Book I: School Rumble
by aisha12894
Summary: Buttercup and her two sisters are in for the surprise of there life when three new students show up out of the blue ready to take on the school's hierarchy. Who are these three mysterious people? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose on the peaceful town of Townsville as its bright rays woke the citizens to a new and exciting day all but one was happy to see that the sun greeted them in the morning. This was none other then one of the Powerpuff's own, Buttercup Utonium.

The raven haired lime green eyed girl placed the pillows over her eyes to block out the sun's intense rays.

Buttercup could hear her sisters, Bubbles humming to herself and Blossom taking an early morning shower.

She groans from having to wake up five days out of the week just to attend some institute that really did not teach people anything but to protect themselves whenever fights break out.

Buttercup verbally curses her super hearing since she could even hear the neighbors' dogs barking.

_'One day...I will shut that dog up!'_ She swore a silent oath to herself before she heard knocks against her door as she glanced over to her bedroom door.

"Wake up Buttercup or we're going to miss the bus!" was the sound of Blossom's barking after the knocking ceased.

"Alright, I'm up," Buttercup lies as she falls back on her bed. Thank god that the Professor knew it was time that they deserve their own rooms since they were old enough.

"You know I know you aren't up so hurry it up!" Blossom makes a point as Buttercup tosses her legs over the bed and did her early morning stretches before hearing Blossom's retreating steps from the door when she thought to herself. _'She can be a pain in the ass.'_

The dark haired girl dresses in a loose v-neck short sleeves lime green football tee with black along the upper chest area. She sticks her legs inside a pair of black distressed jeans that hugged her waistline and fastens a silver chain from one side of her belt loop to another. She slides her feet in a pair of lime green Converses and places onyx Buddha beads on her right wrist. She simply brushes her hair in to her signature bob style.

The aroma of a cooked breakfast hits her nose before she greets her family with a drowsy good morning. Buttercup instantly notices that the Professor was not reading his daily morning paper while Blossom occupies a seat next to Bubbles.

"Buttercup," the Professor calls out once he spots her as she holds in a groan because she knew he had already found out. "_Vandalism_?"

"I was just trying to clean up the nasty lies that they wrote about Blossom." Buttercup lied with a straight face as the other two continued to eat as if it was nothing for her to lie to their dad.

"Blossom…""Oh is that the bus that just pulled up? Bye Professor," Buttercup uses the bus as a scapegoat as the others grab their bags and rushes out of the door before he could say anything else to either one of them.

"Whew...that was too close for comfort," Buttercup comments before the yellow school bus drives up to the side of their home's driveway, stops and opens its doors.

"What's cracking Buttercup?" the bus driver greets her as Blossom and Bubbles boards the bus.

"Nothing much, so what's the latest?" Buttercup poses to the male bus driver.

Even though he was a bus driver, he was always afloat on current information that went on at Pokey Oaks High.

"Well...there are some rumors that there will be three new additions at Pokey Oaks High today. They're from some high school in Citiesville. Some say that they plan on taking over Pokey Oaks High." He discloses to her once he closes the door and pulls away from the girls' house.

"_Transfers_. They will learn where their places are today." Buttercup declares before the loud roar of a motorcycle's engine was heard as it blew past Maurice and his driving Miss Daisy bus.

Buttercup catches a brief glimpse of the rider but it was not a very clear image though. _'Oh well.'_ She thinks as she strolls to the back of the bus while it was in motion.

Maurice drops the kids off in the front of at a four floored building that was built of grey building materials that seem to be decayed, weathered, and eroded. Numerous graffiti marks grace one side of the building as if it was deem a blank canvas for artists to display their masterpieces for everyone to see. There was clear glass windows that could open outward so that breezes enter inside of the classroom but some were broken and shattered. The roof top area was entirely gated in order to prevent students from pushing other students off of the building or jumping off on their own free will to commit suicide.

Buttercup could not help but to look up at the Pokey Oaks High School sign since it was the only thing that had not been destroyed let only touched by the student body.

_'Guess that name means more than meets the eye.'_ Buttercup inwardly notes when suddenly a familiar noise was heard along with honks from their horn as they nearly run the girls over.

"You jackass you could have killed us!" Buttercup angrily shouts and shakes her fist at the driver.

The rider simply turns the key in order to cease the roaring of the ignition and reaches up to remove their helmet.

Buttercup critically watches as the rider raise the helmet from their head causing his short spiky jet black hair to shake along with it. He places the helmet in between the handle bars and the gas tank as he casts his sights in the direction of who was screaming at him.

He spoted a rather cute girl with short raven black hair and lime green eyes as her facial features contorted with a to kill expression. He silently surveys her from head to toe and examines what she was currently wearing.

_'She's definitely not the girly girl type.'_ He judged after he reviewed her choice in clothes.

Buttercup glares at the boy with short spiky jet black hair with forest green eyes that held danger and mischievousness. He wore all black and looked damn good in it too but she was still pissed that he nearly made her and her sisters' road kill to truly appericate how cute he was.

"You, the bastard that drives the motorcycle!" she shouts at him with the angred expression on her face. "Watch where the hell you are going! You nearly made me and my sisters' road kill!"

The boy response came as he simply ignores her and pivots his head in the direction of the pick up and drop off for school buses. He eyes a particular yellow school bus that rolls up to the school's parking lot and two more boys emerge from the bus first.

"About time you two showed up!" He shouts as Buttercup and her sisters whirl their heads to the parking lot and quietly inspects the two boys.

One had medium length jagged red hair that was covered with a red cap that was turnt backward with dark red eyes that resemble fire. The other one had short blonde hair parted down the middle with cobalt blue eyes that was similar to the hue of the deep part of the ocean.

The two boys strolls past her not even noticing that she was standing there and talks to the boy on the bike, "Took you two long enough."

"You know it's not fair that you get the bike bro! While we're stuck on the poor excuse for a moving block of yellow cheese on four wheels." Buttercup overhears some of their conversation thanks to her superior hearing.

"Who's the girls?" the boy with blonde hair questions while he jabs his thumb in Buttercup and her sisters direction to the boy who nearly ran Buttercup over.

"It seems as if this school has a warm welcoming committee." he jokes with a devilish smirk present on his face. The other two found humor in his lame comment and brusts out in laughter.

"I guess you already made a friend then." the orange haired one claim as his brother unseats himself from the bike.

"...how about we go see what this school is about?" the blonde haired speaks up as they head inside of the school building.

"Hey! You owe us an apology!" Buttercup demands to the trio but they were well out of earshot and proceeds to enter inside of the entrance of the school.

"It's alright Buttercup. We're fine. No harm no foul, see." Blossom remarks as she simply brushes the dust off of her dark blue denim skirt and longsleeve pink t-shirt.

"It was just a scratch," Bubbles jokes as she mimcs Blossom's actions and dusts her baby blue dress with her hands and fixes her pigtails.

The sound of the warning bell rung, which signaled that they should head inside not unless they wanted to suffer through the vice-principal long winded discipline lecture on being late for school and class.

The traveling trio arrives at their respective homeroom before their homeroom teacher did. They observe people shooting craps in the back of the room, people playing cards, and some were off in their own world while other people passes their time with writing all over school property.

"So the troublesome Buttercup actually shows up to class on time! It's definitely the end of the world!" Buttercup heard a feminine voice announce which was followed by a high shrill laughter as her mind immediately registered who it was.

"I see you're still laughing like the jackass that you are, Princess," Buttercup calmly counters as the sound of laughter emits from their classmates' mouths.

"Anyway, there's a rumor that you and Mitch were caught in the bathroom _together_." Princess emphasis together before "oohs" were heard from their nosy classmates.

"I know...I could have swore that it was _you_ and Mitch. Right Mitch?" Buttercup poses to the boy himself who response was a flash of two thumbs up and a wide grin on his face before the class start to laugh at Princess.

Their hysteria silenced Princess for the time when Buttercup noticed her sisters had already taken their respective seats, "Alright everyone calm down, " their homeroom teacher shouts once he enters in the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Matura," the class simultaneously and unethusiastically greets their teacher before he instructs them to take their seats.

"Since it _is_ homeroom, I have to make a couple of announcements to you ingrates! We have our annual Sports Festival coming up and I received a personal letter from Ms. Omiya and her class on how they are going to annihilate our class in the events. You also need to bring in your money for your school trip happening in three more weeks." He reads from the yellow sheet of paper in front of his face.

"Also, it seems as if we have _three _new transfer students in class 3-C. You can come on in!" he directs his order toward the door as everyone's eyes, except Buttercup, who stares out of the broken window she sits by, peers at the door.

Blossom and Bubbles immediately recognizes the ones who were in the school's parking lot right before the one that was driving like a devil on wheels that nearly killed them strides in their homeroom.

Buttercup suddenly feels something shift her desk forward, which causes her to glance upward and gawk at that bastard from earlier in the parking lot.

All three of them stood in front of their class with either a confident, cocky or amuse expression on their faces..

"Hello there," he says as he face Buttercup after he realize that shock was evident all over the girl's face once he detects her presence in the room.

"You're the jackass that nearly ran me and my sisters over this morning with your stupid ass bike!" she abruptly exclaims while she pointes at him with her index finger.

Everyone in Mr. Matura's class room, including Mr. Matura himself, was glancing back and forth at the new kid and Buttercup whenever they would speak.

"First off my name isn't jackass, it's Butch and besides that's not a bike...it's a _motorcycle_." He corrects her with his eyes close and a wag of his index finger.

Butch opens his eyes and spots something heading in his direction and shifts his neck to avoid being hit by whatever it was that she tosses at him.

"Ms. Utonium," Mr. Matura addresses Buttercup by her last name, "...we can't afford anymore damage done to school property," Mr. Matura calmly scolds her as he pushes his reading glasses back on to the bridge of his nose.

_'She's a feisty!'_ Butch noted after he stared at the wooden desk she had thrown. He return his gaze back on the raven haired girl and detects that she was missing a desk in front of her. It took a couple of minute for Butch to identitfy the desk as _hers_, which she easily catapulted at him.

"Can you three _just_ introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Matura requests to the three boys since he already developed suspicous about the boy named Butch since there was something about him that exude dangerous criminal plus the simple fact that he was _already_ on Buttercup's bad side adds on to his reasoning.

"Brick," the boy with orange hair points to himself. "Boomer," the boy with blonde hair just crosses his arms. "Butch," the boy with short black spiky hair jams his hands in his black pants.

"Find any open seat." Mr. Matura instructs them before he issues them the traditional Pokey Oaks High welcoming, "Oh...and welcome to Pokey Oaks High, you three."

Buttercup was fuming at the thought of having that jackass in her class when remembering that she had to retrieve her desk from the opposite side of the room underneath the chalk board.

"Mr. Matura, can I retrieve my desk?" She inquires before she views 'Butch' dislodge her desk from the wall with one hand and makes his way over to where she was sitting at.

"I think this belongs to you," he uttered as he returned it back to its origional position, which was on top of her legs. She wore a disgusted expression on her face by his aloofness by her dangerous actions.

"Say thank you," Blossom whispers along with kick to Buttercup's desk again as warning for her to control her short and explosive temper.

"Thank you," she mumbles underneath her breath when the ends of his lips tug upright in to a small smirk as he heads to the back of the classroom.

The school bell rings signaling to the students that it was time for their next hour class,_ 'At least I can get something done in PE.'_ Buttercup thinks as she briefly part ways with her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup and the rest of the other girls were dressed for today's activity in Physical Education, which consisted of tight spandex shorts and a volleyball jersey.

'_I'm surprise this poor ass school has such a nice gym and manages to keep track of equipment around here.'_ Buttercup ponders while she and the other girls emerge from the girls' locker room.

The sounds of wolf whistles were instantly heard once they exit from but she chose to simply ignore the immature action.

A woman with silver haired tied in a midlevel ponytail and olive green eyes steps out on to the gym floor, draws the metallic whistle from around her neck, and blows it.

Her respective students mentally recognizes the signal and convenes in on her location.

The woman was clad in a sweatsuit, or coaches' attire, and promptly orders for her students to, "Line up,"

She cast her sights at the other classes, who were also using the gym, before she faces her class again.

"Since the other courts are taken...we will play _coed_ volleyball today!" the coach announced as a handful of the guys happily cheered from the announcement while the girls simply rolled their eyes.

"They're just perverts!" Buttercup asserts about the teen aged boys as the girls agreed with a nod of their heads in a ripple fashion, which resembles a crowd doing the wave.

"Check it out!" A random girl says as she points in the direction of Butch, "...there's the hot new boy in Mr. Matura's class."

Her announcement causes the girls, including Buttercup herself, heads to swivel in the pointed direction.

"Oh...Bell and her gang are approaching him." the random girl mentions when a girl with long snow white hair and pure white eyes strut over to where Butch was.

"Hey! Someone get me a volleyball." Buttercup suddenly orders to the group of girls once a wicked idea formulates in her thoughts.

_'So she's already checking me out. I knew she couldn't resist me.' _Butch smugly assumes before a feminine voice breaks him away from his thoughts.

"You're a new face around Pokey Oaks, my name's Bell and these are my besties Mirabel and Lily," A girl with long white hair and white eyes greets him after she approach him.

"And does that bother you or excite you?" he smoothly poses to the girl in front of him.

His question causes her groupies to swoon from his bad boy attitude and persona.

"A little bit of both but I do like bad boys since they provide somewhat of a challenge." Bell counters, which cause a smirk to appear on his face.

"Is that so?" he confidently rebuttaled right before a white circular object was beamed at the girl's head?

What happened next instantly caught his attention, she swiftly dodged and managed to secure it with one of her bare-hands.

The white haired girl grasps the object and glances at the item and registers it as a volleyball.

"Who threw this ball?" Bell calmly shouts while she tracks the ball's path in order to locate which student was responsible for the incident.

Her eyes scan the expressions of her fellow peers before it lands on a raven haired girl with lime green eyes. _'I should have known who it was,'_

"Excuse me for a minutes," She briefly excuses herself away from Butch and marches in Buttercup's direction.

"Come on man, we're about to start the game!" a boy with a brown hair informs Butch as he merely shrugs his shoulders upward and trails behind the boy.

"Excuse me, ladies," Bell interjects after she walks up to the group of girls that surround Buttercup. "...but it seems as if this volleyball was aimed directly at my head. I was wondering who was responsible for this idea?"

"I'm _so_ sorry about that, Bell. We were taking practice shots and I had mistaken your head for the wall. I will _gladly _take that off of your manicured hands." Buttercup calmly lies to Bell as she remove the ball from within her hands.

"I always knew you were stupid but you're _blind_ too?" Bell smoothly adds before she turns and was about to walk off when Buttercup speaks up.

"How about a game then, Bell? You're on the other team versus me or are you just too _prissy_ to handle your own dirty work?" Buttercup suggest to the white haired female while she bounces the volleyball up and down in her right hand.

She of all people knew how deep down underneath that plastic shell how Bell loved a good challenge and knew that she would agree to her suggestion.

"And if I win?" Bell questioned Buttercup after she paused and peered over her shoulder in the direction of where she stood.

"Let me think about it?" Buttercup speaks up as she ponders what it was that was going to wager for their bet. "If I lose then I will dress girly the whole week and if I win you dress like the boy that you really are." She offers after she shifts the volleyball to her left hip and extends her right arm upperward.

Bell mulls over the possiblities of losing until the sigh of the tough Buttercup in a skirt definitely made the choice so much easier, "You're on!"

"Oh and by the way, I plan on winning this match, so you better get your skirts and tank tops ready." She lips at the raven haired girl as she points at her bottom and top with a smile apparent on her face.

"And to you too, baggy pants and large t-shirts," Buttercup retorts with a smirk on her face since she knows that the odds were against Bell thus setting her up for an easy win.

"Now that that's settle let's get this game started!" The simultaneously verbalizes while they tread to their respective sides of the court.

"Yo, they said that Buttercup and Bell have a bet going whoever loses have to dress like each other for the week! "A random boy relays the message on to a group of boys, including Butch, who had already eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"Can you believe that the Queen of toughness could be wearing girly clothes for an _entire _week?" a random student dazingly utters among the group when the latter one replies, "That would be a sight!".

A high pitch shrill noise was produced from the whistle that was owned by the woman PE teacher. She loudly shouts at the top of her lungs, "Choose a team!"

Butch opts to select Buttercup's team instead of Bell's since he wants to botch the game in her favor, forces Buttercup to lose the bet, and accepts the opposing wager.

The PE coach places herself in front her class so that she can remember those who particpated so that they can recieve the proper grade for her class prior to her clearing her throat.

"Since the bet was set forth by Buttercup, Bell's team serve first." She broadcasts to the class on who will serve first for the start of the game.

"Ah come on Coach Valetta, that's not fair!" Buttercup admantly protests Coach Valetta's favor to the silver haired woman, who makes her way to the net to serve as a judge of the game.

"You know my rules when it comes to using my class as a betting game, whoever initiates it first goes second." She calmly outline one of her classroom rule before she blows the whistle to start the game.

Bell serves first as she toss the ball in the air and execute a simple serve so the ball could sail over the net when one of Buttercup's teammates tap the ball upward in the air. Buttercup recognize that as an opportunity to potientally spike the ball and strike fear in Bell's teammates.

She swiftly weaves in and out of her classmates with her eyes lock in on the ball so she could perfectly time her attack before it lands on her side and declares, "I got it!"

Buttercup had spiked the ball so hard that it smashed straight in to the ground and left a scorch mark against the wooden court.

"Wow," Bell hears some of her teammates comment and whistles after that spike, _'She doesn't know that this is the best three-out-of-five games. All that energy she has is going to go to waste.'_

"Oh yeah Bell there's one tad bit of info I forgot to tell you." Coach Valetta abruptly calls the white haired girl's name and discloses "We're not going by the traditional best three out-of-five games. One game is enough to settle you two's bet with each other"

Bell's eyes expand out of shock after she hears the sudden announcement of the length of the game from Coach Valetta.

"Are you serious?" she argued at the silver haired woman before the ball connected with the ground and rolled until it bumped up against her leg.

'_This is almost seems one-sided. If I'm going to throw this game I have to do it right.'_ Butch noted as he began to devised a scheme that would work out in his favor.

Buttercup effortlessly throws the ball in the air and completes a simple serve, which cause the circular white ball to glide over the net before someone hits the ball. After about a couple of rallies, the ball eventually landed on Buttercup's side because Hiromi claim that something distracted her from hitting the ball.

Bell served the ball as she saw Buttercup's teammate set her up for another spike, "Block that!" Bell loudly ordered before she saw a smile on Buttercup's face before seeing Midori right behind and delivered the spike this time.

"Good job, Midori," she high fived the red head girl before getting serious again.

'_So this Midori is good too,'_ Butch was making a mental list of who to distract when the time was right.

The game went back and back with Buttercup scoring no higher than four or five points when Bell would come back and now they were all tied up.

Coach V looked at the clock, "If this game does not end within the next hour the bet is a draw and that means you both have to go through it."

'_So I can't lose, I can put her through the same punishment.'_ Was the two thought plan but what they did not take in consideration was the scheming Butch.

'_I can have both of them gone through the punishment but I really want to see that chick Buttercup in a skirt though.'_ Butch thought before making his decision on who the winner should be.

It was Bell's turn to serve as she repeated the same serve from before so she could have conserve her energy for this point... an all out brawl to the finish.

Buttercup took a deep breath and looked around at her teammates as she felt her dignity was in their hands and if one of them screw it up then they were dead.

She countered Bell's serve with a strong hit as Bell's team reacted and rallied the ball back. Coach V watched her watch and noticed that they have shaven thirty minutes off already with their rallies.

'_Seems like they are trying to go into a draw,_' she guessed by the lackadaisical way they were playing now then the pulse pounding adrenaline rushing game a couple of minutes ago.

'_15…10…5…4…3…2…1'_ was the thought going through their head before hearing Coach Valetta's whistle blow.

"Game and match goes to Bell!" she announced as the two girls could not believe that someone had won the match.

"Well looks like I lost fair and square." Buttercup announced with a fake smile on her face as she planned to find and kill the person who cost them the game.

"Well good game then," Bell said still in shock that someone had won; she clearly saw that they were holding back so that both of them would have to go through it before seeing a smirking Butch.

"Alright then go get dress back in your regular clothes and be dismissed when the bell rings." Coach Valetta shouted towards the group of teenagers.

"I can't believe this shit!" Buttercup shouted as she kicked over the basket hampers that held their PE outfits for the day when she entered the girls locker room.

"Who the hell blew the game?" Buttercup shouted once she took the volleyball jersey off her body while her anger was boiling.

"Midori!" she called for the red haired girl as she saw her stick her hand up in between the row of lockers. "Did you see who did it? I mean one minute I am looking at the clock and then I hear Coach V's whistle claiming that Bell won the bet?" she asked.

"Well you did seem to be out of it so was Bell, we knew that we did not really want a winner because it was a fun game." Midori spoke up before seeing Buttercup punch the lockers as they did a domino effect.

"Don't give me that bullshit who in the hell blew the fucking game?" she asked again as anger started to cloud her vision.

"It was the new boy." Buttercup heard Bell say as that just snapped her off the deep end.

"Calm down Buttercup!" the sound of Midori's voice brought her out of her storm of anger as a smile graced her face as she began to change.

"I think this is just the calm before the storm." Bell said as she left Midori and Buttercup to change in the locker room.

'_If he wants to play the trouble maker then I will play along, Butch!_' she thought as she dreaded the up and coming week where she would have to wear girly clothes.

"Buttercup!" she heard her name being called and turned to see Blossom walking up to her.

"What is it Blossom?" she asked as the red head stared her dead in the face with a serious look on her face, "I heard you lost a bet to Bell and have to wear girly girl clothes for the week." Blossom informed.

She heard her sister let out a sigh before hearing Bubbles soft voice calling out to them, "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have to find the person who threw the game for their personal enjoyment." Buttercup answered with a devious smile on her face.

"Well we have half of fifth period because our homerooms go to lunch at the same time today," Blossom said before hearing Buttercup say.

"Just bring your raincoats there is going to be an unexpected storm going to happen." Buttercup warned them before heading out to give out the orders of what she was planning.

"I don't like what she just said." Bubbles said as she just heard what Buttercup riddle goes through her head.

'_Is she planning a food fight'_ Blossom thought as she heard the bell for their next class.

Buttercup entered the cafeteria as she heard the gossip about her losing to Bell in a game of Volleyball in gym and what was the consequences of the bet.

Buttercup just ignored the chit chatter as she remembered who face she wanted to hit for what she planned for this lunch period to calm her anger.

She scanned the cafeteria to see all her soliders at their designated spot; she walked nonchalant in the lunch room before coming out with a pile of food on her tray.

Buttercup sat with her sisters, Midori and a couple of other people that were her close friends at a table that was right next to the serving line.

"Ladies, today we will commemorate my loss to Miss Bell and boy do I have a surprise for everyone." She said as she heard the cafeteria door open and close as her target traveled in along with his posse of brothers.

Buttercup whipped out her phone and made a quick text as she watch her henchman work quickly and quietly as they locked the cafeteria doors.

"And what do you have plan?" one of the girls asked as a look of fear soon appeared on her face as knew how Buttercup can be when it comes down to getting her revenge.

"You seriously are not going to go through this?" Blossom asked in disbelief while standing up in her seat.

Buttercup just placed her chin on top of her entwined hands, "Calm down its too late now, you are now considered one of my associates since you now know what is about to happen in this cafeteria." She said causing Blossom to sit back down in her seat.

"Now as I said before ladies, when you mess with me, I get revenge and I don't hold back in how I do." She said with a very intense look on her face when she spoke to her girlfriends.

"If it were me, I would just sit back and enjoy being clean for the last five minutes of my lives because _no one _and I do mean _no one _will leave this cafetria without a stain on their clothes." She declares once she leans closer to her sisters and maniacally laughs to herself.

Buttercup simply observes her two sisters' hopeful expressions as they silently prayed that neither of the boys would emerge from the lunch line. _'Please don't open that door.' _

The door slowly swings up while Blossom and Bubbles scrunches up their faces when the intended targets enters their field of vision.

"Now the fun begins," Buttercup utters to herself as Butch, Brick and Boomer stroll down the aisle of the cafetria as a milk carton suddenly flies out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch notices a flying milk carton aim at his head. He ducks to avoid the carton, which collides against Boomer's shirt instead of him. Before Boomer could verbally protest, an array of food was flung throughout the cafeteria but mainly toward them.

Butch was caught with a plate Spaghetti while Brick was hit by a ham and turkey sandwich with mayonnaise and mustard.

Blossom and Bubbles watch in horror as the once pristine cafeteria metamorphosed to a sloppy mess as students displayed absolutely no mercy for Butch and his brothers.

The excitement and rush of adrenaline eventually causes Blossom and Bubbles to enjoy the food fight..

Buttercup patiently and catiously waits for her time to strike the young man. Butch unknowingly slips near her table, which provides her the perfect opportunity to enact her plan. She tightly grasps her tray, twists to face him and smacks her tray full of food directly in his face.

Butch barely avoids the banana peel and falls face forward in to something soft and mushy. He wipes his face clean with one of his hands and surveys the hysteria in the cafeteria. Butch identified Buttercup among the students and noticed that she was unharmed by any of the food. She seemed to be calm and quiet amongst the chaos of the food fight.

'_That sneaking little bitch! She planned the whole thing!'_ He angrily shouts but could not help but to admire that she made a full-proof food fight.

After a couple of minutes past, the police swarmed the interior of Pokey Oaks High cafeteria.

They forcefully kicked down the cafeteria's doors when the sound of their vice-principal was heard over the students ramboutious commotion.

"Who is responsible for this mess?" he demands as he sidesteps the food that graces the cafetria floor.

Everyone exchanges looks among each other with an astonish expression on their face at the vice principal's question.

None of them spoke, not even the strict rule follower Blossom, was going to reveal who initially started the food fight.

"Well then if none of you are going to tell me then…" he steps forward and suddenly slips on a banana peel. Everyone bursts out in a fit of laughter after his slip up.

"That's it! Everyone is on cleaning duty!" the vice-principal loudly proclaims while on his back.

"Maybe we can use your head as the waxer." Buttercup merely mumbles under breath causing everyone to laugh again. The vice-principal only hold his tongue at the comment.

"I want this cafeteria completely spotless when I come back! There are cleaning supplies in the side closet and if you need more there are some in the kitchen!" The vice-principal abruptly declares as the students verbally groans since they had to clean up the cafeteria.

Blossom natural leadership abilities instantly kicks in as she start to delegate tasks and jobs to everyone in order to make the job easier. Buttercup verbally disagreed because she was assigned to the cleaning group with the jackass himself, Butch.

"Sorry Buttercup but everyone else is doing their job. Take one for the team." Blossom simply explains while she picks up a dark colored hand-towel and a gray bucket.

"I don't take one for the team, they take one for me." She corrects Blossom when she grabs a mop and the bucket.

"Looks like we're in the same cleaning group." Butch stated the obvious after Buttercup made her way over to where he was.

"Whoop de freaking do," she sarcastically counters as she glides the wet mop head against the tiles.

"I know you're the one who put that whole food fight in order for me." Butch alleges while searching for the slightest movement that would give her away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replies while she guides the mop around the seats at one of the circular tables.

_'No fast pulse or panic. She's a pretty good liar.' _he inwardly concludes about the raven haired girl's personality

"You planned it perfectly. You knew that our entire homeroom would share the same lunch today. You told your gang when and what time to be here to locked the doors so I would receive all the food I deserve." He details her plans.

"You can't con a con man, chick." He adds silently hoping that that would get under her skin.

'_I got to control my anger the slightest jerk will give me away.'_ She mentally calms herself down as she straightens up and wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"My name ain't chick! It's Buttercup Utonium and you buddy boy aren't a con man." She simply rebuttals to his accusation.

"You think I would come to any random school without doing my research?" he abruptly interjects with a solemn expression on his face.

"You're known as the "Jaded Warrior" since you defeated some powereful senior and now reign as its leader. Even if you're new to this school, they're quickly warned about you." Butch reveals, which instantly catches Buttercup's attention.

She clenches the stick of the mop, props her chin against the head of the mop, and stares at Butch.

"Not to mention, that you have some _powers_ that people outside of Townsville aren't aware of. So now since you have no more challenges then you do petty crimes." He finishes his report about Buttercup.

"I haven't heard that nickname in a long time." She dazingly mutters to herself before she return here attention back to Butch. "So Butch, are you here to take my title away from me?" she ponders since she was silently thrilled to engage in a challenge.

"No not yet," he lips as he cease mopping and mimics Buttercup's stance. "I like to get to know my enemy first before I defeat them, surely you understand this?"

"For someone who thinks they are a con mn, you're not as sneak as you make yourself out to be." She asserts with a composed expression present on her face.

"I already knew you were the one, who had blew the game on purpose. I merely exacted my revenge on you. Clearly you enjoyed that mystery meat." She reveals as she resumes cleaning the floor.

"Ah, so you were the _one_ behind this Buttercup." He declared as if he had found hidden treasure.

"Did I ever deny it? I simply answered your question with another question." Buttercup clarified as she slapped him across the face with the mop's head.

"Blossom, did you just see that? Buttercup is actually flirting with the new boy!" Midori implies as Blossom casts her sights to Buttercup's area.

"Yo, Boomer," Brick says as he elbows the blonde haired boy on his left. "Looks like Butch is having some fun over there with that girl from earlier."

Buttercup watches as the now wet raven haired boy dries his face off with a spare hand-towel.

"I guess Butch is a wet blanket now?" She jokes before laughing at the boy in frornt of her.

Butch ignores the joke, treads forward, pauses in front of Buttercup and whispers "At least I won't have to wear a skirt next week."

He removes himself from in front of her and strolls off to clean a different section of the cafetria. Buttercup remained silent the rest of the time that the had to clean the cafeteria.

The vice-principal and an police officer patrols each section of the cafeteria and examines the final cleaning touches.

"Not bad," he compliments their efficent work on the set task. "...however if there is another food fight with no witnesses willing to give information then I will have no choice but to call this a riot and have each and everyone of you locked up. Do I make myself clear?" he loudly threatens the group in front of him.

"You all are dismissed to your last period class of the day." he prompts them of their neext direction..

They all verbally groan at the announcement and literally toss their cleaning supplies in the closet.

0000

Buttercup was currently bored out of her mind in her last period class as she simply stared out of the broken glass window. A small smile graced her face once the breeze blew against her face before she remembered the conversation she and Butch had from earlier.

'_How dare that jackass bring up that old nickname?' _Buttercup abruptly thinks with a frown present on her face. The final school bell rings as it signals to her that it was finally time to go home.

The sight of red hair enters here vision when she registers that it was her best friend, not including her sisters.

"Midori," she catches the girl off guard as she was about to exit through the school's front entrance.

The girl who name is Midori stops in the middle of her stride, spins around, distinguishes Buttercup among the afternoon traffic, and asks, "Yeah what is it?"

"Have you seen Blossom? I was wondering if she was going to stay for her mentoring program today?" Buttercup inquries to Midori right before the subject of her question sprint in her direction.

"I guess you found her. See you later, you two!" Midori waves the two sisters off as she blends in with all the other anxious students who awaits to go home.

"So are you going to stay for your peer tutoring today?" Buttercup repeats her question again.

"Hm," Blossom brings her finger and presses it against chin, "I guess so. Mr. Uzi hada requested me to stay at the last minute because we have someone new."

"I guess I'll have to come back and pick you up then." Buttercup informs Blossom before she breaks away from her sister and head to her intended destination.

She already knew that Bubbles was busy with the Drama Club and opted to take the bus to get home.

As Buttercup walkes outside she observes Maurice drives out of the parking_, 'I should melt his freaking tires with my heat vision.'_

_'...but then again he isn't use to seeing me in the afternoon since I would have some kind of practice.'_

_'...instead they cancelled it for today.'_

"Damn it! How in the hell am I going to get home!" she loudly shouts since she truly did not feel like physically walking or flyng home. There was no other form of transportation present at the school so she intially starts to walk.

Butch amusingly watches Buttercup walking instead of flying home, _'She's a strange one. Yes, she is.'_

His thoughts soon consist of his brothers, _'Brick has that mentoring program. Boomer is off somewhere.'_

Butch unknowing peers down and sees an exta helmet dangling off the ends of his bike.

'_It's just might be my lucky day today.'_ He inwardly assumes as a smirk stretches across his face.

He cranks the engine of his bike, which produces the vibations that made the bike come to life.

Buttercup silently relishes the peace and quiet of her little walk. She glanced upward at the sky and was throughly entertained by the white clouds that dotted the sky with its softness and puffiness.

The familiar purr of an engine was heard as she automatically identified, who was riding behind her.

"You know it's not safe for a young woman as cute as yourself to be walking all by yourself. You just might get groped and taken advantage of." She catches wind of Butch's irritating voice.

"Leave me alone, you jackass!" Buttercup loudly hollers over the noisy engine in his direction. She starts to up her walking pace so she would not see his ugly mug.

"No matter how fast you go I will be right there behind…you." Butch remarks with a cocky smirk on his face.

Buttercup faces him with a similar smik before she abruptly launches down the side of the sidewalk with a lime green streak behind here.

_'I knew she was going to do that.' _he inwardly concludes since he would have done the same thing, minus the lime green streak.

Butch simply revs up his bike's engine as he commence his pursuit of the black haired female.

Buttercup reached the front yard of her house in mere seconds and barely felt winded.

She swiftly scans her current surroundings and happily assumes, _'I guess I left the jackass eating my dust.' _

The sudden roar of a bike's engine rings her ears and throughout her head.

'_You've got to be freaking kidding me! There's no freaking way possible that he could have kept up with me unless he has...'_ she inwardly infers as she slowly turnabout and detect the infamous jackass on his black bike cruising down the street.

Butch coasts where Buttercup was currently standing, kicks down the kick stand, and leans against the metallic peg.

"I told you no matter how fast you go I will be right behind you." He repeats his statement, which causes a slight blush to flash across her face.

"It seems as if you have some time to kill before you have to go back to pick your sisters up." Butch speaks up as he turn the key to the bike away from him.

"First of all, how do you know that I needed to kill time? Second of all, how were you able to keep up with me?" she questions the boy, who only raises one of his index finger to his lips.

"Shush, it's my litttle secret okay." He whispers after he removs his fingers from against his lips, "So what do you say?"

Buttercup suddenly feels her cellphone vibrate against her right leg. She digs the item out ofher pocket, checks the caller ID and recognizes the number.

'_School Leaders, there's a meeting in the following week to discuss about the future fights that is suppose to occur during the up and coming weeks of the school year. Meet us at the regular address to discuss further information on the situation.' _Buttercup mentally reads the text with her eyes.

Butch surveys her reaction to the text and could sense that something was not right.

"The least I can do is thank you for _walking _me home." She comment as she returns her cell phone to her back pocket.

"Can I at least use your bathroom?" Butch abruptly asks her since he suddenly had the urge to use the restroom.

Buttercup merely rolls her eyes at the boy's attempt to check out her house, "I'm sorry but our plumbing is being fixed today so we have no running water."

0000

"Ms. Utonium this will be the new mentee." Mr. Uzi states as her attention turns to face someone in a red v-neck shirt with black pants and red tenniis shoes.

"Mr. Uzi, you have got to be kidding me!" Blossom promptly declares oncce she recognizes who it was.

"Ms. Utonium, you're the _only_ person capable of handling this case. All of the other students adamantly refused the challenge." Mr. Uzi informs her about the other's decision as she mulls over his statement for a while.

_'A challenge?'_ she ponders to herself. Mr. Uzi saw that spark in her eyes and he knew she could handle the problem.

"Thank you, Blossom," he happily proclaims before he encloses her in a hug, which was considered out of professional behavior.

"Oh…it's no problem…Mr. Uzi," Blossom simply replies as she tries to fight down a blush from the suddeness of his movement.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles was softly reciting her lines while the Art club was preparing the stage for its up and coming play "_Romeo and Juliet_".

The famous love story between two star-cross lovers whose love for each other could never materialize because of their families war against each other. A very tragic playwright by the well-renowned author William Shakespeare. It was a personal favorite of the blonde haired girl as she return to her highlighted lines.

She takes a break away from repeating the lines and notices the blonde haired boy from her homeroom class helping out with the Art club with props.

'_He looks so lonely. I should at least say hi._' She inwardly assests as she walks in his direction.

Bubbles taps the blonde haired boy on one of his shoulders and waits until he faces her, "Hey,"

"Isn't your name Boomer?" she inquiries as the boy nod his head up and down. He then asked what was her name, "Bubbles Utonium, it's nice to meet you, Boomer." sheintroduces herself as a warm smile graces her face.

He peers down at the play book in her hands and examines the numerous bright lines on the page.

"By the highlights in your book you must be playing a major role in the play?" he infers after he glances upward.

"Oh, you noticed huh?" Bubbles comments and giggles as she brings the book in her view. "I got the leading role. I am playing Juliet."

"That's a great accomplishment," he congratulated her since he was fairly interested that the girl would even talk to him.

"Thank you but I can't seem to figure out how to remember all of these lines. It gets so _overwhelming_ sometimes." She expresses her fustration, which was evident in her facial features too.

"I think I might know a little trick to help you out. It works like magic." He replies as the smile frim earlier return to her face.

"I would appreciate that very much, Boomer!" she happily thanks the boy, who merely reaches for the book and skims over the material.

"The trick is to become the character. Act how the character would, talk and treat people like you were Juliet herself." He whispers his advice in her ear as her smile widen across her face.

"Why didn't I think of that? Boomer, you're a genius!" she claims as she unknowingly hugs the boy before heading back to her previous location.

_'A genius?'_ he repeats that one word from Bubbles in his thoughts.

His face starts to instantly heat up when he realizes that he blushes around Bubbles.

0000

Brick witnessed the incident, which he assumed he should not have seen, that happened between a teacher and a student.

It was that girl from his homeroom with the long red hair and a slightly muscular man by the name of Mr. Uzi exchanged a very _friendly_ hug with one another.

For some odd reason, he wanted to punch the man square in the face and it was just his first day at this stupid high school.

After he behold the event, he could not help but become jealous of the older man with the red haired girl.

"So you and Mr. Uzi have something going on? You don't seem like the type of woman to go after married men." He breaks the silence between the two.

Blossom cast her gaze from the Manila folder with the boy's information and spotted his feet crossed at his ankles propped up on her desk.

"Feet are meant for walking, so leave them on the ground." Blossom remarks as she pushes his feet off of her desk. She was already annoyed by the boy's presence.

"So what am I wasting my afternoons for?" he questions her after he mentally wondered why he was forced to take _this_ extracurricular activity.

"For you, it serves as community service hours. This is a peer mentoring program where a group of students from Pokey Oaks High mentor and influence younger children." She informs him about the program.

"So you want a _criminal_ to _'mentor'_ younger children?" he curiously inquries when the girl used the word mentor.

"Trust me, you are no criminal but if you even think about or harm a single hair on one of our students' head. I will handle you personally." He detects a hint of seriousness behind her threat.

"I would be scared of your sister's threat than yours Ms. Goody two shoes," Brick counters while he sits up in the chair and stares her dead in the face when he spoke to her.

"I will continue to allow you to have that ignorant mindset about me. But if you don't want to see it then don't cross me." She advises as she closes his folder, withdraws the desk's drawer, and files it in its respective place.

"Anyway, since it is Thursday, we are taking the group out on a hiking trip." Blossom disclosed before she stood up and left him at the desk.

'_Are you serious? I'm going to be wasting my afternoons with kids? Do I sound like a babysitter to these twits?'_ Brick inwardly complained with a scowl on his face.

0000

Buttercup extracted her keys once she heard Butch's motorcycle sped through their quiet suburban area.

She could hear the Professor as he stumbled through the house after she opened the door. Buttercup assumed that he must have stayed too long in the darkness of the lab and was not use to the blinding daylight.

"I'm home!" she loudly screams when she sees her father reaching for something in the refrigerator.

"You didn't have soccer practice today?" he poses while he was trying to feel for what he was looking for but found no immediate success.

"They cancelled it today. Besides, I didn't want to stay at the school doing nothing. So I'm going to pick up Blossom and Bubbles in the car." Buttercup outlines her plan to her after she prevents him from drinking one of his lab concoctions.

"What have we told you about using the fridge as storage for your chemicals?" Buttercup belittles the Professor as if he was a child.

"Well you don't have that long to relax because Bubbles should be finished in a couple of more minutes." He says to her when his vision readjusts to the light as he reads the time from the analog clock.

0000

Bubbles found Boomer's tip actually work though people flashed her kooky looks as she spoke in Shakespearian even when she was offstage.

Boomer momentarily paused on painting the crescent moon whenever Bubbles recite her desginated lines.

She was very comfortable on stage and politely welcomed the cheers of her fans for her hard work and dedication in memorizing her respective lines.

"Alright everyone, we will dismiss until tomorrow morning, good job everyone!" the director of the play declares after observing some of the scenes from the play.

Boomer mentally assumed that his tip was useless since it was the first idea that surfaced from his thoughts when she confessed her problem.

He was in a daze from seeing her perform that he did not see Bubbles walking up to him until she called out his name.

"Boomer?" she asked and when she saw the boy looked up to her. She noticed that up close he had dark blue eyes that resembled the sky in the afternoon.

'_Wow he is cute.' _Bubbles thought before hearing him asked her a question, "So did the trick I tell you work?"

"Oh…yeah it did. I was coming to thank you for the tip." Bubbles says with a blush present on her face.

'_Is she blushing?' _he pondered as he stared a little harder and indeed saw her cheeks flushed but he just assumed that that was her makeup.

"Anyway, I would like to pay you back for being such a good help to me." Bubbles explains her presence after she watches his facial expression change slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" he inquires as he tries to hold back a smile on his face.

"How about I treat you to some ice cream next week? I don't have any money on me today or tomorrow." Bubbles offers as payback for him helping her and not as a date.

"Sure, I'm free then," he agrees before hearing someone ordering him to finish up painting the moon.

"Alright then, see you later, Boomer." Bubbles adds as she canters down the side of the stage with a wide smile on her face.

Bubbles reaches inside of her purse, zips it back, and presses the 3 button, which speed dials Buttercup's number on her cell phone and places it against her ear.

0000

"Alright is everyone here?" Blossom imposes as the counselors counted the heads of the young children in their groups to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be.

"Ms. Blossom?" a little girl calls her name while she tugs on her jeans in order to get her attention.

"Yes, what is it Miranda?" Blossom asks her before seeing the little girl pointing at Brick. He had his hands jammed inside of his pocket and stared somewhere else.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Miranda inquries to the older red haired.

The nature of her inquiry instantly captures Blossom's focus as a blush develops on her face.

"We haven't seen him before," A little girl with blonde pigtails speak up this time.

Brick overhears the girls' convesation about him thanks to his super hearing. He could even judge Blossom's slightly nervous tone as she attempts to explain to the children his presence.

"No, he is a new counselor. He is going to be under my watch so he won't try anything." Blossom answered the little girl's question with complete honesty.

'_Man these little girls are so nosy!' _Blossom mentally notes while swiftly rolling her eyes at the little girls' curiosity.

"Everyone, it's time to head back to the school where you will be picked up by your parents alright?" Blossom promptly broadcasts her message to the group as they estatically cheers and rapidly files out of the building.

"I can't believe those kids," Blossom mutters out loud as she rubs her temples for relief of a impending headache.

"You get headaches just because little children ask you simple questions about new people around? You really aren't cut out for kids." Brick teased her when he noticed she instantly stopped rubbing her temples and harshly glared at him with an annoyed expression.

"I am not getting a headache from the kids. I am getting a headache by your presence. It's annoying me." She counters before she treads into the direction where the kids were.

A coyish smirk graced his face when he followed the group outside and in to their respective vans. The van that carried Blossom, Brick, and the counselors cruised back to their high school while the children drove to their elementary school.

Blossom mentally estimated their arrival time back to the school and removed her cellphone when they were on the highway. She presses the 2 button, which speed dials Buttercup's cell phone number.

0000

Buttercup drove in the Pokey Oaks High parking lot in a green Camero 1SS, a requested birthday gift. On the other hand, Blossom received an entire encyclopedia volume filled with various subjects. Bubbles wanted her very own camera and was gifted with a canvas and easel incase she would want to start drawing or painting whenever she felt inspiration.

Besides, she was the only one who really wanted to learn how to drive a care even though she could fly anywhere she wanted too. The other two thought it would be nice that one of them had a car so they could get around without having to bother the Professor all the time, asking for a ride or flying everywhere.

She slows down and comes to a cruise since she was in a parking lot of her high school. She rolls up just in time to see Bubbles and some other people emerge from her rehearsal.

"What? You're actually here on time?" Bubbles teasingly jokes with her sister, who unlocks the door before Bubbles slides in to the backseat of the car.

"I would've been here even later if I wasn't bothered on my walk back home. A I guess Red isn't here yet?" Buttercup rhetorically questions as her phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Hello,"

"It's Midori,"

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Nothing just bored. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"It is the afternoon you nitwit but I'm not doing anything tomorrow night since it is Friday night."

"I thought you had to work on Fridays?"

"Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays,"

"Well good there's this club that just opened up and of course the entire school is going to be there."

"I heard about it. Isn't suppose to be on Saturday but what about it?"

"I want to go and you have a car and we can go together of course you can bring your sisters'."

"I'll let you know later," and with that Buttercup hit end on the phone as the call clicked off when she heard the door open and closed.

"You don't look to happy there red," Buttercup comments since she was intensively staring at the dashboard.

"Just drive...please…" Blossom retort as everyone strapped themselves in with the seatbelts before Buttercup pressed the gas pedal..


	5. Chapter 5

'_Why did I end up with the room that faces the sun?' _Butch angrily thinks as he feels the sun intense beaming rays smakes his face.

His mind soon registers that it was morning and that it was time to get up and get ready for school.

"Alright rise and shine, you maggots! It's morning time and you need to get dress and catch the school bus on time!" A feminine voice barks over banging pots.

"Don't want to get up!" he listens to one of his brothers' yaps from the other room.

Butch simply smirks at the comment since his brothers have to get up and catch the bus. On the other hand, he rides his bike to school so he could be late whenever he wanted to.

"It goes for you too Butch! Can you go this Friday?" she asked a rhetorical question as he groaned, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and placed his feet on his soft carpet.

"Alright." he huffs out. "...no promises though?" he joked as he opened his door and the aroma of breakfast hits him, specifically his nose.

"I swear you three can do no good, can you?" she irritatingly questions after nearly kicking down Brick's door with her feet but the orange haired young man still did not appear at the door.

"Watch and learn." he confidently claims as he pads over to Brick's door or where Serena currently stands.

"Yo Brick, you might want to wake up. You don't want Serena to burn your _precious_ comic books now, do you?" Butch suggests as he leans against Brick's bedroom door.

He already knew that his little lie worked because he would say the exact same thing and Brick would respond by waking up.

"Alright I'm up," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and opened his door to see breakfast on the table and Serena was now in the kitchen.

"I hope you didn't burn anything," Butch teasingly banters Serena as the boys takes a seat around the table and collects food from the set plates around the dining room table.

"So boys, do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Serena curiously inquires when she grabs a seat at the table among the boys. The three of them notices the her shoulder length mousy brown hair was currently tied in a messy ponytail.

"We won't know until we get back today so we will let you know." Butch replies after fixing him a plate of food and begins to devour whatever it was on his plate.

"So did you meet any cute girls at your new school?" she catechize as she critically concentrates on their reactions. All three of them simultaneously scoops up food and stuffs their mouth in order to avoid the question.

"I am going to repeat my question just one more time. If neither one you opens your mouths with an answer then you best believe that all of your stuff will become a bonfire by the end of the day." She calmly forewarns them while she chews on a piece of crispy bacon.

The three exchange fearful looks since they were all too confident that Serena would have light the said 'bonfire', chucks their precious belongings in flathead bright flames, and smokes a cigarette without a care that she was destroying other people's property.

Serena checks the time on the refrigerator's digital clock and realizes what time it is. "Well morning discussion is over! You need to get dress so you won't miss the bus."

They quickly clears their plates after they mentally processes Serena's message.

'_Man, it seems as if the mornings are worse and worser with each passing day?'_ Brick inwardly complained once he was out of Serena's hearing range.

"You two have to catch the bus don't you?" Butch jest to his other brothers as he twirls his bike keys on his index finger with his helmet on the other arm.

"Ah, shut up Butch," Brick opposes while they step down a set of staircase that lead to their spacious apartment.

Butch happily hikes over to his motorcycle as Brick and Boomer roams over to their bus stop designated pick up/drop off.

He properly straps his helmet underneath his chin, starts hink bike's engine, coasts up to his brothers, and bellows, "See you two at school!".

Brick and Boomer catch a glimpse of Butch before he propelled forward and merged onto incoming the traffic while the two had to wait at their bus stop.

0000

Buttercup decided that since it was Friday, she would drive her and her sisters' to school.

She slowly cruised into the school's parking lot and located a decent parking spot alongside some luxury cars with scratched out license plates, which meant that they were probably stolen and hot-wired.

Buttercup was unaware that someone drove through the parking lot and in a strange sense of deja vu was nearly ran over again when they speeds to the empty spot right next to her car.

'_Man, can't these stupid ass people drive! Or do they just issue driver licenses to anyone who gets behind the driver's seat?' _she angrily ponders right before a bike's engine dies down.

She takes notice of the individual, who lifts the helmet from their face and reveals a smirking Butch.

"You really should learn not to run people over." Buttercup warns him from the driver's seat after she pops the truck of her car while her sisters' piles out of her car.

"I never thought you would be the sports car type..." Butch discloses before he looks upward and notices that her sisters' were opening eavesdropping in on their conversation.

She ignores the comment since hardly any masculine guy would think that women would hold no interest for her type of car.

"You know...luxury cars is more of Bell's style." Buttercup reveals as she points to the spotless white Mercedes Benz coupe that was parked a couple of cars down from where they stands.

"Buttercup," she hears Blossom call her.

"What?" she haughtily asks since she was just about to rip a new one in Butch.

"Believe it or not Ace is on his way over here." Blossom stealthily warns her sisters before the sight of a tall slender young man, whose skin complexion was green. It was due to an unusual skin infection that happened to him and his gang on one of their missions for the school.

"Butter, what's up?" he directly poses to her ignoring the fact that she was talking to Butch.

"Nothing much but thinking about that new club's party? You going?" she asks completely ignoring that Butch was standing next to her.

"Yeah I might? So who is your friend here? He must be one of the new people that arrived here yesterday?" he questioned as he tipped his sunglasses down to get a good look at Butch.

"Can you hurry up Buttercup? We have early morning work to get done!" Blossom abruptly shrieks while Bubbles was busy applying lip gloss to her lips in one of her car's mirror.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I completely forgot about that. Any hoo, I will see you people later." she comments while she presses the trunk back down and locks her car with her key alarm.

Once Buttercup was out of earshot, Butch spots Ace and his gang staring at him, "I just want to give you this warning, Buttercup is _mines_ and you can't have her."

His defensive mechanism, or a smirk, stretches across his faceafter he process the warning from Ace.

"So you're scared of a little _challenge_?" Butch verbalizes once the sights of his brothers' bus enters his peripheral vision. He instantly knew that his backup was close by just in case no one interfers in a potential fight.

"You're hardly a treat! You have been warned." he asserts before his gang of minions left when his brothers walked up to him.

"Were the Cabbage Patch Kids giving you a hard time?" Brick inquires as Butch chuckles at his brother name for Ace and his gang.

"Hardly. They just passed on a friendly warning to stay away from the owner of this car that I parked next to." He repeats the message that was given to him by Ace to his brothers. A pregnant pause follows before they broke out into laughter.

"Ah man that's funny," Boomer said after they laughed and heard the warning bell ring, which signaled to them that class was about to start soon.

0000

Ms. Keane run downs the roll as Buttercup and Midori roams inside of the room when they catch wind of their respective names.

"Here," They verbally respond to their names once they slid in their seats as she continues to announce the names in alphabetical order.

"Well class, principal Zeal has scheduled an assembly for all of you this morning. So grab all your belongings and when the bell rings head down to the auditorium." Ms. Keane instructs her students.

Buttercup verbally groaned at the thought of an assembly and tapped Blossom's shoulder in order to grasp her attention.

"Red, what's this all about?" Buttercup poses to her since Blossom, who was heavily involved with the school then Bubbles and lastly her.

"Don't know, they didn't tell me anything." Blossom divulges as an uneasy feeling settles in her stomach.

'_If Blossom doesn't know about this meeting then it has to be them,' _Buttercup assumes as she rubs her throbbing temples right before the bell rung.

"We will have to see when we get there." Blossom responsed to her while everyone in their class picked up their stuff and exited the classroom.

Ace and his gang waits for Buttercup outside of the auditorium, he was about to call out to her until he recognizes the guy, from earlier in the parking lot, catches her attention first.

He bites down so hard on the toothpick in his mouth that it snaps in half, "Are you alright bossssss?" Snake hisses.

"It seems as if the newbie hasn't taken my warning seriously and is in for the worst Friday ever." Ace declares to the gang as they shuffles in the auditorium before Buttercup and Butch.

The sound of numerous students chatter amongst each other in Pokey Oaks High's auditorium steadily increases with each passing second. Late students fill in the rest of the empty seats that were available.

A man with short spiky raven-black hair, broad shoulders and a well defined chest. He was clad in a charcoal suit with a white collared dress shirt with a gray tie and stood in front of a wooden podium. The chatter instantly cease once he clears his throat, which the microphone amplifies.

"It has come to my attention that yesterday, there was some destruction of the girls' locker room. There were complaints about how the lockers won't open up so they could get their clothes. In addition, there was also a food fight that occurred in the cafeteria yesterday in A lunch. The vice principal has informed me, that it was not accidential but was planned out to the fact that the cops had to bust inside of the cafeteria because someone locked the doors so no one could get in or get out. In all of my years of being at Pokey Oaks, this has never accorded under my watch! If it happens again your privileges will be stripped away from you including the Spring Festival and the Sports Festival."

The group was hysteric because Mr. Zeal would obide by his promise however the students were not going to back down that easy.

"With that head to your fourth period class, _now_." he dismisses the students after he concludes the important announcements for the assembly.

"He called us out of our second period class for some bullshit about the locker rooms and the lunchroom fight?" Buttercup retorts as she travels to her next class.

"You know Mr. Zeal is crazy like that. They say he is one short fuse away from the loony bin." Bubbles voices while spinning her index fingers around each of her ears and swaying her head left and right.

"Bubbles does have a point. Remember freshmen year, he made us clean up after each and everyone one of the grade levels because of the upperclassmen food fights." Blossom reminds them as they stroll down the hallway.

"I have to admit, I like my men with a wild streak to them." Buttercup revels with a coyish smirk before they split their separate ways.

0000

A young man with short curly blonde hair that covers his ears with clear and rimless prescription glasses pushes against a door with Principal Alma Zeal name inscribed on a golden plate.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to discuss about the fact that the three recently new students that you allow to transfer in Pokey Oaks with no questions asked." The young man voices as he lift the cover of the black binder and detaches three pictures of Boomer, Brick, and Butch.

"What about them Mr. Stanley?" he questions the man, who sits across from him with a solemn expression present on his face.

"I went through the school records to catalog eligible students for our sophomore trip and I found that these files were recently submitted. I inspected their record and these boys are deemed menaces wherever they go, attacking students, staff, faculty even the principal at their school with relentless violence. With that knowledge, I am concern for the welfare of my students and my colleagues." Mr. Stanley expresses his doubts about the three based off of their past actions.

"I too have viewed their records beforehand and found them to be quite an interesting group because they are brothers. Besides, I have already implimented the necessary precautions for any potentially hazardous situation that may occur within the halls of Pokey Oaks High. I have three trustworthy and loyal students to watch their movements." He calmly and confidently asserts.

"May I request the identity of those three students?" he asks of formality but he had a pretty good guess who they were.

"Mr. Stanley," Mr. Zeal addresses the man in front of him, "...surely you have a clue on who the three are. I mean they did represented us well in the school fights last year. Not to forget that two of them are seated as the top officers while the other one is the leader of this school. " Mr. Zeal spiritedly remarks with a sanguine smile on his face.

"Ugh," he loudly mumbles before he utters, "...when is this school going to learn that we can't trust three teenage girls to represent this school with unpredictable mood swings?"

"My, my, my Mr. Stanley," he voices after he chuckles at the man's statement.

"...that was quite a sexist comment. By all means you have your opinion, but I understand your view on the ladies being in charge of the discpline of the students. However, I'm constantly abreast of what goes on in Pokey Oaks because they directly report to me on the school's actions and any future events." He intrepidly explains to Mr. Stanley.

"Trust me there are no dark spots here at this school." Mr. Zeal renders his final judgment before he dismisses Mr. Stanley so he could complete the record checks.

He emits a deep breath and rubs his temples after the encounter. He would have to find a way to avoid Mr. Stanley's worrying thoughts since it could take a mental toll on even the strongest minded people.

Alma reflects back on the brief conversation he had with the three girls before he offically accepts the three delinquents to Pokey Oaks High School.

A content smirk spreads on his face when he assumes,_ 'They will complete their job. I can trust them.'_


	6. Chapter 6

As Buttercup attended her final class of the day, she recalled how a mildly disturbed Mr. Stanley issued out preschool level worksheets that could be finished in mere seconds instead of his typical rigorous college assignments for seniors, who worked on their thesis in order to graduate.

"Buttercup," she picks up Midori's voice murmurs her names before she casts her gaze in the red head's direction.

She seemed just as bored as she was at the moment, _'At least, I'm not the only one.'_

"Is it just me or has Mr. Stanley left his soul at home, which transforms him in to a school zombie teacher?" Midori jokes while Buttercup stifles her laughter and responds to her friend's question with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey, Midori," Buttercup calls for her attention, "Yeah, what is it?"

"...you need to quit watching late night reruns of Monster Mash." Buttercup advises her.

It was at that moment, that she discovers an elusive clue after searching throughout in her crossword puzzle. She carefully pencils the answer in the respective blocks.

"I can't help it! Besides, what are you going to do about next week?" Midori curioisly asks as Buttercup places her pencil down and briefly stares at the board as if to collect her thoughts.

"I have that covered trust me, my pride and dignity will still be intact." Buttercup simply replies with an evil smirk on her face. Midori was silently frighten, as if she seen a ghost pop up out of the blue causing her spirit to fly off to heaven.

The two girls continue to past the time by chatting about whatever comes to mind before the final bell rings signaling that they were free from the prison known as school. Not only that, but the weekend instantly started once they left the school grounds.

Buttercup and Midori met up with Bubbles and Blossom, who was standing in front of her lockers.

"Yo Bubbles!" Buttercup bellows over the roar of the students in the hallway while Bubbles twists her locker combination until she feels it pop open.

All of a suddenly, she was suddenly entraps in gifts of affections from her numerous admirers and grunts a "uff". Blossom stuffs her pink messenger tote with an Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry and an American Literatue textbooks.

Buttercup treads over to her locker, twists the circular black lock on her locker, pulls the silver latch toward her, and inspects the contents.

She randomly tosses her textbooks in her lime green bin, removes two green and white composition, and retrieves her skateboard.

"Are you two ready to go?" Buttercup poses once she slams her locker door shut, places the skateboard underneath one of her arm, and faces her sisters.

Bubbles muffles her answer before Buttercup fishes her out of the pile of gifts. One of her hands was pressed against her chest as she gasp for air since she nearly suffocated under the gifts.

"I don't know if all of your gifts can fit in my car. You know the drill." Buttercup mentions as Bubbles nods, turns to her locker, and withdraws two large brown shopping bags.

She allocates majority of the items inside of the two gift bags, which was supplied by Buttercup, and transfers the rest back in her locker.

Blossom abruptly slammed the door of her locker, which shakes the rest of the attached lockers, since she was highly agitated.

"I can't believe they would assign homework on a _freaking_ Friday!" Blossom loudly shrieks out of fustration.

Buttercup merely scoops up one of the gift bags and claims, "If I correctly recall, _you_ were the one who wanted to be in the Academy."

"Maybe I can help you out some since all I have is one writing assignment." she offers Blossom some assistance.

Midori peers past the sisters and distinguishes Ace and his gang by their unique skin complex.

"Guys, you have a code yellow. Ace and his gang is on their way over here." she muttered a warning to the girls, specifically Buttercup, as they mentally prepared themselves for whatever was in store.

"Buttercup, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ace hastingly inquires with his hands tuck away in his orange and blue flame bubble vest as his black shades shield his beady eyes from their brightly colors.

"Can't you see that I'm busy helping my sister out with something out?" Buttercup fires her response in an annoyed tone.

She was personally fed up that this was Ace seventh time today he had asked to speak to her about something and only once did she accept the offer. That was far too many enough for her today.

"I'll just come out and say it then," he speaks up as Buttercup deposits the bag and her skateboard on the floor and folds her arm in front of her chest. "...those three new boys that were admitted a couple of days ago, did _you_ accept them?" Ace requests since the hierarchy in the school permits the Top to have a say in whose accepted or rejected.

She unravels her arms, plucks the handle of the brown bag, collects her skateboard, switches her sights from Ace to Midori, and questions "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I'll pay you gas money for tomorrow, alright?" Midori mentions along with a nod of her head.

Before the quad could even take a step forward, Ace promptly did something incredibly stupid and seizes Buttercup's wrist within his grasps.

Ace's sudden and unplanned action forced Buttercup from advancing any further that she would have liked to.

Midori, Blossom, and Bubbles scrutinize the scene that lay out in front of their when one of them utters a "Uh oh,"

_'Ace is signing his early death certificate!' _the trio similarly declares while two of them prep themselves to calm Buttercup by any means necessary in case she storms outon a rampage.

Their gaze directs to their sister/close friend, whose raven bangs blocks her lime green eyes.

"Uhm, I think we should leave." Bubbles whispers her suggestion to Blossom once she take notice that Buttercup begin to glow lime green.

_'We need to act now!' _her conscious swiftly urges her to act and protect not only her sisters but the students as well.

"Everyone clear the hallway immediately unless you want to end up dead!" Blossom shouts her warning to the innocent bystanders who seem to curiously watches before they recognize the seriousness in her tone.

Bubbles and Blossom knew from experience that Buttercup was not going to hold back whenever she was angry. They rapidly corral those who did not heed Blossom's advice and directs them to the front courtyard.

Three boys spot Blossom, Bubbles, and another girl quickly mobilize Pokey Oaks High entire of student population outside of the school.

"I wonder where everyone's going?" A curious Boomer poses as they simply observe the gathering before their own eyes.

"Hey Butch, isn't that your _girlfriend_?" Brick alleges after he identifies Buttercup and another male student in the middle of the hallway.

"What's that green smoke coming from her body?" Boomer questions before hearing Blossom answering his question.

"That's what happens whenever she is highly irritated." The brothers pivots their heads to their right and beholds Buttercup's two sisters.

All five of them critically scrutinize and mentally predict what could potentially occur between their sister and the green skin teen-aged boy.

"Let go," Buttercup utters since she was way past the point of annoyed. She was so irritated by his action that she wanted to make Ace simply disappear from her sights.

"Um, boss I think you should let her go." Little Arturo suddenly suggests but Ace would not release her wrist. It was as if he was blind to the eerie hue of smoke, which emit from her body.

"I asked you a simple question that I would like to know the answer to. Did you have any say in having them admitted?"

Once he concluded his question, he found himself trapped in her vice grip and his feet no longer touched the ground. She raises him upward with relative ease.

Ace's vision blurries since his brain did not recieve the proper amount of oxygen due to the intense strength of Buttercup's chokehold. The only noises produced was choking and gasping as he attempts to pry her hands open. She adjusts and tightens her hold around his slender neck.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles scream pierces the serene nature as Buttercup slowly rotates her head in the direction of the source. She notices her sisters' along with Butch and his brothers' who glares at her.

"Your life has been spared." Buttercup renders her verdict once she reverts her sights back on to Ace.

She simply tosses him in some nearby lockers as dust swiftly arise after sudden collison.

Buttercup's awareness was now directed at the muggily gang of green skinned buddies. They instively flinched from instilled fear especially after they witnesed the extent of her fierce rage unleashed on their cripped leader.

"I am only going to give you this warning once don't ever irritate me again." she slowly and clearly expresses her intents to the boys if a similar incident were to manifest with any of them.

They provided a physical response with a simultaneous nod of their heads since they were too petrified to form words for a sentence. Sastified with thier for lack of better words speechlessness, Buttercup about faces and saunters down the hall.

Butch and his brothers' were thunderstruck at what just transpired before they developed a newfound of respect for Buttercup after that incident.

"I appreciate that Bubbles. If you didn't call out like that I probably would have kill him. Let's go home." She discloses as they travel outside and locates Midori amongst the massive crowd.

"She easily tossed him against the lockers as if he was a worn out rag doll and with such quickness." Brick explains to his brothers' as a smirk emerges on Butch's face.

"This school just keeps getting interesting by the minute." Butch ecstatically affirms with which the other two agrees along with.

They catch sight of Ace's gang dislodging their leader from his indent against the doors of the lockers.

4444

Buttercup drove up to a red traffic light when a brillant idea surfaces in her thoughts, "You know what Midori...instead of having to waste my gas from driving over here tomorrow. How about you pack some clothes and crash at our house for the weekend?"

"That sounds like a plan to me! It's perfect timing too because my parents are hosting this black tie party with cocktails and other stuff." Midori mentions as the light flashes green and Buttercup sped pass the intersection.

"Isn't that the party the Professor and the Mayor are going to attend?" Bubbles curiously inquries to Midori, who shakes her head yes.

"Yeah, majority of the adult scene will be at my house while the young crowd will be at that new club opening tomorrow." Midori claims.

"Buttercup, I just remembered that we have to pick up the Professor's suit from the cleaners." Blossom pomptly reminds her sister once they veer left and slowly coasts up Midori's large modern house driveway.

"How about we do this," Buttercup speaks up after she shifts the car to park and twists to the girls. "Midori, you and Bubbles, can go in your house and pack while me and Red swing by the cleaners and pick up the suit?"

"I swear Buttercup, you're like a freaking mind reader!" Midori shockingly proclaims with her eyes wide open, "I was going to ask Bubbles for her expertise on what I should wear to the opening."

A sastified smirk shows on her face from Midori's statement right before she adds "Shall we then Bubbles?!"

"Yes we shall." Bubbles agrees once Midori nudges the door open, pushes the passenger seat forward, steps back, Bubbles crawls outward, and shuts the door when Bubbles made it out.

"See you two in a couple of minutes!" Buttercup shouts prior to them closing the door and heads inside of Midori's home.

"Where's the cleaners at again?" she asked when she drove around a corner. Blossom soon issued out directions.

4444

Serena hears the lock jiggles until it creaks open and the sight of her three responsibilities enters the apartment.

She was anxious to hear how their day went and what they have planned for their weekend.

Serena stubs out the burning cigarette before the boys migrates inside of the living room and inspects the trio.

"It seems like you had a rough Friday." she chuckles at the sight before her eyes.

"Nah, we had an assembly about something and that's it." Brick explains while he crashes on the couch and his brothers' occupies the other seats throughout the living room.

"That sounds fun! Anyway...do you three have anything planned this week?" Serena interrogates with an inquistive expression her face.

The boys immediately registers Serena's expression and question as "she is going to make them work over the week" look. She literally gets a kick out of having them clean the storage room just so they will not cause any trouble due to boredom.

"No…not cleaning the storage room! We did that last week for fighting the principal at our last school." Brick complains before Butch reminisces about a party that Buttercup was going to.

"We do have something to do." Butch abruptly interjects, which nabs their attention. He steathily gestures for them to support him when he discloses,"...it's this new teen club opening tomorrow and majority of our school is going to be there."

"I heard about it too! They said it was going to be crazy! So we're going to have to get down there early." Brick expounds on after he silently shushed Boomer because he would repeatedly admit the truth even if his own brothers were the source of the trouble.

Serena critically scans Butch and Brick's facial expression as her sights roam over to a rather reserved blonde haired boy name Boomer.

She leisurely stalks over to the quiet one of the bunch, _'Shit...she found him.' _"Boomer,"

"...what about you? Did you hear about this party too?" Serena grills him since she knew she could get the truth out of Boomer.

He merely replies with a nod of his head and pretends to stifle a fake yawn. Serena knew that whenever the boys were in synchronization about a particular subject then something big was going to go down.

"Alright then, just as long as you promise me not to do anything stupid." Serena eventually relinqishes her interrogation as wide grins were beam in her direction.

"...because when you three are in synch with a plan…woo I hate to be the victim." she gravely expresses while Butch and Boomer takes off to their respective bedrooms.

"When have we done anything _stupid_? Reckless and violent yes, but we consistently have our reasons for doing so." Brick explains before he trails behind his brothers to his room.

'I wonder why they're acting so secretive about?' Serena ponders to herself when the home phone rings and makes an attempt to reaches it in time.

"Hello?"

"Is this the parents or guardians of Butch, Brick and Boomer Shaw?" a feminine voice inquries after she answers the landline.

"Yes this is? Is there a problem?" she questions since she already did not like the direction of this conversation.

"On no, ma'am not at all! Mr. Zeal has requested a conference in order to discuss about the boys' acceptance and what is required of them." The woman conveys in a friendly tone, which instantly cease her suspicious about them being in trouble for their first couple of days there.

"When is the best time for a meeting?" she poses when she peers upward and spots Brick and Boomer watching her on the phone.

Serena manuevers her body in front of the phone so they could read her lips but she knew that their super hearing could easily pick up on her conversation.

"Well the faculty has a meeting tomorrow morning however the afternoon is free. You can choose either two or three o' clock?" the woman informs Serena of the avaliable times.

"Two is perfect," Serena agrees on a time before she returns the phone to the receiver. She gazes upward at Brick and Boomer as they return a similar stare.

"Who was it?" Brick imposes even though he already overhears her entire conversation thanks to his super hearing.

"Oh, it was just the bank saying that I need to meet with them about a loan I requested." Serena lies before a thought came to her head.

"How about I treat you guys to some ice cream?" she redirects their focus with the temptation of ice cream. The boys happily strolls over to the door while Serena grabs her jacket before they were off to the ice shop.

4444

"Is that the suit your father is going to wear to the party?" Midori questioned when she sat in the passenger seat and noticed a black tuxedo that hung from the driver's rear side hanger.

"Yeah, he will probably find him a _girlfriend_ at your parents' party." Buttercup teasingly implies as she checks her mirrors for her blind spots and proceeds to revesere out of the driveway then onto the street way.

"Man I can't wait to go to that opening! It's going to be fun!" Blossom says as she glances at the tux and then glances out of the window at the scenery.

"And we are going to have everyone's attention on us," Bubbles confidently gloates as the girls laughes along with her.

They rolled up to a the red traffic light alongside a group of boys who were packed in an charcoal gray colored convertible.

Buttercup caught Midori and her sisters once her car's engine came to a soft purr. The girls had to admit that they were cute but definitely not their type.

When the light turns green, she veers in a nearby gas station for some snacks instead of going straight home.

"No way…" Bubbles uttered when they pulled up and recognized three famaliar floating blue cells in front of the convience store.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom questions her sister as she leans over in order to see what was wrong before she realizes who exactly Bubbles points out.

"Why are the _Amoeba Boys_ at a gas station? That's not like them…they're usually underneath Townsville's sewer system trying to plot their next plan of failure." Blossom asserts while Buttercup exits the car and travels to the front of the store.

"Yo Bossman, Junior, and Slim, what are yall doing at a gas station?" Buttercup queries toward the three blue cells once she stands in front of the door.

"Got to earn a honest living," Bossman, the one with the grey fedora, answers before hearing Junior, who wears a black cap repeat. It was a natural reaction because Junior would always repeats whatever Bossman says.

"Okay…then, well you three keep up the good work then." Buttercup congratulates them before she enters the interior of the store.

"See you later then, Buttercup. Oh and tell your sisters' we said hi." Bossman adds right before Buttercup exit from the store with a plastic bag full of snacks in her grasp.

"What was that all about?" Midori inquries after she witnesses Buttercup conversating with those strange little blue floating cells outside of the store.

"They are the Amoeba boys. Out of all the villains we fought, we have a rather _unusal_ friendship, but sometimes they would do something out of line and then we would have to straighten them back out." Buttercup explains to a confused Midori as she shifts the gear from park to drive and drives forward.

After aimlessly meanders around Townsville in order to pass some time, Buttercup reverses her car in their driveway until she was within the garage of their house before turning the car off.

"Alright ladies, we finally made it!" Buttercup mockingly announces as the girls unseat themselves from her car.

She pops the tunk with her remote so they can withdraw their respective bags before Buttercup closes it back.

Blossom extracts her set of keys in order to unlock the garage door and moves the forward.

Smoke soon burned the girls' eyes once they set foot indoors as Blossom and Bubbles quickly forced Midori downward to the surface of the carpet.

"Buttercup, air please," Blossom commands after she coughes from accidentately inhaling too much smoke.

Buttercup springs in to action and rapidly revolves until she transforms to a miniature lime green tornado. She sucks in the clouds of black smoke from the air and blows it out of the open garage's door.

"The professor really needs to take a break from the lab." Bubbles lips after Buttercup cease her actions. Midori and Blossom slowly rises from their crouch position on the floor.

"This is like the third burn out this week..." Blossom discloses as she laid the suit against the back of the couch.

The Professor, who was enshrouded in soot and ashes, shoved the lab door open and graced the girls with his presence.

"Hey there girls, how was school?" he inquries before he coughes out puffs of smoke.

Bubbles proceeds to use her X-ray vision to inspect his body and detects no remnant of smoke in his lungs.

"It was alright, but Midori is spending the weekend here because her parents are throwing that black tie party that you are attending with the Mayor." Buttercup explains Midori's presence with her duffel bag.

"Hey there Mr. U, how's it going?" Midori asks in a friendly tone before the Professor coughes up some more smoke.

"I see you were busy with another one your experiments." Bubbles mentions while Blossom fixes her dad a glass of water and hands it to him for him to drink.

"What is it this time DYNAMO version II?" Buttercup jest, which brought back memories of when they fought that giant spiky orange blowfish monster in Japan within that mechanized destruction robot.

"_No_. It's a power pack that will help you restrain your powers from a distressed emotional state." He explains once the glass of water clears his throat and thanks Blossom for the water.

"Oh wow! That sounds interesting but we know you can do it professor." Blossom offers words of encouragement to her father while the others held him in their sights.

"I'll assume that you girls are going to be camping in the guest room as a sleeping spot." the Professor assumes before his three daughters simultaneously shakes their heads in agreement.

'_They sure do grow up quick.' _the lone thought that passes through his head as a smile materializes on his face as they guide Midori up the stairs.

4444

"Cheers, for making it through the first week of school without causing trouble." Serena declares as they clinks their ice cream glasses together. They commence to savor their personal favorite flavors.

Brick pauses with his plastic spoon in his mouth and mutters, "You want to know something interesting, Serena."

His statement ensares her attention as she pivot her sights from Butch to the orange haired male, Brick. "Butch is actually pursing this girl at school?"

"You don't say, so Butch what is this girl's name?" Serena demands since when she faces Butch.

"Serena, she isn't at all interested in me. So, I don't know what Brick is talking about." He honestly divulges to Serena while he carelessly spoons his ice cream.

"Besides, Brick has this _huge_ crush on this girl, who runs this afterschool mentoring program at our school. If I can correctly recall...her name's Blossom Utonium."

He shifts the attention back onto Brick, who appeared caught off guard but recovered when he saw Seren's eyes on him.

"Brick, is this true?" she curiously asks him as she simply continues to consume her ice cream and merely spectates the boys dig at each other.

"No not at all. I don't like that red head twit!" He loudly declares. He tosses his spoon back inside his of glass, leans against the back of his chair, and folds his arms underneath his chest.

Brick felt highly offended that Butch would accuse him of such a thing.

"For a few seconds there, I thought you were talking about yourself." Butch slips in as Brick simply twists his cap forward a gesture that meant he was ready to fight.

"Stop it you two! Act civil like Boomer is." Serena harshly whispers at the pair while the blonde hair boy peeps upward to discover his two brothers intense evil piercing glares on him.

"Boomer is n't as innocent as you think Serena." Brick starts off as he was waits for a moment.

"He actually like this girl name Bubbles. I even saw him talking to her when he had detention and had to paint the moon for an up and coming school play." Butch finishes as all eyes were on Boomer, this time, who eats his now spoonful of ice cream.

"Well I like her, so what do you expect?" Boomer blurts out what he had mentally ordered himself not to admit in front of his family as he returns the spoon to the glass

He watches as his _older _brothers' bursts in bouts of laughter while they point and ridicule him as if they were little kids on the playground.

Serena beholds the sight in front of her as she grits her teeth and clenches her fists out of fury.

"At least Boomer was man enough to admit the truth while you two bozos can't even own up to each other rumors." Serena harshly snaps at the two which cease the duo's teasing Boomer.

"Any way, have you seen anyone with fighting capabilities?" Serena redirects the topic of the conversation once she secures their focus.

"Yeah, there are these three sisters, Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles Utonium that shares some of our characteristics and superpowers. But I don't know about the extent of their power." Brick abruptly informs Serena, who finishes up her ice cream.

"Earlier today, we witnessed Buttercup's quickness and strength when she locked someone who is six feet taller than her in a vice grip. She merely tossed him in some nearby lockers, which knocked him out cold." Butch relayed what happened earlier at school.

"The other two we don't really know about them, but I think they are the same." Boomer offers his opinion on the situation.

"So do I need to conduct surveillance on those three?" Serena institutes as the boys peers at each other. "You know that I will be the _only_ one to view it."

"There is another one...her name is Bell. She is like this stuck up spoiled rich chick who tried to flirt with me in gym class." Butch adds since he had some suspensions about her.

"She tried to talk to me in my computer class." Brick mentions to Butch as they both shake their heads at the same time.

"So I need to watch Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles and Bell?" she repeats the list of supplied names.

"Yep those are pretty much it...oh and this boy name Ace. He tried to give me an unpleasant warning." Butch includes Ace's name to Serena's list.

"I'm surprised that most of the fighters are _girls_…or are you trying to be perverted again?" Serena questions the expressions on their face.

"No we aren't like that, we just have our reasons _this time_." Butch asserts with an unreadable look on his face.

4444

After making Midori comfortable, the girls pop in a movie and unload snacks from the mini-refrigerator.

"Can you believe that Princess was caught locking lips with Snake?" Midori reports to the girls' as they response with a nasty ew.

"I thought she was with Mitch?" Blossom retorts before she flicks a handful of popcorn in her mouth and chews it until the kernels.

"No, she was caught in the bathroom with Mitch..." Buttercup corrects Blossom's statement.

"...either way she's a nasty whore." Buttercup concludes her sentence.

"I wonder why Ace was pressuring you to answer if you had any say so in accepting those three new students." Bubbles recounts after she observed Buttercup about to completely maul Ace if she had not attracted Buttercup's focal point.

"It's fishy to me. Ace knows about the specific powers that the Top have…I think he is working with another school on this and I don't like spies in my school." Buttercup alleges while she crumbles the hard rock candy in to tiny pieces within her grasps. She sprinkles the pieces inside of her mouth.

"On top of that, who even told Ace about the meeting between us and Principal Zeal? It would've appeared as if I was going in to help out the secretary, Bubbles asking for something and Buttercup because of trouble. Someone had to have leaked what we had discussed about." Blossom outlines the scenario to the three girls.

"There aren't that many people in Pokey Oaks High that have the connections like I do. If anyone has anything planned my flies on the wall will immediately report to me." Bubbles confidently remarks.

"That may be the problem, you may have too many flies on the wall." Blossom expresses her doubts after she listens to Bubbles statement.

"Think about this...there are a lot of people, who respect and detest us enough to take us down. That's why we have to watch our backs at school but it's a whole different ball game once we leave the school grounds. We can potentially encounter numerous variables that does not attend Pokey Oaks but have some inner connections. Obviously, someone highly ranked in power wants to eliminate you or gather as much information on us so that they can so they can destroy you. It's a classical case." Blossom spiels a long winded speech.

Everyone, excluding Blossom, wears a blank expression on their face once she finish speaking.

"If someone wants to take over as Top, they will not hesitate to do anything neccesary to acquire the title." She summarizes to the girls, who wears "oh" expressions on their faces.

'_Man…I got a lot of looking into to do.' _Buttercup inwardly noted while they munched on the rest of the goodies and drunk soda.

"I believe it's one of those three boys. They seem shady." Midori implies which switches the conversation to Butch, Brick and Boomer unannounced presence at Pokey Oaks High.

"They haven't been there that long to even think things down to a tee." Buttercup judges as the other two sisters' nod their heads in agreement.

"Sometimes it is the least expected that can easily launch a surprise attack...and you least expect them." Midori makes go valid point.

"They have been placed on a tight watch ever since they stepped foot on Pokey Oaks High school grounds. If we tighten it any further then we will give ourselves away." Blossom verebalizes.

"Besides, all we know is that they have a violent streak against personal with authority but this school will be different for them." Bubbles includes while she rolls on her back.

"Not to mention annoying and very irresponsible." Blossom submits her own opinion about the three and why they were there.

"Oh, but you seem to be fond of that Brick fellow though." Buttercup teases her as a blush surfaces on her face, which causes Bubbles and Midori to laugh at her.

"That is _so_ not true!" Blossom quickly interjects as her facial expression displays her authentic feelings about the red haired boy.

"Buttercup, you seem to take a personal liking to Butch." Bubbles parlays since they spilled all of the dirt as Buttercup had a similar reaction like Blossom.

"Bubbles, you aren't out of the clear either, that Boomer boy had you smiling as if you were a kid in the candy store." Midori includes as it caught the blonde hair girl matches her sisters.

"It's okay," Midori laughes before she feels a pillow whack her across her head.

"Oh no you didn't." Midori utters before she returns the hit and bellows, "Pillow fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

The four traveled back home after they had a good time at the ice cream parlor being treated to well earned and deserved dessert.

"So Serena, what was this that I hear about you having to go upto the school tomorrow for?" Brick mentions to Serena. He already knew the answer to his question but he wanted to hear _her_ answer.

"If you heard that, then you should know exactly why I have to go to your school." Serena skillfully eludes the question before they drives within their apartment's parking lot. She critically searches the lot for an empty parking spot.

"...something about discussing our enrollment and other stuff that involve us like our records." Boomer provides the answer for Serena once she parks the car forward and cuts the engine off.

"It still bothers me that Pokey Oaks High accepted us with no hassles or worries about our previous record." Butch expresses his concerns while they unload out of the car and shuts the doors behind them.

"Ah come on, we were finally accepted somewhere so why should we even worry about it?" Boomer counters his older brother's comment after Serena activates the car's alarm.

"Butch, does have a point though, they usually would screen delinquents to the reform school yet this school openly welcomed us with wide arms." Brick supports Butch's opinon.

"I will find out about it tomorrow." She finalizes before they trek the steps that leads to their apartment.

4444

The girls awoke in awkward positions along the floor but snickers it off once they stretched and wished each other a good morning.

Bubbles feels her phone vibrate, withdraws the electronic device from her pajamas, checks her phone and notices ten new text messages from various people.

"It seems as if everyone is going tonight." Bubbles told the girls as she responds to each and every one of them as fast as she could.

"I mean it is just a club opening." Buttercup says as she rolld her neck around in a circular motion until she feels her neck muscles relax.

"Remember that Pokey Oaks High is hosting it. You even ask me to submit a list to the club on whose our students." Blossom reminds Buttercup, who wears a blank expression on her face.

"Oh well then, anyone up for the park after we get some breakfast?" Buttercup suggested once they exited the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sure, we need some fresh air every now and then. Even the Professor needs some." Blossom agrees to the idea before they spot breakfast on the table.

"It seems as if he had a late night again." Bubbles mentioned after she noted that he has not exited the lab yet to eat his own food.

"Either way that gives us some peace and quiet." Buttercup counters after she chews on a slice of pancake.

After they chowed down on some breakfast, the girls decided to go ahead and get dressed for the park.

Bubbles wore a light blue and black sports bra with short light blue athletic shorts with white blocked "CHEER" on the back of the shorts. Blossom wears a white wifebeater with a knee length pink jogging pants that had white cursive writing along the right side with a red heart on the end of the left pant leg.

Buttercup dons a short lime green hoodie, which displays her tone stomach along with a pair of black jogging pants with a green stretch waistband. Midori wears a purple t-shirt that was cut on the sides that reveals a black sports bra underneath with a pair of navy mesh basketball shorts.

"Alright ladies, lets head to the park." Buttercup declares before she grabs her skateboard, Blossom her bike and Bubbles hands Midori an extra pair of her inline skates.

4444

Serena arrived at the school a couple of minutes before her scheduled time and decided to give the school a look over to kill some time.

When she was properly satisfied with her tour, she commited the entire layout of the school to her memory so she could create a physical blueprint once she returned back home. She eventually roamed to the main office and guided to the Principal's office.

"You must be Mrs. Shaw?" A man with short spiky raven black hair and broad shoulders sit behind a wooden office desk inquires about her identity once she enters the office.

"Mrs. Shaw was my mother's name. You can call me Serena." She clarifies as she occupies an empty seat in front of him.

Serena critically observes her present surroundings and silently deems that this man is well organized and was a pencil pusher before being a principal.

"Well then Ms. Serena, I am glad that you showed up for our meeting about your sons." He breaks the silence after he breaks his focus away from the manila folder that graces his desk.

"Oh no, I am not their _mother_. I am their sister. Our parents died in a tragic car accident." She discloses her relationship to the boys.

"Besides, I would have had grey hair by now dealing with those three." Serena jokes as she finds herself staring in Mr. Zeal's eyes.

"Well my apologies then. I called you here today because of the requirements your brothers are suppose to pass in order to remain at this school. If they manage to complete these tasks...then their records will be wiped cleaned." Mr. Zeal reports to her.

'_Butch was right. It is something fishy about this school!' _She immediately concludes after she hears about their records possibly being wiped clean.

"The school holds annual festivals during the fall and the spring semster as well as a trip for each grade level. The next one is the Spring Festival, since the boys missed the fall one. Anyway, homeroom teachers submit their homeroom ideas to us and the boys must participate in some kind of way with their class, which brings me to the Sports Fest. They must participate in all of the events no ifs, ands, or buts about it." He remarks.

"That I can guarantee you and to make sure that they do complete it with no complaints, I would like to lend a hand with anything at the Sports Fest." Serena agrees to the idea.

She watches him cross out something with a black ballpoint ink pen and scribbles something else down.

"It is refreshing to finally see someone displaying postive_ parental _interaction within the school." He abruptly declares as he places the pen down.

"There is a school trip that is coming up. The sophomores are going to New York and the fees total $1,025 per child. They will be gone the entire week and will be properly feed. I will have Mr. Stanley or Ms. Keane send you the breakdown of the trip and the iternary." Mr. Zeal details the trip information as he takes a glimpse at Ms. Serena's chocolate brown eyes.

"With the three of them it would cost…$3,075 so that's not too bad if they are going to be gone the whole week." Serena estimates the calculated total of the three in her head.

"And the final announcement is that in the following weeks after the Sports Fest all of the schools gather in one area for a three week tournament and that is about $100 for the hotel and food would be provided."

"That's a pretty reasonable price for the three of them. So like I said, if there's anything that I can do just give me a call on my cell phone because my house phone tends to be cut off from time to time." Serena mentions as she inspect the contents of her purse but spot no pen or paper. She simply sighed and dropped her shoulders because she was unprepared.

"Do you have paper and a pen?" she inquires slightly agitated that she left her business cards at home.

Mr. Zeal quietly extracted one of his business cards from the holder and laid the pen on the table within her reach.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Serena thanks him when she accidently brushes against his hand. She proceeds to write down her cell phone number on the card.

"Oh I am so sorry about that, but here you go." Serena apologizes as she feels an electric tingle when her hands brushes against his.

"Yes, the _school_ will keep in touch." he told her as he watched her leave and when the door closed he released an unknown breath.

'_Why was I holding my breath?' _he ponders to himself before he busies himself with his work.

His thoughts was suddenly bombarded with the auburn haired woman, who just left his office. Her presence had ultimately invaded his inner thoughts.

4444

Butch and his brothers had to escape the suffocating and boring apartment. He totes the boys to a nearby park that he notices whenever he would past by on one of his bike rides around town or just to get out and get some fresh air.

"Why are we even out here? It's too bright!" Brick complains as he twists his hat to shield his eyes from the bright sun's rays.

"Quit complaining! Besides we all need some fresh air." Butch asserts. He silently appreciated the fresh air and surroundings that the park offered to its visitors.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" Brick quizzes after he observed Boomer tore up blades of grass out of boredom.

"I'm bored...what do you expect me to do?" Boomer haughtily retorts and restarts his paused activity.

Butch scopes the layout of the park when four familiar teenage girls enters within the park. One travels by a skateboard, a bike and the other two cruises on skates.

"I don't believe this..." Butch excitingly mutters once he recognizes the girls' signature hair color and immediately registers who they were.

"What is it?" Brick asked semi-interested in why his brother was suddenly excited. He leans forward and tracks the direction of Butch's eyes.

"Can we at least go somewhere without having to run into those _three_?" Brick questions to no one in particular, which cause Boomer to follow his brothers' gaze.

'_Bubbles,' _he thinks as he catches a glimpse of the blonde haired girl skating in the park along with her sisters' and what appears to be their friend from school.

"Are you two in the mood for pulling a prank?" Butch suddenly suggests with his arms tuck underath his chest.

His two brothers' only response was a smirk on their face a sign that they agreed to the idea.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Midori poses as Buttercup coasts along the asphalt park's walkway.

"Someone is watching us." Buttercup mutters with her hands in her pockets when Blossom pedals in between her and Midori.

"You think you know who it is?" she inquires while Buttercup kicks herself forward and glides to a coast once again.

"Nope, not even a clue." She reveals while she scopes out the landscape in order to pinpoint the source.

"I need a seat." Bubbles huffs out once she spots an empty wooden park bench.

"You two are troopers! You skated from the house to the park. A break shouldn't hurt." Buttercup compliments them.

Boomer was in position as he produced a whoopee cushion, placed it randomly on the bench and the sound of it was soon heard among the girls.

"Midori, was that you?" Buttercup directs to the red haired after they hear the whoopee cushion and mistakes it for her passing gas.

"You can be a lady and say excuse me." Blossom simply verbalizes with an amused expression. Midori feels a lump underneth her bottom, reaches down and discovers a flatten whoopee cushion.

"I knew it wasn't me!" She suddenly declares, which hooks the sisters' focus. "...this is what it was."

She holds up the flat whoopee cushion to the girls. They begin to wonder, who would want to put a whoopee cushion where Midori was going to sit.

"Something isn't right here..." Buttercup mumbles to herself before she peers behind the bench and realizes that no one was there.

"You know what...does anybody want something to drink?" Blossom poses to the girls as she stands up on her feet. The three of them each request different flavors to drink.

'_A whoopee cushion suddenly appears out of nowhere but prior to Midori who sits down on the bench. If it was there earlier she would have naturally avoided it.' _Buttercup/Blossom outlines the sitatution.

"Target number two, go Brick." Butch instructs him before the orange haired boy vanishes.

"Grape, Strawberry, Mango and Watermelon," Blossom verbally recites the orders as she presses the respective buttons on the vending machine.

She feels something kick her leg and watches a little kid running away in the opposite direction.

"Children are so rude these days!" she mumbles to herself as she waits on the drinks.

Another kid kicked her in the leg and ran when the third drink landed in the soda machine holder.

One more kid rounds the corner as Blossom immediately leaps in to action. She stops him and issues him a scolding, "Does it look like I have a "KICK ME" sign on my back?"

The little kid scampers off once she was done before she squats and collects the drinks from the holder.

"Did you trip on the way there?" Buttercup teases when Blossom limps back with the drinks in her arms with apparent red bruises on the back of one of her legs.

"No, these little rude kids ran by and kicked me as if I had a "KICK ME" sign on my back or something." Blossom retorts as she hands them their ordered drinks.

Bubbles noticed that Blossom had a taped piece of paper on her back when she had turned around so she could take her seat on the bench.

"Actually...you do have a "KICK ME sign" on your back." Bubbles reveals to her after she plucks the sheet of paper from her back and flashes it to her.

Blossom visablely slaps her forehead with one of her hands when she recounts that she had wrongfully scorned the kid from a moment of stupidity.

'_This is the second time this has happen. Midori with the whoopee cushion and now Blossom with the KICK ME sign on her back.' _Buttercup notes as her suspicious were growing stronger and stronger while she sips her flavored drink.

"Well, I really have to use the restroom. I was holding it till we got here." Bubbles announces since she had to go to the restroom.

"Keep your eyes open," Blossom warns her right before the blonde sails over to where the restroom were.

"Boomer, you're up again." Butch orders as Boomer nods and departs from the area while Brick pops up and burst out into fits of laughter underneath the large tree.

Bubbles makes out an "OUT OF ORDER" sign place on the girls' restroom door. She had to really go as she eyes the men's restroom.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Bubbles utters to herself when she watches a man leave the restroom.

"Forgive me for doing this but…" she scans her surroundings and spots no man within site. She swifly rolls inside of the men's restroom stall with no signs of hesitation.

As Bubbles was using the restroom, she suddenly hears knocking at the door. Since it was a single person restroom, she was going to be seen exiting out the restroom.

'_Ah crap,' _Bubbles thinks while she was using the restroom.

"Just a minute!" she attempted to disguise her feminine's voice as a male but they started to shake the handle harder.

'_What am I going to do?' _she wonders to herself when she catch sight of an escape. It was a window that was just big enough for her to slip right through.

"Is anyone in there?" Boomer alters his voice to sound deeper as he stifles a laugh before he bangs on the door.

Bubbles floats up to the window, lifts it, holds her breath, hopes her plan work, and squeezes through the window. Boomer cracks the door open and discovers Bubbles almost through the window before an "umph" was heard.

Bubbles had fallen in something rank as branches were stuck in her head and emits a fustrated groan.

'_At least I wasn't caught,' _she thinks before she skates back to the group of girls.

They all gasped in horror at her once clean but now dirtied appearance.

"What happened to you?" Blossom questions whiles Bubbles plops down on the bench and pats her head of hair, which caused some leaves to fall out of her hair.

"Use the restroom, women's out of order, use the guys, someone knocks, escape from small window, fell in something unknown." Bubbles explains in short sentences as she chucks a branch on the ground.

"Who would do this to us?" Midori questions while she assists Bubbles in removing all of the items in her head.

"I think I know who it is." Buttercup declared as she caught the attention of her companions.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait a minute, you said you think you know whose pulling these pranks?" Blossom implores after she heard Buttercup's declaration.

Bubbles and Midori glance at Buttercup and recoginzes a concentrated expression on her face.

"Midori, sat on the whoopee cushion? Blossom, you had a "KICK ME" sign on your back? Bubbles, had to escape from the mens' restroom? But nothing happened to me, yet." Buttercup run through all of the scenarios.

"If you realize that all of your attacks took place in the same area from one another. The bench is a mere stroll away from the drink machine and the restrooms is located on the opposite side of the machines." Buttercup explains, which result in a gasp of realization from Blossom.

"So that means someone has to have a good vantage point from that area to be able to see everything going on." Blossom makes known when she recalls a large tree a couple of yards off from their location.

"The oak tree is the only spot where you can see all sides of the restroom but that still doesn't mean we know _who _exactly did it. For all we know, little kids with no lives could be messing with teenage girls." Bubbles discloses while she swipes some more leaves away from her hair.

"Bubbles, did you locked the restroom door after you went in?" Buttercup poses as Bubbles mulls over the question and replies, "No, I forgot to because I was in a rush to use it. Why is that important to know?"

"...because a regular person would have stumbled in there and claim it was an accident. So no one came in did they?" Blossom implies before she asked Bubbles what occurred next.

"No, they just messed with the knob and then banged on the door for a while." Bubbles recounts the embarrassing event.

"But then that doesn't explain Midori or my prank?" Blossom challanges Buttercup's logic as Midori hones in on what Buttercup was about to say next.

"If Midori would have saw the whoopee cushion, she would have just avoided it. So that person had to be quick and fast in order for us not to see them. Blossom, the same thing for you, someone had to be quick enough to place it on your back without you knowing about it or even feeling it." Buttercup deduces about the two incidents.

"Besides the three of us, who else is even capable of doing what we can?" Bubbles curiously poses to Buttercup.

"Midori, I want you to stay here for a few minutes." Buttercup instructs her red haired friend once she stands to her feet and her two sisters' followed suit.

Butch, Boomer and Brick high fived each other and burst out in fits of laughter after they witness their pranks successfully unfold one by one on each of the girls, except for Buttercup.

"Man that was so funny when those little kids kicked Blossom," Brick comments while rolling along the grass in the midst of humor.

"No…when that blonde twit fell from the window." Boomer chuckles as he clutches his sides as he feel his ribs ache from laughing so hard.

Butch suddenly felt a quick gust of wind on a non-breezy day, which caused a smirk to stretch across his face. He reached upward and blocked Buttercup's foot from connecting to his head with right forearm.

"At least you have some good reflexes." Buttercup voices before she returns her foot to the Earth's surface and glares at Butch's back.

"It's what keeps me alive in fights. Anyway what brings you three here to the park?" Butch addresses Buttercup and her sister' sudden appearance

He inwardly decides to get under Buttercup's skin just to have a little more fun with her.

"We _were _enjoying the day until some immature teenage boys, who aren't even potty trained, choose to play pranks on people." Buttercup rebuttals while she folds her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, we are so sad to hear about that." Brick mocks Buttercup's tone of speaking.

"Why are we even wasting our time on these three losers? We already know they are the ones who did it." Blossom complains before she hears Midori's quiet call for help.

The girls' and the guys' focus shift from one another to Midori being harassed by a gang of men.

"Buttercup, permit me to care of this since I am already _dirty_." Bubbles asks for her sister's permission to handle the situation.

"You know you are my sister. You don't have to ask." Buttercup claims while she nods her head a yes. She knew that her sister felt personally upset about what was currently going on with Midori

"Sorry about that. I guess it's just a force of habit." Bubbles admits after she adjusts her skates and launches in to action.

"This should be interesting, don't you think Boomer?" Brick implores to his blonde haired brother, who was already on high alert about the girl's safety the instant she requested her older sister to handle the problem.

"Ah come on, don't you want to play with us?" a random man asks while pushing Midori around as her means of escape became impossible until she hears Bubbles's voice.

"Excuse me, but you are hurting a young lady and on top of that my friend." Bubbles interjects in a serious tone.

Midori's eyes instantly radiates hope because one of the girls heard her signal for help and rushes to her rescue.

One of the guys turn around and sees another cute little girl just like the one they were currently playing with.

"Do you want to come and join your friend?" he inquires with a wink of his right eye.

"...besides its always funnier with more toys." He suggests with a smirk on his face as Bubbles was completely disgusted by the man's mindset.

"What is she doing?" Boomer abruptly questions the other two sisters.

Blossom and Buttercup curiously glimpse at him while they silently ponder if he was genuinely worried about their baby sister. Buttercup eventually hushes and advises him to shut his trap.

"Enough talk, more action," another random gang member shouts as he lounges at Bubbles because he assumes that since she was on skates it would make her an easy target.

Butch outstretches his left arm to prevent Boomer from rushing off to aid the blonde haired girl. He cuts his gaze over to his older brother, who shakes his head a no and return his sights back to Bubbles.

The viewing party spectates the melee in front of them as Bubbles assumes a firm stance and easily tosses the man over one of her shoulders.

The gang members laid eyes on each other after they observed the teeny bopper dispaly of strength on one of their strongest members.

They opt to conduct a simultaneous attack at the since they believe that they can overwhelm her with sheer numbers. She swiftly skates forward and nimblely avoids the onslaught of attack.

Boomer was reminded of a graceful dancer, except she was on incline skates. She dusts her hands off, turns around and beholds a pile of guys behind her.

"Are you alright Midori?" she shouts her question to the red haired, who shakes her head a yes. She shifts her focus to where her sisters' could see her and waves at them. It was a silent signal that confirmed Midori was safe and that she handled the situation.

"Well we are going to have to cut this short but pull another one of those stunts again and it won't end pretty." Buttercup verbally threatens the three boys as the sisters vanishes.

"You can breathe now, Boomer." Butch seriously announces before Boomer releases his breath after Bubbles confirmed she was not harm.

"It seems as if we can't underestimate either one of them." Brick deduces after they had watched the blonde haired girl fight. He secretly wanted to see how Blossom engages her opponents in a fight;

"I think it's about time we should head home. We have a big night ahead of us." Butch suggests to his brothers as they venture back home.

4444

The girls showered and prepped themselves for tonight as they joked and laughed to past the time.

"Butch and his brothers couldn't believe that Bubbles could fight let alone defeat those punks. Their expression was totally priceless." Buttercup jaws while she spikes her hair forward with styling gel.

"Yeah, it seemed as if that boy name Boomer was concern for your safety and when you volunteered to take out those goons. He nearly affixed himself from not being able to breathe." Blossom claims as she brushed her hair in a side ponytail.

Bubbles wears a slight blush on her face as she unravels her blonde hair from the curlers one by one.

"Ah, you two, stop it! You have Bubbles blushing like a tomato." Midori jests as she presses heat to her red hair, twirls the curlers, creates an S-curl and repeats the process.

"So Bubbles, do you like _Mr_. Boomer?" Buttercup formally questions as she washes her sticky hands once she was finish up with the styling gel for her hair.

"I mean he did help me with some of my lines Thursday in Drama club so I want to pay him back next week since I didn't have any money on me." Bubbles divulges as she pads back in the sleeping area.

"Ah…we didn't know that." Blossom pokes fun at after they gain ammunition against Bubbles, who swiftly covers her mouth as if she reveals a big secret.

"Look, Bubs we love you and you know that right?" Buttercup speaks up once she emerges out of the adjacent bathroom.

"If you like him then go ahead…I will no longer harass you about." Buttercup sincerely admits.

Her statement caught all three of the girls' completely off-guard at the maturity Buttercup currently displays.

"Besides its no longer fun because you return the feelings." Buttercup explains her reason why she stop teasing Bubbles before she finds herself enclose in a hug.

"Alright…alright I feel the love." Buttercup quips once she receives the affectionate hug.

"Alright we need to get dress," Blossom reminds the girls' that they had to get dress as she stepped into a skirt.

Bubbles wears a scoopneck, short sleeve, open back Yucca blue T-Shirt polyester dress with a white glittery belt at the waist with strappy cafe brown wedges with a three inch platform. She wears a strand of golden pearls, golden wrist length bracelet, and a golden ring with a pearl.

Blossom wears a coral, 3/4 quarter rouched sleeve blazer with two zipper pockets, a white spaghetti strapped t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and rose suede V-shaped slippers. She places two silver heart earrings in each of her ear lobe along with a dangling silver love heart pendant necklace.

Buttercup wears a white stripe banded trim top with a scoop neckline layered underneath a military green jacket with a hook-n-eye front closure design, a pair of blue denim mid-thigh shorts with tattered ends, and black leggings. She wears circular black studs in both ears and ankle length black combat boots.

Midori wears a scoopneck, sleeveless, chiffon purple razorback with small pink dots and elastic waistband. She wears a dark purple feathered earring in her right ear and three square studs and brown sandals.

(**Author's Note:** These outfits are not mines, they are Kohl's. Who by the way have cute clothes!^-^!)

"Let's go and break some hearts out there!" Buttercup declares as she reaches for her keys.

The traveling quad ventures downstairs to the garage and notices that the Professor had left for his event.

4444

The Professor slighty fidgets while he attempts to adjust to the stiffness of the tuxedo instead of the usual comfortable white lab trench coat when he was within his safe haven...his lab.

"Professor Utonium, ah you made it," he glanced down and behold the short Mayor, who trekked up to him in the midst of his irritation.

"Why hello to you to Mayor and yes my daughters' _forced_ me to come here because I been in the lab too much and claim that I lack interpersonal skills so they are trying to experiment with me being outside of my natural element." The Professor rambles to one of the most prominent figures in Townsville.

"At least your daughters' are concerned about you. They want you to be _normal_." The Mayor unknowingly reveals his true thoughts.

"What I meant was that it is good that you have such caring daughters." The Mayor corrects his previous sentence.

The Mayor deems that as a sign to move on to other people before he admits genuine feelings about the Professor's actions again.

"You are here too, Ms. Bellums." The Professor shockingly states when he recognizes the tall petite woman with long curly orange hair in a black cocktail dress.

"I have to make sure that the Mayor doesn't stir up any trouble tonight...but you look handsome in that suit." She compliments him before she pivot and strides behind the Mayor.

The Professor resumes scoping out the room for familiar faces not paying attention to a man with short spiky raven haired who had approached him.

"Professor Utonium?" The man poses to him, which causes him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Princpal Zeal...I mean Mr. Zeal?" he inquries as he adjusts his focus in to view before a powerful blow to his back cause him to nearly lose his breath.

"Yes that's me." he confirms his identity to the Professor, who gasps for breath after the impact.

"So why are you all alone in a corner by yourself? You need to get out and about! There are plenty of people here that share your same intellect." Mr. Zeal asserts with a confident expression on his face as he points out the Professor's shyness.

"I tend to wait till the party is over and talk to some people that I haven't seen in a while." Utonium conveys before he was abruptly inserted within a group of women.

'_That should keep him busy for a while,' _he chuckles at his accomplishment of breaking the Professor out of his shell.

Alma doubled back and collided against someone or they had bumped in to him. All he recall is that he instinctively reaches out for them.

"So sorry about that! It's a really tight crowd in here." A feminine voice alleges as she peers upward and gasps after she stumbles upon the principal at her brothers' school.

"Ms. Serena," "Mr. Zeal" they simultaneously verbalize when they recognize each other.

For some reason, Serena instantly became conscious of what she was wearing once she smacked in to Mr. Zeal.

She had heard it was an all black party so she wore a sleeves black lacy knee length dress with a wraparound bow and black almond toe 1 3/4 suede/mesh platform and 5 1/2 heel. She accessorized with a dangling pearl necklace, three bind pearl bracelets, and a black clutch. Her auburn hair was swept up in a sophistacted ponytail with two cascading bangs that frames her heart shaped face revealing pearl studs in her ears.

Serena swiftly inspects Mr. Zeal attire, which consists of a tailored suit that obviously flaunts his athletic body and instead of the classic white dress shirt, he chose a navy blue shirt.

"Yeah...uhm this is really an awkward moment." Serena utters as she unknowingly rubs her left arm with her right hand.

"I don't think so. We are adults that have been invited to a cocktail party." Mr. Zeal casually details before Serena grins at him.

"Do you always handle awkward situations in this fashion?" she curiously requests when she watches him shake his head in agreement.

"Actually...I don't but anyway let me extend you an apology for bumping into you." Mr. Zeal sincerely apologizes as Serena raises her hands and waves it off.

"Oh no, it was my fault…Mr. Zeal." Serena formally addresses when she suddenly felt as if she was a student at his school.

"My name is Alma," he discloses after he notes how uncomfortable she feels when she addressed him by Mr. Zeal.

"Well then Alma, I must interact with some of the locals' maybe they will help me out if I ever get a bind." Serena verbally excuses herself from within his presence.

A smirk surfaces on his face as he gazes at the auburn haired woman, who retreats and merges among the Townsville crowd.

A thought emerges from his mind as he resumes his action in the crowd, _'It feels as if I am leaving someone behind.' _


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup drives in a nearby parking lot once she pays the $3 fee to park. They depart from the inside of the car and strut down the sidewalk toward the club.

"See it was a good spot," Bubbles attempts to cheer up Buttercup, who was slightly pissed because she had to pay to park when she could have had the valet drive the car and park in the club parking lot.

"I am anxious to see how the club looks on the inside." Midori expresses excitement while she adjusts her dress since it hitch upward a little when she stands up from Buttercup's car.

They casually strolled up to the bouncer after they noticed a line had formed outside of the club.

"Name?" he gruffly inquires with his sights concentrated on a bunch of papers with tiny printed names.

They quickly produce their school ids and individually introduce themselves as "Buttercup", "Bubbles", "Blossom" and "Midori". The bouncer checks off their names, steps out of their way and states, "Enjoy our night."

The quads easy access plus the cut in the long line prompt those to loudly grumble and groan from fustration.

"Wow this is…nice." Blossom whistles once they enter within the building.

They stands on wooden tiles and in front of them were a set of steps that leads to this enormous dance floor. To the right and left of them were another set of stairs that leads to an bar while the other set leads to a place that provide seats for the club patrons.

"I'm going to claim us some seats before there won't be any left." Buttercup mentions as she walks ahead of the gang to make sure there were enough seats for them.

A couple of minutes after they arrive at the club, it was still being filled with teenagers that wanted to party and have a good time.

Bubbles's phone repeatedly lights up with text messages as she tries her best to answer as many as she could. Buttercup rolls her eyes at her sister's busy fingers, reaches over to seize the device and powers down Bubbles' phone.

"We're going to have fun tonight! Everyone that's texting you is already here." Buttercup declares before she hands Bubbles back her phone.

"Isn't that Princess and Bell?" Midori poses to the girls' while she points to her intended target. The sisters' track the red head's arms and identifies Bell and Princess among the recently enter group.

The duo whisper their conversation to one another, giggle, and act as if they were bestest of friends.

"Those two usually don't talk to each other however their fathers' do know each other since they are business partners. So it's really no surprise there." Blossom explains the connection that Bell and Princess share

"Two of the richest spoiled brats that blow money for no reason. I am so glad I'm not either one of them." Midori happily conveys as she slides in to her seat.

Ace, still crippled, and his gang, unharmed, saunters through the entryway of the club.

"I wonder when they start letting freaks in the club." Buttercup leans in and mutters to the girls'.

The five of them snicker at the comment afore to Ace's trip over to their table.

"I see you four ladies are digging this new club. It's pretty decent." Ace verbalizes the very first thing that pop up in his head.

"Yep, it does have a nice vibe." Bubbles agrees with a placid expression present on her face.

4444

Butch, Brick and Boomer were throughly surprised once the bouncer permitted them to enter when he said that they were free to go.

"I wonder who put our names on the list." Boomer wonders outloud as a smirk shows up on Butch's face.

The trio set foot within the club and notes the packed dance floor of teenagers. There were a sets of steps, one that led to the dance floor, the other to the bar and the other to a sitting area.

Butch take notice of Ace and his crew were chatting with someone but he could not make out who it was due to a small wall that blocks his view. So on sheer instinct, he journeys over to where Ace and his gang was only to find him talking to Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles and one other girl.

"It seems as if Buttercup's favorite guy is making his way over here." Midori quietly murmurs and warns her since she was the only one who could visibly see Butch and his brothers.

"I would like to apologize for earlier about stepping out of line." Ace offers a form of apology to Buttercup, who contemplated whether or not to accept it.

"Any shred of my respect for you as a man or whatever you are just flew completely out the window." Butch's baritone voice rings in everyone ears as they behold Butch and his brothers behind Ace and his friends.

"I'm not talking to you bubs, so stay out of my conversation." Ace retorts as he resumes what he set out to do.

Butch observed that Buttercup was silently fuming and was about to snap at Ace and his unwanted presence or was it because he had interrupted her moment of glory over Ace.

"I appreciate the apology," Buttercup sincerely accepts while Ace inwardly smiles but kept his composure around her and Butch.

"You want to…Buttercup, can I talk to you for a moment." Butch cuts off Ace before he could ask Buttercup for a dance.

"Ooh," the other girls tease Buttercup, who instructs Midori to move so she could get out of the stooled booth.

"What's your problem? I thought I told you to back off or did you not get that through your thick skull?" Ace abruptly challanges Butch after he faced the raven haired male.

Butch simply wears a cocky smirk on his face because he managed to bait Buttercup to him instead of Ace.

"Oh please...those petty words are nothing. I mean I wasn't the one was caught in a choke hold and then tossed like a simple rag doll that she didn't want to play with any more." he recounts Ace's embarrasing incident yesterday.

"By the way...that's some serious ego damage." Butch smoothly counters as Buttercup and her company stifle a laugh at the comment.

Ace clenches and unclenches his fist prior to Brick and Boomer stroll over to where Butch was standing, "Is there a problem with these losers?"

The girls instantly reacts to the high tension at the moment. Each of them randomly acquires sa person's hand and hastingly drags them away from each other in order to prevent a potential brawl.

"What is up between you and Ace? Every time you see each other it's always a fight about to break put." Buttercup curiously inquires to Butch along with the movemnt of her hands.

"So you do care about me? I am touched." he simply implores before he watches her reaction quickly shift from mild mannered to pissed in three seconds flat.

"No, I just don't want any innocent people to get hurt from you two's petty little ego fights." Buttercup covers up her reason for her removing him away from the fight.

"Mhm, its okay if you lie to yourself for the time being." Butch replies while he leans againsts one of the chairs. He knew that deep down that she did not want him to hurt Ace.

"You're really full of yourself, you know that right?" Buttercup judges since she sort of admired the cocky attitude he had about himself.

"I can't help that. Since it drives the women crazy in love with me." Butch tells her with the same grin on his face, which earns him a huff and a roll of her eyes.

Buttercup momentarily pauses to herself when realizes that her irritation vaporized whenever she was around Butch.

"Thanks for the save back there. I could have easily snap Ace's neck back there." Buttercup geninuely thanks him.

"To be honest...I wouldn't have raised a finger to stopped you. Personally, I find him annoying even if he had tried to threaten me to stay away from you." he mentions to the girl when he slips in what occurred yesterday.

Buttercup laughs and points at Butch because she could not believe what he just told her. "Ace issuing threats? Now that's funny!"

Blossom finally recognized, who she pulled away from the potential fight and saw it was none other than..._Brick_.

"How long were you going to drag me around or is it that you just like to touch me or something?" Brick teasing poses, which earns him an intense glare from Blossom.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?" she argues back after they stopped and occupied a an empty booth.

"I am not annoying. _You _just find me annoying that's all. I can't help that." Brick corrects her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" she abruptly asks, which cause Brick to respond with, "Why what?"

"Why out of all schools that you can possibly attend, why would you come to Pokey Oaks High? All the other schools wouldn't have accepted you unless it was a reform school." she poses to the red haired male.

"It sounds like you want to get to know me better? I am truly flattered." Brick questions the girl's intentions when she interrogates him.

"Don't make me throw up! Just answer the question." Blossom haughtily rebuttals because she was finally able to question why they were at Pokey Oaks.

"It's none of your business." Brick pronounces each word of his sentence after he adjusts his red hat. Blossom groans and lays her head on top of her arms.

"Are you upset because I didn't tell you?" Brick assumes before they overhear some loud ruckus coming from the bar.

"Watch where the hell you are going you blonde bitch!" a masculine voice declares as the crowd's attention diverts to Bubbles with Boomer's hand in hers. Bubbles visbly appears strained as if she had attempted to drag Boomer off of the dance floor but bumped into this man.

"It seems as if our siblings can't stay out of trouble." Butch mutters while they stood up and made their way over to the crowded area.

"Who are you calling _that_ you big oaf!" Bubbles counters as she instantly let go of Boomer's hand.

The crowd parted down the middle when Bommer peered over his shoulder and spotted Buttercup and Butch. "Is there a problem?" Buttercup inquries as she cast her gaze at the young man, who caused the crowd's focus to be on him and her younger sister.

"This blonde hair _bitch_ bumped into me and did not apologize." He discloses while he tucks his arms underneath his chest when run downs the situation to Buttercup.

"You don't call a female, let alone my sister, a _bitch_!" she wants him with a solemn expression on her face.

"...besides you were the one who created a fuss over someone who accidentally bumps into you. Do you want the spotlight or something?" Buttercup belittles the taller and buffer man as a crowd of laughter was heard.

"You must not know who I am," he abruptly announces when he clears his throat. "..,so let me introduce myself, my name is Stan Bland from the neighboring Cram Reform School and the second in command." He declares as he flexs his toned muscles as it caused some of the girls swoon from his athletic physique but Buttercup and Bubbles were unfazed.

"Well then _Stan Bland_, do not let this happen again." She advises before she guides Boomer and Bubbles in front of them with her back away from the accuser.

"She doesn't get off that easy." Stan suddenly hollers.

He reaches out, grabs her shoulder, and stops Buttercup from advancing any further. All of the students from Pokey Oaks High knew that that was not a good sign and swiftly moves a good distance for safety.

"Let my shoulder go or you will end up on your back." Buttercup hisses her warning to him.

When Stan did not heed the warning, she rapidly wraps her hand around his wrist and promptly tosses him over her shoulder as he lands on his back.

"Now as I said, do not let this not happen again." She repeats before she casually strolls away from Stan. Butch suddenly kicks the boy in the ribs for messing with his younger brother before he catches up to Buttercup and the blondes.

"Do you want to make a bet?" he poses out of the blue.

"What is it now? I already have to spend the next week in girly girl clothes thanks to you." Buttercup agitatedly reminds him.

"Alright then. How about tomorrow if you beat me in a fight then I will say that I threw the match and you will be free from your bet." Butch reveals her prize if she in the bet.

"And if I lose?" she cautiously asks since she was interested in this bet.

"You will have to go on three dates with me." He discloses to her as she lifts her index finger to her full lips and cocks her head to the side as if she was mulls it over.

"Alright you're on! Tomorrow, three o'clock at the park," She agrees as she extends her hand toward Butch and the two shakes on it.

"I don't know about you but I feel like dancing." Buttercup excuses herself from Butch.

'_Tomorrow should be very interesting.' _He notes as he was anxious to get this night over with so he could fight her tomorrow.

4444

Serena thought it was right time to leave the party since she did not want to get trap in a crowd of people as they attempt to get home. Besides, she wanted to get home early before the boys do so they would not question her on where she's been and why she's dressed like that. She was throughly surprised that she had even received an invitation to an exclusive party and was contemplating about going prior to her being issued commands by the higher ups.

Once she steps outside the chilly night cold air smacks her as she feels a deep chill creeps up and down her spine. She instantly regrets not bringing a wrap, shawl or even a garb to cover her shoulders.

'_It's about fifteen blocks from here to my apartment so I should arrive home around half an hour.' _Serena outlines as she shivers and feels a sharp pain from the high black heels she wears on her feet for the party.

Serena notes that there were a pair of headlights on her before she hears a car pull up alongside her. She watches the driver roll down the car's window and reveals Alma in a sleek luxury car that his salary could afford.

"Do you need a ride?" he offers being a gentleman.

"I don't like hitch hiking even if I do know the stranger." She jests while she feels severe throbbing in her feet.

"By the highness of your heels, your feet has been hurting for well...over an hour now? How long are you going to last to get to your house?" he curiously poses after he glances at her shoes.

"Ah, so you are a feet man? Since you know so much about high heels it really makes me question you." She quips when she could no longer take the pain.

He grins when he inspects her facial expersion and he could tell that she was thinking the offer over. She had even eyed the distance a couple of timesmbefore she faces him again.

"Well I do live fifteen blocks away from here so I guess I am going to have to accept the ride." Serena agrees as she watches Alma exit his car, circles over to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"Thank you," she thanks him as she slides against the comfortable leather seat.

He closes the passenger door when Serena witnesses his rare moment of elation as he bounces up and down on it like a kid on a trampoline.

"So where do you live?" Alma inquires after he opens his door, enters his car, and tugs his seatbeat across his tone chest all while he stares at his companion, who seats across from him.

"Oh no! You are not going to know exactly where I live. You might pop up and surprise me." Serena quirks as he merge back on to the two way street.


	11. Chapter 11

The Professor arrives at the house and notes that the girls had yet to return from their outing. He shuffles over to the home phone while he shrugs off his suit jacket.

"You have one new message…Hey Dad, we will be home soon," "At eleven thirty" The Professor releases a sigh of relief that they had remembered to call him and told him exactly what time they were going to be back.

He plops down on the sofa when he suddenly overhears the roar of a car's engine die down. The sound of happy chattering young women reverbeates throughout the house once the gargae door flies open to reveal his daughters' and their best friend.

"You looked as if you have been put through the wringer." Buttercup states after Blossom flips on the kitchen light and notices the tired Professor slouched on the couch.

"The Mayor, Ms. Bellums, Mr. Stanley, Ms. Keane, Mr. Alma, Ms. Valetta and a couple of other people were at the party. I had to talk to them all. I feel so exhausted." He explains as he massages his temples to get rid of a impending headache.

"How about I warm up some cookies and fix everyone a glass of milk?" Bubbles suggests before she pads inside of the kitchen.

"So you said _everyone_ was there?" Blossom curiously inquires as she sits on the opposite end of the sofa.

"...just about everyone in Townsville." He clarifies when they aroma of chocolate chips being warmed in the oven waft in the living room.

"I bet you were in the corner for most of the party." Buttercup alleges with a confident smirk present on her face.

"You never were too much of a social butterfly." she adds along with a shrug of his shoulders.

"For once my dear Buttercup...you are wrong. Mr. Zeal _made_ me introduce myself to a group of young ladies." Prof. counters with a wide grin on his face.

"So you are telling us that our _principal_ _made_ you talk to some women?" Blossom expresses astonishment after she heard _made_ and _principal _in the same sentence_._

He studies the girls' expression of doubt and admits that Buttercup was right yet again, "Yes, he did help me out. You three know that I don't know much about talking to females." He sounds defeated.

"Trust me...we know. That's why we wanted you to go out instead of being cramped in that suffocating lab." Buttercup explains in a serious tone.

"Cookies for all those who are hungry!" Bubbles suddenly announces before they soon snacked on warm cookies and icy cold milk.

After they appreicated the late snack, those individuals in the Utonium's residence sleepingly retires to rest.

4444

The morning was not so pleasant for the Rowdyruff Boys because someone continously knocked on the front door of their apartment.

"Will someone get that door?" Serena hollers to no one in particular.

Boomer, who slept walk to the couch last night, rolls off of the couch and treks over to the door.

He did not even bother to peep through the peephole and swings the door inward. He was met with a bouquet of flowers to his face.

Boomer notices that it was a simple deliveryman, who hands him a clipboard in order for him to sign. He promptly forges Serena's signature on the dotted line as the man exchanges the flowers for his clipboard.

"Who was that?" Butch groggily asks once he pops his head out of his door. He catches a glimpse of Serena, who emerges from her room.

"Those are so beautiful." She declares after she beholds a dozen of golden sunflowers within Boomer's grasp.

Serena cautiously extracts the glass vase from Boomer's hand as he nimbly captures a folded white stationary card that fell from the vase.

"It has your name on it, sis," Boomer reveals as he hands her the card. Brick surfaces from within his room while he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"What is all the fuss about?" Brick annoyingly asks before Boomer answers the question.

"Some flowers came for Serena," Boomer explains and points at the vase of flowers that occupies the kitchen island while she hovers over them.

"Who sent them?" Butch questions as his protective side emanates once he learns that someone bought his older sister's flowers.

"It has my name on it…and that is it." Serena informs them as she closes the card and places it on the island of the bar.

Brick removes the stationary card from the bar, walks over to Butch, and flashes it to him.

"Don't like them already." Brick expresses his dislike for the person. He was about to crumple the card but Serena quickly swipe it from him before he could execute the action.

"Ah come on, I am older then all three of you and you three are not my father." Serena haughty poses when she could feel their protectiveness tightly encloses around her.

"Either that or we could severely hurt them." Butch suggests while he cracks his knuckles until he hears them pop.

"You do that and I will make all three of your lives a living hell." Serena hisses her threat with a solemn expression on her face. The boys instantly knew then to leave the subject alone.

"You're so touchy about it. We were just joking." Brick admits after they observe her reaction to their playful accusation of who sent the flowers to her.

"That's why I said it anyway…" she huffs out with a irritated expression on her face.

"Hold up, I have to do some grocery shopping today at the usual time." Serena abruptly reminds herself when she recalls the near empty refrigerator.

"Well I can't go," Butch interjects before their sights focus in on him.

"And why is that?" Serena questions why he was not going to be able to make what was considered family time.

"I have a date…" he half lies but the real reason was that he had a fight with a particular raven haired girl.

"_You_ on a _date_? That girl must be a bimbo." Serena alleges since she assumes that any girl that dated Butch was either dumb or just a spoiled rich girl, who wanted a challenge in men.

"Oh no…trust me on this one sis, chick can fight and can even beat Butch." Brick correctes her false assumption about the girl name, Buttercup.

"Is that true?" she pries further about the personality of this girl when Butch respond with a nod of his head.

"She sounds very interesting. Care if we watch?" Serena requests because she really wanted to see who this girl is. It not often that she hears one of them genuinely compliment a girl especially when it comes down to fighting.

"Sure but you can't blame me if you end up hurt by this fight." Butch warns her with his signature cocky smirk.

"So you plan on going all out on this fight huh?" Serena wonders out loud while she crashes on the sofa.

"It's been a long time since I faced a good adversary." Butch happily states as he travels back in his room for some peace and quietness.

"I know what we are going to do today!" Serena shouts her announcement as she faces Brick and Boomer.

"The groceries can wait till tomorrow when you three are at school."

4444

"When were you going to tell us that you were going to fight Butch?" Blossom questions as she watches Buttercup step in a pair of long black sweatpants and rolls down a tight green middriff shirt.

"An hour before the match..." she admits as she shuffles about the room and adds, "...it is an hour before the match, so yeah I was going to tell you all.".

"When was this even arranged?" Blossom inquries since she wonders when and where did Butch pitch the idea of a fight to Buttercup.

"You remember when I took that jerk, Stan Bland, down because he called Bubbles a bitch?" Buttercup starts off and pauses until Blossom response with "Yeah, how can I forget that pompous imbecile."

"That was when the bet that was made." Buttercup explains as she opt to travel to the park by flight since it was a good distance away from their house.

"So are you going all out for the fight?" She badgers whether or not she plans to go unleash her full power.

Buttercup simply shrugs her shoulder up and down as she replies with, "I don't know yet. It depends on my opponent's movement and their intentions for me."

Blossom cast her sights away from her sister to the three ovaluar windows that reminds her of the times when it serve as their entrance/exit for crime fighting.

"We're going with you." she demands in a firm tone once her gaze lands on Buttercup again.

"Well whose going to stay here with Midori?" Buttercup asserts while she jabs her index finger toward Midori.

She watches Blossom searches around the room, seizes a sticky note and a pen, and scribbles something down on the brightly colored paper.

"Alright then let's go," Blossom verbalizes as they quietly ambles over to the window, unlocks the latch, thrusts it open, and flies off to the park.

Bubbles saunters inside of the room to discover Midori fast asleep and a note attach to a nearby the wall.

"Headed to the park. Buttercup has an Area 51." She reads the writing from the note.

She critically inspects the room and realizes that two of the three windows were unlocked before she chose to head over to the park.

"Sorry Midori, but I have to see this," she mutters as the girl simply tosses over in her sleep.

Bubbles proceeds to unlock the last window, floats outward, locks all but one window back, and jets over to the park.

4444

Butch, his siblings and Serena arrives first in the moderately empty park. Serena sits underneath a large oak tree and leans back against its thick broad trunk. Boomer rests face forward in her lap while Brick relaxes his head on one of her shoulder.

Butch patiently waits for Buttercup to arrive, which was not too long after they arrive at the park.

"Hey you two," Serena speaks up as her sudden movement jolts the two boys to attention.

"There are two of them, which one is it?" she grills the pair.

The two detect Blossom and Buttercup presence before they recognize Bubbles who drops in soon after them.

"It's the one with the green shirt on. Her name is Buttercup." Brick makes known, who Serena adamantly searches for.

She silently ponders who would in their right frame of mind name their daughter Buttercup. Then again she recalls that her brothers' names were no better, Butch, Boomer, and Brick.

"Bubbles what are you freaking doing here? Whose watching Midori?" Buttercup poses totheir youngest sister.

Bubbles was aghast at the furious expression on her sisters' faces, "She practically safe at the house with the Professor!"

Buttercup shakes her head at Bubbles excuse as Blossom clears her throat, "Anyway...we can't send Bubbles home since she's already here." She sticks her tongue out at Buttercup, who was about to storm the blonde.

Blossom inserts herself in front of Buttercup, "Bubbles now is the time to not upset Buttercup. A "okay" mutters from her lips with a understanding expression on her face.

"Buttercup...we are nearby just in case there are some interruptions." Blossom informs her sister.

"Good to know." Buttercup confesses as she release a sigh of relief and relaxes her tense muscles.

"Let's go Bubbles!" Blossom instructs Bubbles as the pair wander over to the large oak tree and leave Buttercup to herself.

The girls identify Boomer and Brick but there was an unknown woman, who appears to around her twenties.

"Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer," The two red heads and two blondes naturally greets each other in an odd fashion.

Serena repeatedly glimpse from the seated boys to the girls who stood and sense tension underlying irritation.

She suddenly developed the sense that she was excluded from the loop, specifically her brothers tightly netted circle of friends.

Serena clears her throat until she snares their attention from her fake coughs. "Hello there...my name is Serena. I guess you already met my knucklehead brothers."

"Are you their sister?" Bubbles asks with a surprised expression on both of the sisters' face before they glance at each other.

"Yes I am. I know they don't talk about me much to anyonr but any hoo one thing I do know is that they do talk about you three..." Serena divulges with a placid expression on her face.

A blush materialized on both of the girls' faces as the boys' immediately straightened up after they heard what their sister accused them of.

"Uhm that's interesting." the red head mutters before she introduces herself and Bubbles to Serena

"I guess we will sit in the tree if you don't mind." Blossom said prior to them about to fly up on their own when Serena suddenly suggested a proposition.

"Brick, how about you help Ms. Blossom up in the tree. Ms. Bubbles you can have my seat with Boomer. I will just take the bench over there."

Blossom and Bubbles forgot the fact that Serena did not know about their powers but decide to keep quiet about it.

"Alright Brick get to it." Serena orders after she stands to her feet and waits for Brick to execute her command. She knew that Blossom would remain in the same position if she did not monitor him.

"Hold on," Brick instructs before he secures both of his hands on her petite hips. He suddenly feels his sister whack him upside the head with her hand.

"Get going." She declares and with that he elevates them from the ground with relative ease.

Blossom's stomach was instantly filled with butterflies before she thought, _'I should be use to this! I fly all the time.' _

She glances at Brick whose gaze was upwards toward the tree so they would not collide with any stray branches.

"You know I could have flown up here myself?" Blossom challanged after she watched Serena leave. He hoists her up a spot on a nearby sturdy branch.

"Yeah, but then I didn't want you to reveal your secret to my sister…at least not yet." He counters with a stern expression on his face as he respond to her question.

Blossom was touched that Brick held her best interest at heart and critically combed his face for any signs of a fraud but there were none.

'_So he does care about something,' _she notes while she cast her gaze over to Buttercup and Butch.

They watch as her sister and Butch try to physically overpower one another with their sheer strength.

Buttercup and Butch try to force the other one to their knees but it was too evenly matched until Butch attempt to kick Buttercup in the ribs. She breaks the lock, secures his leg, spins around in a circle and tosses him on his back.

'_Oh. It seems as if she put Butch on his back first.' _Serena mentally announced after she witnessed Butch stood up with the same cocky smile on his face.

"Not bad Butch but I have seen better though." Buttercup claims before Butch dashes toward her and vanishes right in front of her.

'_Aerial time,' _Buttercup deems while she slighty hovers over the ground when she suddenly feels a kick to her back.

The force of the blow sends her forward as she sticks her arms out and braces herself for the impact. Her hand, specifically her fingers, dug lines along a strip of ground.

"Good one," Buttercup utters with a smirk on her face since she was starting to enjoy the fight.

She buries her hand within the ground, seizes a broad strip of land, raises it, snaps it and creates a shockwave.

Butch observes the fast rolling hill of grass toward him and leaps in the air. He peers over the crest of the wave and notes that Buttercup was gone. He slowly scopes out his surroundings right before he sense something.

Buttercup clasps her hands around one of his feet, steps forward with her right foot, guides his body to the ground, drags him in a circle, and chucks him off somewhere.

"Ouch...that look like it hurt." Brick mutters after he checks out the damage Buttercup did to Butch's face.

Buttercup simply observes Butch as he raise to his feet. He crosses his arms in a "x" fashion and slowly drops them in front of his stomach as his fists ignites with a green flame and creates a dent in the ground.

He produces a strong gust of wind that wildly whips her raven with a wide smile evident on her face.

"Hold on…I think Buttercup is about to power up too." Blossom warns them once she catch a glimpse of Buttercup's face.

Bubbles and Boomer braces themselves against the lower tree trunk while Brick and Blossom clutches the higher portion of the tree. On the other hand, Serena calmly spectates the brawl as if werid glowing body parts were the norm for her.

Buttercup mimics Butch's action and emits a lime green instead of his forest green yet it radiates a similar pressure.

"Wouldn't you agree to take off the kiddy gloves now?" Butch bellowed after he completed powering up.

"After all, we both have something important staked on this bet." She agrees with Butch's idea.

They simultaneously launch at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

"Butch is serious." Brick declares after Blossom releases her hold from the trunk of the tree, runs her fingers to her hair and discovers that it was sticking up on her head.

"I mean I've only seen Buttercup fight someone serious once but never at full strength before." Blossom claims while she brushes her ponytail back to its normal state.

Once the strong gusts of winds cease, Boomer peers over at a shaking Bubbles removes her hands from around the thick tree trunk.

"Are you alright, Bubbles?" Boomer inquires out of concern about the blonde's safety.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just don't like when Buttercup powers up...that's all. It's like there's a sinister feel to her aura." Bubbles explains as she places her hands on top of her lap to prevent the shaking.

"I know how you feel sometimes...I fear that Butch would lose himself in a match and hurt innoncent people..." he admits to her with a petrified expression on his face.

"...but I think this time there's something different about it…it feels as if he's getting a kick out of the match." Boomer says after he notes the difference in his brother's aura.

'_So they're getting serious now.' _Serena concluded as she grew anxious from the exchange of blows. She wonders who the winner of the match will be.

Buttercup blocks Butch's punch with the back of her forearm, which causes room to grow in between them.

She reveals herself above him and lands a kick on top of his shoulder as it forces him to the ground. He adjusts his timing and floor sweeps her feet from underneath her as she was on a crash course to the ground.

Buttercup grumbles from the sudden impact of her head against the ground. She senses Butch over her as he tries to punch her in the head to render her unconscious and dodges by rolling away from his fist.

Butch's fist was trap within the Earth's ground as Buttercup realizes that he was stuck and kicks him square in his face. The force of her kick releases him from the ground's clutches.

Butch was temporarily blind by dirt in his eyes when he feels a fist connect with his jaw. Buttercup hooks him with her right hand, reaches for his left arm, secures his shoulders, and rams her right knee in to his stomach forcing him forward.

She clasps her hands together and connects with his spine driving him further in the ground.

Buttercup slowly steps forward and cautiously watches for Butch's reaction until she stands over him. Butch shots his right foot directly upward, which connects with her chin as she flies upward from the impact.

He emerges from behind her, flips her upside down, wraps his legs around her small frame and locks her in the tombstone position.

Buttercup's eyes flutter open when she continuously feels the wind against her face and observes she was fastly advancing to the ground. She attempts to break the hold but Butch tightly squeezes his hold on her, which forces her to stop squiriming.

'_Got to do something quick or this will end nasty for me.' _she thinks to herself as she repeatedly glances from the ground to Butch's face.

A idea suddenly surfaces from her thoughts, _'I could use my flight to slow us down. I just have to time it right.'_

Blossom and Bubbles unknowingly flinch at the sight of their sister being potentially piledrived in to the ground and briefly glance away from the scene. The sisters return their sights to the fight to discover that their sister managed to break the tombstone manuever.

"Good but not great..." he compliments her as he steps in her direction, vanishes, materalizes in front of her and starts to rapidly punch her.

Buttercup nimbly dodges most of his attacks, spots an opening and tackles Butch to the ground, which creates another larger crater from their impact against the ground.

"You jackass!" Buttercup loudly shouts as she drags him along the ground.

Eventually, the two of them were dragging each other along the ground as they wrestle to gain the upperhand on the other person. Butch won the match since he pins Buttercup down with his hands.

She brings her knees together, aims for his abdoment region, shoves him in the stomach and forces him off of her. She stands to her feet and gasps for oxygen.

"Breathless already?" he poses as he raises his arms up and outstretches them.

"We haven't even got to the best part!" he bellows before he clasps his hands together and produces a shockwave which knocks Buttercup backwards on her butt.

'_What was that?' _Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles wondered after they witnessed Butch's new move.

Buttercup stumbles a bit to her feet and manage to catch her breath. She advances forward and steps to the side, which creates afterimages of herself in a zigzag pattern.

It catches Butch completely off guard as she rams her elbow on the left side of his jaw, reaches out for his left arm, hoists him over her head, and chucks him into the ground.

Buttercup shoulders start to heave up and down due to her lack of oxygen and exhaustion from this battle with Butch.

The spectators predicts that fatigue settles among the two because they were possibly well in to a hour of a instense brawl.

Butch was personally tired of playing with Buttercup since he was finally serious about a fight.

"Come on Buttercup! Is that it? You're only showing me your incredible speed! Why don't you use your _actual _powers on me?" he questions after he slightly leans back and hops to his feet.

"Why? You don't want to play with me anymore?" she counters prior to her sights lay on his fist that appears to be gathering green energy.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere..." Butch happily mentions as his fists glow a forest green hue as he focuses in on acquiring as much energy as possible.

The spectators continue to observe the pair as they assume that this was their final attack in the battle.

They observe both of their shoulders heave up and down from exhausting most of their physical strength against each other.

"This isn't going to end pretty. We have to get away from here." Brick loudly declares as he watches them draw more energy from within their bodies.

Boomer overhears what Brick declares as he rushes over to his sisters and warns her, "Serena, we have to go...it's too dangerous."

She points out that Butch and Buttercup had already dashed toward each other after Boomer approached her.

The two fists bypass each other and connect with the other's face, which produces a bright white light from contact. Brick scoops up Blossom while Boomer grabs Serena and Bubbles within his grasp.

Once the light dissipates, Serena finds herself floating in the air with Boomer before she casts her sights over to check on Bubbles. To her surprise, the blonde haired girl was flying as well and aids Boomer in holding her up.

Brick had unknowingly pickes up Blossom in a bridal style as she tightly clutches his neck from what he assumed was out of fear.

"You know, you can let go now," he quips with a coyish smirk present on his face.

Blossom slowly releases her grip from around his neck and notes that the position that she was in. A blush materializes on her face as she leaps from within his arms and flies on her own free will.

She casts her gaze elsewhere with her arms tuck underneath her chest when she defends, "I could have easily flown on my own, you know."

Brick mentally processed the fact that he acted on sheer impulse in order to protect the girl, who was more than capable of defending herself from danger.

The four of them float back down until their feet return to the surface of the solid ground.

They inspect the damage that the two raven haired fighters created during their brawl.

They noticed that Buttercup and Butch were seperated a good distance away from each other as they both lie in their respective large craters. A stream of smoke radiates from their bodies as they start to move about.

Both of them were slow to raise to their feet before they eventually stand on their own freewill. A couple of seconds pass when Buttercup falls to her knees first, which declares Butch as the winner.

"Buttercup," Bubbles and Blossom rushes over to their sister, who fell first, and abandons the other three spectators.

The pair examine their sister's body, bruises were apparent on her face once she inclines her head with a smile on her face and utters, "I tried."

Butch graudally trudges over to where the two sisters carefully tend to their injuried sister.

"You're one tough chick, Butter!" Butch asserts while he peers at Buttercup right before his knees buckle underneath him.

"I never had that much fun in a while now." Buttercup admits as she coughs a little from being completely exhausted.

"Same here." he agrees with the girl and confesses, "I never had to use up my energy all at once in a fight or versus someone."

"That is until I fought you." Butch adds as he lays stretched out on the grass.

Buttercup tries to focus in straight ahead but was completely tuckered out. She briefly succeeds and spots Butch with a satisfied smile on his face

"I guess...I owe...you three." She mutters loud enough for Butch to hear her while she slowly closes her eyes

Blossom and Bubbles watch Buttercup's back rise and falls as a signal that she was fast asleep.

Butch's party races over to him, checks his injuries, and collects their haggard brother.

Their respective siblings loop each one of their arms around their neck while they even out the weight between the two.

"It was really nice to meet you Serena." Bubbles reveals with a genuine smile on her face.

"I hope we can meet again on lesser means of violence." Blossom includes right before the girls made their exit. The sisters take flight while Serena waves them off with a good-bye.

"Guys...I so definitely approve of those three!" Serena discloses as she continues to wave at Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.

Brick quirk an eyebrow at Serena's announcement since did not like where Serena's mindset was taking her about the three sisters' who flown away.

"What do you mean by that?" Brick questions with a solemn expression on her face.

"If a girl can kick you three butts any day...then I _so_ definitely approve of them!" She answers with a laugh as they make their way back home.

4444

Buttercup awake from her temporary slumber during the midst of the fligh. She scopes out her passing surroundings and peers at her two sisters.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you as a fighter. I could have beaten Butch." Buttercup mumbles, which snags her sisters' awareness.

"You didn't disappoint us at all." Bubbles response once she hears Buttercup speak.

"We know you held back slightly but something tells me he held back as well." Blossom reasons as she recall the fight from her point of view.

"You two were fighting with kiddy gloves on the whole time. I think you two were having too much fun in order for that to be a real fight." Bubbles honestly opines about the brawl

"You're right...we did." she utters right before she dozes off to sleep again.

4444

Morning rolls around as the girls wake up in a groggy state of mind. The loud barking of the neighbor's dog thoroughly pissed her off, which prompts Buttercup to search for a random object.

She hurls it out of the window, listens to the dog yelp in pain and grins at her acomplishment.

"I did say that I was going to get that dog one of these days." Buttercup mutters to herself as she stretches her tense muscles and yawns.

_'What the hell is this?' _she thinks as she critically inspects the contents that lay in front of her eyes.

Instead of her usually loose fitting athletic T-shirt and baggy or skinny jeans there was a a razorback tank top, long sleeve shawl blazer, a skirt, a pair of leggings, a necklace and her beloved pair of black combat boots.

Bubbles treks inside of the room and notices Buttercup's confuse expression on her face as she stares at the clothes.

"Don't tell me you almost forgot about the bet with Bell." Bubbles inquires with her toothbrush in her mouth while Blossom fastens the buttons to her cardigan.

Buttercup cast her gaze in the direction of Bubbles prior to realization hit her, "Oh yeah..."

"…remind me to kill Butch." She says underneath her breath to herself in case she might forget.

"What did you just say?" Midori asked since she did not quite hear what Buttercup had mumbled under her breath.

"It's nothing. I said to remember to get me...my composition books." She lies with a straight face.

Once the girls awareness was off of her, Buttercup released a sigh of relief that no one heard except for herself.

Midori packs her night in her overnight duffle bag that she brought with her, casts it over her shoulder, faces Buttercup and comes out with, "For a minute there...I thought you said something about Butch."

"Now why would I even say something about?" Buttercup counters while she palms her face with her hand.

Her comment causes the three of them to peer over at her, when Bubbles giggles out, "We knew you like him!"

"That's why you wanted to fight him…besides what did you mean when you said you owe him three?" Blossom inquries when she recounts what her sister mutter to Butch yesterday.

A blushes surface on her face as she reflects back on the details of the wager. _'I really need to stop randomly betting with people.'_

_'I'm__ losing every freaking time.' _She inwardly notes and forgets that Midori was looking at her.

"Oh my god you two! She's blushing!" Midori shrieks out loud after she notices the blush on her face.

She suddenly finds herself being engaged in a chase around the room by a irate Buttercup from her observation.

"Buttercup, stop chasing Midori this instantly!" Blossom motherly voice interjects as Buttercup clenches her fingers as if she physically caught the girl. "You're the only one who is not dressed!"

"You better be lucky! She saved your life!" Buttercup mouthes out her threat to the elated red head.

"We have only five minutes to be at the bus stop." she informs her of the time that they have left.

"Don't worry about the bus, Bloss." Buttercup abruptly mentions before she adds, "I'm driving today."

Blossom and Bubbles patiently wait downstairs for Buttercup and Midori to finish getting dress for school.

"Taking the car today," Buttercup exclaims once she sticks her head within the Professor's laboratory.

Her response came in the form of beakers collides together, an "ouch" from a stubbed toe, and a "Be safe when you drive".

Buttercup shakes her head at how clumsy her father could be whenever there was a interruption during his precious lab time.

"Alright, ladies lets be off!" Buttercup broadcasts as she collects the keys from the counter.

4444

Butch drives within the school's parking lot and scans the area out for an empty spot.

Brick points one out to Butch as he turns in and recognizes the white haired girl and her loyal followers, who stands on the sidewalk directly in front of the space.

"Just great." Butch huffs once he saw the girl as he shifts the car from drive to park.

Brick ducks down past the dashboard to pluck his bag from in front of him and poses, "She's your stalker?"

A "ugh" confirms Brick's suspensions while he thrust the door outward and they exit the vehicle.

"I still didn't get your name?" Bell asks once Butch emerges from inside of the vehicle and could tell that this girl was openly flirting with him.

"Why would…" he speaks up when Bell cuts him off and reveals her name as "Bell"

"Well then Bell, why do you want to know?" he poses before he slightly twists his head, briefly watches a familiar green Sports car coasts through the lot, and slowly inches down to find a parking spot.

"I would at least like to know the name of the boy of whom I'm pursuing." She explains as Butch sense stalker vibes radiating from the girl in front of up him.

"Shaw is my name," He simply discloses his last name instead of his first name as a means of safety.

Bell's face scrunches up before she voices her opinion. "Hm, that name doesn't suit you at all. It doesn't sound dangerous enough."

"I guess you have to take that up with my parents." he utters as he shrugs his shoulders up and down.

Butch observes the green Camero pulls up right next to where Butch parked at and continues to run in a while.

"Hey, isn't that Bell and her Barbies?" Bubbles wanders as the white haired girl, her minions and Butch enter their line of vision.

Midori and Blossom cut there eyes over to the driver only to see Buttercup, whose face was stoic.

"Besides, I hate when people tell me _no_." She warns him as he feels slightly nervous that the car was still running next to him.

Bright signs, bells, and whistles rings stalker with a giant arrow direct at the crown of her as she continues to chat with him

"Listen, are you free anytime this week?" she curiously poses as she advance forward unknowingly invading his personal space.

"Nope! I'm busy with other things." he replies after he separates away from the white haired young lady name Bell.

"Ah man, that's too bad!" Bell expresses false disappointment at being rejected by Butch.

"...because I was throwing a pool party at my mansion at the end of the week and everyone is invited...even the new people." she offers.

A preverted image surfaced in his mind after he heard two words: _pool party_.

"I'll see whether or not I'm avaliable. If not you won't see me and if you do then we will have a good time."

An eerily wide grin stretches across her face at his response to his invite and claims, "I will accept that as a maybe. See you later then _Shaw_."

The girl and her gang strut away from Butch as he had to tread carefully whenever he was around her.

Butch mentally pictures her as the sweet, innocent girl next door who if you date and break her heart she instantly transforms to her true nature...a derange psychopath killer.

His nerves ease once the car's engine cranks off and observes familiar bobs of red and blonde hair but no black.

The sound of the driver's door clicks open, which reveals a bob of black and Buttercup's face.

She bends down, leans the driver's seat forward and helps another bob of red emerges from the vehicle.

Buttercup tails behind Midori as they round the hood of the car and reveals a very feminine dress.

Butch clasps his hand over his mouth to hold back the laughter that threatens to emit from his mouth. His consciousness quickly reminded him of their contracted deal.

"Yo," he greets her with a wave after he gathers his composure and exudes his bad boy persona.

Buttercup advises Midori to go on ahead with her sisters' while she deals with Butch.

She gently leans against the hood of her car, crosses her feet at the ankles, tucks her arms underneath her chest, glares at him with an amuse expression on her face and catechizes, "Whatcha want now, Butch?"

A coyish smirk surfaces to his face as she tries to exert aloofness and callousness. He sense that she already knew the topic of their conversation and wanted to avoid it by any means necessary.

He holds up three fingers and implies, "Remember you owe me three."

Butch could have sworn he detected a small blush on her face as she withdraws her butt from against the surface of her hood.

She closes the space that separate her from Butch, covers his three fingers, draws his fingers down, and assert, "I am not a bimbo, you know."

Butch gazes follow the raven haired girl as she casually treads over to her sisters and Midori.


	13. Chapter 13

"I guess your talk with Butch put a smile on your face?" Midori teases Buttercup once she inserts herself in the trio.

"Drop it already Midori!" She calmly snaps at the red haired girl as she focuses in ahead of her.

The sisters chuckle at the friends' tense interaction with each other about one of their crushes.

Bubbles scopes out the courtyard, catches sight of a Brick perch on the school sign, and notes the incomprehensible expression on his face.

"Blossom," she mutters loud enough for Blossom to hear her. "...you have a boy alert at twelve o'clock."

Blossom swiftly cut her eyes over at Bubbles after she got wind of Bubbles accusation.

"If he is here than yours isn't too far away." she fires back before she separates away from the group.

She treads over in his direction, stops a few feet away from him, glances upat his face and contemplates her decision.

Blossom unleashes a deep breath, straightens her posture and shuffles over to Brick.

"You know thinking hard isn't your best quality!" she interjects before his sights land on her and softens.

Brick mentally shakes his head in order to gather his thoughts. His eyes resumes its initial stare of boredom after he detects her presence.

"Ah Pinkie...it's not like you to worried over a stranger! Let alone someone like_me_." He expresses sarcasm with a underlying sadness to his tone.

Blossom chooses to ignore his failed attempt at sarcasm and imposes, "You don't sound quite too happy yourself."

He shoves himself off of the cemented block, jams his hands in his pockets' interior, and treads toward her.

Blossom plants her right hand on his left shoulder which prevents him from advancing ahead any further.

He regards the red haired girl's bold move to touch him, '_So this girl does care about me?' _

"Listen, it shouldn't concern you on how I feel unless…you actually like me." Brick lips as he pivots his head until Blossom enters his line of vision.

His eyes were difficult to read while she retracts her hand from his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to always be such a..._jackass_ when someone shows that they actually care about you!" She angrily spills out that she truly cares about him. She storms away from in a fit of irritation.

Blossom enters the interior of Pokey Oaks High when she reflects back on the conversation she had with Brick.

She swiftly clasps one of her hands over mouth as her skin complexion resembles a ripe tomato.

Blossom realized that she had angrily admitted a very close and personal secret to Brick.

She plucks her Advance Algebra and Trigonometry textbook from the alphabetized pile of school and work books as the morning bell rings

'_Did I just correctly hear what she just said?' _he inwardly mulls over their conversation with each other.

_'She even called me a jackass so she must have been serious.' _He concluded as he ambles inside of Pokey Oaks hallways.

Brick remains deep in thought about what just occurred between him and Blossom.

4444

Bubbles made a pit stop by her locker after Midori left her for her first class already.

As she pops the silver latch to her locker gifts began to rapidly tumble out and buries her once again.

Bubbles catches wind of a masculine voice say, "You look as if you need some help.".

_'Oh thank heavens!' _she thinks before she muffles a "yes" from within the suffocating mountain of affections.

Bubbles feels a hand search through the pile, secure her wrist, and lifts her upward with ease.

Her sights land on her blonde haired blue eyed savior and recognizes the individual as none other than Boomer Shaw.

"Thank you..." Bubbles thanks him once he returns her back to the floor on her two feet.

"You're welcome." He accepts the thanks with a smile on his face, which causes Bubbles to become nervous around him.

She then busies herself by quickly scooping up the gifts and carefully arranges the gifts so they will not bombard her the next time she enters her locker.

"At least let me help you with that." Boomer offers while he kneels down and helps Bubbles with some of the gifts.

"You sure do have a lot of admirers." he says once he places his armful in her locker before he repeats the same action.

"So it seems…" Bubbles mutters under her breath when she adds, "I don't know why though?"

"Your nice, kind and sweet to everyone that you meet. Plus you are cute…" he truthfully answers her question.

Boomer did not realize what he had just said created such an awkward moment between the two.

He quickly dumps the last set of the gifts within the locker while Bubbles distracts herself and stands to her feet.

She attempts to force the locker door close against the protruding gifts, which threatens to scatter along the floor again.

Boomer briefly watches the blonde haired girl struggles to shut the door before he offers his aid once again. "Let me help you with that."

He easily shoves the rectangular shape door when a soft click indicates that the door was secured.

"Thanks Boomer. I probably would have had to spend my entire first period with this stuff." She thanks him yet again as she scoops up her bag and heads off to her class.

Boomer palms his face hard after he realize that he had created an awkward moment between him and Bubbles.

He thinks, _'Way to slip up there Boomer!'_

4444

Serena probes the aisles of the supermarket for the designated items on her grocery lists.

She continously flips through four pieces of papers; three was the boys' respective requests and the other was the house's list.

Serena release a sigh as she pushes two to three carts full of food throughout the supermarket.

Majority of her funds was geared to groceries because the boys' stomach was similar to a black hole.

She feels her cell phone vibrate against her side, extracts the device from her jacket pocket, presses the green button without checking the callerID, and answers with a cold greeting. "What is it now?"

"I told you not to bother me unless it's something important?"

"There is. I would like to talk to you about AFSS-B015."

"What about him?"

"Monitors indicate that there was a major spike in his energy as well as an unidentified energy spike that rivaled."

"I don't tend to like how I have to divulge what the boys and I do in our private lives whenever a incident occurs."

"If I was just a regular solider then I would have to report in the manner. However, I am a specialize solider under direct orders from higher ups not to reveal any information that I have gather."

Once she concluded her speech, she promptly hangs up before the person could even response to her assertion.

Serena was fustrated after the call as she heaves a load of tissues in one of her shopping cart. She propels the cart forward and chucks more items within the basket.

'_This isn't good.' _she noted as she had to tell the boys what she just learned.

4444

Lunch seemed awfully crowded with Pokey Oaks High students, much to Buttercup disapproval.

She watched Blossom messe around with her food while Bubbles eat…spaghetti._ 'Okay something is definitely off here. I'm going to get to the bottom of it.'_

Buttercup gently slams one of her hands on the table as she acquires everyone's focus at the table.

"Time for a sisters' meeting!" she broadcast as the group, except Midori, instantly remove themselves from her line of vision.

"Midori, even you, have to move!" Buttercup orders when her sights land on the red haired girl off to her left.

"Alright it's time to talk…" she speaks up once the three sisters were finally left to themselves.

"Blossom, why haven't you touched your food? Bubbles, you know you are eating spaghetti?" Buttercup points out as the girls' tries to cover their actions but fails miserably.

"Bubbles you seem as if you are in a good mood. What happen to you?" Buttercup grills while Bubbles pokes her index fingers together and glances down at her food.

"Uhm…well you see…it was this morning…suffocated by gifts…Boomer helped…had an awkward moment." Bubbles stammers as she explains to Buttercup.

"You were suffocated by those gifts in your locker when Boomer came along and helped you out. You guys had an awkward moment." Blossom pieces the short sentences together and repeats the story for Buttercup.

"What about you?" Buttercup shifts her awareness to Blossom as she pokes at the meat on her lunch plate.

"I currently loathe and despise an insensitive, heartless jerk." She harshly disclose while she nearly stabs a hole in her plate.

"Wow..." Buttercup utters from apparent shock at her sister's uncharacteristic display of violence to the plate.

"You really are pissed Red! I have never seen you so worked up before…someone must have really bothered you."

"You probably have an accurate idea of how it exactly feels." Blossom implies while Buttercup nods her head in agreement. She, too, was irritated by a certain raven haired every from time to time.

answered as she only nodded her head in agreement as she was irritated by a certain person every now and then.

"Let me take a wild guess, is it Brick?" Buttercup questioned her sister.

"That was not even in the slightest consider a wild guess if you already knew who it was." She lips as unknowingly her grip on her fork slips and flies off in a random direction.

"Who threw this fork at me? Someone better answer!" a familiar masculine voice shouts.

The girls' eyes tracked where Blossom threw it and it hit none other than...Brick.

"I'm going to ask one more time and I better get an answer. Who threw this?" he angrily inquires while he surveys the entire cafeteria for the culprit.

Blossom shoots upright with a smug expression on her face, "I did it!"

"...and what are you going to do about it?" Blossom implores after she publizes that she was the wrongdoer and catches him off guard.

Brick did not know what to do next since it was Blossom and not a random student.

As he opens his mouth to speak, the cafeteria experience a sudden explosion of air that shatters the glass windows from behind the girls.

"What was that?" Buttercup pondered to herself once she slighty recovered from whatever just happened.

Her typical 20/20 vision was blurry as she catch a glimpse of a figure, who wears a white dress with a thick black stripe around the waist.

What occurred next throughly astonished Buttercup, the figure swiftly exits from Pokey Oaks school grounds.

'_There are more like us...' _she thinks as she feels herself going unconscious.

4444

Buttercup wakes up, checks out her surroundings and relaxes when she recognizes that she was in the school's infirmary.

She makes out her sister, Bubbles, sits at her bedside before her face lights up when she realizes that she was awake.

"I'm so glad you're up, Buttercup!" Bubbles shrieks as she hugs her sister around the neck once she leans upright.

"My head hurts." Buttercup simply mutters after Bubbles releases her hold on her sister.

She observes the curtain slide to the left and reveals Nurse Teresa with a clipboard, which was use for routine check-ups whenever patients were in the school clinic, in her grasp.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you can't remember what just occurred a couple of hours ago." She mentions as she examines Buttercup's eyes with a flashlight.

"Your pupils have return to normal but to be on the safe side don't fall asleep for a little while." She orders her as Buttercup could only blink her eyes from staring directly at the flashlight.

Images rapidly flashes through her mind as she recalls Bubbles and her food, Blossom stabs her food before she throws her fork in a random direction, protests from Brick, and then boom...she was on the floor as if a gust of wind knocks the wind right out of her.

Bubbles watches her sister clutches her head as pain and discomfort were evident on her face.

"You remember too, don't you Bubbles?" she huffs while she peers up ather sister once her mind became lucid

"Yeah, I remember that Blossom stabs her plate, throws her fork, it hits Brick and then a gust of wind hits me like a ton of bricks." Bubbles divulges to her sister.

"So were there any other people out like us?" she wonders when she notices that her other sister had not come in yet.

"Blossom was in the same condition as you but she's fine." Bubbles reassures her sister after she sees her makes an attempt to get off the bed when she hears _Blossom _name.

"Bubbles," Buttercup voices as she clasps Bubbles forearm. "I need for you listen to me carefully. Are you lstening?"

The blonde haired girl old only nod her hea as a rssponse to the question.

"Before I blacked out, I saw a girl with a white dress, long white stockings, and black flats something like our old outfits." Buttercup discloses to her sister while she mulls over the information of a possible 'fourth' Puff.

"So you think that there are more people besides us? As in Brick, Boomer and Butch?" she questions not hearing Butch come in.

"What about me?" he teasingly inquries, which causes Bubbles to glances up and notes the boy that she just mention strolls in on their sisterly moment.

"Well then I will go check on Blossom." Bubbles excuses herself from the two since she knew this could possibly be weird if she sits in on their conversation.

"How do you feel?" he asks once Bubbles left and occupies the now empty stool. She was surprised that he was worried about her when she stared at him strangely.

"Are you sure…your that jackass name Butch?" she quips while she feels his face ith her hand as he jolts from the sudden feel of her touch.

"Yeah, it is me. I am just glad you're still here." He confirms after he brushes his fingers against her hand and on instinct they intertwine within hers.

"Ah, so you thought that some gust of wind would kill little old me? I should slap for you that." She jests as her eyes peers at their intertwine hands.

Since it actually felt nice, she opted to not say anything or snatch her hand away fom his.

His laugh relieves her of her nerves as she locates something outside of the window to stare at.

"I see you survived with little scrapes and bruises." She claims as Butch wonders why she looks away when she speaks to him.

"I was lucky and so were my brothers." he informs her of him and his brothers check up results.

"Listen, I want to be one hundred percent honest with you Buttercup," he suddenly asserts, which causes her to turn her head because she did not like where this conversation wa going.

"Butch, can you save this for later? I am just glad you check up on me. I appreciate that…"

Buttercup soon finds herself enclose in a tight hug from Butch as she breathes in his intoxicating scent that makes her inhale deeply again. She suddenly remembers who was giving her the hug.

She detects Bubbles presence, who peaks through the curtain, sticks her arm in, and flashes a thumb up as she merely smiles at her sister.

4444

Brick beholds a resting Blossom, who seems at peace with herself, when she faces his direction.

Blossom's eyes slowly flutters open, observes her surroundings, detects a presence, and peers over in Brick's direction only to discover that he watches over her.

"Hey there," she greets him so softly that it scares Brick at how she says it.

"You're up! Good." he declares as moves to stand but Blossom stops him.

"At least stay a while...I don't like to be by myself." she confesses another one of her fears in order for him to stay.

"I just want to apologize for being so cold to you earlier this morning that wasn't like me." He apologizes and Blossom sense he was being completely sincere about it.

"I'm sorry for throwing a fork at you. Although, I didn't do it intentionally. I just threw it and it just happen to hit you." She laughs after she apologized about the fork incident.

"To be honest, I didn't know what to say when I saw it was you." He admits. He sees a small smile stretches across her face right before she turns and stares at the ceiling.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody this…" Blossom voice in a grave tone as Brick wonders where she was going with this.

"I wish I never had these powers…then I wouldn't have so much stress in my life. These powers has cursed us every since we were little."

"I even detest the fact that we were handed everything on a silver platter. I personally wanted to work for anything that I got." Blossom looks at him when she finishes.

He extends his pinkie finger outwards as she loops hers against his. At that moment in time, they felt like little kids because they executed a pinkie swear to one another.

"You can trust me." He reassures her after they promise on a pinkie finger.


	14. Chapter 14

Bubbles casually strolls over to the opposite side of the infirmary where Blossom was. As she was about to announce her presence to her red haired sister, she sticks her through the curtains and notices Brick and Blossom's pinkie finger intertwine with each other.

She simply smiles at the kindhearted gesture between the two and decides to allow the two of them to continue with their mutual bonding time.

'_I'm glad that their both okay.' _Bubbles thinks to herself as relief washes over her about her sisters' health and their impending _relationship _status with the boys.

She choose to roam over to the entrance and exit of the infirmary in order to respect what was going on with her sister.

Once she exits, she releases a deep sigh that causes her tense shoulders to ease when she hears someone asks her, "Long day, huh?"

"You have no idea." Bubbles conceded before she cast her eyes in the direction of the voice and spotted Boomer occupied one of the seats in the three seated bench that was situated outside of the room.

"Is this seat taken?" she politely inquires while she covers the distance that separates them from one another, which cause Boomer to lean his head from against the wall of the school's building.

"Oh no…be my guest." He asserts as he gestures to the open seat before she slides right in to the empty seat right next to him.

An awkward silence settles among the two blondes as they recall their incident from earlier in that morning.

"I guess my brothers are _still_ in there." Boomer mutters the first thing that surface to his mind in order to break the silence between him and Bubbles.

Bubbles chuckles at the statement especially after she recently witness the exchange between both of their respective siblings.

"…well then you will be here for a minute." She hints while she pauses in the middle of her laughter as it produces a smirk across his face.

"Oh…I see." He asserts before he engages in laughter with the blonde haired girl that sits off on his left.

Once their laughter cease, another wave of silence hits the blondes instead this time it was a comfortable silence.

Bubbles catches a glimpse of three students head in their current direction when her eyes lay on one particular student, who leads the group. _'Flash…'_

Flash stands about six feet one with short wavy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes with a fair complexion. He wears a white shirt underneath a red athletic jacket with white sleeves and Flash Jones elaborate stitched on his right side and patches of the sports he plays on the left side, grey sweatpants, and red and white athletic tennis.

Bubbles thought on their very first day at Pokey Oaks High School that he was a very handsome young and someone who should would eventually date. However, that would immediately change once he opened his mouth.

Flash has an attractive exterior but an even uglier interior once the girls found out how he demean females, toys with their hearts, and exploits them for his own person gain.

Boomer overhears an "oh no" escape Bubbles lips once the blonde haired male casually strolls up to them.

"What are you doing here, _Flash_?" She implores as a frown stretches on her face with her arms fold across her chest.

"I heard about what happened in lunch when I was in Coach's office. Is Blossom okay?" He claims and inquires about Blossom's health.

One of Boomer's eyebrows raise after he hears the blonde haired male asks about Bubbles' sister Blossom. _'I would have thought he would have asked about Buttercup not Blossom.'_

Bubbles prevents him from taking a step forward to the infirmary's door. "She's currently being checked up and isn't permitted to have visitors."

Flash swiftly lifts his hands upward, which prompts Boomer to go in a protective stage, until he notices Flash place them within his jacket's pocket.

"Tell her I asked about her for me, will you?" Flash suggests as he waits for Bubbles to answer his question.

Before Bubbles could even answer his question, the door to the infirmary opens outward and reveals Butch and Brick.

Flash glares at the two students, who emerge from the infirmary, as they return the same expression in the blonde's direction.

"Come on Boomer," Butch simply orders as Boomer ambles forward until he was with his brothers.

"So you allowed _them_ to go in and see Blossom but I couldn't?" Flash hisses at Bubbles, which causes both Brick and Boomer to stop in their tracks.

"You do know that my sisters weren't the only ones injured in the accident this afternoon?" Bubbles smoothly covers for the brothers' presence in the school's infirmary.

Flash regains his composure, alters his question to an order, and stalks off in the opposite direction.

Bubbles smirks at her feat of getting rid of the idiotic and moronic Flash. She faces the boys, flashes them an "okay" sign with one of her hands, and watches them walk off.

She returned inside of the infirmary to inform Blossom of what just occurred in the hallway between her and Flash.

"Hey there," Bubbles greets Blossom once she passes through the curtains that shield Blossom from others that may walk in.

Blossom acknowledges her sister's presence when she faces her and a smile stretches across her face.

It was at that moment, Bubbles ponders over whether or not she should disclose the event that happened outside and ruin her mood or just tend to her.

The latter heavily outweighs the primary option because it was what Flash exactly would want her to do in order to worry Blossom.

"You're secret is safe with me." She abruptly says to her confused sister.

She draws a cross over her heart, twists her middle finger around her index, rests her right hand over her heart, and proclaims, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Her action causes a now red Blossom to giggle at her sister's action since a child would often execute what she just did in order to ensure a huge secret betweem close friends.

Her juvenile gesture reminds her of her previous conversation with Brick.

Meanwhile…

Brick, Butch, and Boomer coast outside of the school's parking lot and burn rubber all the way back home.

The drive home was relativey short since Butch's foot was pratically glued to the gas pedal the either time, which let them avoid red lights and traffic.

"Boomer…" Brick calls his youngest brother's name as they exit from within the confinements of the orange Mustang GTO.

Boomer glances up to show that he hears his name when Brick asks him, "What was that all about in the hallway?"

"All I know is that the dude's name is Flash." He reveals the blonde haired male's name to his older brothers as they travel up the set of stairs.

"Already don't like Flash…" Butch simply states while he strolls up to their apartment door when Brick adds, "You're not the only one."

Brick and Boomer walk ahead of Butch because he pushes the door open, locks it back, and tosses the keys in the dark brown whickered basket with the other set of keys.

They survey their living room to find the television on and pause on the news that display Pokey Oaks High school cafeteria with shattered glasses and upturned tables. A laptop sits in the middle of the coffee table and stack of papers spread out.

Serena materializes from the bathroom, detects her responsibilities, and unleashes a sigh of relief.

"There's something that I need to tell you three…" she suddenly mentions as she shuffles toward her laptop on the coffee table.

The boys were somewhat confused since Serena did not immediately accuse them of the destruction that was present on the television.

"Wait a minute…you don't think _we_ did that?" Butch asks when Boomer and Brick plops down on the couch.

"I know you three didn't! That's why I need to tell you all something very important. Now sit down!" Serena asserts and orders as she sits down in front of her work at the coffee table

"As you know I'm a specialized solider in the military and I was assigned as your guardian to watch over you three." She waits to see them nod their head to show they listen to her.

"What you don't know is that you three are registered in the military as super soldiers." She informs them about their status in the military.

"_Super soldiers_…" Boomer repeats the last two words when Serena confirms it true. "Yes, super soldiers or Beta soldiers or better yet super human."

"You were a part of the Super Human Agent Reform, commonly referred to as SHARP, which subjected young children to inhumane experiments. You three were among the children there."

"Why _us_ though?" Brick curiously questions with emphasis on the word 'us'.

"At the time, a super villain named Mojo Jojo created you from an experiment that was conducted by a Professor U., who felt that subjects would have to be born to handle the rigors of the program. In order to prove his experiment wasn't a botch, their instructions were to capture, restrain, and bring you three back to the program." She provides an answer to Brick's question.

"How come we don't remember any of this?" Butch confusingly inquires before Serena haughtily snaps at him, "Quit interrupting me and I will reveal everything in due time…"

"Now where was I?" she utters to herself when Brick reminds her where she stops at.

"Thanks Brick…so once you three were brought back, your memory slate was wiped clean in order to proceed with the various experiments. The Professor's subjects under went the same process but he was unaware at the time. The missions they required you to execute were swiftly and effortlessly completed that they fear you would go rogue. That's why they implemented the memory wipe to prevent you from developing human emotions. The lab where you were being stored was wiped out, except for you three. Anyway what attacked you was an upgraded version of what you three are."

"So they tried to kill us?" Boomer wonders after he processes the story of him and his brothers' past.

"No…not you three," Serena corrects him right before she discloses, "The target was probably Buttercup."

"…but why?"

"I think it was when you and Buttercup fought at the park. I guess they picked up on her unknown energy and registered her as a potential terroristic threat within our borders."

"A terroristic threat…"

'_We need to tell Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles about this.'_

4444

The Professor immediately rushes over to Pokey Oaks High after the nurse called him to inform him about his daughters and rapidly dashed to the infirmary.

"Girls." He bellows as he burst inside of the infirmary with a frantic expression on his face unaware that the nurse approaches him.

"Professor Utonium…" she greets him prior to her being cut off with a worried "Girls…" emits from his lips.

"Is that you Bubbles?" he asks as his sights recognizes one of his three children while she treks over to him and assures him with, "It's okay Professor. Buttercup has a little concussion and Blossom is alright see..."

The Professor glances up to see both of his daughters surface from their respective areas with a small smile on their face.

"Professor Utonium…" Nurse Teresa clears her throat to secure his attention and informs him, "Buttercup is not permitted to operate a motorized vehicle until tomorrow morning since she suffered a mild concession."

"What? Oh you got to be freaking kidding me, I drove to school today!" Buttercup shrieks in a tone of disbelief before the nurse faces her, wags her finger at her, and states, "Nurse's orders. Other than that everything else is cleared."

"Good…" The Professor breathes in a sigh of relief and declares "…girls lets go home."

"There's no way that I'm leaving my precious out her for someone to steal it." She huffs with her arms across her chest when Bubbles offers, "I can drive it."

Buttercup instantly snaps her neck toward Bubbles and proclaims "Nope…" "Come on Buttercup unless you can think of a better way…" she pleads with an innocent expression on her face.

"She can pick up the car and fly it back home." Blossom suggests a simple solution to Buttercup's problem.

"That's perfect!" Buttercup happily declares, faces Bubbles, and stresses, "Don't dent in my roof or drop it." "Sheesh…I promise."

Professor Utonium simply opens the door for the other two while Bubbles secures a grip on the Green Camero before they travel back home.

"Put it down gently…" Buttercup instructs Bubbles after she bolts from the station wagon and guides the car to the ground.

"Oopsie…" Bubbles mutters as she purposely releases her grip too earlier. The car roughly shakes left and right from the sudden impact against the ground.

Buttercup fires her a harsh glare and motions a strangulation maneuver on Bubbles when the Professor instructs them to come inside.

"Girls there's something important I need to discuss with you all." The Professor promptly announces afore to Buttercup's interruption, "If it's the birds and the bees I rather have my health teacher teach me."

"Buttercup," The three simultaneously says her name as the girls settle in on the couch while the Professor opts to stand.

"So what is Professor?" Blossom poses as she returns their focus on to their father.

"You three have special abilities that distinguish you from the _normal _Homo sapiens that inhabit the Earth. I use _normal _loosely for the things that I have seen throughout my life. Anyway, I was hand selected along with other candidates to perform the necessary experiments in order to yield successful results for this confidential and highly classified study."

"The study was named SHARP or the Super Human Reform Agent Program. The subjects were young children that were assigned to missions to test out the extent of their development. However, their memories were periodically wiped clean so the possibility of revolution, an AWOL solider, or emotional attachment would not occur that could hinder the mission's objective."

"I was instructed prior to the start-up of SHARP to conduct a self-experiment to prove that those who were not born with the capabilities to withstand the rigorous program should be release. The subjects, who I created was instantly tested to capture three individuals and return them back to the program. Unfortunately, I would later discover their memories were erased unbeknown to me. The lab was eventually targeted and destroyed."

"The military registers them in their records as super soldiers or Beta soldiers. I managed to rescue three of the only survivors after I acquired information about their true intentions. You, my daughters, are considered super soldiers but you are correctly taxonomize as a super human." He confesses to them about their true nature.

A pregnant pause follows the conclusion of the story. Buttercup abruptly storms off to her room and Blossom and Bubbles were frozen from shock on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

I am in the mood of giving since a couple of days ago was Thanksgiving so each one of my stories have a two chapter update.

Enjoy from Aisha 12894.

4444

Butch was in shock that him and his brothers were at the girls' house at a godforsaken hour when they should be at their home in their beds.

They could not shake the feeling that the girls' could easily be targeted in their sleep out of their heads.

"You can pull up a beanie bag." She suggests while she swings back in forth in her chair. "It is kind of weird having someone standing in the middle of your room."

"So...why has the almighty Butch grace me with his presence in my room?" she questions about the purpose of his late night visit.

"I just learned something that I thought you should know about it. If I didn't tell you then you would have wondered why your life was in danger." He speaks up before he plops down on the beanie bag.

"...same here, but you first, since you flew all they way your home to tell me." She claims as she gestures her point across.

"That attack in the cafeteria wasn't random. Someone wanted to give you and your sisters' a warning." Butch brings up the incident from that afternoon.

His announcement cause Buttercup to raise one of her eyebrow while she tucks her arms underneath her chest.

"So you are telling me that someone wants to target me and my sisters'?" Buttercup clarifies with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"How ironic...I just found out what possibly could be the reason for the attack." Buttercup mentions when she glances up at Butch.

"Listen, my brothers and I are always monitored by the military. We are the results of a secret project called Super Human Agency Reform Program or SHARP for short. My brothers are the _sole_ survivors of the accident that occurred some years back." Butch relays the information that Serena told him about.

Buttercup's eyes widen from shock when she jumps to her feet and pads over to him before she squats down to his level.

"You are…a super…solider?" she slowly inquired that what she just heard was correct as shot straight up before vertigo washed over her.

"Buttercup," he extends out his arms and secures her within his grasps after he watches her stumble a bit.

"Butch, my friend, we are two peas in a pod on this one." she utters once she regains her balance.

Buttercup notes that she was within Butch's arms and did not feel violated. She rather appericate the kind gesture and finds secret comfort in it.

"...are you saying that you and your sisters' are super soldiers as well?" he promptly asks when he recalls what she just said.

"Yeah, we just that out today." she comments right before she finds herself being rock to sleep.

'_This is crazy! Why are all of these secrets coming out now? Why this time?' _he questions as he lulls the girl in his arm off to sleep.

4444

Bubbles enthusiastically flips through a current fashion magazine when the abrupt sounds of knocks against her window.

She jolts from the sudden noise, peers over at her windows, narrows her sights and makes out Boomer float outside of the windows.

Bubbles shimmys out of her bed, ambles over to the window, and watches Boomer points at the locked window.

"Sure," she quips while she undo the latch to the window and draws it toward her body.

Boomer drifts in a light blue bedroom with large bubbles being blown from a girl in a park with blonde hair, whose back was to him, and circles throughout the walls of the room

There was a canvas reenforce by an easel that faces the wind he just pass through. She had a queen size circular shape with various size pillows that cushions a purple octopus bear with a black magican hat on top of its head.

In one corner of her room, there was a mountain of bears along with a marionette's body on wheels.

She strolls over to an adjacent door, which he assumes opens up to another room in the house.

What catches his out of her room was an odd white bubble shape chair with a blue seat, that dangles from the roof of the ceiling.

Bubbles reenters her room and notices Boomer's apparent fascination about her chair.

"You can sit down in it. I promise it won't break." She reassures him with a smile before he cautiously sits down in the chair and just like she said it held his weight.

"Are you surprised that I am here?" he suddenly poses after he recounts how her face turns red whenever she sees him.

"Oh and why would you say that?" she questions with a smug expression that did not suit her face nor her personality.

Boomer scratches his cheeks as red surfaces on his face when he admits, "I mean I am glad to see you. I was just concern about you."

Bubbles eases her smug to a fond expression and says, "I'm touched...seriously."

She rests on her bottom against her bed as she maintains eye contact with the blonde haired boy.

"So were you check out fine with the nurse?" He asks when he brings up what accorded earlier that afternoon.

"I wasn't hurt like Buttercup and Blossom but don't get me wrong...I was scared for my life." Bubbles admits.

"You don't have to sound so sad about it. You were unharmed and you're sisters are fine like you said."

"I was scared just as much as you…it happened out of nowhere with all of our guards down." Boomer reassures her when she grabs her arm.

"I'm not even sure if I have emotions anymore." she expresses her doubt on feeling _human_ emotions.

"Why do you say that?"

"I learned some pretty unbelievable news today. My sisters' and I are super soliders. The lone survivors of a freaked accident or so the professor told us."

_'That explains the sudden shift from her typical bubbly attitude to a cinder block.' _Boomer discovers the real reason why she was so upset.

"I wouldn't say lone...just know that there are more of you out there." he tries to comfort her, which earns him an inquisitive look from Bubbles.

"My brothers' and I are survivors as well." he unveils to her as her face clearly displays astonishment.

"So Boomer, you are…just like me and my sisters?" she curiously questions before he nods his head yes.

4444

For some odd reason, Blossom could not fall asleep so she trudges over to her massive bookshelves.

She randomly plucks a novel from the third row, lifts the cover of the book, fingers through the pages, and discontinues her search once she locates a page that was dog-ear at the upper corner.

Blossom occupies her desk seat, lays the novel on the surface of her desk and flips on the pink reading lamp.

The sound of a finger repeatedly taps against her window ensnares her focus as she leans back against her chair.

"Whose there it?" Blossom questions since it feels werid that she politely asks the person or thing to identify themselves.

She narrows her sights and registers that it was Brick outside of her window. She briefly contemplates whether or not to ignore him or unlock the window.

Blossom reflects on her earlier conversation with him while she was in the school's infirmary. She inhales deeply, removes her body from her seat, and trudges over to the window.

"For a spilt second there, I thought you were going to leave me out in the cold." Brick jests while he sails inside of her room and lands on her floor.

"Nice room, pinkie," Brick compliments after he surveys his new environment or specificallly Blossom's bedroom.

Her walls were painted a shade of pink except one wall was darker than the other three. There was a canopy bed, with of course, a pink bedspread and matching pillows. She had two massive bookcases that stores volumes of literary works plus a stack of books on the floor.

There was a desk against the dark shade of pink paint with a laptop, which was currently close, a bright light on and a open book that she was more than likely reading before he arrived. She had a door adjacent to her desk that was closed.

"You seem to do a lot of reading in your spare time." he discloses after he notes the books on the shelf and the ones that were stacked against the side of her desk.

"It's a hobby of mines but what are you doing here at such a late night?" Blossom requests when he hunkers down on a circular item that rolls due to his added weight.

"...something about my brother wanting to warning Buttercup that you and your sisters' lives are in danger because the military's scanners detect Buttercup's energy source."

"Since it was unregistered in their catalogs, they deemed it as potential terriostic threaten to America. So now you three are being _hunted _by an upgraded version of me, which probably attacked us at the cafeteria."

"A super solider...if you want an accurate name for the description." Brick enlightens her in a nonchalant manner.

"Wait a minute...you're a super solider?" she abruptly pops the question once _super solider _emits from his lips.

Blossom mentally recounts the entire conversation that she and her sister had with her father prior to Brick's arrival.

"Unfortunately I am…it's not something that I am proud of though." he professes while he glides around the room before being stop by Blossom, whose face was awfully close to his.

"I was just told that I along with my sisters' are also products of this super solider project. Why of all times before the festival would this vital piece of information surface at this time?" She implores while Brick scratches his head and decides to let her continue on with whatever she was saying.

"Is it possible that the tournament is where they are going to target us since we are an automatic pick for the team? Why was the super solider project started? Does it have a bigger picture?" Blossom rapidly fires off her unanswered inquires that bothers her.

"Trust me, you won't find out that much unless you are a high ranking officer in the military branches of the Army, Air Force, Navy or Marines" Brick discloses with his chin in his hands once she backs away from the boy.

4444

The Professor was currently conversing on his personal built cell phone so his calls could not be trace by any type of military satellites.

"Serena, it's the Professor." He speaks in the phone's voicebox after he listens to a click that indicates the recipient on the other end.

"Which one?" she harhsly questions since was familiar with too many professors' in her line of work.

Some of them she had personally hated for the inhumane experiments that they conducted for the so called progession of science.

"Utonium," he mutters with one of his hands cup around his mouth because the senstive topic of their conversation could possibly be heard by the walls.

"Oh, Professor Utonium, how are you this night?" she politely inquires while she conducts her personal research on a certain matter.

"I'm not good. There's something that is bothering me about my children and I would like to seek a psychologist help." He falsely claims but actually speaks in a codes.

"Okay, I will have to hear your side of their symptoms and we will go from there, tomorrow ten o'clock sharp." And with that they hung up.

The Professor uneasiness grew whenever he wanted to reveal to the girls about their past but assume that it might destroy their lives.

However, a small sense of relief washes over him once he brings to the light about his _daughters'_ tragic past.

'_If only I had listen to Diane about SHARP's intention for the Super Solider Program before she was mysteriously murder.'_

_'I wouldn't have this heavy guilty conscious about ruining children's childhood by snatching it away from them. _

_'I should have seen all the blantly obvious signs that litrerally stared me right in the face. How could I've been so stupid?' _

Professor Utonium's subconscious projects the images in chronological order as he recalls the earlier days as a professor.

4444

"Can you believe this Utonium another day of working with those brats?" a young woman revels prior to them being buzz in.

"Come on Diane, you know those kids aren't brats." He corrects the woman as they trek over to a titanium door and slide their ID badge in the card reader.

"Retina and Fingerprinting scan required for Professor Adams and Professor Utonium." A robotic voice instructs the pair as metallic panels slide to reveal the respective scanners.

They properly execute the necessary requirements for entrance and was reward with, "Access Granted. Welcome Professor Adams and Professor Utonium. Have a wonderful day."

The pair jaunts the moderate length of the hallway that leads to their designated workplace.

"Someone in a good mood today...must be because it saw you Utonium" she mentions as after she nudges his side with her elbow.

"It does not run on an Artifical Intelligence program, Diane. It is incapable of emotions due to its advance computing algorithms and processing specialized badges such as ours."

"Sheesh Utonium, you are a by the books scientist with no sense of creativity of imagination." Diane implies with as she wags her index finger and adds, "I deem you as a fun free zone."

A brief smirk appears on his face but soon disappears when his eyes laid on Dr. Lo, the chief scientist, conducts quantum brain waves on three random children.

"Prof. Adams and Utonium are you ready to get to work?" he asks with his eyes intensively focus on his work.

The duo shuffles over to Dr. Lo in order to recieve their assignments for today.

He release a deep sigh while he rubs his temples between his thumb and index finger. "

"Only one of them displays adequate progression and that is AFSS-BL-10. Her brain waves are stable and shows that she was able to retain the provided information." He claims as he points to the particular subject that he mentions.

A girl with long casacading red hair calmly lies still in the metallic bed, eyes covered with a silver eyemask and regulatly breathes through an oxygen mask. Her black grid scanner displays green waves with large amplitude while the others were a straight line.

"These batch are classified as the strategist if you would per say." Dr. Lo explains while they watch the rise and falls of the children's chest.

"In the meantime, I want to extend you a overdued congratulations on the superb work you two have done."

"You two managed to increase the children's life expectancy percentage by a fairly decent amount."

"Thank you sir, we are..." Diane motions to accept the congratulations when Dr. Lo raises one of his hands and interrupts her, "I need for you two to take a walk with me."

After he walks ahead of them, Diane mutters, "Talk about short lived celebration."

"Beggers can't be choosers." Utonium advises her with a stout smile present on his face.

"Ah...was that a joke from Professor John Utonium?" she curiously inquires after she hears Utonium's advice. He simply chose to ignore his lab partner constant badgering about a potential joke that he cracked.

The trio ventures to another room where a girl with short black hair, who was clad in the usual test subject garbs, lies horizontal against the bench press mat, and secures her hands around the metallic pole.

"This where we test their physical abilities." Dr. Lo voices as he guides their attention to the room. "She's one pound away from bench pressing one ton."

"Watch this," he instructs the two professors before he presses a button, leans toward the microphone and orders the woman to crank it up to one ton."

The raven haired girl's arm begin to shake and cave inward once the additional weight was added by the machine.

She emits a deafening grunt while she thrusts her arms upward and accidentally breaks the weightlifting machine.

A "wow" escapes Diane's mouth after the amazing feat that the child perform without breaking a sweat.

"That was subject AFSS-BUT-011. There was only one other subject that surpassed her limit, AFSS-BUT-014. After all, there's that physical difference between male and female." He reports, which causes Diane to shake her head at the chauvinistic statement.

"I decided that the BUT series are the brawlers or the heavy hitters as Americans would say." He identifies the name of the group to his two colleagues.

"Now on to the next group," Dr. Lo redirects their attention as they tour the rest of the rooms.

"Ah, we caught them in the midst of a training program!" He excitingly exclaims as the clear plexiglass displays two children halfway through in a military regiments.

An lab assistant treks over to them, greets them, and delivers a piece of paper to De. Lo.

"It appears as if those are...AFSS-BUB-012 and AFSS-BOO-015 have constantly performed excellent in this area." he reads from the data present on the paper in his hands before he passes it along to Diane and John.

The trio spectate the two subjects in the simulator effortlessly annihilate their respective targets.

"I would have to say that they are suited to gather and retain information. They're stealth resemble ninjas and may be even a higher caliber them." Dr. Lo explains his theory about the group's assigned role.

The lights in the simulation room erases the pitch black darkness and reveals a young girl with curly blonde hair and light blue eyes along with a young man with spiky blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. They closely favor the relation of brother and sister instead of complete strangers.

'_She's such an innocent girl. She shouldn't have to deal with the art of war.'_ John concludes inwardly when Dr. Lo broadcasts.

"As you two have witnessed with your own two eyes the capabilities of the Beta soldiers that were tested today. If there are any questions direct them to my assistant but resume with yesterday's assignment.

"Whoop de freaking do!" Diane sarcastically asserts as the pair retraces their steps back to their laboratory.

"At least we were acknowledged on our accomplishment." John reminds her of the congratulations Dr. Lo extends to them.

"...and like I said earlier talked about short lived." She repeats what she said from earlier.

As they occupy themselves with their lab requirements did Diane scope out her surroundings before she whispers for John's attention.

"John, I need for you to listen to me," she mutters under her breath as she maintains her focus on her current experiment.

"I need to tell you something critical about our work. It is the real reason why the program was established for these kids." Diane whispers as she squeezes a drop of liquid from the eye dropper.

"Alright…Diane but tell me once we're finished up here." A focus John voices with his eyes glue to the biocular microscope.

I never got to see her as Dr. Lo disclosed to all of the scientists of Diane's untimely death.

The Next Day...

"Do you hear that noise?" A random scientist poses to their fellow colleagues as he breaks their focus away from the clipboard in his hand.

"It sounds like a loud humming noise. It has to be coming from outside." Another voice chimes in right before the ground underneath them trembles.

John braces himself while he stumbles toward the window and watches in horror the sights that occurs outside.

Bombs continously rain from the skies and on to the other labatories, which result in the brutal massacre of the other scientists and children.

They were unaware that the military had deemed the SHARP project a waste of funds and did not yield any physical form of success. Total annihilation was necessary in case of a leak in information or a breach of security.

John calculates how close and far away the barrage was from their present location in the Beta soliders bunkers.

"We have to get out of here!" he verbally declares right before a bomb drops directly over them.

The force of the impact knocks John right on his behind while it fatally wounds his colleague in the process.

It was at that moment, John felt that he was being judged by a divine spirit for the sins he committed as a scientist and was more than ready to accept his fate.

A hiss and metal against metal snaps him out of his near death experience and notices three bobs of red, black, and blonde surface from within the bunkers.

The red head nod her head to the black and blonde haired girl then points her head in John's direction.

They encircle him, raise him to his feet, secure him within their grasp and float upward from the ground.

"It seems as if this is our only chance. Let's get out of here." John hears one of them say when he feels himself flying as he stares at the blackened skies of the dreadful past.


	16. Chapter 16

I am in the mood of giving since a couple of days ago was Thanksgiving so all my stories have a two chapter update for each story.

Aisha 12894

4444

This morning did not come as easy as the other ones usually were.

They all lagged behind in their daily routine, except for the Professor, who at least made an attempt to strike up a conversation, which failed miserably. The sound of metal against cermaic soon drowns his efforts out.

Buttercup told the girls that she was not up to drive them to school after Maurice made his rounds through their neighborhood.

A sense of sadness shrouds the sisters with dazed expression on their face as they walked toward Pokey Oaks High.

Blossom glances at her sisters' hurt expression, clears her throat, and breaks the silence

Blossom was the first to break the girls quietness, "I don't know about you two...but I feel kind of…_unique_ from other people."

"I mean we don't know much about our past but we made so many memories! This at least I can say…we are sisters' and this should even make us stick together more than ever." she asserts as she looks at her sisters'.

"You know what…you were always the one to give those rousing kind of speeches," Buttercup jokes while Bubbles laughs at the two.

After that revelation, their walk to school was literally a breath of fresh air as they reminisce about all of the good times they had when they were crime fighters. How they would upset Mojo Jojo's plans of taking over the city, beating Him with his mystical powers, cutting Sedusa's hair when she attack Ms. Bellums, their band that defeated the Mime and how they used DYNAMO to fight the Puffer fish but did more damage to Japan's industrial area instead of the monster.

They roam inside of the school's parking lot and leap backward when Bell's snow white Merecedes wildly swerves in to a empty spot.

She and her gang of plastics slowly steps out of the car in order to capture everyone's attention in the courtyard.

"Spoiled Brat! Watch where the hell you're driving! You nearly ran over pedestrians!" Buttercup hollers at the girl with the platinum blonde hair.

Bell inclines her head in Buttercup's direction, tilts her designer shades down, and detects the brute of a female that yells at her.

"Why don't you just move out my way, so you won't become speed bumps!" she retorts.

Bell raises her shades up to shield her eyes from Buttercup, whirls around, and struts away from the sisters' as if she did nothing wrong.

"You know..." Bubbles speaks up and stops until she acquires her sisters' focus. "...she has invited all of us to go to her party Friday."

Buttercup suddenly explodes in a maniacal chuckle while she repeatedly taps the tips of her fingers one by one.

"Are you alright, Buttercup?" Blossom inquires out of concern for her sister's mental health.

"I got an idea!" She replies before she mutters, "Let's pull a prank on Ms. High and Mighty."

Bubbles and Blossom ponder over the idea for a minute when Bubbles confirms her participation. "You don't even have to ask twice."

Even their sweet and loving baby sister Bubbles, did not like Bell or her band of Barbies

_'If Bubbles is going to do it then I should do it too!' _Blossom inwardly declares to herself.

"You can count me in too! I don't like that spoiled brat either!" Blossom interjects as Buttercup and Bubbles face display disbelief at what the red haired girl just said.

"Blossom…is going to pull a prank with _me_?" Buttercup quips as she shifts her focus on to Bubbles. They simultaneously both erupt in a fit of laughter.

"I mean Bubbles did one with me a while back and I didn't think she had it in her to stomach." She confesses once she gather her breath from laughing.

"So I think I could take you under my wing for this one time." Buttercup approves the idea of Blossom participating in her strategy.

Buttercup marvels at the fact that she could see the potential of being excellent pranksters in both of her sisters'.

"Listen, at lunch, Bubbles I want you to sit with her group and pretend to talk about whatever it is that you talk about okay. If my guess is right then she's going to talk about her bathing suit and how she's trying to lose more weight. You will give her some of these bars I have in my locker that makes you gain weight…don't ask me how I got them either but I save them for a day like this. You're going to say, "I have these bars that made me lose about five pounds" and you will give them to her. I want you to continue to give them to her until Friday." Buttercup thoroughly explains Bubbles part in the plan.

The girl nods her head as she accepts the instructions that were required of her from Buttercup.

"What about me Buttercup?" Blossom enthusicastically catechizes after she listens in on Bubbles exciting part of the plan.

"You, my sister, will be doing physical damage. I have some facial products that are really face itching cream. If I'm right it takes a minimum of three days to work and if we time it just right she will break out during her pool party."

"Also there's this other brand of itch stuff that comes in a lotion bottle so you can give that to her as well. If there's anything else that I have in my locker that may cause some freak phenomena then I will give it to you." Buttercup details Blossom's portion of the plan.

Blossom mimics Bubbles previous action as she nods her head and commits it to her memory.

"Let me guess...you save the best part all to yourself." Bubbles alleges as Buttercup a smile stretches across her face.

She tends to forget from time time how her sisters' could easily read through her actions.

"Oh my part, don't worry about that, Daddy's little rich girl won't know what'll hit her till Friday afternoon. " Buttercup confidently remarks since she decides to leave her sisters curious about her part.

The school's bell rings as they hoof it inside of the school building before they would be lock out.

4444

The Professor feels out of place as he waits for Serena. She was the one to suggest that they should meet at this local café that was not too far from both of their houses. Plus, it would not seem blantly obvious that they were discussing about serious business.

"Utonium, how are you?" A woman with long auburn hair greets him as she slides in the vacant high chair across from him.

Professor narrows his vision on the woman in front of him as he utters from being startled, "Serena?"

Serena nods her head to confirm her identity to the older man in front of her while he mutters, "It has been...how many years since that awful day?"

He could not fathom that she was currently alive and doing rather well for herself.

"It was about ten years ago. It seems like time flies by with no questions asked." She replies before the barista draws near them.

Serena orders her a Latte while the Professor choose Herbal tea in order to calm his unsettle nerves.

"I learned that yesterday afternoon my daughters and some of their students experienced a huge gust of wind, which knocked them out. Buttercup managed to get a glimpse of _that _thing before she woke up in the infirmary of her school." He relayed what occured yesterday afternoon.

"...also I told them about their history and they were quite speechless at the fact. Was it wrong for me to hold such an important secret from them for that long?" Professor Utonium questions the woman in front of him.

"No, you did the right thing and waited until they were mature young ladies." Serena reassures the man in front of her.

"I know that Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles will soon realize that there is more to life and continue on with their lives. Besides, your girls are extremely bright and you have properly raised them well. Now my three brothers, on the other hand, they can be a total pain in my butt." Serena expresses to him as a surprise expression surfaces on his face.

"You met Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles already?" he inquires from shock after he heard his three daugthers' name.

"Given the circumstances...I would say good. I did meet them even if it was for a _thrilling_ time." Serena hints as a worried expression materalizes on his face.

"How...how did you find out about them?" Professor Utonium stutters from awe and hopes she provide an answer to his question.

"An intense fight broke out between the two of them as they used majority of their energies which is how they found out about them." She explains how she met his daughters.

"You don't have to fret over the military's presence since somone manage to completely wipe the files about the SHARP's project. It includes all of the experiments, the results, the children's names and other crucial information." Serena remarks once she detects the sense of fear from the Professor's facial expression on his face.

"The military have not issued an hit out yet then they don't know whether to treat the spike on the radar as an enemy or ally."

Professor Utonium leans back against the body of the chair with an "oh no" expression on his face as he rubs his temples.

"So Buttercup got in to a fight with someone and use _most_ of her energy?" he repeats to make sure he hears correctly.

"I wonder who could possibly be that strong to stand up to her unless they are…_figments_ of the project?" Serena interrupts him in the middle of his sentence.

He shakes his head up and down to show that that was the story.

"There were another set of _three_ that was discovered amongst the ruins of the research laboratory. They would continuously work in various wars due to the military tactics that were already established from SHARP."

"Their memories were constantly wipe cleaned until I vouched for them to live a normal of life that a regular teenager should. I believed it was at that moment, higher ups deemed me as a suitable guardian because I was the _only _one to survive the incident."

"Before they even accepted the idea, they wanted insurance from me. I had to promise to them that if they were ever to become a threat that requires the military's personal touch then we must comply."

The barista move in their direction to distribute their respective drinks and position them on the coasters in front of them.

Serena examines the milky design that floats on the surface of her Latte as she utters "Oh they made a fern in mines,"

"So we're you able to draw up some predictions about the military's future actions?" Professor Utonium ponders before he sips the soothing tea.

"It's obvious that they will be after Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles because they discovered an _unknown _(Buttercup's) energy readings that rivals one of the three boys in my possession."

"Since they were unable to identify the potential threat they develop the need to _elimante _or _fix _the risk so they unveil the newer model."

"I believe that this upgraded super solider was supervised to implement an armed intervention tactic. This is a fully operated android with organic parts like skin, hair, heart, stomach and other essentials that human beings need to survive. Not to mention, that this would be a perfect time to accurately pinpoint the girls because after the festival they have a fight tournament." She calmly publizes her predictions as she sips on her Latte.

"Is there anyway possible way that we identify who the android is?" he mutters while he situates his tea cup on his coaster.

Serena shakes her head left and right with the rim of the cup pursue to her lips, "I don't think so."

"In order to know that information, you have to be highly classified. Unfortunately, as you can see I am not a General nor a Colonel so I'm at a standstill just like you are Professor."

"So what you trying to tell me is that there's no way that I can possibly stop whatever it is that's hunting my daughters?" He questions as he observes Serena's future reaction.

The Professor silently prayed that there was something that the trio of sisters' could do in order to protect themselves.

"Nope, not at all," Serena renders her verdict about the situation, which results in the Professor's jaw to drop.

"..._but_ they can defeat her by growing stronger without being noticed is something completely different."

Serena deems that this was the best place to leave the conversation where it would not raise any suspicous to onlookers.

She deposits her empty large circular mug on the coaster, shimmys out of the seat, and faces the Professor.

"Well I will contact you later…I have other business to attend too. It was nice seeing you again Professor."

'_...get stronger without being noticed?' _the Professor repeats to himself as he starts to conjure up a plan of action.

4444

"Like oh my god," Bell loudly exasperates before the focus of the girls' were on her.

"I'm trying to lose at least five pounds before my party! I mean my dad bought me a totally one of kind bikini that no other human being have on this earth and I can't seem to lose the weight!" She describes her crisis to Bubbles and the girls that occupy her table.

This was the perfect opportunity for Bubbles to initiate her part of Buttercup's master plan.

She digs in her purse, produces one of the protein bars, unwraps it, snaps a piece off, tosses it in the trash can, and proclaims, "Oh man, one more of these and I will reach my weight loss goal!"

Bell snaps her head in Bubbles direction after she listens to her comment. Bubbles knew that she spots the bait and now all she would have to do is hook, line and bag her.

"Man, I lost ten _whole_ pounds just by eating these protein bars."

"No way that's impossible!" A random Barbie abruptly declares when Bell shushes her and inspects the protein bars in her grasp.

"You have been looking a lot _skinner_ than usual," Bell agrees as she continues to eye the item in Bubbles' hand instead of her face.

"Give me those!" She roars while she plucks Bubbles' purse from her grasp, scoops the bars out on to the lunch table, hand-picks one of the bars, raises it to her line of vision and tries to read the nutrition value on the aluminum wrapping.

"What is this? It's not even in English?" Bell lips as she slowly starts to get angry that Bubbles would have the nerve to try and pull a quick one over on her.

"That's because they have a product in them that help you burn carbohydrates faster than American products." Bubbles discloses to Bell as her frown transforms to a smile.

"Bubbles, I know I can absolutely _trust_ you with my image control/ That's why I love you so much." Bell faslely asserts as her compliments slides right off of Bubbles. who laughs along with the girls at how gullible they were.

'_No wonder Buttercup pull pranks on them all the time. It's too easy!' _Bubbles concludes as she watches Bell tears at the protein bars covering and digs in them.

4444

Now it was Blossom turn to execute her part in the sabotage plan for Bell. She was in the bathroom reapplying some mascara on her eyelashes when Bell and of course her three Barbies struts inside of the girls' restroom.

"Man, my face is breaking out with pimples! Girls, do you have anything to stop zits in a couple of days?" Bell inquires as she leans in closer to the mirror with her fingers pose over the zit. The girls produced nothing from their oversized purses.

"You guys are totally useless!" Bell proclaims while she inspects her face and locates two more zits on one side of her face and rotates her face to check the opposite side of her face.

Blossom choose to make her presence know to the white hiared female in order to _help_ Bell with her facial problem. "I think I may have something that would clear you right up."

"On the fourth day it would be completely gone as if it was never there." Blossom voices while she produces a jar of facial wash that was actually itch crème from her purse.

"I swear Blossom you're a freaking life saver unlike these pathetic idiots that travel with me!" Bell claims while she quickly unscrews the cap, applies it on her face and washes it off.

"Why is it tingling?" Bell questions as she pats her face with her finger tips in order prevent the itching but her attempt did not produce any result.

Blossom begins to panic since she did not prepare herself for the follow up statement. _'Don't panic...just stay calm. What would Buttercup do?'_

"Oh that just means it's working. Don't worry about that." Blossom assures her when she decides to make her great escape from the restroom before she had to answer anymore of Bell's probing questions.

She could not help but to burst out in to laughter because she could not wait to witness the outcome of Bell's appearance at the end of the week.

Blossom shifts her bag loaded full of itch crème supplies on to her shoulder so it would not reveal the content of her tote bag to Bell and her Barbies.

'_I wonder what Buttercup has in store for her?' _Blossom wonders about her sister's part in her own plan since she was anxious to see what she would do.

4444

Buttercup currently roams the school's hallway and scoops out the students, who were present along with her. She makes out Bell, due to her odd colored haired, and Butch in the hallway and hounds him as if she were a lost puppy.

"So Butch are you coming to my pool party? If you are I want you to be my date." Bell forcefully convenys as Butch swears Bell's behavior bring to mind images of a stalker.

Buttercup points her index finger in her open mouth and acts as if she was going to gag however she were unaware that Butch recognizes her and starts to chuckle at her reaction.

"You think I'm _joking_?" Bell harshily questions as she maintains her puppy dog expression on her face when he faces away from the teenage girl in front of him.

"Oh not you…I just remembered that I have to be in class early. We have labs today." Butch lies with a straight face.

"Well I want your answer by Friday." She mentions to him right before she struts away form him with an extra twist in her hips.

"I swear that girl is going to stalk me for the rest of my life." Buttercup overhears Butch divulge to her as she twists the lock to her locker, pops the latch, removes the items she need, and thrusts the locker door closed.

"...and is it _my_ fault that _your_ so call _bad boy_ personality attracts stalkers?" Buttercup jests once she whirls in his direction only to observe Butch plays as if he has been shot in the chest.

"So you think I am a bad boy now?" he swiftly fires back before the raven-haired girl visibly huffs at the accusation and stomps away from Butch.

'_She's so into me!' _Butch notes to himself as the class bell starts to ring.


	17. Chapter 17

_Friday Morning_

The Professor knocked against three seperate doors as the girls' knew that that was their to wake up and get ready for a new day at school.

This time, unlike every other morning, Buttercup would struggle to wake up however today was different. She was anxious for the end of the day especially somce she survived an entire week of hell in girly clothes. The final ring of the school bell means that the bet between her and Bell was offically over.

Buttercup would never verbally admit this to anyone but it was not so bad to wear girl clothes every now an then but for now it was old news. The real reason why she was so estatic was because her plan is about to come to fruitation and boy she could not to wait to see how it all unfolds.

"Wait, what time is her pool party going to start again?" Blossom directs her question to her two sisters before Bubbles questions "Why do you want to know? Is there something you have to do?"

"No, because I want to know will we have time to come back here and change or do we need to bring our stuff with us." Blossom explains the reason why she asked.

"Good point! Let me check..." Bubbles mentions as she produces her light blue cell phone, observes the screen light up and checks her text messages again.

"Six o'clock sharp." She announces once she breaks her focus away from the screen in front of her while Blossom calculates the estimated time of arrival from the school to home.

"So yeah, we do have time to come back home, change into our swimsuits and grab our pool stuff." Blossom remarks as she shuffles inside of the bathroom.

"You better hurry up! We have only ten minutes left so I would advise you two to pick up the speed." Buttercup advises her sisters' about the time they have left to get ready for school.

"Will do." Bubbles confirms as she quickly disappears and leaves behind a slight gust of wind.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup time for you three to…"

A large gust of wind blows right pass the Professor before he registers the sound of the engine cranks up from the garage starts up and blasts music. It signaled to him that they were dressed and on their way to school.

'_This is the fastest that I have ever seen them move.' _The professor thinks to himself as this must be a sign of positive change from the girls but then there was thought that lingers amd tells him that it was not for a good reason.

4444

"My master plan should be unveiled one by one during Ms. I'm Spoiled because My Daddy Owns a Billion Dollar Empire and I Feel Like that Everyone Else is a Insignificant Party." Buttercup mocks Bell's personality down to a tee.

"There's a red light coming up. Slow down." Blossom warns Buttercup, who swaps her foot to the brakes and reduces the acceleration of the car.

Buttercup adjusts her rearview mirror when she pays attention to a dark orange Mustang GTO that cruises along the side of them. They lay eyes on the infamous trio of brothers who flips their school upside down.

From their loud screaming, they were obviously arguing about something before Buttercup leans across Blossom and hollers, "Idiot!"

The girls catch a glimpse of Brick poke Butch in his arm, direct Butch's focus from the backseat at Boomer, and trace where Brick currently points at when a familiar green Camaro enter his eyesight.

"Ah, so you finally answer to your name." Buttercup quips right before the light flashes from red, yellow, to green and floors the gas pedal.

"I think she is challenging you." Brick states the obvious to his brother behind the wheel. Butch was already acting on it, shifting the car in its second gear and gassing the car in the process.

"Are you serious Buttercup? Racing is not safe!" Blossom loudly exclaims to Buttercup as she tightens the seatbelt across her body.

The raven haired girl did not seem to heed her red haired sister's warning about the dangers of racing and was not going to ease up off of the gas no time soon.

Buttercup notes the dark orange Mustang GTO in her rearview mirror, focuses in on the road ahead of her and recalls that the end of their course was a straightaway to the school. For now, she concentrates on the numerous sharp turns are that present throughout the route to school.

It was the perfect day for a race because it was early on a Friday morning and no signs of traffic. A corner enters the drivers' line of vision as Buttercup executes too wide of a turn while Butch drifts in sharper to the curb and cuts in front of her.

Buttercup observes Butch signals to merge in her lane and permits him to inch just a tad bit further then her front bumper so she could cut to the opposite lane. He cuts in front of her while she shifts in the other lane in order to remain side by side with each other.

"Two more turns left and then the light for the straightaway." Blossom and Brick report to their respective drivers the rest of the course since the two drivers seem gung-ho on beating each other in this race of theirs and did not even care at all about their passengers' lives.

Butch executes the turn before Buttercup did as they travel down narrow streets as he chooses to ease up on the gas at the moment just to upset Buttercup

"Ah...come on now! You're resulting to petty blocking now?" Buttercup grumbles under her breath as she was force to slow down to prevent an accident.

"Last turn," this time it was Bubbles and Boomer who spoke to their drivers when they caught the red light and the lanes separated back in to two lanes.

"Enough with the kiddy games," Butch shouts after he revs up the engine to Serena's Mustang GTO.

"Who said I wanted to play along with your games?" Buttercup responds with an even louder rev of her engine.

"_3…2…1…Go!' _Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch mentally countdowns as the light flashes from red, to yellow, and to green.

The sound of screeching tires emits from the two cars coupled with the scent of burning rubber penetrates the noses of the surrounding community yet the two raven-haired drivers could careless. They wanted to see who would be the victory of their little race.

It was not until Buttercup notices Bell's Mercedes swerves directly in front of her as she presses the brakes to slow her car down from collision with the white haired girl.

The girls watch as Butch and his brothers' drift withing the school parking lot leaving a rather pissed off Buttercup behind the wheel. She drove past Bell who only snickered at the three as if she planned for this to happen. Buttercup presses the window button down, extends her right arm out and shots a bird from the driver side.

"I swear I will kill that girl one of these days…" Buttercup mutters to herself after she scopes out a empty spot and parks between the pair of blocked white lines

Butch parades over to Buttercup as she slams the button to unlock the driver and passenger's door so they could exit from inside of her Camaro. Her sisters' knew that that was the signal for them to leave her alone or suffer the consequences.

She thrusts her door outward, steps out from the driver's side, slams the door shut, presses the lock button on her key, and senses Butch's presence loom over her as if he was a stalker.

A grim smirk stretches across his face as he jams his hands in his pocket and proceeds to the rub the victory in. "You know you _lost,_ right?"

"You know damn well that Bell pulled in my lane at the last minute and blocked me from going full speed! Besides, I didn't even shift out of second gear." Buttercup proclaim when she feel him tug on her green suspenders.

"Ah come on now Butter,"you know you shouldn't make up excuses..." Butch breaks in the middle of his sentence as he releases his grasp on her suspenders, glances up at her and jests "...it just makes you a sore loser."

She was about to walk away from him until he blocks her path with his left arm, which prompts her to curve in the opposite direction where his other arm blocks her too. He had his intended prey trapped within the lenght of his arms.

Buttercup narrowed her vision in on Butch in front of her and grow agitated by his presence which was what he aimed for since he liked it when got angry.

"I wouldn't even waste my excuses on you, Butt-boy. Now can you move your arms so I can get through?" She jaws with a flash of irritation present in her eyes

"No. I want something in _payment_…so that I would actually believe that Bell pulled out in front of you on purpose." Butch suggests as he emphasizes the word payment in his sentence.

Buttercup leans her weight against the front of the driver's side door and poses to him, "...and what would that be?"

He leans his face in closer to her face and states his demand, "A kiss. Not here but at Bell's party."

"I already owe you three...now you're forcing me to give you a kiss? I think not!" Buttercup disclosed with a flustered expression on her face, which left Butch satisfied that he had caught the composed girl off guard.

Just like always her face remained stoic which only peaks his interest even more when she did not say anything else, "See that was simple." he express when Buttercup roll her eyes at the boy's attitude.

4444

Serena was currently at her apartment working on her laptop when her cell phone ringing as a very annoying ringtone that Brick gave her blares the quietness of her place.

"Hello?" she asked as she continued to focus on what she was currently doing.

"Yes, is this Ms. Shaw?" she immediately knew it was Mr. Alma, her brothers' principal, calling during the middle of what should be the instructional period.

"Let me guess is this Mr. Alma?" Serena inquired when she realized that he paused for a moment and answered what sounded like the secretary's question.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Ms. Shaw is my mother's name?" Serena was curious as to why he would be calling her when she found what she was looking for.

"My apologies, but I was wondering are you free tonight?" he asked as this sort of caught Serena off guard.

'_Is this man serious? I mean I only met him at the dinner party but he did give me a ride to my place.' _She thought over what could be the harms of dating a high school principal.

"Yeah I am free, what do you have mind?" Serena gave in as she remembered that he did send her flowers earlier that week.

"A dinner at the grand opening at Shelia's." he told her of where he wanted to take her.

"Oh you mean that new restaurant that suppose to be top in French cuisine?" she asks him making sure she got the place right.

"That is the right one." He tells her.

"What time should I be ready?" she ask him at what time he was going to pick her up.

"Would six o'clock would be great for you?" he ask her.

"That would do…" when she clicks the red phone ending the conversation when she clicks on some other information that shows to the military secret website.

'_Project Bravo Echo Lima Lima…B.E.L.L,' _Serena read off the screen and downloaded the information on her flash drive just in case someone decideD to ransack her laptop so they could not track her.

4444

The day went by remarkably slow for a Friday. The reason was everyone tried to contain their apparent excitement for Bell's party this afternoon. When the bell rung, it singaled to the students at Pokey Oaks High School that it was time to get ready and party. However, not everyone shared the same reason to be happy especially one raven haired girl.

'_It's time for the action to take place.' _Buttercup grins maliciously not aware that Butch walks her to her car.

"You seem excited for Bell's party…that's unlike you." he comments to the girl off on his left.

"Can't a typical girl be happy for a friend's party?" Buttercup quizzes Butch when she halts to glimpse up at him.

It was then that he assumed she had an alternative purpose for going to the pool party and he could not wait to see what it could be.

"You know what? You're right! But get one thing straight you are no _typical _girl." He whispers in her ear as it cause electricity to travel up and down her spine.

"Alright then Butter, catch you later." He waves her off when she feels herself release a sigh of relief, _'Why was I holding on to my breath?' _

Buttercup only shakes her head in order to get rid of those thoughts when she sees Blossom converse with Brick about something.

"Look, we have a meeting on Monday to discuss where we are going to take the kids during the week." Blossom informs him as she clutches her books in tow.

"Why are you telling me this? It isn't like I care about those annoying brats." Brick lies dead to Blossom's face, who obvious knows the truth and continues to chat with him.

"You know that that's a lie. Anyway that was all I had to tell you." Blossom voices after she adjusts her tote when Brick notes that the red haired girl was still in front of him.

"Is there anything else that you want to talk to me about?" Brick questions as to why she was still there to tease her when three atheletic boys venture up to them.

"Yo Blossom." The one with blonde hair greets her first while the other two just suspiciously eyed Brick.

"Flash...what I can do for you?" she asks in her same normal tone of speaking.

"Are you going to Bell's party?" the boy name Flash poses to Blossom.

"Yeah...what about you?" Blossom curiously inquires while she tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear from nervousness.

Brick realizes that she was actually _flirting _with the guy in front of her as he clenches his fist when he realizes that he was angry.

_'You have got to be kidding me! Someone as smart as Blossom would waste her time with a stupid jockey? She's got to be the dumbest smart person in the world if she falls for anything that this moron even says. He probably can't even tell me the answer to what two plus two is?'_

_'Hold up…am I jealous? I mean come on I can take this man down with one arm tied behind my back. What does she see in this dude?' _

"So you got a date for the party?" Flash asks as he hopes that she was avaliable.

"Nope. I'm going all by myself, but my sisters are free too," Blossom mumbles loudly so that Flash can hear her.

"Well what do you know? We are free too! How about we meet up at the party?" Flash suggests while he loops his arms around Blossom's shoulders, which further angers Brick.

"That sounds like a plan. See you then Flash." Blossom waves them off when she turns back and smiles at Brick as if nothing happen before she walks off.

'_I swear I will make that Flash guy's life a living hell!' _he declares as he was unaware that he was on fire when he feels the coldness of water hit him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sorry bro, I had to cool you down." Boomer explains when Brick cuts his gaze over to his two brothers, specifically Boomer.

"We didn't want you to burn the whole school down, now do we?" Butch inquires as Boomer smirks at his brother's question.

"What are you smiling about _squirt_?" Brick snaps at Boomer, who bobbles his head along to his personal thoughts due to his narrow mindedness.

"I don't think nothing you're going to say will bring this little guy's day down…" Butch says as he jabs his thumb over to their overzealous baby brother when he adds "...anyway we need to go home and change the party starts at six since it will take sometime to get over there."

"How do you even know where you're going?" Brick questions Butch, who stands off on his right

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head about that… just leave that up to me." Butch mentions with a coyish smirk present on his face.

4444

A maid enters inside of Bell's personal bedroom and observes the white haired teenage girl hums to herself as she exits from her bathroom with items in her grasp.

"Are you excited Madame Bell?" a maid poses while she lays out the pieces of her pool attire against the surface of her queen sized bed.

Bell's head snaps in the direction of the noise and notices one of the maids currently in her bedroom. _'What is she doing in here right now?'_

"Why would I be? I mean everyone and I do mean everyone that is important at my school is going to be there so I don't need to be excited." Bell replies in a rather callous tone.

"Sorry for my dense question," the maid quickly apologizes for her insurbordination and swiftly shuffles out of the room from fear of consequences.

"I swear these maids are meddlesome that my dad hired." she mumbles under her breath before she focuses on the task at hand and that was her pool party.

"Maybe it's time we need to swap our staff again." Bell speaks to no one in particular when her eyes land on the alarm clock by her bed and checks the time.

_'The girls should be here in a couple of minutes. I need to get dress.' _she reminds herself that she needs to be dress before the girls show up to her home.

Three of her closes friends, affectionately dub the Barbies, arrive at Bell's mansion and venture upstairs to their white haired friend's bedroom.

"Is that the brand new bathing suit that Armani made?" One of the girls' declares when Bell emerges from her private bathroom and notices that their eyes were focus on her bathing suit.

"Yeah. This is the only one of its kind on the entire planet." Bell proudly boasts as she raise the swimsuit upward so the girls could get a closer look.

"A limited edition indeed." Another one of her girls' proclaims.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone this but..." Bell mutters as she cups the left side of her mouth after she glances left and right until it lands on her friends and adds "Armani owed my dad a favor so I came up with this brilliant idea to create a one of a kind bathing suit."

"Anyway...I think its time to put this little number on." she redirects the girls' attention as they squeal from excitement as Bell strolls in her private bathroom.

Grunts and groans could be heard from the bathroom, which prompts one of the Barbies to check up on their leader to make sure that she was alright.

One of the girls' twists the knobs, cracks the bedroom door, sticks her head inside, makes out Bell step foot in her bathing suit one by one, and inquires, "Is there a problem, Bell?"

"Oh it's nothing," Bell lies as she sucks in enough of her pudgy stomach for her to heave the spandex suit over her body after her friend leaves her to herself.

_'First step: cleared.' _she happily thinks as she slowly releases her breath when a tearing noise could be heard. Bell glances down and notices that her bathing suit was ripped.

'_Just freaking great...I thought that those stupid bars that Bubbles gave me worked!' _She angrily hisses to herself as she critically inspects the bathing suit for the second time.

The swimsuit was still relatively intact when an idea promptly surfaces to her thought, _'Wait a minute...I think I can make this work.' _

"Alright ladies, are you ready for a pool party?" Bell questions her girls after she springs from her bathroom with a wide smile on her face.

The trio of girls cheer out of excitement as they travel to the large outside pool in Bell's backyard. She conceals her true intentions of throwing this pool part as she plans for Butch to be her boyfriend at the end of the night.

4444

"Man, I can't wait to see Bell and her turn out!" Blossom declares while she slides her heart shaped rose colored glasses through the top part of her bang.

"Wait a minute...you're starting to sound like Buttercup." Bubbles quips as she leans forward and feels her sister's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure feeling alright?" she inquires with a grin stretches across her face before Blossom removes Bubbles' hand from against her forehead.

"What are you trying to say? You don't like the way I handle my business?" Buttercup grills while she adjusts her side mirrors since she was somewhat offended by Bubbles statement.

"You already know the answer to that question." Blossom smoothly counters her raven haired sister's question.

"Oh Blossom," Buttercup calls to her sister, who sits on the passenger side of the Camero, and inquires "Yes. What is it?"

"I have been meaning to ask you about Flash for quite a while now?" Buttercup mentions the topic of their conversation to her red haired sister since there was something that nags at her thoughts.

Blossom props one of her arms against the open window, dispenses a sigh, predicts what Buttercup was about to say and questions, "Yeah, what about him?"

"Just be careful around him. I never liked the vibe that I got from that guy." Buttercup advises her when she veers on to the street that displays a long gate that surrounds the property on their left.

Buttercup drives up to a security box only to be ask the standard security question, "Who are you here to see?"

"We're here for Bell's..." The instant that Bell's name left Buttercup's mouth the guard presses a button to open up the gate for her.

"Thank you _so_ very much." Buttercup politely thanks the man for actually being friendly unlike other grouchy cops that usually guard rich communities.

Blossom and Bubbles watch in awe as Buttercup shows her manners to the unknown security guard. She typically withholds that from regular people unless they were members of the board or her very own family.

"Wow...when she said that the whole school would be here she wasn't joking." Bubbles proclaims as she scopes out the various cars that were parked along her driveway. There were even some vehicles that she did not see often at school.

"I don't care about that...I just want to find a parking spot so we can get in there." Buttercup retorts while she scans the vicinity for a parking spot and spots one not too far away from the driveway and the mansion.

"Blossom," someone howls the red haired girl's name once she and her sisters emerges from the parked green Camaro and detects Flash along with his cohorts.

"I see you made it here safe and sound." Buttercup mumbles under her breath, tucks her arms underneath her chest, and watches Flash and his gang hike over to where they were.

"Who would have thought that we would come at the same time?" Flash tries to cover up his lie since they were waiting for them to arrive.

'_This guy is so full of himself.' _The sisters share similar thoughts at the same time about the young man in front of them.

As they chat, a familiar orange Mustang GTO cruises through the street only to come in front of a human blockade of the three bodies, which Butch voices "Who in the hell stands in the middle of the street?!"

"Hey you three bozos! You're blocking the freaking way!" Brick shouts out of the passenger side window since Flash and his gang were in the middle of the street while the girls were on the sidewalk.

"Can't you see I'm talking here pal…" Flash yells at the car right before it curves around him to avoid him and broadcasts "That's right you better drive past me!"

"This is such a waste of our time." Buttercup groans to herself about the conversation with Flash and his buddies.

Bubbles, who is sensitive to emotions, realized that Buttercup was irritated at the moment. She just wanted for Buttercuo to enjoy the party along with her and Blossom.

"How about we continue this on the inside?" Bubbles suggests to the group, who seem to agree with the idea. The six of them treads over to the entrance while Butch and his brothers withdraw themselves from the orange Mustand GTO.

"Did you see that…that blonde twit would not move out of the way." Brick fumes but Butch knew the real reason why he was upset with the boy name Flash.

"Calm down! We're at a party so just relax and be cool." Butch advises his furious red haired brother, who slams the car door shut behind him.

"If you mess this evening up then your head will be on a platter." Butch threatens him in a low and evil tone so Boomer could not hear them.

"Hey, let's just enjoy the party and have fun!" Boomer claims as he tries to calm his brothers down with his serene personality before he was on the receiving end of their death glares.

4444

"Are you sure this is the whole school?" Blossom asks since she could not believe how many people were at the party.

The rectangular pool was partially filled with people and around the rim of the pool were full of high school students, who all appear to be having a good time. There was a band on the farthest edge of the pool with red velvet ropes and security that encompass the entire stage's area. They made sure to prevent any stray students from attacking the band. There were various colored streamers that dangle on the mansion's eaves and the Hawaiian theme was very visible. The hot tub was a couple of inches away from the pool and holds some of the school's well known couples.

Bubbles and Buttercup grows excited while Blossom plots a way to get rid of Flash and his gang without being mean or selfish.

"Aloha and welcome to a small part of Hawaii." A male and woman clad in a brightly colored button down, khaki shorts, grass skirt, and a coconut bra greets them at the entrance.

They bestow leis around each one of their necks and distributes straw hats to the guys in order to make the Hawaiian look appear authentic.

"This place is huge!" Flash loudly whoops the obvious while Buttercup simply rubs her temples from sheer agony.

"When you have a boat load of money then you can afford this." she explains to the blonde haired male behind her and includes "Well I'm off you two. You know the time to meet back up at the car right?"

Buttercup waits for nods before she parts from the group of Flash and his gand and her sisters. A couple of seconds later, Flash cohort Joe excuses himself from the group and tails Buttercup.

"Have fun," Bubbles whispers to Blossom after she taps her sister's shoulder and points to where the band was playing. Ron trails behind Bubbles, which leaves Blossom and Flash alone together.

"So how about we make our way over to the hot tub?" Flash suggests once he found himself finally alone with Blossom.

"Aloha and welcome to a small part of Hawaii." She hears the two greeters greet another group of individuals as Blossom wonders if it was Brick.

Halfway through her thoughts, she halts when she recalls how he had treated her at school. She faces forward when she hears him call out her name.

"Sure why not? Instead of the hot tub how about the pool, Flash?" Blossom poses to Flash while she conjures up way to upset Brick how he did her.

She simply loops her right arm within Flash's left arm and drags him in the direction of the pool.

"I believe brother you just got burned...hard." Butch revels to Brick right before he recognizes Buttercup with some unknown guy.

Butch promptly stalks over there to where the raven haired girl was and ignores his two other brothers.

"Just don't get mad." Boomer encourages Brick with a pat on his shoulders when he spots Bubbles and makes his way over to where the band was playing.

'_I got to think of something quick!' _Brick thinks while he searches around for inspiration but when now came he groans out fustration.

'_I guess Pinkie was right. I'm not good at thinking.' _He concludes to himself before he decides to let it pass for now.

Brick periodacially reminds himself of how he felt when he first saw the two of them talk in front of him.

4444

Bubbles attempts to lose Ron in the mix of people but since he had height on him he could see her wherever she went plus her blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

"Psst…Bubbles, it's Boomer." he mutters as her super hearing picks up his whispered tone. She cast her gaze to her left and sees him waving at her.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Bubbles admits once she nears Boomer. He notes that she glances around every few seconds as if someone was following or watching her.

"Sorry about that." She apologies when her sight return to his face and explains why she looks around, "Flash's friend followed me over here. I guess he likes me or he would have followed Buttercup instead of me."

"Well I don't think he is the approacher type…he's in the crowd talking to some other boy." Boomer assures her as he points to the person she tries to avoid.

Bubbles shifts her focus away from Boomer unaware that he inspects what she had on. _'That bathing suit fits her.' _he notes when he watches her turn back around to face him.

"Thank goodness! I thought I would have to avoid him for the whole night." Bubbles exclaims after she releases a sigh of comfort.

"You're a real life saver, you know that right?" She expresses her sincere gratitude for the boy's presence.

"Glad to be of some help," he acknowledges her compliment while he scratches the back of his head and chuckles.

4444

'_The water is actually a little warm!' _Blossom states in awe while she slowly steps in to the pool and stands thigh high in the shallow end of the pool.

Flash was close behind her and could feel him loom over her, "Um…Blossom, I'm kinda of scared of water." He lies as he fakes being scared.

"I never thought you were a hydrophobic _since you were on the swim team._" Blossom voices and mutters the last part to herself. She crosses her arms in front of her pink and white polka dotted bikini.

"I swear it's the truth that I'm a hy…hydro…whatever the name you just said." Flash quietly discloses as while he shakes a little. Apparently it worked because Blossom completely fell for his ploy.

"Poor you…you can get out of the water if you want big baby." Brick teases the blonde haired boy when he materalizes next to Blossom, which scares her out of her skin.

"Brick…" Blossom utters his name once she realizes that he stands right next to herin the pool.

"Come on. I need to talk you." He informs her as he secures her wrist and separates her from Flash and leaves a dumbfound and an angered Flash.

"You know he could swim over here at any minute." Blossom warns him after she glances over in Flash's direction.

She scans around and eyes a sign that has a number "6" on it, which explans why her feet could no longer touch the ground.

"If he does I will just sink him like the big brute that he is, anyway I need to tell you something." Brick seriously alleges.

"So you suddenly expect me to be all ears when you tried and used your dry sarcasm on me?" she questions as he struggles to hear her since they were so close to the band.

"You use it too! You don't see me crying whenever people say something rude to you." Brick argues back with her since he could not help but too.

"Crying? You obvious don't know me because I never cried when someone as dumb as you are say something rude to me." Blossom retorts when she could make out Bubbles on the opposite end with Boomer.

"If I was so dumb then why would you waste your time talking to me?" He poses to her.

"You're not dumb. You just don't have a brain, you dumb scarecrow." She snaps at him.

"Well I rather be a dumb scarecrow then a girl whose scared of being alone!" Brick knew he hit the wrong cord but his anger got the best of him until he heard a splash and saw Blossom leave the pool.

Brick tries to apologize but he lost her in the crowd of students. _'I messed up big time,' _he noted as he submerged in the water to his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Buttercup treks over to the food table, scopes out the choices and plucks a finger sandwich that was on a large dish with an array of foods.

'_At least that spoiled brat know how to treat her guest to some food.' _She inwardly admits as she chews on the sandwich when she feels someone roughly bump into her.

Buttercup swivels her head and makes out that it was no other then Princess Morbucks.

"Just when I was starting to have fun at the party, I had to see this gorilla that escaped the zoo." Princess hackles when Buttercup choose to just avoid the pampered red haired brat.

'_I wonder where the white haired spoiled brat is?' _She ponders to herself as polishes off the sandwich.

Buttercup hears the "oohs" and "aahs" from her classmates when a group of women dressed in grass skirts with coconut bras and large brightly colored headpieces adore their heads.

They perform a three minute traditional hula dance that leaves the crowd in awe. The women part down the middle to reveal four well toned men who totes a wooden rickshaw. The person who waves at the people were none other than the birthday girl herself, Bell.

'_So the guest of honor arrives...' _Buttercup inwardly announces as she surveys the white haired girl appearance.

Bell had a sarong wrapped around her waist in order to concealed rips in her swimsuit, which produces a smile on her face.

The men tread over to the stage where the band plays and positions the rickshaw so Bell steps out on the stage.

Bell then signals to the lead singer of the band to hand her the microphone.

"I am so glad that you all made it to my party! I hope you're enjoying yourselves." She addresses the crowd in a fake cheery tone.

The crowd could care less about her announcement as they cheered her on right before they resume their previous action.

Buttercup opts to quench her thrist, grasps a clear plastic cup, brings it to her lips. and sips on it.

Blossom suddenly storms right by her without saying anything at all to her.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Blossom?' _she ponders to herself when she watches the answer to her quest trail right behind her while he searches around for her when she sips her drink.

"I never thought you would be the bikini type," A masculine voice compliments her as she glances upward and notices that Joe was in front of her.

"I never thought you be the ballerina football player." Buttercup repeats and adjusts her sentence to remind him that she knows about his precious white secret.

"...looks like I'm busted on that part but you know you don't have to use that against me." He voices as he tries to wave it off.

"...and if I don't then you would get the wrong idea of me really buying into liking you. I want to stop any of those thoughts right now." Buttercup alleges with the rim of her cup against her lips.

"So no interest at all…" Joe states as she nods her head a "no".

"Hm...it seems as if I will have to try harder." he claims when she sips for her drink and thinks, _'Some people just don't get the memo.'_

"Well good luck on that because your fantasy isn't going to happen anytime soon." Buttercup asserts.

_'What do I have to do to get the message through his thick skull?' _she inwardly screams as she pulls out all of the stops to prevent him from catching any feelings for her.

"You'd be surprised at how many people like your bad side…we never seen a tough chick like you in a while." Joe explains, which causes her to slightly choke on her drink.

Fortunately for her, he did not see her reaction to his statement.

"Finally, _someone_ who actually agrees with me! We, boys, like unattainable girls, _Butter_." A familiar masculine voice chimes in on her conversation with Joe.

Her mind registers the identity of the voice and recognizes it as irritating without even breaking eye contact with Joe

"Who are you?" Joe snaps at the man, who addresses Buttercup by a nickname and was not angry either.

"The name's Butch and I can see why you're chasing this girl but…" Butch introduces himself before Bell springs up at his side.

"I see you made it to my party! Come on let's dance." She suggests while she drags an unwilling Butch away from Buttercup and Joe.

"So troublesome," Buttercup mutters under her breath after she witnesses the interaction between Bell and Butch.

"Anyway, I need to go find my sister she looked upset about something." Buttercup comments as she tosses him her now empty cup and walks off.

"Oh…_I wonder who he is to Buttercup.' _Joe ponders while he crushes the cup in his grasps.

4444

Bubbles spots the white haired girl among the crowd and decides to show her apperication for her grand entrance.

She covers the distance that separates her from Bell, waits until she captures her focus, and says, "Hey Bell, that was an amazing entrance!"

"Thank you! You know Daddy always want the best for me so it was really no big deal." Bell brushes off the blonde's compliment.

She focuses all of her attention on Butch, who makes an effort to utter a _Help me_ to Bubbles but it went unnoticed by the blonde.

"So _Shaw_, you enjoying my party so far?" Bell inquires while she vies to rub her body up against Butch who dodges each one of her attempts.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that your backyard is this huge." Butch or Shaw feigns interest but he could not place his finger on why this girl was crazy for him.

"This is nothing compared to my villa. It is twice as big! Maybe you can visit it when its summertime." Bell offers a lot to him even though it was their first time holding a conversation.

"I will keep that in my options during the summer." Butch conveys while he ponders on how anything could possibly be bigger then the location they were at now.

"I will _definitely_ keep you in my plans." She informs him before her Barbies surrounds him, which makes him uncomfortable.

"I, uhm, got to go to the bathroom...if you don't mind," Butch excuses himself from the group before she could even show him where it.

He retreats in the massive crowd of Pokey Oaks High school.

"Girls," she snaps her hand and they encompass her, "Make sure my guest of honor does not get _sidetrack_ will you?"

4444

Blossom was somewhere in an unknown area but was sure that she was still inside of Bell's mansion even though nobody was there with her.

_'So how did I end up down here again?' _she asks herself as she surverys the foregin enclosure.

Blossom remembered that her anger had gotten the best of her when she had a long argument with Brick over stupid things.

_'That idiot! He didn't have to reveal to people the secret I entrusted him with.' _

She feels the hard wall against her back and appericates its sturdy support.

Her phobia slowly creeps over her entire body while she searches around and concludes that not even a soul was with her.

'_I wonder where I ran off to?' _Blossom ponders as scopes out any familiar object that could jog her memory on how to get back.

Her hand throbs when she recalls how Brick materalized right next to her and dragged her away from Flash, which she appreciated.

_'He could have been a little more gentler. He almost pulled my arm out of the socket.'_

'_I wonder why he looked so serious? On that note, he has been acting like he has something big on his mind.' _She thinks before she decides that wailing in hwe fear would be no good. She had to find her way out even it was by trial and error.

'_If he does I will sink him like the big brute that he is,' _Blossom recalls what Brick said as she looks for any windows but to no avail found any.

'_Looks like I'm trapped here…I hope someone finds me.' _She assumes as her breathing starts to shorten and her heartbeat speeds up.

"_Calm down Blossom! Buttercup and Bubbles should be looking for me.'_ Blossom tries to reassure herself when the lights, where she was lost, starts to flicker on and off as if she was in a scary movie.

'_This can't be good at all.' _She notes before she launches in to a sprint through the long corridor.

After a while, it feels as if she was moving across the surface of a treadmill.

Brick runs inside of the house and finds himself out of breath when he thinks, _'She was just in my vision. Where did she go so quickly?'_

He spots her red ribbon near a set of steps, jogs over, and picks it up, _'So she must have walked downstairs.' _

As he scoops up her ribbon, stares down the flight of stairs and ventures down the set of stairs.

4444

Butch manages to escape the rabid girl's claws when he once again runs in to Buttercup. He notices her bathing suit was quite revealing but suits her personality.

Just when he was about to walk over, he watches the white haired demon confront her and they seem to be arguing.

"Why would I know where that idiot is?" Buttercup shouts at Bell who merely screams back at her.

"...because everytime I try and talk to him he sneaks off and he ends up wherever you are. That's why!"

Bell's face suddenly begins to ting and swiftly scratches the itch away from her face.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me, but more to the point I think you are jealous of me." Buttercup eggs her on and Bell falls for the bait.

The crowd's awarenes was now on the two as they hope to see two females go at each other. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Is it a fight you want to see then it is a fight you will get!" Bell broadcasts to the crowd, who response was cheers of happiness.

Some rumbling noise was heard and a red and blue matted pillar surfaced in the middle of the pool.

"Are you ready for a little boxing match Buttercup?" Bell poses to Buttercup as she examines the setup and nods her head in agreement.

Butch soon spots his brother Boomer with his arms around Buttercup's sister shoulders, "This should be interesting."

Buttercup was issued a red helmet and a lance with two plush ends on the stick since Bell chose the color blue.

They swim to the two platforms with the lance in their clutches and climb up on their respective platform.

"When I win, don't even refer yourself as the top of our school anymore." Bell claims as they steadies themselves on their platform.

Buttercup could no longer contain her joy when she observes red dots emerge on Bell's face as she prepares herself for the battle.

The sound of the bell echoes through her ears as she gears up for the fight when Bell makes the first move.

4444

'_I have been running for probably over a half an hour." _Blossom estimates to herself when she feels herself become winded from her run.

'_How can she just have this long hallway in her home?" _She wonders before she decides to stop and take a break.

She figures that she would need to reserve her energy in case some trick leaps out of nowhere.

'_It looks as if they won't be able to find me no time soon, I guess I'm doom.' _Blossom concludes after she buries her head in her arms.

The lights flicker on and off again while she scans her location to see if anyone was coming for her.

'_I hope the lights don't …' _but it was too late since the lights went out and darkness clouded her vision. Blossom suddenly feels a cold shiver creeps up and her spine.

Footsteps echoed off of the walls as Blossom's own heartbeat drowned out the sound as her phobia of being by herself increased by every second.

"Please someone help me," Blossom utters when she feels her body shake and her heartbeat increases to an almost deadly pace. She starts to hyperventilate.

"Someone help please?" Blossom begs before something touches her skin as she leaps forward and could not make out the face.

"Pinkie, is that you?" a famaliar masculine voice inquries after they touch her.

She knew that it was Brick's voice from her moniker since she permitted only two people to call her that.

"Brick, I'm so glad to hear your voice but where are you though?" she poses as she wonders if she was hearing things.

"In front of you, hold on," Brick's voice calms her down and her breathing was returning back to normal.

Brick creates red flames that engulf his hand, lifts to his face and waits for Blossom's confirmation.

"See told you it was me," he quips when he hears her laugh a little to herself.

"Thank…" Brick cuts her off, "...before you even thank me, I want to apologize for revealing your secret when I should have keep it to myself. I don't know why I haven't been acting like myself lately but I was angry when I saw you talking to Flash in front of me earlier this afternoon. I usually don't even lose my cool but…" he halts himself since he almost confesses something that he was not ready to do.

The sound of something powering up rings in their ears as the lights flashes on disseminating the darkness that conceals their eye sight. _'She was crying?' _

"Thank you for coming to get me, I owe you one." Blossom thanks him while she wipes the tears from her face with her left forearm as she stands up.

"That you do…" Brick did not know his voice fell on deaf ears when Blossom heard something whisper her name as if it knows her personally.

"Do you hear that?" Blossom cuts him off as she frantically glances around to see where it is coming from.

"...but I don't hear anything." Brick claims as Blossom searches around as if to find some buried treasure.


	20. Chapter 20

Bell choose to initiate the first move when she aims her blue padded lance at Buttercup's feet, who hops over the lance and lands on the padded red red stool.

"Is that all you got?" Buttercup badgers her since she knew that there was one thing her Bell had in common...they were hated being irritated. Yet with Bell you could easily get under her skin and fester.

Bell makes an effort to target Buttercup's face only to be block by her lance, which leaves an opening in her defense. Buttercup capitalizes on the opportunity and tags Bell in the stomach before she stumbles back a little.

The crowd was tense and anxious to see who would be the first to fall from their pedestal from a knockout by their opponent. The end result of the match would show in a few seconds.

Buttercup connects with Bell's side after she does her best to block her last attack and leaves her wide open for a final move.

A plunk noise was heard right before the crowd erupted in cheers for Buttercup, who happily accepted the cheers from her student body as she whirled to face them and bowed at the waist.

_'What does Bell think she's doing?' _Bubbles ponders when the white haired girl head bobbles back up to the surface with only her visible.

She steathily sneaks up behind Buttercup, swiftly snares her ankle, and suddenly thrusts her face first in to the pool's water from a display of strength from the meek girl.

'_Oh that's not good!' _Bubbles inwardly shouts because she could not believe that Bell would pull such a trick on someone…let only_ Buttercup_ of all people.

Bell swims to one side of the pool when she glances up to see that the crowd stands around the edge of the pool so she would not be able to place her hands on the edge of the pool to lift herself out.

She repeats the same action for the opposite side, where this time she swims right up to Bubbles, who squats down as if she was going to help her. "I am so sorry Bell but the little move you just did to my sister was _so_ selfish and conniving. I can't let you out of the water."

Bell defiantly stares her down as if she was lower than her and promptly hisses "You know what...I don't need you because first of all I have my Barbies."

Since she could not exit the pool, she floated in the middle of the water and swore she saw a green mist emit from where Buttercup fell in to the water at.

"What in the world is that?" Bubbles, Boomer and Butch overhears a random student say out loud as they point to pool, which starts to produce lime green color smoke.

_'Something's not right here...' _Bubbles thinks while she observes the mist increase in its volume.

4444

Meanwhile...

Brick makes an effort to figure out what noise Blossom was hearing at the moment.

"Are you sure you can't hear that voice?" Blossom inquires as the voice rings loud and clear in her ears when she adds, "It sounds as if it's a little girl."

Blossom leans her ear against the metal wall to see if she could hear the voice as a little girl voice begs her, _'Someone help me.'_

A breeze blows in from the opposite direction that they travel in as it carries a whisper along with a little girl's voice that calls out to him.

He abruptly takes hold of Blossom's arm and forces her to stop walking from shock. She reverses to see Brick's face contorts from astonishment when he voices, "I just heard it too!"

Blossom relaxes her shoulders a little and was happy that she was not going crazy once Brick confirms the he hears the little girl's voice as well.

"Good, now let's try to help her." she asserts as she faces the direction that they head in when something catches her sights.

"Hey, Brick," she utters his name once he was arouse from his state of awe from hearing the voice in the hallway

Brick notices that Blossom had a calm and placid expression on her face ever since he found her in the corridor and realize that it starts to rub off on him.

"I think there's a door down there but I am not to sure, let's see what it is." Blossom suggests to the red haired boy, who nods his head when he feels her grab his hand.

_'I swear one minute she's having a panic attack and the next minute she's curious about this little girl.' _He notes to himself before he decides to go with the flow and tails behind her.

"I wonder why is there a hall like this under Bell's house." Brick unknowingly projects his thought outward when Blossom peers at the perplexed expression on his face.

"When you are as loaded as Bell's dad is and only have one child to take care of than you don't have to worry about anything, now do you?" Blossom presents the possible reason why Bell has this underground hallway.

"Come on Blossom, this could be a tornado shelter or something did you ever consider that?" Brick offers his explanation right before they come across a huge metallic door with a silver lock and a keypad.

_'Someone help me…' _the little girl's voice sounds louder from the inside of what was in front of them, which they assume was a vault.

"Hey it's coming from in here, do you think we should open it?" Blossom asks Brick after she settles her ear against the vault and listens to the feminine voice call out to her.

Brick scopes out their new surroundings and assumes that he was in the middle of a dream when he feels the entire hallway began to shake around them.

4444

Up above on the surface...

Bubbles, Boomer and Butch could not possible fathom what occurs before their very own eyes as six geysers surface from underneath the pool's water, which hurls Bell's body in the direction of the stage.

Multiple earthquakes repeatedly shakes their area as cracks materalizes around each side of the pool and completely alters the landscape around them from gentle rolling hills to a range of mountains with deep valleys and canyons.

The snack table was flipped over, windows shattered, and miscellaneous decorations from the party were scattered everywhere.

The trio observe a whirlpool develop in the middle of the pool but no Buttercup, which place Bubbles on high alert for the safety of those around her.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, than I suggest you all leave this area!" Bubbles bellows at the crowd of scared students, who takes leave of the current location...after all they did value their own lives.

"Are you alright?" Boomer inquires to Bubbles after she delivers the warning to the innocent civilians so she could prevent innocent people from getting injured or worse…killed.

"Do you see Buttercup in the water?" Bubbles ignores Boomer's first question since her mind works in overdrive after she concludes two things. 1) Buttercup was nowhere in the water and 2) Blossom was no longer around in the area.

Butch surmises that he was currently in an apocalyptic theme movie except this was reality and he was really living the moment with no director to shout cut.

A slight twinge of fear from the unknown climbs up his spine after he witnessed Bell's body being hurled through the air but did not detect Buttercup emerge from the pool.

Two bobs of blonde haired people registers in his mind as none other than his baby brother, Boomer, and Buttercup's sister, Bubbles, who leans over the edge of the pool and searches for her older sister's body

_'Who could blame her? I wouldn't want to lose a family member to someone's jealousy streak.' _He thinks before he cut his gaze over to Bell, who appears to be unconscious after being thrown into the concert stage.

A vertical column of lime green light beams from the center of the whirlpool that snares the trio awareness as they hope it was Buttercup. What their eyes laid on next would forever be etched in their memory banks

Buttercup idlely floats up from the bottom of the pool and slightly hovers over the surface as the water simply cascades right off of her body. However, it was her drastically changed appearance that earns a gape from the three spectators.

Her skin was pitch black instead of its normal tan skin color. Her green swimsuit no longer held its color but matched her altered skin tone. Her hair was no longer shoulder but was rather long and reaches to the middle of her back but remains spiky. Her eyes and her temples glows with numerous circular spots that remind Butch of a cheetah. The spots stretch down the back of her neck, to her forearms, her hands, and the side of her thighs. She no longer had any visible pupils as her eyes emanates a light green hue.

_'Is that…Buttercup?'_ the question passes through the three spectators thoughts when movement from the broken stage captures their awareness.

_'That's impossible, no mere human could survive being through…unless.' _The thought of disbelief quickly runs their minds as Bell arise from the rummage with barely a scratch on her body.

Bell feels a crick in her neck and tries to mend the problem when she raise her hands to the side of her face. The trio witness Bell lifts her head from her neck, flips her head in the right direction, and settles it back on her neck.

"Did you just see Bell turn her head completely around?" Her acute hearing picks up what Bubbles whispers to the boy name Boomer as they scruntize her current action.

She pops her shoulders in order to inspect whether or not her head was secured and scans the now mountainous layout of her backyard. The trio could only watch from astonishment as the white haired girl studies all of the sudden changes in scenery.

A buzz travels through her body as her mind registers a coded message while she examines a rather wide gap situated between two precipes before she faces Buttercup.

Her eyes land on Buttercup when her power gauge calculates her powers as unpredicable and deems her as a potential threat that needs to be terminated immediately.

Bell launches in to a sprint toward the pool and leaps toward Buttercup only to be repel by a spherical light green shield that instantly materalizes around her body.

The white haired girl gathers herself, stands to her feet, and dusts herself off as if she did not feel the impact of her collision with the shield or her fall.

_'Is she a super solider like us?' _Butch inwardly poses as he periodically glimpse at the two girls since he did not know which one to watch during the fight.

Buttercup elevates her entire right arm, amasses light green energy in her hand, fires it towards Bell's location.

The ball rapid slices through the air as Bell avoids it with sidestep as it zips past right past her ear and collides with the apex of one of the moutains.

The after shock of the collision causes her body to fly in to the air where she adjusts her body midflight and forces her body to the ground on one of her knees while her other leg extends outward.

Butch conceals the top portion of his face with his left forearm to withstand the extreme gusts of winds that was produce after Buttercup shoot the tiny but deadly blast at Bell.

_'Is this a new transformation?' 'Can anyone of us transform into that?' 'What's up with Bell?' _Butch's mind volleys a million different questions through his thoughts as what he was watching was something truly unbelievable.

Boomer safeguards Bubbles until the winds from the ball that Buttercup launches at Bell cease. Bell continously assualt Buttercup, who blocks her barrage of punches with a force field that grow stronger with every hit

"Boomer," Bubbles speaks up as she glances up at the male blonde hair boy, "I think I hear Blossom's voice." she mentions as she makes it to her feet.

"Are you sure?" he hopefully inquires to Bubbles about what she was able to hear since he could not pick up on anything.

"Yeah, just follow me." Bubbles reassures him as they manage sneak away from the battlefield between Buttercup and Bell, who concentrates on penetrating the shield around Buttercup.

4444

Back in the underground tunnel...

"Are you alright Blossom?" Brick's voice rings in her head as it arouse her from her daze state when she realize that she was in a seated position and notices that Brick hoist a large boulder in between his shoulders.

Blossom inspects the hallway and notes that it must have caved because of the earthquakes since the vault door was no longer in her field of vision.

_'And we are so close to opening it too!' _Blossom thinks to herself when she returns her attention on what was important adn that her surrounding and her safety as well as Brick.

"Are you going to respond or are you dead?" Brick's tone was laced with concern, as he endures the weight of the boulder on his shoulders to prevent it from crushing the life out of the both of them.

"Thanks to your quick thinking, I'm not sandwiched to death between a rock and a hard place. Good job there Brick." She compliments him, as he was glad that she could not see his red face.

"I got a plan but its only going to work if, we have perfect time and accuracy…" She discloses to him after she plots out a route for their escape.

"I'm listening." he gruffs as he adjusts the heavy weight to a new part of his body.

"Alright then, when you use your heat vision to spilt this boulder in half more than liking there will be some more falling debris. So I'll use my icy breath to freeze them and you blast them?" Blossom outlines the details of her plan to Brick, who give her his verbal approval on the strategy.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!"

Blossom watches as Brick's eyes ignite red which motions to her to inhales as much possible air that she could acquire from her kneeled position when she hears the boulder crack in half.

The plan seem to work like a charm as the pair manage to clear most of the debris from their line of vision, when they hear Bubbles' voice yell down the hole, "Blossom, are you okay?"

Blossom glances at Brick, who wears a smirk on his face since they survive the worst of what they thought as they ascend to the surface on guard in case a random object might fall on them.

"Blossom," Bubbles nearly tackles her sister once she lands on the soft grass.


	21. Chapter 21

Blossom did not understand exactly why her blonde haired sister was so highly upset, but whatever it was had to be a grave situation.

"Can you explain to me what happened here?" Brick's question breaks Blossom concentration away from her sister's facial expression.

She scopes out Bell's backyard and instead of rolling hills there were a range of mountain with deep canyons. The pool was split in four separate parts in order to hold six geysers.

"An earthquake that was probably on the scale of eight to nine hit due to Buttercup's transformation." Butch run downs the facts after Blossom feels Bubbles embrace her neck.

"What do you mean Butch by _Buttercup's transformation_?" Blossom questions since she did not follow where Butch was going with his story.

It was not until she used one of his hands as a guide in the direction she needed to look and saw what she saw.

Buttercup's black hair resembles a spiked hedgehog as it touches the middle of her spine and the outline of her bathing suit along with her skin was completely black. There was small glowing green cheetah spots along her arms, neck, thighs and on her face as her eyes was closed at the moment.

"What is that form?" she poses while she was slow to stand to her feet since she lifts Bubbles up with her.

Bell abruptly changes the course of her path from Buttercup and rapidly sprints in their direction.

"Move it!" Butch orders as the four takes flight while Bubbles clings on to her sister.

However, Bell was quite persist as she halts at the drop of a dime and leaps in the air toward them.

"This chick's delusional." Blossom screams when she locks eyes on the white haired girl below her.

A lime green blur passed right in front of her face when she heard the sound of something being slammed against a sturdy solid object.

Bell struggled to sit upright from the impact of being rammed in to the side of her home by Buttercup.

The said assailant punches her in the jaw with a right hook and follows up with a left hook. She aims a jab to her chin and connects with her target as it sends Bell up in the air.

Buttercup cuts her gaze in Bell's direction only to watch her recover from her assualt when she pops her neck as if Buttercup's punches was nothing but love taps.

She gears up for a downward descent, which catches Buttercup off-guard as she finds herself being trap in a familiar manuever.

"She's going to tombstone her." Butch concludes as he reads Bell's movement when she secures Buttercup with the proper hold.

Bell begins a downward spiral that increases the speed with each and every revolution.

Bubbles and Blossom shield their eyes away from the potential end result of the impact.

"Hey, she had put up a barrier around herself before the crash." Butch broadcasts to the the sisters, who returns their focus on to the battle.

There was a large gaping hole in the ground but their sister remains unharmed.

"Thank goodness," Bubbles utters after a sigh of relief escape both of Buttercup's sisters mouths.

Buttercup appear to be rather unfazed by the potentially life ending manuever that Bell just executed.

She bends at her knees, brings both of her hands backwards, forms little green balls until it was the size of a basketball. She slings both of her arms forward and fires a stream of light green energy from her palms.

Buttercup's action catches the whited haired girl by surprise as the left part of her body disintegrates due to the intensity of the beam.

Bell's body plumments to the surface of the ground once Buttercup cease the beams from the palms of her hands.

She rolls over on to her side, lifts herself up right and stumbles to her feet, which reveals a metallic exoskeleton underneath her skin with visible scorch marks.

One of her eyes had rolled to the back of her head after she hit her head against the ground.

Bell's skinned side touches the scorched metallic portion of her body as if she was astonished at the missing tissue and skin on her opposite arm. She wonders why her left eye sight was black before she readjusts it.

"Now that's just wrong." Bubbles shutters as a cold shiver travels down her spine.

Bell scans and registers each one of those faces who stares back at her.

"Subjects AFSS-BR13 and AFSS-BL10 has arrived. Beta Soldiers Collection complete." Bell speaks in a monotonic tone when she settles her arms against the side of her body similar to a torpedo.

Buttercup response when she squats and dashes in Bell's direction with no signs of hesitation.

The floating spectators could only watch from a distance at who could be the possible victor of the aerial battle. The sound of thunder was heard followed by a splash noise.

"Term…deletes…term…failure…" Bell's voice stutters while her head twitches before her eyes close.

The quartet inspect the damages done to Bell with majority of her arm exposed, broken and shattered.

"What do you think she's going to do about Bell?" Brick ponders outloud to the group.

Buttercup slowly descends over her opponent as she catiously observe any possible reaction.

They held their breath out of anxiousness at what Buttercup was about to do to Bell's battered body.

Buttercup raises one of her index finger until she touches connects with Bell's prosthetic body. Her body was engulfed in light green flames as the rest of her skin burned off.

Blossom feels her baby sister shield her eyes from the sight of such a torturous killing.

"How could she do that Blossom? Buttercup isn't a killer! Why would she do something like this?" Bubbles inquires to Blossom as she buries her face in her sister's chest.

Blossom pats her back in order to soothe the upset blonde haired as she wets her swimsuit.

"She isn't in her usual state of mind right now. She's being controlled by something." Blossom tries to reason with her.

She could not help but to feel bad for her younger sister since she was not use to seeing such horrific sights.

Blossom casts her gaze over to Brick and Boomer for some kind of moral support but they were in awe at Buttercup's present state.

She watches until Bell was nothing more than just ashes that sinks to the bottom of the pool.

Butch gradually advances forward step by step with one foot in front of the other as he steps closer to her.

He cautiously draws near Buttercup similar to how she did to Bell so no petty squabble would erupt between the two and hurt someone else in the process.

"What does Butch think he's doing, Brick? He's going to get himself killed." Boomer's voice holds worry for his older brother's safety.

"I believe Butch has an idea what to do. Let's give him some time." Brick suggests to his younger brother as they observe Butch stand at the edge of the pool.

"Buttercup…" he speaks her name.

She swivels her head in his direction as her eyes radiate a lime green hue pierces his own forest green. A river of tears streams down her face as if she did something against her own free will.

The others view the pair simultaneously mimic each other actions as they sweep their arms wide open in the gesture of a hug.

Buttercup slowly closes the distance between her and Butch as the spectators quietly hope that nothing threatens Buttercup to erupt on another rampage where she could possibly harm innocent bystanders.

"It's going to be alright." Butch asserts when she was a couple of inches away from him.

She promptly grounds herself on the poolside's surface and tightly wraps her arms around his waist.

Butch rests his chin on the crown of her head and rubs her back in a soothing manner.

"I…didn't…mean to kill her," Buttercup sniffles out against his chest when she includes, "Am I killer now?"

As she confesses her remose to Butch, her dark black skin etches from her feet to her eyesight and finishes with her light green eyes return to normal.

He feels her entire weight presses against his chest and notes that she collapse from exhaustion after he whispers, "You can rest now Butter."

Butch loops his left arm underneath her legs while his right arm supports her back and cradles her in his arms.

He sails across the disfigured pool until he was in Blossom, Bubbles and his brothers' field of vision.

"It's been one hell of a night. I think it is time we should go home." Butch declares to the group as their eyes fell on the victim of the unknown transformation and saw that she was unharmed in the process.

"Agreed. Bubbles, let's go home. I will drive." Blossom agrees with Butch while she faces her sister, Bubbles.

Her sniffles end when she focuses her attention on to her older sister who lies peacefully within Butch's arms.

"Most likely she won't remember what happened tonight. So for the safety of Buttercup, we will not tell her about what happened." Butch advised the group when he received his confirmation by the silent nods.

'_What was that form that you were in, Buttercup? Did it drive you crazy that you couldn't control your instincts?'_

_'Maybe that's what that form acted off of...the instinct to protect what you love and care for. Maybe that's why you had some self-control when you saw me and my brothers as well as your sisters.'_

_'You didn't randomly attack anyone just the one you felt threated by. I hope that you can make it through this…' _Butch thinks while he lays an unmoving Buttercup in the passenger seat of her beloved car.

"Drive safe, Blossom." Brick instructs Blossom before she thanks him for his concern. She cranks up the engine, shifts the car in to reverse, rolls backwards, shifts to drive and pulls off.

"Let's go too, maybe a good night's rest would do us some good." Butch suggests as him and his brothers' head to the only car in the parking lot.

4444

Serena watches the clear white liquid ripples across the surface as her crystal wine glass vibrates.

'_An earthquake...'_ she predicts as she observes the liquid's unusual action before she returns her focus to the menu in front of her.

"Are you enjoying the drink?" a masculine voice inquires.

Serena peers up from the folded menu and remembers that she had agreed to go on a little outing with her brothers' principal.

"Yes. It's actually quite refreshing." she confirms and sips from the glass to prove a point.

"...but I would have never took you for a seafood type of guy." Serena alleges once she returns the glass on the table cloth and her sights on the menu.

She choices her meal, flips the menu's cover close, rests the object against the table and scopes out the venue.

It was a fairly large restaurant that was meticulously decorated with booths and tables that were lined with white linen cloth and three white candles placed in a silver candleholder with darker colored napkins with three pieces of silverware: a spoon, salad fork and butter knife on the left side of the plate.

The chairs and booths were a cherry wood color with black covers as it stays with the décor of the place. There was a rather large diamond chandler that radiates rainbow colored prisms from a top of the roof as it creates a dazzling light show.

Alma observes Serena as she takes in the layout of the restaurant and comments, "It seems as if you like the view. I had a feeling you would like this place."

"So far you are your feelings have been right, did your _feelings_ tell you to become a high school principal?" Serena aquestions once she concentrates on her date.

He cracks a smirk on his face when he replies, "You can say something like that but that's not the complete reason why though."

"Let me guess..." she interjects as she raise her right hand to stop him before he explains why.

"Your family wanted you to be a lawyer or a doctor but you felt like doing something that interested you and that was education." Serena rendered her opinion about how he had entered the field of education.

A chuckle escape his lip before he voices, "You have an overactive imagination for a woman your age, you know."

"The first part of what you said was correct besides who hasn't heard that their parents want them to become a doctor or a lawyer?"

"My parent did not really care about my personal choice since I have a large family that are doctors and lawyers themselves." Alma corrects her story in a friendly way.

"What made you join the military? Your family members must have joined different branches and you wanted to follow in their footsteps?" Alma renders his opinion on why she enlists in the military.

"Okay, I did deserve that one." Serena admits as she laughs along with him.

"...but my dad and I are the only ones who are involved in military. My mom's a peace worker so she travels majority of her time." Serena corrects him before their waiter takes their order.

"So did you travel with your mom after she had you?" Alma questions after he hands their menus to the waiter, who kindly takes them from him.

"No, she waited till I went off to college before she resumed her peace keeper work. She felt that her family should came first since she sacrificed for so many others at any time. It was her sole act of selfishness throughout her entire left." She discloses as rings her middle finger around the rim of the glass.

Serena grasp the stem of the glass, swishes the wine around, and claims, "I can't hold blame against her whenever I would have to switch schools. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be married but still raise a child all on her own.

She brings the rim of the glass to her lips, sips the liquid and positions it on the coaster.

"What about you Alma? You have a large family how is it like?" Serena wonders about his childhood while she places her forearms on the table.

"My older brothers' were already grown, successful, and increased my family's reputation. My mother constantly travels on business trips while my father stays at home." Alma admits with no venom in his tone.

"As long as you make yourself happy than who am I to judge your upbringing and how you turned out." She calmly asserts with a shrug of her shoulders.

Her calm response leaves him in awe since most women he told about his childhood instantly feels pity and consoles him with "I'm sorry to hear that." and "I would never do that to my child."

"That was fast," Serena diverts his focus from his thoughts about his past dates with other women.

Alma notes that their respective dishes were position in front of them right before he zones out.

"This looks amazing! I wonder how the lobster is going to taste." she wonders to herself as scoops up her knife and cuts the tail down the middle, which reveals its tender meat.

'_She's definitely different from the other women maybe I can finally open myself up to her and see where it takes me?' _Alma thinks before he notes her hand wave in front of his face.

"Are you going to eat or not because that shrimp on your plate looks as if it is begging me to eat it?" Serena revels as she points at his plate with her fork

Alma could not help but to laugh at her question.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena sense that there was more to Alma that meets the eye. _'God, I really need to stop looking at Transformers! Optimums Prime is really impacting my language.'_

"You do remember that I have a curfew since I do have to take care of three teenage boys." Serena reminds him of what she had told him earlier when she was in the car.

"Trust me, I have not forgotten. I will get you back on your time or I would not be a gentlemen of my words." Alma assures her after he swallows some of his food.

"You're a gentlemen anyway." she conveys as she stabs the last piece of lobser meat, lifts it to her mouth, and consumes it.

Alma watches as she places the silverware on the plate, stretches her body and leans back against her chair a sign that she was stuffed. He could not help but to appericate her company.

"Thank you again for this little outing. It's actually refreshing to get out of the house every now and then especially when you are our age." Serena thanks the man across from her.

"I don't think that they're that bad because its obvious that you care for them. So they won't do anything rash because they have you as their sister." He expresses his opinion about the boys' personality.

"That's true...but they are still _boys_." She agrees with his statement and emphasis the word "boys" in her sentence.

"As a semi grown woman, I will probably never understand their thoughts or feelings. That's why I let them make their own decision on whether or not they want to succed or fail. At some point in my life, I wonder why I even involved myself with being their guardian but than those idiots do something that lands them in my good graces." Serena admits as a smirk stretches across her face as she stares out in the space.

Alma checks his watch, reads the time, separates himself from the table, raise to his, circles the table to Serena, extends his hand to her, and says, "If we leave now than I can get you there on time."

He snaps her out of her daze when she response as she glances at his hand, "Look at me...I just forgot the very thing I needed to abide by but thanks for being respectful of my wish."

"I try my best to abide by the rules my date sets forward." Alma declares before she accepts his kind gesture

"Before I forget there's one more thing...thanks for the sunflowers they were beautiful." Serena thanks him for the flowers as she shift her hand from within his and loops it around his arm

4444

Buttercup eyes flutters open, scans the area she was in, and recognizes that she was asleep in their old room that they use for sisters' night.

She glances downward and realizes that she had not changed out of her swimsuit, which causes her to slightly panic until she spots her two sisters.

Neither Blossom or Bubbles had changed out of their bathing suit as relief easy over her body before she pushed the blanket off her entire body.

As she makes an effort to recall what happened last night at Bell's pool party only results in a blur along with an aching headache.

Buttercup slowly lifts her torso upright as she rubs her temples while silently praying that the throbbing pain would quickly ease.

'_It likes its a blur...when I try to remember what happened at the party.' _she notes as she stares through one of the three oval windows on her right at the skyline of Townsville.

Buttercup predicts what time it was based off of the sun's position before a sigh escapes her mouth

'_Maybe some fresh air would help...' _she thinks as she was slow to stand to her feet, stumbles a little from being unbalanced, clutches her head, and searches for a pair of pants and a shirt.

Buttercup carefully ambles about the room as she avoids the bodies of Blossom and Bubbles, who peacefully rest on spread out blue and pink blankets.

Her fingertips graze across a pair of black skinny jeans, a long lime green tank top with a yellow smiley face, and light green tennis shoes. She discovers her skateboard among Blossom's bike and Bubbles' two pairs of skates.

Once she was completely dressed, she sneaks downstairs through the kitchen out of the garage door, lays down her skateboard, hops on it, and kicks herself forward.

4444

Butch abruptly lurches forward as a heavy burden crashes down on him from his night's rest that consists of the events that occur at Bell's party: Bell's jealously, Buttercup's transformation, Bell's robotic features, and Buttercup's merciless attacks, which ultimately concludes the night with the death of Bell.

'_I wonder how she's holding up?' _Butch wonders about Buttercup's sanity since she was not able to recall the incident from earlier that afternoon at Bell's party

He decides to go for an early morning jog in order to relieve emotional stress since he was not use to this type of feeling, combs through his closet and plucks from the hangers a green sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of black sweat and athletic tennis.

Butch made sure to snatch his iPod from the charger, slides in the empty arm pouch, sticks his headphones in the port, straps the velcro band around the biceps of his arm, and lodges his earphones in his ears.

He treks out onto the living room and spots his older sister laid out on the couch in her attire from yesterday, which was a black cocktail dress and black high heeled shoes.

Butch halts over the sofa and watches her toss in her sleep when he thinks, '_She deserves to sleep a little longer.'_

A smirk surfaces on to his face as he tilts his head to the side and quips,_ 'I mean I'm surprised that she hasn't collapsed from exhaustion yet dealing with all of our mayhem.' _

He draws a house key from the wickered basket by the door before he ventures outside of the apartment and secures the door behind him.

As Butch executes his stretches to loosen up his muscles for the run, memories from last night appear in flashbacks as if his brain tries to process the power that Buttercup was able to tap in to.

His mind starts to wonder if there was any other way to disable Bell without having to burn the android to her death. Not to mention, the earthquakes that ravished the landscape of Bell's backyard as well as the geysers that erupted from underneath the pool.

However once he presses the play button and the music blasts away any lingered sense of thoughts from his mind about Bell's death and Buttercup's transformation.

After Butch properly stretches his limbs, he starts off on a slow pace in order to test whether or not his set tempo was at a proper time or he would have been short winded before his jog even begun.

4444

Buttercup was coasting along the asphalt concrete sidewalk while weaving in and out of the few people, who were up at that time, and avoiding contact with them.

The task requires concentration as it prevents her from thinking about what she could not recall about what happened to her last night. They only thing that surfaced to her thoughts was when Bell had pushed her face forward in to the pool's water. The rest after that becomes a long blur

_'Why can't I remember anything? Am I suppose to stay in the dark about this?' _Buttercup wonders while she kicks herself further along as she skates through two white parallel lines that serve as the crosswalk before she borders the sidewalk.

She spots a bus bench that was perfect for a simple grind and decides to see if she could execute the manuever and not bust her ass on the sidewalk.

Buttercup picks up speed, swerves in and out, bends her knees, lifts herself and the skateboard upward by leaning her weight to the opposite end of the board, grinds on the side of the bench and sticks her landing with ease.

"Oh and good…" she cheers to herself as she was unaware that she rolls backward right before she collides with the solidness of another human being body.

"I am so so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." Buttercup instantly apologizes to the person who groans because she was in the wrong.

When her mind registered that familiar irritating masculince voice speak to her she almost immediately regretted every bumping in to him.

"You can let go now you pervert." Buttercup mentions to the voice before she feels his arms return her back on her feet.

She locates her skateboard of to the side, scoops it up in her grasps and makes a move to leave before he gently clutches one of her arms within his hand.

"I'm perfectly fine." Buttercup asserts to the young man as she faces him and jerks her arm from within his grasps.

"A brilliant idea just hit me," Butch broadcasts after he tugs the headphones out of his ears when he hears her mumbles, "...wish I would have smack you a little harder."

"Come on Butter, you owe me three dates, anyway." He reminds her with a smirk on his face as he watches her shoulders heave downward.

"I figured that since it's such a beautiful day and we're already out here I say this would be the perfect time to collect on one of those favors." Butch explains to her his bright idea.

Buttercup huffs out a "Fine" as her right foot was planted on the surface on the skateboard and nudged it back and forth as if she contemplated her decision to stay or leave.

"To make sure you don't run away from me...I'll take your skateboard." Butch claims as her body tenses from his satement since it was her only form of transportation and escape from the raven haired male.

She glances back and forward from his hand to her board, sighs, and kicks her board over to where he was, which earns her a "Good, good," as he secures her skateboard in his grasp.

"You want to know something...maybe you should stop betting against me because you tend to always lose." He quips as Buttercup frowns, tucks her arms underneath his chest and strides right beside him.

"I don't want your pretty face to get stuck like that. It doesn't fit your face." He teases her since she was abnormally silent for a brief moment.

"It's not that. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now..." she speaks up before she finishes, "...and none of it makes any type of sense to me that's why. It fustrates me when I don't know what's going on around me."

'_Does she know? Should I tell her? Would it be best if I do?' _Butch ponders to himself when he sees her hand wave in front of his face.

"You have a really short attention span you know. You zoned out in less than three seconds flat." Buttercup discloses as she removes her hand from in front of his face.

"Beside the point, it looks as if you were out for a casual stroll around the neighborhood." Buttercup revels as it produces a smile on his face since she had a point.

"...and you're the only one to point that out. I think you like to figure out my personality as it unfolds before your eyes." he mentions while he casts his eyes in the direction of his raven haired companion.

"Just admit it to yourself Butter...you love being around me." Butch alleges about her feeling for him.

"Uhm no not really…it seems as if there is some higher power that's forcing me to stay around you. They are silently torturing me..." Buttercup declares out of exaggeration when she raises her clench fist up and shakes them.

"So it seems as if faith says that we are destined to be together, don't you agree?" Butch poses right before they travel through another crosswalk when Buttercup notes a girl across the street with two red curly pigtails and a parked limo.

"Shit...its Princess," Buttercup mumbles under her breath when Butch tracks her line of vision since she wears a weird expression on her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our Jade Warrior and the transfer student. Don't you two make a interesting couple." Princess loudly yammers once she spot Buttercup and the transfer students and leans against the top part of her limo.

"See even Princess agrees with me and she has impeccable taste you know." Butch jokes while he snakes his arm around her waist and drags her closer to him instead of the two inches she created as they walk.

Princess rolls her eyes at the action and lips to Buttercup "You, of all people, should know better then to just waltz out here by yourself...especially when the Sports Fest is coming up."

"Rumors have been floating around that the _Jaded Warrior_ would be dethroned in this up and coming year. You know what..." She halts in the middle of her sentence before she withdraws her cellphone and presses the flash on her camera.

"You know I was just on my way to visit Prince. He has been asking to see you for more than about two months now. Why would you ignore him when you know he cares deeply for you as you once did for him."

Butch realized that once Prince said the name Prince, Buttercup's body went ridge and glared down Princess' limousine until it drove down the streetway.

"That was intense!" he voice after he witnessed the conversation between Buttercup and Princess.

"What was that all about?" Butch curiously inquires when he sees her regain her composure once Princess had finally left them alone.

"It was nothing! Just a name that I buried with a hatchet long before I took over Pokey Oaks from the senior in charge. You do know how I did that right?" Buttercup quizzes to test his knowledge of his research about her and her reign.

"That's unimportant at the moment. We're here to enjoy our free time before we have to get involved with the Sports Fest." Butch retorts when he realize that Buttercup was distraught after Princess said that name Prince.

"You know I have another idea now…you will absolutely _love_ it." he abruptly declares as he ensnares her hand and tugs her along with him.

4444

Blossom yawns and stretched her body out against the cushion material that serve as a sleeping bag for her and her other sisters' when they did not feel too lazy to get the mattresses.

She swiftly scopes out who and what was around her but did not see Buttercup anywhere.

Blossom did not instantly panic since she was already use to Buttercup disappearing acts that started ever since overthrew Pokey Oaks and acquired the title as the Top. In turn, all three of their realtively normal lives were drastically change within a couple of months as they were simply trying to adjust to high school life.

She executes another stretch before she wipes the sleep out of her eyes while she leans forward with her knees to her chest. She runs her fingers through her long red hair and finds it disheveled and unruly.

'_Oh well...it doesn't seem as if I am going anywhere today…wait I need to get some supplies for my Lit. class project.' _Blossom recalls her project that would count for more than half of her grade and it was due tomorrow.

She rolls over until she was near the window and removes a small silver box from the side of the wall, which accomdates their hair products whenever they were to weary to go into their own bedrooms.

Blossom reaches for her red ribbon to add the final touch to her hair when she complies a mental list of what she needs and estimates how much it would all cost._'Good thing I was paid earlier this week from the school mentor program.'_

She peers over at Bubbles and decides to let her sleep a little longer since she was emotional drained from the entire incident last night.

''_I guess that means Buttercup went out to get some fresh air…I hope she can recover from what happened! Or maybe she can't remember what all happened. I wonder what it is?' _Blossom wonders when she selects a pink tank top with ruffles on the top, a pair of blue jean pants and some pinks flats

A deep sigh escapes her mouth as she prepares herself for what was ahead of her...the traffic of the store.

_'Just great! It's not like me to wait and do something as important as a project.' _she notes as she ventures downstairs and out of the front door.

Blossom floats upwards until she reach proper altitude and jets off in the direction of the arts and craft store.


	23. Chapter 23

_Rumors have been floating around that the Jaded Warrior would be dethroned in this up and coming year. You know I was just on my way to visit Prince. He has been asking to see you for more than two months. Why would you ignore him? You know he cares deeply for you as you once did for him.' _Buttercup repeats Princess' words from their conversation while she follows Butch.

"If you don't mind me asking," Butch breaks her out of her thoughts, "who is this Prince?"

He watches her fold her arms underneath her chest and exhales a deep sigh and speaks, "A figment of my imagination that has come back from my past to bite me in the butt."

"It was that bad? Well than I won't ask again if you don't want me to know, that is?" Butch stops himself because of her morbid reaction to his question.

The sound of a whistle captures their awareness when they cast their gaze in the direction of the source. They notice a soccer field filled with people in the center of the field. They were about to play a game of soccer but there was a problem.

"Look we're down two people and unless two people quit on your team than we can play." One of the men runs down the situation as he wears a yellow jersey with the white number three on the front and back.

"We already picked our team! Now unless two people come out of nowhere and volunteer to join your team than you will have to forfeit. That's $150 dollars you got to cough up!" A man who wears a white jersey harshly retorts to the other man with a yellow three on his back.

Buttercup notes that Butch swivels his head in her direction as if to to encourage her to help the yellow jersey man out plus that it will be fun in the process.

"Alright…alright than, sheesh, I give! Let's help him out." Butch scoops her hand within his hand and guides them down to the field.

He already knew that she would never deny a challenge even if she did not know. She was the type of person that never back down from anyone. They travel across the field when some heads whirls toward them but the main two arguing and did not realize that they had approached them.

Butch clears his throat and waits until the two break their conversation with each other and peers at both of them "My friend and I couldn't help but to over hear your problem. We're both quite good soccer players and we would like to play."

"You got to be kidding me! Now I can accept a teenage boy but his _girlfriend_ in a man's sports?" The man with the yellow jersey voices as he glimpse at the both of them.

Buttercup right fist clenches, tightens, and shakes because she wants to pummel the idiot for what he just said. Butch extends one of his arms out to prevent her action.

"Listen all we want to do is help you out. I mean _I_ wouldn't want to lose that kind of money when I know you can beat someone?"

"Rico," a man with another yellow jersey with the number five on the front and the back of his jersey voices, "We don't have any another choice besides you can't afford to lose this game because your rent is riding on this."

"All we want to do is just _play_…that's all. So do you accept?" Butch pops the question which dangles on the captain's earl.

He ignores the question, jogs over to the bench, and chucks two random yellow jerseys.

"What are you looking at?" the man name Rico snaps at his teammate who he only flashs him a thumbs up for being such a good sport.

4444

Lucky for Blossom, she made it to the arts and craft store before it was too crowd with people. They either chose to hang out or prove that they can actually buy something on their own.

Personally, she could careless about that except for the line that she was in, which was the ten items or less. However, some people did not quite comprehend what the sign displays and causally adds in one or two more items.

The even bolder people would pretend that they did not read the bluntly obvious sign and plead to be rung up and often times...it works.

She was at the perfect spot in line since she was third in line behind people with less than nine items. Not to mention that cashier rings up the items at a prettydecent pace. A glossy magazine cover captures her focus and plucks it from the stand, flips it open and reviews its content.

Not too far in to the magazine, a horde of girls launches in a mad dash toward the entrance of the store, which prompts a question to surface to her thoughts, _'I wonder who that could be?'_

"They say his nickname is Prince! He's from a neighboring school and is their top fighter! At least that what I heard about him." Her sentive ears listens to some gossip exchange between two girls right before she hears an all to familiar voice.

"Ladies…you all are beautiful and it would be an awfully long time for me to get all of your numbers. I am so sorry but I have to meet up with my sister for something important."

_'No way… I mean it is around that time but what is he doing here?' _she ponders to herself as she tucks the magazine in the slot. For some odd reason, Blossom senses the crowd draws near her when he speaks her name.

"Ah, Blossom you're looking lovely today as always," He greets her as he extends his hand out, clasps it within his hand, adjusts her hand, presses his lips against the back of her hand and returns her hand to her.

"It seems as if you haven't change that much from the last time we saw you." Blossom utters after the conveyer belt brings her items closer to the cashier.

"A year has been a mighty long time if I say so myself and even you would agree with me on that. I thought that if one sister was here the one that I am looking for would not be too far away." The boy, was known by the nickname Prince, alleges while he leans against the candy stand.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Prince but Buttercup is out somewhere else with her friend, Butch." Blossom lies but did not know whether or not it was true or false.

"Butch, huh? Is this Butch person a boy or a girl?" Prince quizzes when an voice in the back of his head entices him to kill this Butch person.

"A boy. It seems as if she has been spending a lot time around him...oh and did I forget to mention that I believe she has a little crush on him." Blossom replies.

She personally did not like to attack people but there was something that just irks her about him and even Bubbles would agree to her actions.

"Well that's good to hear...I wish could continue this little reunion but I have other pressing matters to attend to. I do hope to see you later on in the week." Prince discloses.

Blossom views the crowd of enamoured teen aged girls disperse after Prince takes his leave from the store.

_'...something was off about him. Why now around the time of the Sports Fest does he wants to show up and terrorize our lives? Wait my phone is vibrating…_' her phone vibrations emerges her from her thoughts.

She checks to see a new text message and reads it: _'Another year has come and passed as each schools' Sports Fest marks the impending week of the fighting tournament. Enjoy the festive, tops must report to the usual meeting location along with their second and third in command. Monday afternoon.'_

Blossom forwards it the SMS to her other sisters' as she hopes that they both recieve it in time.

4444

"Pass it," Buttercup loudly yells to her teammate to kick the ball over to her when two other men heads toward them.

"Here score the goal, chica," his Mexican accent was apparent when she watches him pass the ball to her.

She pickes up the ball with her feet and aims it for the upper corner of the goal which was out of the opponent goalie reach.

"Score!" was the only thing she hears as she was happy that they had scored. Yet she wanted to win so that she could prove to the man who did not orignally want her on the team that girls _can_ play soccer with the _boys_.

"Good shot Butter!" she listens to Butch congratulate her while he jogs back to his position as midfielder.

She peeps over to at the timer and notes the time closing in on to zero seconds. She estimated that they had enough time to go at least three more rounds but by the way that the other team played defense it was another story.

The other team displayed precision as they effectively passed the ball through the exposed holes that the midfielders' were supposed to protect. The last hope for defense gave the impression to have wither away from the ball and the ball was kicked in for a score.

"What are you guys doing?! You can't just stand there and let the man run through y'all like that! We are trying to win not tie the game!" Buttercup protests loud enough so that her so-called teammates could hear her.

She did want to lose because she was a completely sore loser when it boils down to event that she knows she can win.

The ball was in their possession as Buttercup glances to her left and right in order to recognizes her three runners face. She peers down at the ball that rests in the center of the white circle as her concentration drowns out any and everything around her

"Go," alerts that the two teams were ready.

Buttercup rolls the ball forward with a brief kick since she only wants the ball within a reasonable distance in front of her.

She detects a oncoming defender as she executes a brief juke in order to avoid their legs.

"Buttercup, pass it!" Butch hollers to warn her when he notes that she was about to be enclosed in a three-man triangular trap.

She peeks upright, beholds Butch's warning and boots the soccer ball hard that streamlines past numerous defenders' head, who ducks out off the way.

Her teammate scoops up the ball as Buttercup cast her sights to the timer instead of looking at whether or not they made or missed the basket.

Next thing she knows is that she was being dogged pile by the men on her team, which was not good since she was the only girl out there.

"Alright...alright...alright than can you like get off of me...can't breath" she shrieks but it falls on deaf ears except for one.

Butch observes from a distance as Buttercup was piled on by the fellas.

"Fellas, fellas, don't suffocate the poor woman. She needs air too!" Butch orders and peels them off one by one once they hears his command. The last two secures a helping hand around Buttercup's hands and lifts her to her feet.

The man name Rico nears Buttercup while she dusts herself off and admits "I owe you an apology for my rude behavior. I usually don't act like that unless something is _very_ important to me."

_'Boy do people switch on you whenever they finally win something…but hey what do I know it seems as that money could be for his much needed family's rent.'_ She thinks to herself before she offers him an "okay" and a nod of her head.

"Let's get out of here, while we have the chance," Butch mutters in her ear when she feels his chest against the side of her arm as his breath tickles her ear.

"Ew, you stink, Butch," Buttercup lips while she pinches her nose, fans her hand in front of her face as if to get rid of that smell and walks away from him.

A smile surfaces on his face because he could not help but view Rico collects money and a piece of paper from the opponent. What was strange was the guy did not appear to be bothered or upset. It was as if the game was purposely for them to find.

_'Something isn't right and it is really bothering me.' _Butch thought before he focused back on Buttercup.

4444

Blossom's throat was parched dry as she exited yet another retail store to see what else they had to offer.

She admits that it was a decent shopping plaza that offered a variety of things.

The Peach Lemonade that she orders from a nearby café that provides outdoors seating for people who prefers to be outdoors when the weather was in order and today was one of those days.

_'I mean the Sports Fest is basically a cover up for the annual school fighting tournament once the fun ends. Then that weekend…is where all the hits are issue out on people but this week? These people are getting bolder and bolder each year.'_ She processes the clues.

Blossom checks her phone again and identifies a new text message from a number that was unknown to her.

"I see you." she reads the message with her eyes.

It places her on high alert as she scopes out her surroundings to see who could have possibly sent the message but she did not spot anyone.

_'Just someone who sent me the wrong text message.'_ Blossom assumes to herself when she leans back in her chair and wishes she would have brought some sunglasses to block her identity and intense blinding rays of the sun.

"You know someone could have easily taken you out right now. You should really watch your back and surroundings around this time. I know you know better anyway, _Pinkie_." The masculine voice was all too familiar to her when curiosity got to her.

"So what brings you out here to our mall? I wouldn't have take you for the secret shopper kind of person. You came here to clear up any confusion, am I right?"

"Wait…are you calling me…oh no, no, no I came up here to met some girls that's all. What about you it seems as if you were waiting for a date." Brick responds to her question while he divulges his assumptions.

Blossom unknowingly tightens the cup that that holds her Pink Lemonade in it as the top nearly pops off.

"Typical boys stuff…anyway I need some things for my project that we didn't have at our home so I came out here by myself." Blossom huffs and explains why she was out.

"So did I. Do you mind if I sit right here for a couple of minutes? I swear I won't bother you at all and if I do I will leave." Brick politely inquires to Blossom.

This throroughly surprised that Brick was being rather submissive and polite to her.


	24. Chapter 24

"So where are we going now…oh great and mighty Butch?" Buttercup questions while she inspects her environment to see if anything looks familiar.

"To go get clean of course, we can't be walking around smelling like sweat." Butch answers her question. She could overhear the sound of rushing water and kids screaming due to her super hearing.

She makes out some neighborhood kids running in and out of a huge jet stream of water emitting from the red hydrant. She spins toward Butch, who only wears the same smirk he had on earlier.

"Do you still have on your swim suit from yesterday night?" Butch ponders after he faces her to see she draws up her shirt to check if she had it on.

"It seems so." Buttercup affirms once she discovers that she still had it on.

"Well then what are you waiting for? This is how we are going to get clean." Butch explains why he brought her to the makeshift water park.

He strips down to just a pair of green trunks and reveals his sculpted body to Buttercup, who only gawks at the young man in front of her.

"You know Butter, it is impolite to stare at someone for a long time." He revels.

She snaps her focus back on to what she was doing as a small blush materalizes on her face after she was caught staring at Butch.

'_I can't believe I've already spent half of my Sunday with this idiot!' _Buttercup thinks in disbelief while she steps out of her pants, yanks her shirt off, slides out of her shoes and relishes the baked asphalt of the sidewalk that warm her feet.

"Coming through!" she listens to Butch broadcasts his presence as the kids travel to the lesser part of the water pressure before he dashes through it as if he were a big kid himself.

Buttercup could not help but to laugh at how Butch could be such a pain and then wind up in her good graces again.

"Come on Butter, the water feels great!" Butch bellows before she advances forward when a flashback hits her hard. She envisioned herself falling face first in a pool full of water and plunge in to total darkness.

"Are you alright, Butter?" Butch inquires when he witnessed that she had hesitated for a brief second before she steps to the water.

4444

Bubbles hears someone knocking at her window door, which forces her to wake up to see who it could be.

She wipes the sleep out of her eyes when she realized that neither Buttercup nor Blossom was in the room with her and that some of their clothes were missing from the floor.

Another knock, this one seemed a little impatient, while she stands to her feet and pads over to the middle of the three oval shape windows. She identifies that it was Boomer doing the knocking and unlocks it.

"Good afternoon, Bubbles." was the greeting she received once she opened the window door for Boomer to enter, closed it back and redo the lock this time.

"Good afternoon to you too Boomer, so what brings you to my home?" Bubbles poses as she begins to make a spot for Boomer to sit.

"Oh nothing I was just passing by and I wanted to see if you were in." Boomer responds to her question since he was surprised that she was wailing or in a depressing mood from what happens last night.

"You know it's okay if you came to see how I was doing since you are concern with my well-being." Bubbles asserts since she knows the real reason why he came by for his visit.

"Well than that's why I am here. I'm surprised that your older sisters' are not here with you. I thought you three were _inseparable_." He quips which earns a giggle from the blonde haired girl.

"Thanks, but we do have our own lives you know. Besides, I think they're both busy with things today." Bubbles assumes what her pink and the light green sister were doing at the moment.

"Oh, is that your phone vibrating?" Boomer questions when he hears the sound of vibrations.

Bubbles searches underneath the spread of covers and pillows until she discovers her light blue phone.

"Yeah. It's a text message from Blossom and some other people." She says out loud after she ciphers through the names that sent her messages.

'_Why did Princess send me a message?' _she wonders and she decides to check that at a later time.

"I wouldn't take you for the type to not have a busy day. I mean you do have all those admirers constantly stuffing your locker full of stuff." Boomer alleges as he observes her places her phone on visible terrain.

"Oh no, I try not to accept any of them because it means they will continue to send some more and others are very persistent with being forward." Bubbles explains while she unleashes a sigh.

"Well...are you free now?" Boomer asks as his tone holds hope and anxiousness.

"Yep, I don't have anything planned today! So what are _we_ going to do Boomer?" Bubbles ponders when she stares him directly in his eyes.

'_He has some pretty eyes! I never noticed that until up close.' _Bubbles notes as she only hears bits and pieces of what Boomer was saying, "A play…in the park…saw it when walking over here. Want to…go to that?"

"Yeah, just let me get some clothes on and take a quick shower." Bubbles agrees before she treks over way to the adjacent room where the bathroom was.

'_I didn't even think she would say yes.' _Boomer thought since he was glad that the hardest part was over and that the rest should be smooth sailing.

4444

"You know being submissive isn't like you. So what's wrong, Brick?" Blossom queries after she notices that Brick was distracted by something.

"Am I?" he poses out of disbelief at the girl's accusation of his behavior at the current moment.

"It's just that...I have a lot of questions about what we were going to be up against the week after next."

"I could've answered someone of those questions for you but you know I'm not a mind reader Brick. All you had to do is _ask_ me? So why don't you just go ahead and ask me." Blossom remarks as she settles her drink down on the metal wired table.

"What is really the fighting tournament about?" Brick shots his first question, which was a relatively easy question to answer.

"It is this school wide tournament that permits schools with high and low ranks to compete against each other in a battle for respect and influence."

"How does it work?" he asked another question toward Blossom, who was calm and actually glad that he is finally getting whatever it was off his chest.

"It works in the format of a bracketing where an elite team is pitted against a frail team so that the elites eventually fights each other in the latter half of the week." she replies since she had made sure to commit to memory how the brackets function.

"So for the first three days, we basically look at the elite beat the crap out of weaker teams?" Brick summarizes in a query.

"Yeah, pretty much, the tournament concludes on Saturday since Sunday is consider as a day to repent for the fighting we did that week." Blossom breaks down the time limit of the tournament.

"About fifty schools fight each other in one day so they can eliminate the weaker teams before the stronger schools face off against each other in the stadium. Did I get that right?" Brick posed after he saw her pick up her drink and sipped it.

"Pretty much but I think the total went up this year so in one day we basically fight about six times if and only if we did not secure a bye. Fortunately for us, we earned one from last year. So we only have to fight about five times in the beginning."

"So how many people can be on each team?" Brick wonders about how the squads are formatted for the tournament just in case his brothers' wants to join in on the fun.

"The limit is eight people per team since we fight in a three on three formats that is up until the end of the tournament where in the championship is the full six on six occurring at the same time." Blossom outlines when she takes another sip on her drink while Brick leans back in his chair.

"Do you guys have any type of rivalry with any other school?" Brick questions because he was curious about Pokey Oaks rivals.

"I don't know what school he belongs to, better yet him and his two other friends are know as the Three Bandits their names are Prince, Argo and Lucas. Last year, they attended Pokey Oaks and helped us compete in our interschool tournament and championed Buttercup's campaign to gain the title "Top". However, we didn't learn until later that he was the "Top" at a neighboring school and that he only attempted to acquire our secrets by impersonating as our friend." Blossom unveils as she bites back the venom from her tone.

"Thank you, Pinkie. I was thinking about that all morning and couldn't find any type of information on the fights." Brick thanks her for help.

"It's really no problem at all. I mean you and your brothers' might possible fill in one of the eight slots for the new team." Blossom divulges to him since it was the truth.

"Either way it goes we would have been there anyway." Brick confidently states when Blossom assumes that it was only natural for him to respond in that manner.

Yet at that very minute moment even the analytic and rational Blossom was unaware of the hint that Brick slips right through her precious.

4444

"Now I got water stuck in my ears." Buttercup groans while she lean over to her side, rubs her index finger against her ear lob, and pops her ears in order to drain the water out of her ears.

"...but you know you enjoyed it..." Butch alleges as he palms the side of his head until a stream of water emerges from his ears and repeats the exact same action.

"The only problem now is...getting dry. I don't suppose you can come up with an idea for that?" Buttercup revels as she tracks her trail of clear wet footprints on the asphalt.

"Turn around until I tell you to stop." Butch instructs her when she wonders exactly what it was that he plans up his and adds, "You won't know unless you try it."

Buttercup leisurely spins herself around in small circles when she feels an unnatural gust of wind blowing against her body. She realizes that Butch was the source of the air and halt once she was no longer wet.

"I guess I have to return the favor than." Buttercup mentions, which earns a shake of Butch's head, as she draws in as much oxygen as her lungs could possibly muster.

She molds her lips in a puckered "o" fashion and blasts a stream of air against as he copies her previous action except he wears a smirk present on her face.

"Ah, minty fresh breath," he jests once he locates his articles of clothing that lay on the concrete along side Buttercup's clothes and her skateboard.

"I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for pizza, are you?" Butch suggests to her as he sticks his leg in one by one and yanks his pants to his waist.

"Pizza sounds good as long as you're paying for it." Buttercup agrees to the idea of pizza after she pops her head through her tank top and rolls the material downward.

The duo finish dressing in their respective clothes when Butch speaks up with his hand extend out to her as if he wants to shake her hand "Deal?"

She reaches out to shake his hand and uses that opportunity to wrench her closer to him, which prompts a whispered "umph" once her head collides against his chest.

"You just can't resists my magnetic charm." He quirks as his smirk stretches in to a smile before he makes sure to scoop up her skateboard before they left.

"Whatever..." Buttercup mutters to herself but she secretly enjoys the current position that she was in with Butch.

4444

"You never did tell me what play we're going to go see." Bubbles shouts from within the bathroom as he could see her brushes her hair in the large mirror.

"I don't know myself. I just saw the troop getting the stage and the props ready…" Boomer rattles off before Bubbles cuts him off, "...and _I_ came to mind then?".

"Yeah and when I saw you reciting your lines in front of the Drama teacher it had reminded me of when you asked for help on your lines." Boomer admits as he scans the room he was in.

"Boomer you're a very kind person…you don't find that often in high school guys…trust me within a week you will probably have fan girls throwing themselves at you." Bubbles compliments him while she presses the holder of her earring close and strolls out of the bathroom.

Boomer examines her attire which was she wears a button down collard shirt with a plaid pattern of blue, silver, and black that reveals a white tank top underneath, blue denim shorts and brown cowboy boots.

"Hold on a minute...I just got to get my hat and then we can go." Bubbles tells him before she exits the room to go to her personal room for a brief minute.

'_I can't believe that I am about to go out with Bubbles! I wonder does she like me?' _Boomer ponders but he plans to find out the answer to that question during this date of his.

4444

The sound of high heels clicks against the asphalt of the sidewalk alongside the restaurant when the scent of wet dog fur smacks her sense of smell like a ton of bricks.

The signature hoarse laughter that could only belong to one inviduals and the noise was the only thing she needed to hear before she was able to register a name and produces a face along with it.

"What do you want now…Princess?" Blossom snaps at the red haired girl before she could even strut within ten inches of their table.

"Shopping, ah duh, that's why we have malls Blossom." Princess snorts at the red haired girl when she glances to her left and beholds Brick Shaw along with her.

"It seems as if you like red heads…" She comments as her sights land back on Blossom Utonium or what the school dubs her as GG or goody goody when she cuts her off. "Why are you here?"

_'Now I see why Buttercup wants to rip her a new one, she's so frekaing annoying!' _Blossom inwardly expresses because she grows fustrated by the girl's presence.

"Tell your sister she better be careful because there were people who witnessed what happened and were highly upset and curious." Princess warns her before she struts away from the pair.

"Oh…yeah one more thing, the terrific trio is back in town but you already know that right? See you my dear Blossom." Princess waves them off one last time before heads inside of the mall.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ah…it's a really beautiful day today! To think that I was going to be cooped up spending it cleaning up the house." Bubbles exclaims during their walk toward the park.

"It's always a good sign when the sun is out with no clouds." Boomer agrees while he glances upward toward the sky.

"Boomer, can I ask you a personal question?" her cheery tone never waves even for one second when she speaks to him.

He shakes his head in a "yes" fashion when Bubbles continues on with her other question, "What made you and your brothers' come to Pokey Oaks High?"

For some reason, he tenses up and a flashback of when his older brothers' discussed a _certain _plan of theirs before they choose Pokey Oaks as their intended destination.

"Well, we are considered delinquents on papaer and we just go wherever they screen us too. Luckily for us we got good ole' Pokey Oaks." Boomer lies and feels his gut wrenches at the fact he lies to Bubbles. However it was a sworn secret between the three brothers' that they will keep.

"You know…you don't seem like a delinquent Boomer. You're very nice to me and I haven't seen you harm anybody yet." She admits as she busies herself with a game of avoiding the cracks on the sidewalk.

'_Oh trust me, I have hurt many people Bubbles. I am not as innocent as I look.' _Boomer wants to confess to her when his own nickname that were handed to him at many of his schools was the "Babyface Kid".

"...but with your brothers' it's very visible with them but whatever it is seems to have Buttercup and Blossom falling for them. Oops…you didn't hear me say that." Bubbles rattles off by mistake before she covers her mouth with her hand like a little kid would if they revealed a big secret.

"So Blossom _likes_ Brick? I already had a feeling Buttercup likes Butch but _Blossom_, wait till I tell Brick the news." Boomer humours the latter half of his statement.

"Boomer," Bubbles clasps both of his hands with hers, which causes him to swivels in her direction as her famous puppy dog face surfaces to her face, "Don't tell them…please?"

He could not help it that she look so darn adorable plus he liked the fact that they were somewhat holding hands before he becomes another victim to Bubbles' puppy dog face. "Okay...my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Boomer you're the best!" She declares while she encloses in him a hug because he cooperates with her.

"Either way it goes they're going to find out without me telling them..." Boomer remarks to the blonde haired girl in his arms.

"I know and I want those two to find out on their own time, besides I have a feeling that we were all meant to meet each other." Bubbles predicts their siblings' future to Boomer.

"I agree with you too, Bubbles." He agrees with her prediction when his eyes land on the park and makes out that people start to settle in.

"Oh there's the play! They're about to get started. Let's hurry up and get a seat." Boomer informs him before he gathers Bubbles hand and tugs her along with him.

Bubbles appericated the brief moment to chat with Boomer before the play, _'He's so loyal to his family and has such a gentle personality. I think I really like him…wait did I just…oh well just go with the flow.'_

4444

"I can't believe we agreed on everything today, Butter." Butch declares while she carries their medium size pizza to their respective table.

"Are you happy because of that?" Buttercup huffs when she slides the pizza box across the surface of the table and sits in front of Butch at the metal wired table.

"Come on Butter, now you know we aren't supposed to agree but what do I know. Anyway are you enjoying this _date_ so far?" Butch wonders after he pops the pizza box lid open and digs in for a slice of pizza.

"This is the absolute _longest_ date I have ever been on." She exaggerates with an emphasis on the word longest, which produces a smirk on his face.

"No, it was a series of dates! Now that I think about it the soccer field, the makeshift water park, and now we're eating so I say that adds up to three dates." Buttercup lips as she reaches for her slice of pizza.

"Uh, uh, uh, Butter. You're not going to pull a fast one over on me. You could have left after the soccer field, the little water park and now but you haven't so that tells me you like spending time with me." Butch explains as he wags his index finger at her as if she was a bad dog.

'_Dang it! He does have a point. I got to think of something quick.' _Buttercup thinks to herself when the idea hits her, "Well it's been an awfully long day Butch and I'm about to go home."

"You know you could at least finish the pizza." he sternly states as he bites in to his personal slice of pizza while she rises to her feet.

"I know you got to be starving from that soccer game from earlier plus your stomach is begging for food." Butch reasons with her since he was already prepared if she tries to bolt for an early departure.

"Oh puh-lease, I can go without food after a game..." Buttercup claims before a loud growling noise emits from her empty and hungry stomach.

"You were saying?" Butch teases her when the girl blushes from embarrassment as she tries to cover her stomach with her hands so the noise would not be heard again.

"Did you forget that I have super hearing? Your stomach was growling when we went to go get clean off. That was the reason why I asked were you hungry." Butch relates after he polishes his first slice of pizza.

"So you're telling me that _you_, Butch Shaw, was actually being considerate of someone else's needs?" Buttercup quizzes out of astonishment while she takes her seat again.

"If I wasn't then you would have just up and left. Hell, the trip to the soccer field was a dead giveaway! Hey...why do you sound surprise about that?" Butch expresses when he reaches in for another slice.

'_Wait a minute...that same ominous feeling's back again except they are closer this time.' _Butch and Buttercup notes as they simultaneously bite in to their food when a voice was heard.

"Hey there, Butter! It's so good to see you are doing well." The masculine voice registers as familiar to Buttercup and vaguely familiar to Butch.

4444

"Are you alright? You look pissed?" Brick inquires after Princess strut within the mall and Blossom snaps her grip around her plastic cup and breaks it from her anger.

"Yeah I am." Blossom simply response as she drops the crumpled cup from in her grasp on top the mettalic table where she sits at.

"I see why Buttercup distances herself away from Princess so she won't kill her. She's so annoying and nosy on top of that! She already knew that I ran into _him_." Blossom mumbles the last part of her sentence to herself but Brick overhears it up.

"So she spoke in code to you when she mentioned the terrific trio or the Three Bandits to warn you that they were in town?" Brick queries, which reveals an intellucal side to him that he normally would not show as it catches Blossom slightly off guard.

"Um…yeah, how did you know?" Blossom questions since she was genuinely curious as to how Brick was able to figured that out.

"Come on now, Blossom, every school has their own way of communicating information without the party knowing that it is them on the other end. I learned them from every school just in case one of them tried to put a hit on anyone of my brothers' or even me." He rationalizes when he could tell by the look on her face she was surprised.

"Well you do have a point…I should know because I am the one responsible to issue out the hits on people if it deems necessary by Buttercup." She mutters that part to Brick since she did not want too many people to know of her true status of her position.

"But it's getting kind of hot out here, let's go inside the mall." Brick complains about the heat when he twists his red cap around in order to block the sun's rays from his eyes.

"Agreed, I thought that this drink was going to help but I guess not." She voice as she points at the cup before they stand to their feet.

Brick blantitly leaves his chair out while Blossom thrusts her chair back underneath the table.

"Wow, this mall is freaking huge!" Brick whistles out loud once they travel in one of the many side entrance of the mall.

"Four floors of clothing stores, shoe stores, electronics, convince stores, hat stores, shoe cleaning, tailoring shops, food courts on each floor, two movie theaters, ice cream shops, this is Townsville Mega Mall. So try not to get lost." Blossom runs down the list of the directory and favors a notherly tour guide.

'_Is that even possible...a motherly tour guide?' _Brick thinks to himself before he decides to remain close to Blossom since he did not know how the mall's layout and she did.

Blossom turns to face him and poses "Where do you want to go to first?"

"Let's go to the second floor and then we can work our way up." Brick suggests to her since he scopes out the stores on the first floor but nothing really captures his attention.

"Okay then, remember to stay close." Blossom reminds him again as she guides them to the escalator while Brick uses her bright red ribbon on her head as his tracking beacon.

4444

"Good thing you decided to run or we wouldn't have any seats to be sitting in." Bubbles expresses once they were able to secure some good seats to watch the play while others struggle to locate any more chairs.

"Yeah there are a lot of young adults and parents out here with their kids to for this play." Boomer conveys as he examines the various faces of the crowd.

"I know right. They even brought their picnic cloths and basket." Bubbles jests when she observes Boomer handles a stack of papers before he removes two out and passes it down their row.

"Here you go," Boomer hands Bubbles the program pamphlet as she stares at the front of the book and reads the words printed in big bold and decorative writing HAMLET: A Shakespearian Tragedy Is Told.

She peers up at Boomer who searches through his pamphlet when a smile grows on her face.

_'I really can't see him as a delinquent…' _her thoughts trail off when Boomer senses she was staring at him.

Boomer notes that there was a dazed expression in her eyes which meant she was daydreaming about something and she wears this beautiful smile on her face.

Their attention were cast at the front of the stage when saw a man dressed in circa 17th century clothing stands at what looked like a moveable podium.

"Hello there, we are the Azure Feathers Drama Troupe. We're on our yearly tour that passes through Townsville around this time each year. We were founded four years ago and are terribly blessed to still be up and running today as we have faced some hard times but made it through. Anyway, we are putting on the play Hamlet that was written by the famous screenwriter himself, Mr. Shakespeare. So we want you to sit back and relax and enjoy Shakespeare famous tragedy." The man recites a brief speech before he disappears behind the curtains.

Boomer checks on Bubbles again right before the curtains open and notices that she was deep in thought before the play begins.

A couple of hours later, the crowd had risen to their feet and gave a rounding applause as the actors and actress all lined up in one line and took their bow for their hard work.

'_At first I wasn't interested until Hamlet learned that his uncle-father King Claudius had killed Hamlet's father or Ghost Hamlet. And somehow Ophelia reminds me of Bubbles a little.' _Boomer thought to himself when the curtains had closed and people were leaving the area.

"Thank you Boomer, for bringing me to this play." Bubbles thanks him once they gathered themselves and left the park.

"It's no problem. When I heard that they were doing this play the first person that popped to my head was you and how you love plays." Boomer confesses after he scratches the back of his head from embarrassment.

"You're the only understanding boy I went out with so far. They probably would have never dared come to a play because they're scared someone might see them and call them a wuss." Bubbles keeps the compliments coming.

The sound of an ice cream truck nearby breaks their conversation, "Let me at least buy you the ice cream that I owe you for helping me out with my lines and for today."

4444

Buttercup mentally dreads the identity of the masculine voice that speaks to her while she simply want to enjoy the slice of pizza in her hand and pretends not to listen to the voice speaks.

"Don't be so cold _Butter_! I know that's not like you." The voice reasons not aware that Buttercup was slowly growing agitated with the voice.

"You don't know anything about me! I don't talk to people who _use_ other people for ulterior motives without letting them know." Buttercup snaps at the voice before she swallows her pizza crust and sips her ice cold Coke.

Butch listens in on the conversation when he cuts his gaze over to the individual that addresses her by his moniker Butter instead of Buttercup.

The boy had short cropped black hair with grey eyes that hold secrets behind them. He was a fair complexion and wore a white collar shirt with khaki cargo pants and white tennis shoes that did not have any scuff marks or scratches on them.

"How many times do I have to apologize for what I did? It wasn't my choice in the matter, you of all people should know that?" The boy retorts because his tone did not sound apologetic.

"Don't ever lump me in a group with you! I have better judgment than you do." Buttercup harshily hisses at him while she forcefully grabs another slice of pizza.

"At least let me make it up to you, are you free tonight? I'll take you to the movies." the boy inquires, which displays to Butch that he was very persistent with her.

"If you haven't noticed that I am already on a date with him." Buttercup asserts as she gestures her head toward Butch when an inward smile surfaces on his face.

"I mean he could be your brother for crying out loud. If he isn't your _boyfriend_ then it shouldn't matter what he thinks."

'_Think on your feet Butter!'_ She quickly thinks to herself when an idea hit her before she opens her mouth to speak.

"He/I is/am my/her boyfriend." The two of them simultaneously reveals, which only works because they both secretly cue each other in.


	26. Chapter 26

Butch stares at the boy that sits off to the left of him and executes another look over as if to decide whether or not that this Prince character was capable of killing Buttercup and her sister.

When that thought passes through his head an image of what Buttercup transformed in to at Bell's pool party cast that worried thought aside as a nod of disapproval settles within him.

'_I'm sure that this dude would've already __seen the signs that he's not wanted here by Buttercup or me.' _He thinks when he watches Buttercup positions her chin against the palm of her right hand. Her arm was propped against the surface of the table and her face publized her evident irritation.

"Your job made you a snake in the grass and a _damn _good one." Buttercup admits to the teen aged boy who sits off to her right but next to Butch.

"That was the reason why I declined that invitation from you and gained that role that you tried so hard to not let me achieve." She counters as her irritation reaches to a boiling point.

'_So he didn't want Buttercup to become the head of the school, what for? Was it his mission that called for him to eliminate the head of Pokey Oaks?' _ Those were some of the questions that race through Butch's mind as he cracks his knuckles when he feels them become stiff.

"If I would have chosen to follow my mission with no strings attached then I guarantee you that you wouldn't be here eating your pizza with your so called _boyfriend_." Prince voiced since he grew tired of Buttercup's charade of being naïve when she was aware of his mission.

That was when it hit Butch when he interjects with "So you decided to abandon your mission because you wanted to protect Buttercup because you had feelings for? Am I right?"

Prince rotates his head in Butch direction when he listens to the question and complete forgot that he was there at the table with him and Buttercup.

"Whatever friendship we had before you had burned that bridge a long time ago." Buttercup interrupts him and inquires, "So then why are you here, Prince?"

He returns his focus back on the raven haired lime green girl after he overhears Buttercup questions but once again he was cut of by her. "So now since I don't want to hear any more of your bull right now I would highly advise you to leave me alone."

'_I agree this little interruption brought a throbbing pain in my head...but also a little more information about Buttercup and her past.' _ Butch thinks to himself since he could not help but feel a strange vibe about Prince.

"Butch you look bored, do you want to leave? Personally, I am irritated by our guest sudden arrival." Buttercup questions while she rises to her feet when she viewed Butch close the lid of the pizza box back and secures it with his hand.

"Before we go Butter, just one more question for our guest…" Butch pops the question after he downs the last bit of his soda. "What were you and Buttercup in the past?"

Buttercup glares at Prince to see if he would lie or slip up just so she could have a reason to punch him square in the face. She knew that he received the message loud and clear even though he faced Butch.

"I tried to pursue something with Buttercup _but_ I guess I went about it the wrong way so I guess I landed myself in her hate pool." Prince remarks which causes her fist to unclenched and in a true Buttercup manner, she huffs and stalks away from the table.

"Fair warning...try something like this again and our fists are going to be doing the talking. I'm sure you are feeling the same way about me." Butch warns Prince once Buttercup was well out of hearing range.

His answer comes in the form a nod, "As I thought," Butch lips before he stalks away from the table to check up on Buttercup, who still wears a peeved expression on her face.

"I never thought you would let someone rain on your parade, Butter." Butch comments nevertheless he was still very bothered that this Prince character ruined what fun they had in place beforehand.

4444

"Ah look at the little monkeys, aren't they so adorable!" Bubbles shrieks right before they were about to pass by the exhibition of monkey and dashes to the cage with their information on it.

Boomer watches the monkeys clean each other when the question that Bubbles said to him before they enter the zoo had him on his ends, _'It's something about her that makes me want to tell her but would she look at me differently?'_

"I see you like monkeys, huh?" Boomer inquires about her interest in monkeys. She glows when one of the monkeys catches her sights, cease what they were doing and roams over to the front of the cage.

"More like they like me." She conveyed after she erupted in giggles as the monkeys were focused in on her as she continued to laugh before they decided to move on to the next exhibit.

"Bye monkeys," Bubbles waves a goodbye to the monkeys who withdraws themselves from the bars of the cage and resumes what they were doing beforehand.

"It seems as if the girls have grown up…I can't wait to come face to face with them again. Their faces would be priceless." A pair of black eyes claim from the shadows after he observes Bubbles enthusiasm about the monkeys.

"What's next on our list?" Bubbles questions before she allows Boomer to catch back up with her quicken pace.

They continue to stroll through the primate exhibition and briefly halts at the cages that holds the chimpanzees, gorillas, apes and orangutans.

"Hold on let me see..." Boomer replies after they locate one of the many zoo's maps that had little brochures that list show locations, times and what was going to be showed.

He slides it open and scans the contents of the brochure with the list of times on the side of the show, "They have one with the Orcas' and the Dolphins in thirty minutes, another one with a lion tamer forty minutes from now and a mini-safari ride that's not too far from us and its going start in fifteen minutes."

"Let's do all of them in that order." Bubbles suggests when the sound of a train's high pitched whistle catches their ears.

They knew that it was a warning that it was almost time for the train to depart from the station.

"Trust me we won't miss it." He joked with her as he found that that was the perfect time to grab her hand as he guides the blonde hair girl to their next location.

An unknown thought pass through her head from Boomer's action as a small smile appears on Bubbles face when she decides to just enjoy the moment with him.

"All aboard, the Safari Express, where we will take you on the ride of a lifetime, so strap in and be amazed by the animals that live in the plains of Africa!" Their rail conductor recites since they assume that it was rehearsed plenty of times before he takes his seat in the front of the train.

"He makes it sound so convincing!" Bubbles mutters to Boomer, who shakes his head in agreement after they listen to the whistle blows. They feel a slight tug from the train and they were off.

"Boomer tell me more about yourself. You seem to be interested in art when I first meet you." Bubbles poses while they glide through a patch of thick trees.

"You can say something like that, I mean I like to draw and paint whenever I'm bored." Boomer confirms as he scratches the back of his head with one of his hands when he answers Bubbles question.

"Do your brothers' know that you like to draw and paint?" Bubbles inquires since she could hint a little embarrassment in his tone when he speaks to her.

"Yeah, they do but they don't mind it at all. Actually my sister, Serena, do you remember her?" Boomer remarks before he waits for Bubbles to nod her head a yes, "She frames some of my sketches and paintings and hangs them in her room."

"Now that you mention it, she does look like the type to go to art galleries. What made you start?" Bubbles curiously questions.

Boomer shrugs his shoulders and speaks, "I just remember when I was at one of my old schools in art class, we would be given a blank canvas and different kinds of paint. So one day I just picked up a brush and started to paint."

"Do you remember what you first painted?" Bubbles innocently wonders since as she was curious to see what it was that would strike Boomer's mind first.

Boomer really did not want to answer that question but decide that it would be best if she did not know, "It was the sun and the moon."

He notes her lips move to say something but lucky for him a much needed distraction arrive in the nick of time from the conductor who drives the train through the trees that transforms in to small grass.

"If you would look to your left you will see the King of the Jungle lazily lounging on the rocks underneath a small tree that proves shade for the tired animal." The train conductor announces which causes all of the children, even Bubbles, squeals with delight.

4444

"Blossom," Brick shouted Blossom's name from an adjacent aisle that contained mangas that Blossom checked though while he searched through action figures.

"What do you want Brick?" she questions after she plucks a multicolored cover book, flips through the pages, and tucks it back on its respective shelf before she treads further down the aisle.

"Are you alright?" He asks once he appears at the end of her aisle, strolls down the section, joins her and includes, "Every since you ran in to Lucas and Argos you seem pretty upset."

"Yeah I'm fine." Blossom lies as she focuses in on the array of manga that lies in front of her sights, which earns a quirk of one of Brick's eyebrows.

"Why do you ask?" she needles when she selects another book that was a couple of inches down from the previous book she chose.

"I asked because I didn't like the look on your face when you saw Lucas. It showed that deep down somewhere, he had hurt you and you've held on to that anger in for a while now. Trust and believe me, I know a little bit about holding a grudge against someone." Brick relates to her with a grave expression on his face,

Blossom peers to her left and realizes that Brick was right next to her as after reads the back of the book she carries within her grasps.

Brick senses that she was not going to respond to him when he asked her but he forced himself to be patient with her. _'Why am I so concern about how she feels right now?' _

"Why do you even care about me?" Blossom snaps at him as he swears that she just readed that thought that just passed through his mind.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Brick counters after she stares at him and notes that his eyes were serious about what he asked her.

A deep breath emits from her mouth when she slams the book back on the shelf as the sound of a loud crack was heard, "Look it's none of your business or your concern about what I do and how I feel about certain people! Now if you do not mind I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"Fine! I won't bring up anything about your past then. I won't say anything else but when it comes to a time when you better answer my question." Brick concedes while he tucks his arms across his chest.

'_No more questions…I thought he would interrogate me like a police officer…or was it because I wanted to tell him about my feelings?' _Blossom wonders to herself since she could never get a pinpot read on who Brick really is.

'_He's_ _like an unsolvable puzzle that's missing some pieces.' _Her consciousness renders her judgment of Brick when she selects two books and eyeballs the prices of both books.

Blossom audits the amount of money she had left over from buying her project material and confirms that she had just save enough to buy the books.

Brick notes that Blossom chose two books, spins away from Brick when the scent of strawberry shampoo smacks his nose and leaves him in his current position, "Brick…come on I don't want you to get lost in this mall?"

A smirk stretches across his face as he makes his way over to where Blossom waits in line when one of the employees stops and issues them a compliment, "You two make such an adorable couple, are you dating?"

Brick and Blossom exchange looks at each other and wonder who was this woman that asked them a random question, "No we are not…" Brick supplies the answer to the question.

"Oh man, but I'll ring you up over here." The woman mentions as Blossom and Brick tail the woman as she rounds an empty aisle, opens the tile of the cash register and brings the register to life.

Blossom handed her the two books that she picked up from the shelf when the estimated total left her with more money then she thought but the cashier did not say anything.

"Have a nice day you two." The women comments after she she hands the plastic bag filled with her books to Blossom.

"It was something about that lady that seems familiar to me." Blossom utters to Brick who also sense a similar vibe from that same woman.

The woman only pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose as a crooked grin surface on her face as she reaches for a tube of red lipstick, "Um…how much is this?" a customer asks her while they hold up an item for her to see.

"Oh its half off...so it would be $5.25 as the total." The woman answers the customer's question.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note:** After reviewing the story I realized I missed a chapter so this is an old chapter but it starts from chapter 20 and last for two chapters about the fight with Bell and Buttercup.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

-Aisha12894

0000

Bubbles and Boomer venture down the aisle of steps and spot two empty seats in the front row since they wanted to splashed by the Orcas' or the Dolphins'. They glimpse to their left and right and notices that were among eagered children who wanted to get wet.

"No matter how big you get, you can't help but to have a inner child." Bubbles humors as she watches the little children along with with their family members, who wants to avoid being doused by water, and tries to convince their child to move up an additional row or two.

"Those parents' would disagree otherwise." Boomer counters after they observe some of the parents' succeed in their task while the others had very adamant kids.

"Trust me on this one Boomer...after one splash of water in this hot weather, the parents' would be in the pool with the Orcas and the Dolphins." Bubbles conveys while they continue to watch people file in to the small stadium seats.

"So did you enjoy the lion and the lion tamer?" Boomer inquires about her feelings on the show because as she seemed to be a little upset throughout the entire duration of the show.

"For entertainment purposes, it was okay but since I'm huge animal lover than I really didn't like the whip part. Other than that the lion was so well behaved." Bubbles reveals her true feelings about the show that they previously attended before they arrived there.

"If you felt uncomfortable, we could have left, it was not much of a performance to me." Boomer reasons with her before the sound of a male announcer could be heard through the speakers broadcasting that show time was in thirteen seconds.

"I mean I thought you liked it so I endured it but its okay though, this zoo takes really good care of their animals from what I heard and saw today." Bubbles responds with a genuine smile on her face when she speaks to Boomer.

_'I really don't deserve this kind of attention from her. Why am I constantly trying to be in her good graces?'_

"Hey look, Boomer, the show is about to start." Bubbles voices bring Boomer out of his thoughts when she touches his arm.

He notes that she points at a young woman with black hair that was in a ponytail with an orange and black wetsuit that had the park insignia above on the right chest.

She wears a microphone in her ear with a wide happy grin that seem to fit her round heart shaped face, "Hello my name is Melanie and are you ready to have fun and get wet?"

"Yeah!" the crowd, specifically the children, proclaims when a small door shifts to the left and two gray creatures with a fin and a long mouth emerges from the darkness.

"Welcome Donny the Dolphin and his good friend Dolly!" the woman name Melanie shouts as the dolphins swim in a circle together before they peel away from each other half of the way, swims to the opposite ends of the pool, curves around and heads towards each other.

"Oh no they are going to crash!" one of the children screeches before Donny and Dolly leaps out of the water and bypass each other in the air.

That trick left the kids in awe and some stun because they could not believe what just happened before their very eyes at how could those two dolphins be able to do that.

"I wonder what else they might do?" Boomer inquires to Bubbles who shakes her head in agreement to what he said.

4444

Blossom and Brick travel through the mall before they decide to take a break because at first they did not have time to take a break.

"Do you have any clue about what your sister transformed to at Bell's party?" Brick inquires as he sits upward in the metal-wired chair when he asked Blossom the question.

Blossom releases a held breath when she glances to her left before she faces Brick again when he speaks, "No, not even remotely close but I did find something weird though."

"Buttercup and Bell fought each other with those cushioned lance. Buttercup won and Bell pushed her face forward in the pool and after that she changed." Brick divulges when he peers at what Blossom looked at but saw nothing there.

"That's the whole thing! I think Buttercup was severely irritated so she metamorphosed in to that thing that we saw. I wonder if Bubbles and I or you and your brothers' have the ability to transpose like Buttercup did." Blossom renders her opinion from the information that she was able to acquire and obtain.

"If she could do that than who knows what we are capable of but I do wonder…" Blossom cuts Brick off, "what emotions could trigger our transformation?"

"Are you scared that you may be able to transform into what Buttercup did?" Brick queries when he notices that she edges away from the question.

It was odd because Blossom just asked him that exact same question he asked her but in a more reserved tone.

"No not really, if the situation calls for it then I would want to be able to protect the people that are close to my heart. Surely you can agree with that even without logic." Brick conveys her question with no hesitation before she scoops out her environment once again.

Brick obseves her actions change in front of him and wonders if the reason why she had a wall up the him the entire time because she was with him.

"You know what...you don't have to answer that question." He interjects.

"After all, you have been hiding yourself behind a wall every since you saw me." Brick counters after he witnessed her reaction from when he asked her his previous question.

4444

"So what else do you want to do today, Butter?" Butch questions as Buttercup seem to have ease up from being borderline irritation and back to her regular self.

Buttercup halts in the middle of her stride as if something captures her awareness but picks up her tempo before she notes that Butch walks alongside of her.

"Butch, what happened at Bell's pool party the other day?"

"You must have party hard if you can't remember what you did the other day…" Butch quips in he hopes to divert her attention away from the subject.

He watches her stop once again except this time, she stares at him dead in the face with a grave expression on her face.

"Give me my skateboard, Butch! It's about time that I got home." Buttercup suddenly declares.

He spins in her direction to see her outstretched toward her skateboard with a solemn expression evident on her face.

"That is if you _really_ want to go home? I can't hold you against your will since you did actually stay with me the entire time for our date so I don't see why you can't go." Butch remarks.

He thought that it would wise if she did go home since she was being such a good sport and hands her, her green skateboard.

The look of shock pass across her face when she feels her board against the palm of her hands.

Buttercup briefly hesitate before she drops the board on to the ground without breaking her concentration on Butch's face.

The slightest twitch from his face would have given him away but his face remains stoic and unreadable to her.

Before she was about to kick off on her right leg she overhears, Butch tell her something, "I will see you at school tomorrow, Butter."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, same here." She retorts with a huff.

She wonders why she could not figure out why she stay with the entire day. It was a complicated problem to an enigma in which she tries to work from different angles but still there was no answer.

It was ironic to Butch that he wanted to find a way to get stronger and that Buttercup was the one to find a way to tap in on some hidden power through sheer extreme irritation.

_'I wonder what emotion would cause me to change?' _He ponders to himself. He then opts that his next priority was to head home once he cast that thought aside.

Someone watches Butch walk away from where him and Buttercup were briefly before she request for her skateboard.

'_She truly doesn't deserve you Butch but just wait and see till tomorrow.' _A voice thinks to themselves as they remove themselves from their hiding spot.

4444

"Did you enjoy the zoo?" Boomer pses to Bubbles as they trek out of the zoo and back onto the sidewalk of the street.

"Yes, it was a good break from the usual teenage pace of life besides the little kids enthusiasm just rubbed off on me." Bubbles jokes while she loops her arm through his open arm.

"I should take you here more often, like you said from earlier you love animals with a passion." Boomer states, which slightly earns him a brownie point in her book because he actually remember her interests.

"I'm really glad you took me out today! At first, I was going to just crash at the house until Blossom came back home." Bubbles truthfully admits when she peeps up and beholds the afternoon's sky settles in over Townsville.

"It was really no problem at all. I didn't have anything to do either and Serena probably would have kicked us out of the house while she slept in the whole day." Boomer offers his own excuse.

The two erupt in laughter at the thought of Serena doing the implied suggestion.

"You have a caring family, you know that, even though I would hate to be around whenever one of you three are in arguments. I say it would be a no-bars match until either one of you guys become completely tired." Bubbles remarks in a serious tone with the latter served as comical relief.

"I guess you can say that but our fights are always broken up by Serena and boy whatever Serena says…we have no other choice but to do it or get in even more trouble." Bubbles listens to Boomer's explanation at how their fights were often broken up.

"You know what Boomer…" she pauses when she glances up at him with her eyes closed and adds, "I really like you. You make things so much fun and you take my mind off of things that I don't want to think about. I appreciate that I have you."

A small blush surfaces on his face after he listens to what Bubbles just confessed to him, "The same thing for me…we should do this more often."

"I agree…maybe the next time we should bring our family along with us and see how that goes. I can guarantee you that will be a good time…especially with Buttercup and Butch." Bubbles issues her opinion about a group date with everyone.

"We should do that but later on in the week." Boomer agrees.

For some reason, Boomer suddenly develops the sense that someone was watching Bubbles once they made their way past the cages.

"Yeah that would be great, Boomerl" Bubbles expresses with visible happiness when she responds to his statement with the same smile flashes at him.

'_I can get use to something like this...' _the two shares similar thoughts with each other.

They mutally decide that the best way for them to get back on their side of town was to fly back.

4444

"What time is it?" Brick poses to Blossom as they travel back downstairs to the main floor of the mall.

"It's a quarter till six, why you got something to do?" Blossom inquires about why he asked about what time it was.

"Oh no, its just I wanted to know what time it was that's all." Brick replies as he extends his arms out in front of him, raises them over his head, stretches until he hears a pop and releases a sigh of relief.

"I just remember, I have to get this project done for class tomorrow…" Blossom speaks as her voice trails off as if she was tries to think of a way to be able to minimize her travel time back home.

"You do know you can fly right?" Brick whispers to her because from time to time she would completely forgot that she had superpowers.

He observes her fumble around with the bags in her hand as if she searches for something but her bags were in the way. Brick withdraws the bags from her arms as she pauses to look at him to see if he was really doing what she thought he was but it failed since he adjusts his vision somewhere else.

'_I wonder what has gotten in to Brick? All of a sudden, he wants to act nice instead of the arrogant jerk that's he is…' _She notes the differences in Brick's personality.

She felt her house keys pressed in her back pocket, produced them and wrapped the cord around her wrist.

"Thank you for holding those for me. It's about time for me to go." Blossom thanks Brick as she secures her bags from the red haired male.

"Alright then," Brick states as he transfer her bags back in to her hand.

When their hands brush against each other, an intense spark sensation radiates from their hands, which forces their hands apart from.

They glance down at each other's hand and peers up at each other.

Blossom quickly shields her face in order to hide her blush from Brick. She shuffles away from him before she observes her hand, makes out tiny bolts of electricity and attempts to recover from the shock of Brick's touch.

_'I wonder_ _what was that?' _the two red haired individuals thought as they view their shaking hands.


	28. Chapter 28

Buttercup pushes off of her right foot again as the wind whips against her face as she relishes simple moments like this whenever she would skate through Townsville.

The arrival of Prince had sat her nerves on end, not to mention the fact that she was uncomfortable with Butch that listens in on her conversation with Prince.

Not only that but Prince presence meant that he was not by himself and that his two lackeys would not be too far away from her sisters'.

_'I wonder how Argos is doing?' _ She wonders to herself when she remember how close of a friend she was to him unlike the other two.

When he fell seriously ill, it was felt amongst his five friends.

_'He must be doing well or Prince would have told me about his condition if he didn't make it.'_ Buttercup thinks to herself.

She rounds the corner and the sight of her white cube shape house with its bright red door stand out amongst the other homes on their block.

Buttercup's instincts tells her to check out the sky when she spots two blue streaks in the sky.

4444

Bloossom nearly trips over her own two feet due to all of the supplies for her project while she inspects her hand.

She could not help but to recall the result of her hand coming in to contact with Brick's hand.

"I wonder if it was my power reacting with his, but why?" she asks herself out loud when she inspects her hand and notes that the tingling cease after a while.

_'Then Lucas and Argos appearing at the mall as if Lucas knew that I was going to be there.'_ She thinks before she realizes that it was weird that those two just so happened to visit the mall when she was there with Brick.

_'I wonder…did Buttercup come across Prince already?'_ Blossom ponders since she knew that within a couple of hours that their day of relaxation would come to an end.

_'Not only that but Buttercup's new form that showed up at Bell's pool party resulted in Bell losing her life.'_

_'On top of that, the vault that was underneath her house with that voice coming from it.'_ Blossom runs down the list of things that occurred during the week.

Blossom decided that it would be best if they would sit down and talk about what all happened to them.

There was also the possibility that Buttercup could have ultimately killed Bell, which might eliminate Pokey Oaks from the tournament.

A streak of blue light captures her attention before she immediately identifies exactly who it was.

4444

"Thanks again for the date, Boomer. I really had fun spending time with you." Bubbles thanks him after they land and made their way toward her front door.

"I hope we can do it again, sometime later, that's if you want too?" Boomer suggests a second date in a roundabout fashion while he scratches the back of his neck for the third time today.

"I would love that." she giggles out her response before she widens her arms in a hug fashion.

Boomer acknowledges the gesture, leans in to her for a hug and presses a kiss against her cheek.

"Now, what do we have here, Bloss?" Bubbles overhears Buttercup's voice after the two blondes separate from each other with equal red tints present on their cheeks.

"Oh, it seems as if we came back home just in time, Butter." Blossom asserts as she stands with her arms tucked underneath her chest with bags that dangles from her forearms.

"I was just dropping Bubbles back home, that's all." Boomer speaks up once he was able to regain his composure to answer Blossom's question.

"Well it sure didn't seem like that to me but anyway, excuse us for interrupting but we would like to get pass you two." Buttercup revels since she could not help but get a kick out of the little scene in front of her and Blossom.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Boomer apologizes as he removes himself from within their path and swears that he was issued expression of approval from Blossom and even Buttercup herself.

At least that is what he had hoped he saw from Bubbles' older sisters.

"Well I think that that was awkward enough as it is, well I will see you tomorrow than," Boomer mentions before he steps backward and nearly trips down the steps because he wanted to watch her go in.

Bubbles did not hear the door open again as Buttercup and Blossom watches the whole scene in front of them.

"So are you going to come in or not?" Buttercup teases her blonde haired baby sister.

She whirls around to behold her sisters' at the threshold of the door and assumes they witness the whole thing plus she wonders if Boomer notices them too.

Bubbles only grins at her sisters' over protectiveness of her as it provides a sense of reassurance when it came from Buttercup.

"You guys," Bubbles shrieks right before she enters her home to wide smiles and bright eyes.

4444

"So all three of you decided to come home on time…for once." Serena greets them once she watches her three little brothers stand outside of their apartment door before she steps away from the entrance.

"We can at least do something right for once, can't we?" Butch counters since he was the first person to enter the house.

"No," she expresses her disbelief as Brick strolls inside of the apartment and includes, "This on time stuff isn't like you three."

Serena closes and seals the door behind Boomer when he steps pass the threshold of their apartment door.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to do some probing myself?" Serena demands after she examines all three of their facial expression.

"Do you know anything about Pokey Oaks High and a incident that occurred there last year?" Butch abruptly questions her when she pads over to her laptop on the coffee table with a mug filled with lemonade off to the right while they all crashed on the couch.

"I can look it up for you." She confirms as she occupies the love seat, reaches out for her laptop, and pops the question, "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Try this schoolwide fighting tournament and this group name the Three Bandits." Butch rattles off from the top of his head, which prompts Brick to sit forward in his seat.

"Blossom told me about them when I ran into her. She said that there were three of them name Lucas, Argos and another one but I can't remember his name." Brick adds in his knowledge of the Three Bandits that he obtain from Blossom.

"His name is Prince. He's their leader and apparently has some type of special ability that Buttercup is aware of but she won't tell me." Butch inserts the last name in Brick's previous statement.

"Yeah that's it! It seems as if they did something that affected Blossom and I believe her sisters as well her because she froze up when she saw the both of them." Brick divulges.

They listen as Serena's fingers presses multiple keys on her keyboard at one time.

"Boomer, do you have anything that I might need to help with the investigation of Pokey Oaks from the previous year?" Serena requests as she addresses him in her military tone.

Boomer simply shakes his head in a no fashion.

"I found information about Buttercup and her sisters' on here!" she broadcasts right before she pivots her laptop to reveal a picture of Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Lucas, Argos, Prince, a girl name Tia and another unknown young man. Buttercup was pictured in the middle since she hoisted a elongated trophy over her head.

The title reads "Martial Arts Tournament Brings New Blood and Fresh Faces by Amy Andrews Editor-in-Chief that was dated for last year.

"A school that was not well known for its martial abilities arrived with a team that consists of entirety freshmen. They brought a new challenge to the tournament's well seasoned participants this year. Buttercup Utonium, was the second highest overall scorer on the team only falling behind their captain Tia by a mere half of a point. Not only that but Buttercup's teammates hold a significant relationship to her. After all it was a family affair with her sisters Blossom and Bubbles Utonium, who were three points away from their sister's impressive score."

Serena spins her laptop back around toward her, slides her index finger across the mouse pad, taps the surface of the pad and declares, "There's another one!"

"Pokey Oaks seem to have established themselves as a new threat amongst the tournament. Captain Tia cannot wait to see how far she can take her team since this is her last year of eligibility at Pokey Oaks. The senior claims that "I feel extremely confident that Pokey Oaks would begin to make strides under my leadership. It's time for me to scout out suitable candidates for the captain position. I hope that this year we can encourage more people to come and attend our school."

"Did something ever happen to this Tia character?" Butch inquires once he recounts that Prince said he had some type of mission. It could possibly involved Tia since she would have to train Buttercup in order to secure the position as Pokey Oaks Top.

Serena reverses her laptop to face her as she highlights Tia's name from the article, pastes it in the search engine box and clicks on search.

"This can't be right." Serena mutters to herself while she scrolls through similar fields and examines that they were all the exact same thing before she selects one.

"This says that this same Tia died at the end of the year a couple of weeks after she graduated from Pokey Oaks. The seniors elected to have a traditional Japanese tea party as one of their going away rituals when someone laced her tea with tea. She instantly dropped dead since the poison was a dangerously leathal combination of two potent poisons." Serena reads verbatim from the computer screen.

"No way…can we see it?" Butch requests when his suspicious about Prince begins to increase to a red level.

There was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes that stares back at them with a graduation cap that adorns her head and a cape that covers her body. "Tia B. Gardenia" was printed underneath the image.

Butch leans back against the back of the couch as he makes an effort to process the information that Serena just present to them.

"Maybe if you look up the Three Bandits than that would probably give us an idea as to who exactly are they?" Brick recommends since he develops the sense that whatever they find on the others would lead them right back to those three.

Serena types a way on her keyboard except this time it did not take her as long as the others did. She tabs an article on the search engine as Brick and Butch reflects on the respective people that they ran across today.

"Are this the three boys that you're talking about?" Serena wonders as she displays an image of three boys to them.

"Yeah, that's them alright." Butch and Brick simultaneously confirms once they study the three boys faces.

"Wait a minute, is this a fan girl site?" Brick poses since the elaborate website's background coincides with girls' who do oh so little in their spare time or probably no time at all if they did not have any type of life at all.

"It seems as if they are pretty popular among the female population. They constantly have a wave of 100+ girls who access the site on a daily basis! There even have recent pictures that they took and leaked them to their sites." Serena details after she briefly overlooks the website before she shows it to her brothers.

"I guess they're pretty popular guys…are you sure that these are the three young men that you and Butch ran in to today?" Serena poses once again to in order for Bricak and Butch to confirm their identies

"Yeah…wait did you say they have waves of 100 girls on the site a day?" Butch curiously ask.

He wonders how girls could find a spineless idiot, such as Prince, who can not handle his own against one of the toughest teen aged females, name Buttercup, to be appealing to the opposite sex.

Serena nods her and even observe the counter increase by the second and right next to it was a gray box with visitors written in black.

_'Those cocky bastards…'_ Brick and Butch share similar thoughts about the website.

"I see their bios...they're your age and had recently transferred from Pokey Oaks to another school that they will not name. It's got a list of their personality traits, their preference in food, books, and anything you can think off. It's a sophisticated top of the line fan girl page." Serena judges after she checks around the site a bit more before she exits out of the website.

"So tell me what does the death of Tia B. Gardenia, Pokey Oaks, Buttercup and her sisters and these Three Bandits have in common with each other?" Serena expresses because there were still some holes that Butch and Brick did not fill in for her.

"When I was with Buttercup she said that Prince had a mission to eliminate the Top of Pokey Oaks, which was Tia Gardenia at the time and anyone else who wanted to succeed in taking over the position. His mission became complicated because he had grew close to Buttercup. That's why he defected from Pokey Oaks so he would not have to kill her." Butch supplies an answer to Serena's question based off of what he heard from Prince and Buttercup.

"So are you saying that one of these boys, specifically Prince, had a hand in dealing with the murder of Tia B. Gardenia?" Serena implies after she listens to Butch's scenario on what links all four cases to each other.

"He pretty much said it to Buttercup! I believe she knows that he did it too, but only after the fact that he committed the crime." Butch discloses as he scoots to the edge of his seat.

"Which brings up another batch of questions…who employed the Three Bandits to eliminate the top of Pokey Oaks? Who else is their organization planning to aim at? Who else are they going to send in after they accepted another mission?" Serena outlines when her investigation skills starts to kick in.

"It seems as if once you find the answer to that then we have hit yet another roadblock with more questions." Boomer includes his opinion, because he was pretty quiet during the entire conversation.

"Maybe its because…"


	29. Chapter 29

"Whoever employed the Three Bandits for the job knew how to cover their tracks, which means we aren't dealing with no amateurs in this matter." Serena completes her sentence while she commits all the sites she visited to her memory.

"Do you think it has any connection with Bell?" Brick alludes when he suddenly thinks back to that gray steel vault door that was underneath Bell's home.

"Why do you think that? That's if you don't mind me asking?" Serena inquires before she rests her back against the plush love chair. Her laptop creates buzzing noises from being powered on too long and drains its battery power.

"If you think about it, Bell could be an android that was built for the sole purpose of eliminating Buttercup and her sisters." Brick rationalizes but only produces more holes in his theory.

Serena settles her chin on top of her hand in order to position the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle.

"So what we know is that Bell is indeed an artificial life that could have been created to eliminate problems that the military deems as a threat. I don't know specifically which military branch is in charge of that but when I return back to base I will figure that out." Serena adjusts Brick theory with facts that she had gathered from her own account.

"But we can't just rule out the fact that there maybe another possible connection with the Three Bandits and Bell." Brick insinuates while Serena nods her head in agreement with her little brother's point.

Butch mulls over the facts before he develops an epiphany. He reminisces that during Buttercup and Prince's conversation that Bell's name was mentioned a couple of time.

"Do you think they could have boosted her name from someone else who could have been in their organization?" Butch hints to his siblings.

"It could be possible because Bell wasn't enrolled at Pokey Oaks High until the start of her sophomore year." He backs up his brother's theory with one of his own theory.

"So that would have set her a year after the death of Tia B. Gardenia." She utters after she mentally conjures up a timeline of events.

"Wait a minute...does anyone remember what Tia's middle name was?" Serena abruptly questions as the knowledge from both Brick and Butch theories becomes lucid to her.

"The article nor the caption under her name issued her middle name." Butch replies as he shakes his head left and right.

"Do you think that she was apart of the same organization with the Three Bandits, who was under the control of whoever created Bell?" Brick adds another question in to the pot.

"Um…sis," Boomer mutters as he tries to capture his sister's attention when he notes that her cell phone rings. "Not now Boomer, we are on the verge of trying to figure out who killed Tia B. Gardenia."

"Your military cell phone is ringing…" he rewords his sentence and realizes it work when he watches her lounge for the cell phone before the person hangs up on her.

"I will be in. Just give me a couple of minutes to get dress! Do I need to bring the boys with me?" Brick, Boomer and Butch overhears their sister speak in the receiver of the phone.

"Understood. I will see you in 21:30 hours, sir." Serena confirms before she hangs the phone up. Her sights land on her younger brothers in the living room.

She slides her cell phone inside her pocket, "You three don't have to come in with me at least not this time but they claim you three are due for a physical really soon."

"Just be careful...you never know who might have heard what we just talked about." Butch warns his sister.

Serena senses her little brothers' overprotective streak emerges so she leaves it with an, "You know I will."

4444

"So what did you two do that required for you to fly home?" Buttercup poses once she makes their way inside of their old shared bedroom.

Bubbles plops down on a set of comfy pillows with her head direct at the window so she can at least see what was happening outside.

"Well first we went to a play in the park and then we went to the zoo."

"The zoo is on the opposite side of where we live at! I do recall seeing a couple of signs about a Hamlet play in the park." Blossom divulges to Buttercup, which signals that Bubbles story checks out.

Bubbles jolts upward from her seat and directs her wide eyes toward Blossom, "How did you know all of that?"

"I found your laptop on and apparently you were signed in on the zoo's website under your username so I just figured that you went there today but I really did find a sign that had a troupe performing the play Hamlet, in the park." Blossom reveals that she check Bubbbles blue colored laptop.

"Did you really forget that Blossom is a pro at hacking computers? Anyway, did he try to force himself on you during your so called date?" Buttercup inquires about what happen on their date after she rolls herself across the carpet.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom proclaim at the exact same time.

"What?! All I did was ask a legitimate question. After all, if he did then I would have to cut Boomer a new one." Buttercup threatens no one in particular, which earns the intend reaction she wanted from Bubbles.

Her facial expression was written with horror as she clasps her hand around her mouth.

"I'm just joking with you Bubbles! Blossom and I approve that Boomer's a good kid with a good heart so we don't see any problem with you two dating."

Bubbles glances at Blossom to confirm whether or not they both consent on the idea.

Blossom's small gesture of approval nearly results in tears as she encloses each of her older sisters in individual hugs all while saying "Thank you!"

"I wasn't playing when I said I will cut him a new one…if he hurts you that's all." Buttercup assures her after she witness her happiness pause for a brief second.

"Can you stop scaring me for a moment, Buttercup?" Bubbles claims while she rests her hand on her chest after she listens to Buttercup convincing promise.

Buttercup erupts in a bout of laughter at her sister's question and nearly falls off of the black ottoman in the process.

"So what about you Blossom, what did you do today?" Bubbles wonders about what Blossom did today since she totes shopping bags from stores in Townsville mall.

Blossom halts from typing on Bubbles laptop, rotates her head in her sisters' direction, and notes the curious expression not on just Bubbles face but Buttercup's as well.

"I went shopping for supplies for my school project then I got me a couple of miscellaneous things for myself but other than that nope." Blossom replies to Bubbles question.

She made sure to withhold unimportant details as to who she ran in to along the way.

"What about you Buttercup? What did you today?" Blossom directs the question to her raven haired sister.

"I went to the park and played a pick up game of soccer, ate lunch, cooled off by running through a broken hydrant, went for some pizza and that was pretty much it." Buttercup outlines the events as she counts off on her fingers.

She opts to leave out some other details that she deem was not for them to hear.

Blossom peers her sisters' while she ponders should she admit to them that she encountered Lucas and Argos at the mall. The thought of the up and coming tournament convinced her to bring it up.

"When I was at the mall, I saw Lucas and Argos, from the Three Bandits, but I also ran in to Brick when I was there and it was around the same time too." Blossom includes.

"What!" Buttercup calmly shrieks when she spins around to face Blossom while she balances herself on the ottoman.

"Yeah, I ran into both of them when I was with Brick. It was sort of the old feeling that we had back when were in our freshman year. Lucas bullies Argos, I would break it up and take Argos side because he was ill then Lucas and I would argue until one of us ran out of breath." Blossom reminisces on how she use to always end up in an argument with Lucas.

"So how is Argos doing? Does he still look sick?" Bubbles inquires with concern laced in her tone when she crashes back on the pile of pillows only this time she sits straight up.

"Not at all! He told me that he had to travel in order to visit the best doctors that could help him. He appears to be doing so much better than before." Blossom delivers the good news when what felt like relief washes over her blonde haired and raven-haired sister.

"That's really good to hear! He did have a big heart and it would have been sad if he would have passed." Bubbles offers good words about Argos.

She stretches out on her back as the pillows flatten beneath her added weight.

"I know what you mean but there's something that is really bugging me though!" Blossom comments, which causes Buttercup to slightly tense.

She knew that since Blossom was the observant type and would have noticed the obvious.

"You know those three are _pratically_ inseparable!" Blossom mutters before she adds "I wonder where was Prince?"

Buttercup watches Blossom returns her focus to the laptop that was now rests in her lap as she starts to type away and uses the mouse pad.

"I remember we called them the Three Amigos! You'll never see one of them alone unless they had a mission or that they were forced apart." Bubbles comments when she mentions the nickname that the girls gave to them.

"That's because when I went to eat pizza, Prince popped up out of nowhere, as if someone told him where I was." Buttercup spills to her sisters while she stares up at the ceiling.

"I think I might know who their little birdie that told them about where you were...did Princess approach you at all today?" Blossom asks her sister, who merely shakes her head a yes.

"Then that is our little birdie, she must be working for _them _now." Blossom finishes her statement after she closes the top of the laptop with her right hand.

"Maybe I should pay her a visit at school and go clip her small little wings off so she can't do her job." Buttercup asserts to her sisters who almost agrees with her but then something change their minds.

"As much as I dislike Princess, she may help us out in the long run." Blossom opts to convince her sister to let Princess live to see another day.

"Blossom does have a point, she did come in handy when we needed information on the other teams at the martial tournament during our freshman year." Bubbles offers another defense for Princess.

Whenever Buttercup felt out numbered by the majority, she would wear a stubborn expression on her face while she schemes up of a way to have others join her side.

"Princess is a money hungry brat! She would investigate any team at the right price even though her ties lead back to us. I just wanted to remind you two of that before she traps you in her web." Buttercup lists the reasons why she does not trust Princess.

She even issues them a fair warning because she knows how they are with their trust, especially _who_ they trust.

Bubbles and Blossom nod their head in agreement and went on to talk about how exciting it would be to head back to the tournament as the reigning champions.

4444

Serena had just arrived at base within the intended time period that she was called in to by her General but still had enough time to spare.

"Special Officer Shaw reporting to General Malone," Serena announces her title and her last name while she was at Present Arms until the high-ranking officer drops his salute first.

"Follow me Special Officer Shaw," the man orders before he about faces and serve as a guide to Serena through the base.

The tour to General Malone's office was a rather hectic one. Serena wonders was this just one sole branch or were there multiple branches that operates in the fort along with Gen. Malone's division.

Her answer came in the form of a sign that was written in plain day that it was a sole military branch in the building. Although, it resembles as if up to ten branches had their offices stationed in that fort.

The high-ranking officer draws near a window with a golden plate that displays the general's name, his rank along and his division's name.

"Ah Special Officer Shaw, welcome…"


	30. Chapter 30

"Ah Special Officer Shaw, welcome to my company. I am glad that you showed up and ten minutes before time…that says a lot about someone's character." General Malone greets her before she steps within his main office while the man from earlier waits outside of the door.

"My mother always taught me that in order to succeed in life you have to arrive before everyone else or you'll miss the worm." Serena retorts after she drops her salute out of respect.

"Your mother was a wise woman. You don't see too many dedicated soldiers such as yourself quite often, but since we are pass the formalities, you have been reassigned to Fort Jackson, which would be an easier commute from your apartment to here." General Malone publizes to her.

She peers at him with shock etched on her face while he withdraws himself from his large black comfy chair and rounds his office desk.

"Ah, in my opinion, it was well overdo. I believe in time you will come to agree with the move as well."

"Anyway the real reason why you were brought here is because of your expertise in the field of technology and cybernetics." General Malone reveals while he have a seat on the edge of his desk while he stare her in the face.

"As cliché as this sound, follow me and I will answer all your questions…at least that is if you are ready for what you are about to see?" General Malone challenges her on her commitment to silence from what he was about to tell her.

Serena flashes a weird expression before she wonders why her specialize field deals with this move to Fort Jackson, "Yes, sir."

She decides to hold her questions as well as the knowledge that she was able to gather from her research with the boys. General Malone thrusts the door wide enough for Serena to cross the threshold.

"As you know, Fort Jackson is known for its superior technological capabilities as well as the most sophisticated firewall and security systems throughout this entire country. We were ordered by higher ups to complete our latest project. We were to repeat a famous laboratory experiment that failed due to being bombed because of a mole in the system." General Malone details while they bypass the active soldiers on duty.

"Are you referring to the explosion that ended the Super Human Agent Reform Program?" Serena inquired about what specific lab experiment that they were recreating when she notice wherever they were going the fewer people that were around them.

"That's exactly it. My aren't you are a sharp one, Special Officer Shaw. You might find it easier when you have some wits to go along with your beauty." General Malone compliments her when she thought that since he was old that she would let that one go over her head.

"So what were you trying to recreate from the experiment?" Serena poses while she silently hope that it was not what her brothers were.

4444

Buttercup lies on her back and stares at the ceiling since she tries hard to conceal her excitement for the next week at school.

"Sports Fest, are we going to have to win for our class again this year?" Blossom questions her sisters' when she emerges from the bathroom and clothe in her pajamas.

Bubbles combs her hair, rolls the curlers on the ends of her pigtails and her blue nightgown shifts with every move that she makes.

"It seems as if we might have some help this year." she hints.

"And by help...do you mean Butch and his goon squad of brothers?" Buttercup poses while she leans upward from her seated position.

"Buttercup, Bubbles does have a point. It would just ease the pressure that's on us especially with the tournament." Blossom suggests when she hunkers down in the middle of her two sisters while Buttercup leaps to her feet.

"As long as none of those idiots get in my way when I'm fighting my opponent and that they score as much points as they can then I am fine. Besides, I got to sleep with one eye open now since I don't know who might try and attack us." Buttercup mentions when she reminds them of what time it was.

"I guess its that time when hits start to come out on people." Bubbles mutters in a sullen tone.

Buttercup decides that she should hop in and out of the shower as soon as possible because she sense a eerie vibe.

Blossom and Bubbles sit in temporary silence until the hear and feel someone's phone vibrate, which means that one of them receives a text message.

They search through the piles of pillows to see who phone it was. The pair locates Buttercup's cellphone, whose screen still glows as it receives a text message from an unknown name and number.

"I think it's the message from the DFMT council. I'll check it and have Buttercup kill me later." Blossom says to Bubbles when she scoops Buttercup's phone, clicks on the message and reads it out loud.

"All participants of the DFMT, exclusively the tops of each school, must have their offical rosters submitted by the beginning of Monday morning or risk disqualification for the tournament. Also, all tops along with their chain of command must report to a brief meeting Monday morning that concern rules and regulations."

"Buttercup was right…it's almost that time of the year again." Bubbles repeats what Buttercup told them before she cast her gaze out on the window.

4444

"We were instructed to recreate a new super soldier rather than soldiers. Therefore, we settled on the project that is now known as BELL." General Malone explains to her as they travel through multiple steel doors until they transfer to a floor escalator. She observes a large setup of operations.

Serena watches multiple robotic arms piece together a exoskeleton that favors a feminine body shape.

She scrutinizes that the metallic figure had white or platinum white colored hair with white eyes. She was clad in a white dress with a thick black line that encircles the midsection of her body. There was knee length white socks with black Mary Janes that adorns her feet.

"So General Malone," Serena calls out to her superior officer, "Yes what is Ms. Shaw?"

"The basis for B.E.L.L's exoskeleton structure derives from the feminie specimen at the first attempt, am I right? So let's hypothetically assume that one of those girls somehow survived the incident. Do they stand a chance again BELL?" Serena theorizes to General Malone.

She knew that she had to beat around the bush to the General since she felt that protecting civilians outweighs her military duty.

General Malone stares at her before he replies to her question,"To give the hypothetically scenario a hypothetical answer then, there's no way possible…unless they are able to remove the barrier that blocks their Manic stage. Then yes they will be powerful enough to destroy BELL. However, since you have been assigned to the only three survivors then I wouldn't worry to much. After all carcasses don't raise from the dead, now do they?"

'_Manic stage?' _She repeats since she was not aware of that mode when she was given custody of Butch, Brick, and Boomer from her previous fort and superiors.

"During the experiment on recreating BELL, we learned that one of the assigned professors was able to manipulate their genetic information. They created barriers as well as a fail safe system incase one of their experiments went renegade plus the possibility to trade sensitive information on to someone else was high."

"The manic stage was an incident that was developed due to trying to initiate the required program, which in turn had a reverse effect. Theories from the head professor in charge at the time claims that their skin transformed to black and acquires an animalistic trait of some sort which multiplies their powers tremendously."

Serena halts in the middle of her stride when she forgot that another officer tails behind her and he bumps in to her.

"So what you are trying to say is that the boys that reside in my home are…potential weapons of mass destruction?"

"If it is alright with you Special Officer Shaw, do you mind taking up a night residence since it's a standard precaution and also so you can receive your new uniform." General Malone skirts around the question when he whirls to face her.

'_Something isn't right here, he is obviously avoiding my question but for what reason?' _ Serena notes when her sights land on the girl, who was being constructed in front of her eyes.

"Corporal Smith, will show you to your temporary quarters." General Malone states when the man, who she met outside of the fort, appears in front of her.

"Would you like to call the boys while you are on your way there?" he offers to her before she take leave of the general.

4444

"Alright, I'll watch the house until tomorrow, than." Butch says before he hangs up the phone, which earns a curious expression from his two brothers'.

Brick and Boomer were on the couch and watch a baseball game on the television set.

Butch plops down on love seat before he directs his gaze at his orange and blonde haired brothers, "That was Serena on the phone."

"And what did she say?" Brick ask while he presses the down volume in order to listen to what his brother was going to say.

"They just reassigned her to another fort, Fort Jackson, under a dude name General Malone's watch. So they ordered her to stay for one night, she claims that its procedure whenever a new solider is transferred over to their fort. They are required to have complete a mandatory stay for at least one night. But I don't believe that crap…not one minute." Butch run downs what Serena told him over the phone.

"Hey, isn't that the fort where they house all the advanced technological researcher there?" Boomer points out to his brothers' when Brick ultimately switches the television off.

"I mean come on remember that Serena's specialty is technology. It seems as if it is a good move for her. After all that other fort only used her as our babysitter." Brick states his opinion on the matter at hand.

"Brick does have a point. I'm sure whatever Serena wants to tell us, she will have to wait until tomorrow but for now we need sleep. We are going to be busy for the next few couple of weeks." Butch assures them while he trudges towards his room.

"Good night you two," Boomer wishes his brothers' well as they repeat a similar saying only in their own form.

'_I wonder why all of a sudden they wanted to move Serena closer to home and to that particular fort none the less.' _Butch ponders as he decides to leave it alone since Serena would provide him the answer to his question when she arrives home later.

4444

Morning came rather easy for Blossom and Bubbles while Buttercup was slow to wake up since she was the last one to go to fall asleep.

"At least you don't have to wake up to the barking dog this morning." Bubbles humors with her sister as a smile graces her face when she speaks.

Buttercup erupts in a fake bout laughter when she eyes Blossom emerges from the bathroom fully dress in a v-neck, long sleeve vivid melon cardigan with a buttoned down front, blue denim low rise jeans with hints of glitter, and pink ballet flats.

"It is that time of year again."

Blossom glances at Bubbles before she casts her gaze at Buttercup, who nods her head in agreement.

"You know we have a meeting to report to in about a couple of minutes or so."

"You're the only one that's not dress, silly." Bubbles broadcasts when Buttercup notes that Bubbles wears a 3/4 sleeves mosaic blue blouse and cami set, black leggings, and a pair of dark brown riding boots.

Buttercup inspects her clothe sister before they shoo her inside of the bathroom when the day's events settles in on her.

The arrival of Prince, Bell's pool party and the so called _date _shehad with Butch was like a blur to her.

The biggest blur that bothers her was her time at Bell's party, _'I know she didn't have alcohol there so why can't I remember what I did?' _ She thinks when she feels an impending headache every time she would try to dig deep in her memory bank.

A knock on the door surfaces her out of her thoughts as she brushed her teeth, slips on her clothes and combs her hair…at the same time.

"Is everyone ready?" Buttercup asks as she sticks her head in a green and white jersey tee with a sequined one on the front, distressed skinny leg blue jeans with ankle length black combat boots.

"Alright than, we don't want to wake the Professor up," she reminds them since it was around five o'clock in the morning when they made their way toward Buttercup's green Camaro.


	31. Chapter 31

"Serena, we're going to take your car to school, okay?" Butch says to his older sister while he pokes his head within her bedroom.

She stumbled back home around four o'clock in the morning clad in her new military uniform to find Butch wide awake in the kitchen drinking some juice.

Even though they had a brief conversation, it sounded as if Serena had a wealth of new knowledge that dealt with them, Buttercup and her sisters and Bell.

"So how is she?" Boomer inquries after he watches Butch shoves her bedroom door back when he peers up to see that he stands in the hallway.

"Tired. She came home around four, but she said we can use the car today." Butch discloses to Boomer of his plan to drive them to school when Brick emerges from the bathroom.

"Are we leaving?" was the first thing Brick asked once he exited from the bathroom.

"Yeah, right now actually." Butch remarks while he makes his way toward the living room, where his jacket and the car keys were.

4444

"Thanks for the ride Buttercup, I owe you." Midori thanks her raven-haired friend once she settles herself in her green Camaro.

"It's no problem. When you said your dad's car broke down I had to lend a helping hand." Buttercup assures her after she reverses out of Midori's driveway and drives toward the red light.

"So Midori, are you ready to go and get Sports Fest over with?" Bubbles poses to her red haired friend in the front seat.

"I guess you can say something like that, but it will be fun not to have school work for the whole week." Midori retorts while she rolls down the window to get some fresh air.

"You hear that Bloss, no school work for the week." Buttercup repeats a part of Midori's sentence while she peeps at her rear view mirror.

Blossom shakes her head before she responds, "I'm just glad that we finally got a break but don't we have to go to that meeting?"

"That's where we are going. Midori when we get there, can you look after the car for a while?" Buttercup asks her friend while she executes a left turn and pass by the gas station.

"Sure I can do that." Midori agrees with a small smile on her face while she stares out of her rolled down window.

"You two, we are going to park the car a block away from the meeting so no one would notice us. Midori, you get to pretend that this is your car." Buttercup humors with her friend, which earns a laugh from her.

"I understand." Midori confirms after she laughs at her previous statement.

"Good because we're here." Buttercup proclaims to everyone in the car after she veers in a convenience store that seem slightly busy than normal.

"Alright you two, lets go!" She declares to her sisters' as everyone, except Midori, exits the vehicle while Midori scoots over to the driver's side and discover the key still in the ignition.

"Are you sure about this Buttercup?" Bubbles questions as they wait at a traffic light to cross the street.

"Trust me…if anything goes down I won't hesitate to protect you two. We are just going to go in and have a nice quick talk about the tournament format. After that, we will be heading back to school to enjoy Sports Fest." Buttercup outlines the flow of the meeting to her two sisters.

The light glows red when a white person flashes across the street, which signals that they could cross over to their next destination.

4444

"Do you want breakfast?" Butch asks his brothers' as they wait on a light when he spots a fast food restaurant that serves breakfast.

"Yeah, I didn't eat anything since last night and my stomach is growling at me." Brick agrees before the traffic light changes to green.

"Boomer?" he directs to his blonde hair brother, who fast asleep in the back seat.

"That's a yes!" Brick confirms for Boomer instead as Butch speeds in the drive-thru of the fast food place.

"You know they say, we are going to do a week long festival thing." Brick brings up after Butch ordered the three of them something to eat.

Butch searches for the total amount before he responds to Brick, "Sports Fest, I think that's what they call it."

"Well whatever it is…we are not going to do school work the entire week." Brick expresses as Butch leans out of the driver's window to pay the cashier for their food.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about then Brick." He teases his brother who only shakes his head in agreement.

"Hey Brick," Butch's voice hardens after he snags the bag of food and hands it to Brick, "Yeah what is it Butch?"

"When we were talking about the Three Bandits, you said that you and Blossom ran in to two of them?" Butch questions as Brick digs his sandwich out the bag and bites in to it.

"Yeah, I think she said their names were Lucas and Argos, but when she saw them it looked as if she saw a ghost." Brick divulges after he chews and swallows his food.

"Same with Buttercup, she was completely irritated when she saw that their leader had joined us for pizza." Butch asserts while he dives in the bag for his biscuit and sausage sandwich.

"I recall you said something about that, this Prince dude job was to eliminate the top of Pokey Oaks and whoever else was going to take the title?" Brick mentions after he bites of his sandwich.

"Yeah, the dude didn't come off as ruthless, but you never know with people like him when you first met them." Butch alleges while he burns rubber through three green lights.

"Good point! We'll just have to see during this week." Brick claims when he hears Boomer wake up from his slumber in the backseat.

4444

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We're going to make this meeting as fast as possible, so take your designated seats." A random indiviual laments as Buttercup along with her sisters in tow searches for their respective seat.

"Why if it isn't Buttercup and her sisters' Blossom and Bubbles? I am surprised that you three made it back with all of your limbs intact." A male with silver hair that was styled in a low ponytail with two males poise behind him with a blank expression on their face remarks.

"Same here, Mitzuki, I thought people like you would have been ran over by an eighteen wheeler by now." Buttercup snaps back since she knew that her sarcasm was sharp enough to cut anyone even Mitzuki.

'_It seems as if no one lost their position to anyone…wait a minute is that Prince!' _she wonders as she rubs her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"Hey Blossom, don't tell me that that's Prince, along with Argos and Lucas, behind him." Buttercup mutters to her red haired sister, who leans over to hear what she just said.

"Why of course that is Prince, Buttercup! He assumed Jing's position since he graduated last year, surely you would have known that." Mitzuki's voice chimes in on her conversation with Blossom.

"Was I talking to you?" Buttercup rhetorically asks as she swivels her head in Mitzuki's direction.

"No I don't think so! So why don't you keep your ears out of my conversation with my sister or you won't have anything to hear from." Buttercup keeps her voice at an even tone when the seat next to her was filled.

"Meiko?" Buttercup poses to the girl, who sat next to her with her orange hair brushed in two pigtails that were held by yellow ribbons.

The girl responds to her name when she whirls her sights to a raven haired girl and registers the identity of the girl.

They share a brief hug and greet each other with a warm smile on their face after the duo exchange pleasantries with each other.

"Everyone, I would you for you all to direct your focus on to the screen." The individual from earlier broadcasts to the group.

"I guess it's time to start." Buttercup mumbles to herself as she heeds the order.

"This year is going to be slightly different from the other year." A woman with long bone straight purple hair speaks toward the large group of students.

4444

"It seems quieter at school today, doesn't it" Boomer questions when they speed in the parking lot of the school.

"Yeah, that's because we didn't have to race to school today, unlike the last time we were in this car." Brick revels to his brother as he parks into an empty spot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever just get out of the car." Butch counters after he cuts the engine, drops the keys in his coat pocket and pushes the driver's door open.

"Seems like I hit a nerve there, didn't I?" Brick comments as Boomer steps out of the car before Butch engages the alarm on the car.

For some reason, Butch scopes out the parking lot and hopes that at any moment a green Camaro zooms in with no regards to anyone in its path, and the owner of the car would greet him with a scowl on her face.

However, his wish did not come as fast as he wanted it to in fact it came in the form of his classmate better known as Princess, who approaches him.

"It seems as if you were waiting for someone, is it...Buttercup?" she challenges before she glances among the brothers, who stood around the orange Mustang GTO.

"Why are you even here in the first place Princess?" Butch demands as to why of all people would she talk to him at the moment.

"...because I was just a fellow classmate, who was trying to help another classmate out…that's all. My intents are pure." Princess relates with no signs of hesitation.

"Well then quit wasting our time with playing your little mind games and tell us what do you want?" Brick snaps since he was already fustrated with the presence of the red haired girl.

"Last I check, Brick, I wasn't talking to you, clearly I was talking to the your brother Butch." Princess counters.

"So do you want to know or not?" Princess repeats her question toward Butch, who leans his forearms on the top of the roof of the car.

"Why not? We have time to kill before the beginning of class." Butch agrees to her question since he share similar feelings as his other brother.

"Buttercup is currently in a meeting where the chain of command convenes each and every year to discuss the DFMT Tournament format." Princess discloses before she produces a pack of gum and pops it in her mouth.

'_So it has begun yet again.' _The trio shared similar thoughts after they hear the answer to Butch's question from Princess, who blows a large bubble of pink bubble gum.

"You're actually useful for something." Brick states when he folds his arms across his chest with his eyes close.

Princess huffs, which causes her gum to burst all over her mouth, "Just know that when the time comes, I want to have something in return for telling you that information."

"That little wench can't be serious! She just willingly told you that." Brick counters after he listens to what Princess just told Butch.

"I'm not surprised that she didn't say that earlier. I mean that's how she makes her living by supplying certain people with a need for information." Butch asserts while he cools down Brick's protest.

"At least she was nice enough to tell you, Butch. I think she might like you." Boomer suggest after he processes and beholds what just happen between Butch and Princess.

"I think Boomer, is right, for what I have heard of her she only tells certain people the information she knows without charging a fee." Brick adds in after Boomer clears the fog of confusion.

The sight of a green Camaro captures his focus, as it veers in and inches down the lot for a parking spot, "Well if its anything bad that she has in mind then it's not going to happen."

"If you say so, she looks like the desperate stalker chick the same as Bell." Brick alleges when he circles toward the truck of the Mustang GTO to get his bag.

"Now that you mention it, I wonder if they held her funeral or are they going to announce it." Butch expresses after he pops the truck.

He overhears a car pass right by him and parks in the vacant spot next to his sister's car.

"We won't know until we get into school but until then I wouldn't mention anything else about it since it may be a sensitive topic for some people." Butch implies when he peers upward and watches Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles and a red haired girl emerge from the green Camaro parked to the left of them.

"Good morning!" Butch and Brick hears Boomer greets the group of girls when they made their way out of Buttercup's car.

"I wonder will they evev answer him." Brick mutters to Butch after he snatches his bag from the trunk.

"Good morning, Boomer." The three sisters and Midori responses before they closes and locks the car doors with their respective bags in tow.

"No freaking way!" the two brothers' howls in unison as they view the traveling quad enter through the school's entrance.

Butch and Brick rounds the corner back to Boomer's side before they both slaps him upside the head before Brick hands him his bag "Ouch!" "Ouch!" "What was that for?"

"Just come on…we don't want to be late for class, now do we?" Butch asks his brother after he chucks his bag over his shoulder with Brick in synch with him.

Boomer rushes to catch up with his older siblings when he overhears the school's bell ring while the other students dash within the school's entrance so they would not be late.

"Hey Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." A familiar voice greets them once they enter their homeroom.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." A familiar voice greets them once they enter their homeroom.

'_No way!' _Blossom and Bubbles shriek when they behold Bell atop of Princess' desk as if they were engaged in a friendly conversation with one another.

"Bell, aren't you supposed to be in _your_ homeroom class, right about now?" Buttercup questions, which surfaces her red haired and blonde haired sister out of their thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I was just waiting for someone that's all…it sounds like they're coming around the corner." Bell retorts when Buttercup pushes her way through her sisters'.

The sudden presence of Bell sinks in amongst the sisters, who were in complete utter astonishment.

"Hey Butch," Bell greets the raven-haired boy when Blossom and Bubbles note the three siblings share the expression of shock from seeing Bell alive and well.

"Don't you suppose to be in your class?" Butch questions since that was the first thing that he could form with his mouth.

Bell lifts herself from the desk, "I swear...this homeroom can't even properly greet a guest! I guess I will be seeing you later on today. Ladies, let's go!"

Out of nowhere, they watch her three Barbies materalize from the crowd of their homeroom classmates before she waves at him while she exits the classroom.

"Is it me or did a ghost just raise from the dead?" Brick mumbles to his brothers', who nods their heads to display that they agree on the statement when their homeroom teacher Mr. Matura enters.

"Alright maggots sit down and shut up." Mr. Maturi proclaims as he marches in the room already in a foul mood.

He scoops out his homeroom while he gathers the confidence that his class would be able to take the top prize in the Sports Fest.

Mr. Matura slams his palms against the surface of his desks, emits steam from his nose, ignites flames in his eyes, and declares, "It's that time of the year again where everyone in our grade level compete with each other. Ms. Omiya's students took the liberty of writing on my chalkboard this morning."

He slides the first chalkboard to the left...sure enough there was some graffiti written with pieces of chalk that claims her class did it with little pictures of them winning the trophy.

"Principal Zeal, has already informed the freshmen of their job. He has even handed us schedules on the events and how it is going to work." Mr. Maturi announces while he unrolls a piece of paper so that his class can see.

"The sport that we're going to be doing is…Swimming!" he broadcats when he listens to the guys happily cheer and the girls loudly groan.

"The events are going to be ran like an Olympic style so you have your butterfly, backwards, breast and front crawl along with your relay races. Girls will be swimming against girls and vice versa for the guys. Lucky for us this event doesn't require everyone to participate so we need our best swimmers." Mr. Maturi discloses when he examines what look to be depression for the girls and excitement for the boys.

"We need one person each for the butterfly, backwards, breast and front crawl. Also, we need four people to swim in the relay. Now with the relay racel you can have already swum a race before then." Mr. Maturi breaks down the amount of people that would be needed.

For the boys, it did not take too long for all the spots to be filled but the girls side was a tad bit empty.

"Come on ladies, I know you can do it, I have faith in you, besides it is the school swimming uniform so you don't have to worry about a thing." He asserts to the girls, who abruptly huddles together.

"You can sign me up for the breast stroke." Bubbles voices while she steps forward since she did not mind competing in an event today.

"I'll do the backwards and the relay race." Midori claims as she ambles ahead when she peers at Buttercup to join in on the fun.

"I'll do the butterfly and the relay race." Blossom volunteers because she did not want to be on the sideline while everyone else had fun.

"We need two more girls for the relay race and one more girl to do the front crawl." Mr. Maturi reads off from the list since he appreciates the enthusiasm that the girls brings to the table.

"I'll just do the relay since I'm not good at the front crawl." They tracks the voice and realizes that Princess was the source of the statement.

For some reason, Buttercup senses the girls' eyes rest on her when she stares at them and replies with a no.

"Ah come on Buttercup! You're our ace in the hole for events like this, just think about it…" Mr. Matura attempts to convince the main person, who would carry the girls during the entire week.

"Buttercup will you do it for me? You know I don't ask much of you but will you do this one favor for me?" Bubbles pleads as she cranks up the charm on her famous puppy dog face.

Blossom knew that her sister's puppy dog face was a sure fire way but with Buttercup it effects appear to wane a little.

Buttercup faces the chalkboard once again when she recognizes Bell's message, "Sorry Buttercup, but it seems as if you will lose to me yet again. Toodles!"

She had even drawn a little face with one of her eyes being drag down and a tongue sticks out.

'_Why that bimbo!' _Buttercup howls while her body was covered by imaginary flames, "Wow, I have never seen Buttercup this excited in a while."

"I will do the front crawl and the relay race…oh and Mr. Matura?" Buttercup affirms as the flames brightly glows as the girls admitted her resolve.

"What is it Buttercup?" He inquries while his eyes sparkles like diamonds since he knew he had this event in the bag.

"Don't erase that board for the whole week. It will serve as our inspiration for the entire week!" She admits her resolves when the flames around her body glows brighter.

'_I thought she was going to back out at the last minute…' _"Sure why not, I haven't see you this excited in a while."

"I wonder what got the girls so excited over there?" Boomer asks since his curiosity gets to him when he swore he makes out flames from one of them.

Butch laughes to his self because there was only answer and it was a dead give away, _'It is her.'_

4444

"Good Morning and welcome to Sports Fest! As you know, this is a week that consists of nothing but fun and competitive activities. At this very moment, the freshmen are setting up the pool as well as the concession stand that will be grade level and student ran." Principal Zeal speaks in to the microphone at the gym full of color-coordinated students that sits before him.

"Today's schedule will run like this, sophomores will be competing in the Swimming event this morning, followed by the juniors at noon and seniors in the afternoon. Juniors during the time that the sophomores are competing, you will be keeping track of their scores, seniors you will be running the concession stand."

"Hey Buttercup, I heard you were going to be competing against Bell twice in the same event." Midori mutters while she elbows the side of Buttercup's ribs.

"It doesn't matter to me! Just as long as I beat her the rest of the week then that be easy." Buttercup whispers back when Principal Zeal captures their attention.

"I need for all of the sophomores to file out toward the pool right now and the other grade levels have been assigned to your duties."

The girls' class rose to their feet and filed out with their grade level as well as their class not to far ahead of them.

The traveling mass soon arrive to an inside pool that was medium length but long in width with white lines that sections off the water in to swimming lane.

'_Since when could Pokey Oaks afford an inside pool?' _Butch and his brothers shared similar thoughts as they enter the building that house the pool.

"Alright, we're going to have the ladies head to the locker room to dress in the appropriate swimming attire. The young men who are going to compete sit on the far left side while the classes sit in the middle and the right side." Their principal instructs.

Butch stares up to where Buttercup, her sisters' and their close friend position when a young man with brown hair draws near Buttercup. "Hey, who is that talking to Buttercup?"

Boomer shrugs his shoulders while Brick decides to tease his brother for being easily jealous. "If you want to know so badly then why don't you ask Princess? I'm sure she would be more than willingly to spare some more valuable information to you."

Butch chose to hold back and silently hope that the young man who convenes on Buttercup and her sister would be his opponent in the upcoming races.

"For safety concerns, I have asked someone who is certified as a lifeguard to come and maintain order at all times while the events are going on." Their principal trumpets while he points to someone, who was hunkers down on the white seat positioned on the other end of the pool.

'_Wait a minute…it can't be her!' _ Butch and his brothers shared similar thoughts when the auburn hair that was styled in a ponytail that sways back and forth until the woman occupies the seat in the chair.

"This is Ms. Serena Shaw and she will be the lifeguard presiding over today's water sports."

The sentence did not seem to process the presence of their older sister being their lifeguard, which meant only one thing. _'We can't joke around with the girls.' _

Serena blows her whistle at a loud pitch, which quickly silences the chatter after Principal Zeal introduces her to them. "Listen up, I am here to ensure that no one is injured or drowns. So I am going to make this as simple as possible no horse playing and don't get in the water until I tell you so."

There was no longer any verbally noise heard through the building once Serena issues them strict but basic instructions for them to follow. "She reminds me of a drill sergeant."

'_They don't know how close they are with their guess on Serena! Why didn't she tell us that she was going to help out today?'_

Butch soon finds himself amongst his homeroom but this time he had to break away from them since he signed up to participate in the events.

He immediately makes out the young man, who chatted to Buttercup earlier was one or two people down on his row. _'I wonder who he is to Buttercup?'_

Serena smiles because she holds up the end of her deal with Alma. After all he did send her those beautiful flowers and she just wants to pay him back.

'_I was surprised that I even woke up with the little sleep that I had acquired when I was with General Malone.' _Serena thinks when she shifts left and right so she could stay in an upright position.

"Ms. Shaw, I mean Serena," Alma calls her name when she turns her head to face him to acknowledge that she listens to him.

"They are going to do these given events each, the first one will be the breast stroke, the second would be backwards, the third event is butterfly and the fourth will be the front crawl. Those who swim in the last race will have a three minute break and will be required to be the anchor of the team." Alma gives her a brief rundown on how the setup was going to play out.

"I understand…oh and thanks for the sunflowers they were lovely." Serena thanks the purpled haired man in front of her, who merely shakes his head with a small smile before he monitors the crowd.

"Is it me or do you think that our principal was just flirting with our big sister?" Boomer inquires after watches the pair interact on a friendly level.

Butch and Brick glimpse at each other before they look at their baby brother and respond in unison, "Nah"

4444

"I didn't know that Serena was a lifeguard too." Bubbles comments while she finishes undressing herself before she snatches one of the school issued swimsuit.

Blossom, Midori, Buttercup, Princess including Bubbles changes before Blossom replies to her blonde haired sister's question while she steps in her bathing suit.

"She seems as if she has multiple qualities about her, I mean she does have to raise Butch, Brick, and Boomer. The first two are the dynamic duo while the latter is the sweetheart of the group."

"You better watch it or our Bubbles may have to set you straight about her sweetheart!" Buttercup quips, which earns some giggles from the girls around her.

"Do you really think we have a chance against Ms. Omiya girls? I mean I heard that some of them were on their middle school's swim team." Princess wonders as it could have been her being nervousness or her curiosity.

Buttercup mulls over the answer to that question for a while until a bob of white hair pops in on their conversations. "If there are any questions that I need to entertain about my homeroom have the courage to ask it to my face."

"Bell head back with your group, your presence isn't wanted here or are you just scared that your team will come in last place?" Buttercup fires back with a small grin on her face.

Bell simply huffs out her breath and spins on her heels for the exit to the girls' locker room, "That went well." Midori humors, which earns more laughter among the group.

"Alright ladies, lets just have fun and try to get first. I have never seen Mr. Matura so revved up for Sports Fest like this." Bubbles verbalizes to the group, who all nods their heads in unison before he travels to the pool.

4444

Butch swore the silence that Serena enforces on the crowd was no longer there when they observes the girls surfaces from the locker room.

"Ah man, I thought I was going to be able to get some good swimsuit shots!" a random male exasperates his frustrations at the school's issued swimsuits.

It at that moment that all of the male students, who were to face off against each other, agrees on the same thing.

Mild chatter was heard amongsf the girls as they venture to the platforms that were positioned at the far end.

'_And so it begins…'_


	33. Chapter 33

The group of girls clad in their one pieces all huddle together. Some of the bold ones stand in the front, the cautious ones in the middle and the meek in the far back.

Serena blows on her whistle in order to capture the girls' focus and proclaims,"Alright ladies, I need for those who are going to participate in the breast stroke up on the platforms first."

"The next events will be in this order: backwards, butterfly and the front crawl." The auburn haired lifeguard bellows while the swimmers shuffle over to their designated platforms.

Buttercup signals her group to gather in a huddle for a brief chat, "Okay let's try and win as many events that we can so we can get that trophy!"

"Aye captain," the others quip but were quite serious about the title for Buttercup.

"Bubbles start us off good and remember to pace yourself and focus on your breathing." Buttercup offers some last minute encouragement for Bubbles.

Bubbles pauses to adjust her swim cap and to address her sister. "Stop worrying so much and just have fun!"

She files in line with her competitors for the race when she develops the urge to check out who she was swimming against.

"It seems as if Bubbles is going to be swimming first." Brick claims while Boomer shifts his position so he could get a better view of Bubbles.

Butch notices Boomer's action and offers to switch seats with his younger brother so he could have a better view of the race. "I just want it back when it is my turn!"

Bubbles climbs up to her spot on their respective platform and with a deep breath waited for the sound of Serena's whistle to blow.

"3…2…1…Go!" Serena counts down to one and whistles on "go".

Bubbles throws her body in the water with little to no hesitation and greets the cool refreshing feel of the water against her body.

_'The pool was longer and deeper than it appeared it was.'_ that thought went through her head when she resurfaced to breath.

Blossom and Buttercup watch their Bubbles with her head above the surface of the water while she uses her arms and legs to propel herself forward.

"You're doing good, Bubs!" Buttercup shouts to her sister after she witnesses her sister overtake third place on the electronic place board.

Blossom eyes cut over to where Bell, who peers down uninterested in her teammates position on the scoreboard.

_'I mean Buttercup completely obliterated her to nothing but ashes when she was in the pool. So how can she still be alive and breathing?' _

She peeps over at Buttercup, who projects no signs of relapse of what happened at Bell's pool party, _'Where did Princess go?'_

Blossom scans the crowd of girls on their side of the pool but still there was no Princess.

Her eyes wonder over to where the bleachers that accomadates the spectators.

'_Wait a minute I think I see her…' _Blossom thinks when her sights travel to the side of the bleachers she spots Princess signature style hair of two red curly puffy pigtails.

Her lips open and close as if she was conversing to someone.

Before she could advance toward the direction of where Princess was, Midori strolls at a fast pace along with Buttercup.

"Are you alright Pinkie, you look like you saw a ghost?" Buttercup humors at her sister after she flashes Midori a gesture for good luck.

"Bring it home Bubbles!" Buttercup yells at her sister before the sound of Serena's whistle can be heard, which instructs the girls' on the side of the pool to stop where they were.

"The first race was so close." Brick overhears Boomer mumbles to himself while he glances up to see that Bubbles finished in second place.

'_I did it!' _Bubbles inwardly hollers while her palms linger against the wall when she reads that she came in second instead of third.

"Way to go Bubbles." She glimpses up at Midori, who congratulates her from the pool's surface.

"Thanks Midori!" Bubbles accepts the compliment while she waits for Serena's voice for them to get out of the water and adds, "Now it is your turn."

"Okay then, will the ladies that just swam remove themselves from the pool?" Serena instructs the participants.

The girls nod their heads to show that they understand the instructions and paddles over to the exit of the pool.

'_Alright Midori...you're swimming against no competition._' Midori assures herself before she hops in the water after she listens to the whistle from the lifeguard on watch.

"All of your hands need to be visible on the bar and be ready for my signal." Serena issues out another set of directions for the girls who floats in the pool.

Midori inhales a deep breath in order to calm her anxious thoughts and relocates her feet against the wall so she can execute a good launch.

The whistle beckons for Midori to kick away from the wall as hard as she could and tarries underwater for as long as possible so she could get a good lead on her competition.

"So how did I do?" Bubbles revels with them once she draws near her sisters' and a now seated Princess enshroud in a towel.

"You did amazing Bubs! You got second! That's a good way to start off! Right Blossom?" Buttercup asks her red haired sister, who sits on the bench.

"Oh," she hesitates in her answer, "You did good! I hope I do as well with my race."

Buttercup knew that there was something that bothers Blossom since she it was an uneasiness in her tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I was thinking of a way to get a good start so I can win my race." Blossom half lied because she wanted to make sure that what she saw was authentic.

Blossom feels something touch her shoulders only to see that it was both of her sisters' respective hand, "Just have fun!"

She erupts in a bout of giggles at the fact that her two sisters were in unison and both wear same expression of concern on their faces.

"You can bet that. Now lets cheer for Midori, she's about to overtake the girl from Ms. Maggie's class." Blossom redirects the subject to Midori, who drives herself off of the wall for the last part of her race.

"After all, it will be your turn to swim soon." Bubbles remains her sister of the next event.

Blossom notes that some of the girls were already pose at their platforms and patiently bids their time for their teammate to touch the wall.

She shakes her head in agreement with Bubbles before she separates from them and treads over to her platform.

"Yo, Brick, it seems as if Blossom is up to swim." Butch mutters while he elbows his brother, who was out of it at the moment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she signed up to swim." He replies when at that exact moment the same blonde haired boy who was with Blossom at the party speaks up.

"Flash, there's no way you can ever get Blossom to be your girl." A random male student asserts to the blonde haired student.

"Why not?" The boy name Flash retorts with confidence in his tone.

"...because she isn't like other girls. She actually uses her brain and besides there is no way you can get past Buttercup." The same male student presents the facts to Flash.

Brick agrees to what the kid told Flash besides he is _definitely _not her type and he knew it was so.

Flash tucks his arms underneath his chest before he voices, "I am not as dumb as I appear. I do have a plan you know."

"Flash, nobody said you're dumb. I'm just saying there is no way you are ever going to date Blossom Utonium." The boy repeats his last statement once again to the boy name Flash.

"Look she can't turn down anyone who needs help so I am going to ask her to tutor me in a subject and that my house is not a good place to get anything done." Flash divulges his master plan.

'_And he is dead serious about that plan too.' _Brick thinks before his attention returns to the red hair girl, who climbs on her platform.

'_If I angle myself here then I'll be able to enter the water smoother and with a hard thrust then it would give me at least six inches ahead of the competition.' _ Blossom conjures up a plan while she positions herself on the platform.

The images of Buttercup and what happen at Bell's party resurfaces through her conscious, '_What the world?' _

She was lost in her thoughts when the whistle was blown and she was the only one left on the platform.

"Kick it into gear, Blossom!" Buttercup shrieks once she process that Blossom was not in the water while the other competitors were.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles poses to her but Blossom did not immediately respond to what her younger sister said.

Buttercup marches toward Blossom when Midori blocks her path and explains, "If you touch her then they would think that we are cheating and will disqualify us all!"

Bubbles opts to abide her quietness on the situation at handle while a couple of thoughts circulate through her mind about the reason why Blossom did not budge.

"Look something's wrong with Blossom," a random student yammers right before Brick faces away from Boomer and Butch.

He observes that some of the girls were midway in the pool but there was no Blossom.

"What the hell is going on?" Brick questions to no one in paricular, which prompts Butch to lean from his seated position.

"She's frozen on the platform! I guess she isn't in her body at the moment." Butch comments after he notes Blossom's behavior.

"Do you think that what happened…" Boomer carefully strings his words since he did not want anyone else to know what really happened at Bell's party.

"She's a statue on the platform! The girls are about to make the turn." Butch mentions from his observation of the red haired girl.

Brick unknowingly raise the hand where he attempts to shake her hand but instead receive a spark of electricity.

_'I wonder what's really bothering you? You usually keep yourself calm in situations like this?'_

Butch cuts his eyes over to Brick, because he grew too quiet in a short period of time, which was not like him.

"Are you alright there Brick, you got quiet a little too fast?" Butch inquires to the eldest in the family when he watches him lift one of his hands.

Brick squeezes his hand, clutches it in a tight fist and trembles a little from anger, _'Why am I so angry?'_

Butch simply releases a held breath, props himself back in the middle of the bleachers and with his eyes closed respond in a calm tone, "You're upset because you care about her."

"You just don't want to admit it to yourself that you actually like Blossom. Don't you?"

Brick did not counter in his typical defensive manner, which consists of a flat out denial in a fit of anger.

His face clearly display that he was deep in thought about what Butch just told him.

"Butch, I don't think he is in his body at the moment either." Boomer express while he jabs his index finger against Brick's head and nudges it forward with little to no resistance.

_'What's going on here?' _Butch thinks to himself when he realizes that it was not only the pink colored puff that was zoned out but his brother as well.


	34. Chapter 34

_ 'I wonder what's wrong with Blossom? It's not like her to freeze up like that.' _ Serena thinks when she glimpse at that the other racers who just pass the quarter time mark.

Blossom was still at the platform unmoving whatsoever, "Midori move out of my way...that's my sister up there."

Midori remains firm in her position, which was to block Buttercup who tries to reach Blossom on the platform.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Midori, so I am asking nicely please step aside." Buttercup hisses at the red haired girl.

"Don't you think I understand that! Right now Blossom isn't aware of anything, not even to your own voice? What she is going through we won't possibly know." Midori reasons to her.

"Bubbles," she rotates toward Bubbles, who concentrates on Blossom before she directs her sights to the exchange between Midori and Buttercup.

"Midori has a point! Blossom isn't even answering to your voice and that is a problem." Bubbles agrees with Midori.

Meanwhile...

Brick stares at his fist and ignores his brothers' voice because his mind was truly somewhere else.

He floats in a dark abyss with no visible light anywhere, except for the white light that encompassees his body.

'_Where am I?' _ Brick wonders when he pivots his head left, right, up, and down before the images of Bell's party flashes in front of him.

'_Wait a minute, I wasn't in the pool with Flash…' _he recalls after he beholds Flash's face while his mouth moves as if he was carrying on a conversation.

'_That means that I am in…Pinkie's head right now…but where is she?' _ Brick realizes since he figured out that the images that he watches did not belong to him.

'_Did it just get colder in here?' _ Brick ponders to himself when he feels a cold shiver go up his spine.

In front of him was Buttercup, in her transformed form, and the robotic Bell.

'_Pinkie must have felt this when she saw Buttercup in her new form?' _he reflects after he reaches the end of the slideshow that broadcast the events that occurred.

"Listen to me Pinkie, you can't hold back on the feelings you felt when you saw what happen!" Brick yells to no one in particular.

"It is okay to admit that you were scared because I was scared too." He confesses and includes, "I've never seen anything like that in my entire life and I worry that Butch will be able to tap into that power and not come back to Boomer and I."

"Besides, you have something you owe to your sister, Buttercup and that is a win." Brick reminds Blossom of her assigned task at hand.

A bright pink light blinds him to where he shield his eyes with his forearm before he registers his fist in front of him.

The sound of a "plunk" was heard before the cheering increases in volume with cheers for Blossom.

"Brick?" He blinks over to see that Boomer was close to his face with signs of concern on his face.

"Why are you so close to my face!" he declares to his younger brother while he advances his forehead forward and connects with Boomer's.

"Ouch" Boomer repeats in a cycle as he cradles his forehead with both of his hands to ease the pain.

Brick cut his eyes over at Butch, who wears an expression on his face, "What?" with irritation lace in his tone.

A smirk surfaces on his face instead of a verbal answer and returns his attention back to the race.

'_I wonder why I got that look?' _he ponders before his eyes automatically tracks a girl, who closes in on to the competition, _'Did she realize that I was…'_

He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts that were in his head at the moment and focuses in on what occurs.

Back with Buttercup, Bubbles, and Midori...

"She's going to make it!" Bubbles cheerfully shouts to the group when Blossom was about to overtake three of the inexperienced girls, who had yet to make the turn.

'_I'm glad that she was able to snap out of it.' _Serena thinks as she notes Blossom's determination to overcome the odds.

_'Whatever it was had her frozen like a complete statue but now...it seems as if she was overtaking the girls who had a considerably large lead on her.' _ She conceives before Blossom enters the turn.

"Come on Bloss! You're almost there just four…three…two…it's a close one." Buttercup resembles an announcer with her statement.

The girl, who led for the entire of the race, goes in to overdrive when she sense that Blossom had caught up with her.

'_This race is over with…' _Bell assumed with her arms folded across her chest and her right leg over her left leg with her eyes closed.

"She did it!" a random student bellows after the silence encloses them when they were head to head.

Blossom's head surfaces from the pool while her shoulders heaves for a couple of seconds before she calms herself down with even breaths.

Her eyes were at the wall when she peeps up to see both of her sisters' sights on her and motions her to look at the scoreboard.

There it was, her name with her last initial after her full name, her time, and her ending rank, "Number one"

Blossom silently rejoices at the outcome of her race before Serena's whistle signals to her and her competitors to remove themselves from the pool.

"That was a good race! I can't wait to race you again in the relay races." The girl, who raced against her congratulates her once she stops Blossom.

"Oh, same to you, I would like that." Blossom returns the greeting to the young girl, whose name was Felicia, which she learns from the scoreboard.

"Yo Bloss!" Buttercup exclaims after she high fives her with a smile on her face.

"You had us worried there for a minute when you froze up at the beginning but you pulled it off." Midori divulges with her right hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that, but isn't it your turn to go?" Blossom apologizes and asks her raven-haired sister before she hunkers down a seat on the bench next to Bubbles.

Buttercup cut her eyes over to her right to see that Bell had already taken her position on her class respective platform.

"So it seems as if my turn has come around then. Wish me luck." Buttercup quips with the latter part of her statement.

"We know you got her." Bubbles asserts to her sister along with Blossom, who nods her head in a yes fashion.

Buttercup whirls around, repeats the same action that Blossom did and strolls toward their respective platform.

"It's about time we have a rematch. Did you get my personalized message?" Bell directed her question at Buttercup after she steps up on the platform.

"I sure did, Bell. I must say that your drawing looked exactly like you so you get an "A" plus for that." Buttercup retorts before she shakes each leg.

"Why thank you dear but we both know that this race is unimportant. It is really the relay race where we will get our points from." Bell counters with a small smile on her face.

"Just try not to fall too far behind here, after all we are taking one race at a time." Buttercup defends with no expression on her face except for seriousness.

"You know what Buttercup, you should try to smile a little more, it will actually make you appear to be a girl." Bell fires back as she tilts her head.

Her hands tug at the edge of her swim cap, her eyes closed and a wide smile stretches across her face.

"You know what Bell if you would shed your plastic, it would actually make you appear human…wait actually it wouldn't." Buttercup wedges in the last bit between the two girls spat.

The first blow from Serena motions them to assume a ready position, which everyone except for Bell did.

'_Is Bell malfunctioning? No way she should be able to adapt herself to what she was asked to do.' _Serena contemplates to herself.

She observes Bell wave at her or at least she thought it was her.

"It seems as if _Ms_. Bell has her sights set on you yet again Butch. I think that was the eighth time she looked at you." Boomer publicizes to his brother who had a rather stoic expression on his face.

"...with Buttercup coming in at zero better luck next time, Romeo." Brick humors along with the youngest among the three of them.

"You two act as if I am bothered by it?" Butch snaps over his shoulder before he rotates to focus on Buttercup when he observe Princess wave at him.

Brick erupts in a fit of laughter at the timing of Butch's question and huffs out, "I told you with that girl, there's always a price with the information that you receive from her but no you just thought she did it for free."

'_She could become a problem.' _he deduces before Serena's whistle emerges him out of his thoughts. He was welcomed with the sights and sound of a new race.

'_What does Bell have up her sleeve? Why did she wait?' _Serena, Butch, Bubbles, Blossom, Midori and Bubbles shared the similar thoughts once they note that Bell had both of her hands on her hips.

She covers her mouth with her right hand and pretends to stifle a fake yawn.

Buttercup opts to concentration on her own stamina and paces herself since this race was not completely unimportant but it would not earn a lot of points whether she wins or loses.

She drives off of the opposite wall and swims back to her platform.

As Buttercup catches her breath, she swore that Bell did not budge and slows down because she pass the other, who head towards the opposite wall.

Due to the fact that she laps the others that race against her, she had a maximum breathing time period of about thirty seconds.

"Good job Buttercup! You did better than I expect. This should make the rematch even better, wouldn't you agree with me?" Bell scrutinizes while she squats and peers at Buttercup, who floats in the water.

'_You freaking cheater! You knew I was going to swim and you chose to withdraw from the race because you knew you wanted to conserve your power.' _Buttercup deduces while she glares at Bell's smiling face.

Serena's whistle was blown before they overhear her voice, "Three minute break period starts when the first girl get out of the pool."

"Hurry up and get out of the pool Butter." Bell orders her before she raises to her intended height and swivels away from her platform.

"It seems as if it is beak time. I'm going to go and find Princess so she could be ready for the relay races since I'm not racing again." Bubbles volunteeres once Buttercup pads toward them.

Princess name snaps Blossom out of her thoughts, "Oh the last time, I saw her was over there by the bleachers, but shouldn't you go get change?"

Bubbles slaps both of her palms against her cheeks to display shock and voices, "Ah how can I forget that I had this thing on, Midori can you go with me?"

"Sure...it's no problem." Midori agrees to tag along with Bubbles.

"Just make it quick, I don't like the feel from this crowd." Buttercup warns her sister and her close friend after she spectates the competitors whispering amongst each other.

"That's why I asked her to go with me." Bubbles explains and points out that she was aware of the obvious.

"Make it back quick. We do need Midori for the relay race so make sure she comes back in one piece." Buttercup repeats and emphasis on to be safe.

Blossom and Buttercup watch Bubbles and Midori round the corner of the pool and head to the women's locker room.

Buttercup veers her sights over at her sister, examines her sister and identifies her face slightly lost its color and was paler then usual.

"Are you alright Bloss?" Buttercup poses to Blossom, who glances upward at her with weariness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little stressed out…that's all. Trust me, it is something that I can handle on my own." Blossom replies to her sister's question of concern.

Buttercup clutches her red haired sister shoulder's and spiels, "If you say so, just don't keep it all to yourself because if you do you're going to upset me and of course you know how Bubbles overdramatizes the situation."

Blossom forces a smile on to her face so she could rid Buttercup of her concerns for her well being.

'_Why can't I just spill it out and tell her what happened?' _Blossom deliberates to herself.

Buttercup plops down on the bench, stretches her hands outward, weaves her fingers within each other and settles it underneath her head.

'_What if I do tell her? What if she undergoes the transformation again? What if we can't stop her like Butch?' _Her brain rapidly fires out what if questions.

_'This time we will surely be expelled from the school!' _ Blossom frets before she supports her head with her hands.

'_I thought I would at least have a clear idea on what to do? What about Bubbles how is she able to cope with it?' _

Blossom peers over to where Bell sits with her arms and her legs crossed while her head bobs to invisible music with a creep smile on her face.

'_How could she be here after Buttercup incinerated her in the pool before our very own eyes?_' Blossom cognates.

She views Bell twists her head in her direction as she tenses up from the white haired girl's abrupt movement.

Bell tilts her to the side, produces a wide smile on her face, and lifts her index finger in front of her pursued lips as if to shush her.

Blossom shutters from the gesture and stews, _'What is wrong with me?' _


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm kinda of surprised that there aren't a lot of girls in here." Bubbles comments after she strips out of her bathing suit and steps inside of an empty shower.

"I'm not!" Midori declares as she sits with her legs crossed at the ankles and stares at the ceiling of the girls' locker room.

"Those girls out there play some type of sport and want to test their athleticism against one another."

Bubbles scrubs the pool's chlorine from her body with a bar of blue soap that smelt like blueberries and lets the hot water to wash off the suds.

"So is this how you guys see who is who of the athletic crowd with Sports Fest? I mean it would make sense because certain people only play their particular sport and they become arrogant until this time." Bubbles clarifies her question that she had asked Midori.

"Bingo!" She yaps her confirmation while she extends her index finger and thumb outward and cocks her index finger upward as if she fires a gun.

"That's why we try to compete in as many events as we possibly can. So that we can gain some respect for being able to do anything." Midori expresses before she listens to the water cease from the shower.

"So is it the same for the girls' who pride themselves on fashion? You can never have a bad day." Bubbles wonders out loud as she dries herself in the shower before she emerges from it.

Midori shakes to show that Bubbles had the right mindset from her point of views.

The girls chuckles to themselves when the sound of a whistle captures their focus, which prompts Bubbles to speak up, "It seems as if the highly anticipated relay race is about to begin."

"I should go ahead and get back." Midori asserts as she raise to her feet and poses, "Are you okay on your own?"

"I can defend myself from these girls." Bubbles assures the red haired girl and includes, "Good luck on you guys race."

0000

"It's about time that we got to the most interesting part of the whole competition, the relay races." Boomer claims as he removes his cheek from within the palm of his hands and straightens up.

"I have to agree with you Boomer, these three minutes is absolutely boring minutes." Butch offers his personal compliant.

Brick surprises them once again when he dwells in silence.

"Well Brick has his mind occupied with Buttercup's sister yet again." Boomer mutters to his older brother.

"Okay then, this quietness is really starting to bug me out! Will someone snap him out of his deep thoughts." Butch hisses since the sudden change in Brick's personality irks his nerves.

"We can't worry about that now, it seems as if the races are about to beginning." Boomer redirects their sights on to the pool.

"Listen up, because I truly hate to repeat basic information such as this." Serena advises the group of girls as she drops her whistle from her grasp.

"This time you have to be ready to hear my whistle at all time becauses it will start the first race. Also, it will be blown again when a team has finished the entire race."

"Once that person vacates the platform, I want the next racer to be ready. The format is the exact same as the individual races: breast, backwards, butterfly, and front crawl."

"Do you understand my directions?" Serena questions after she discloses to the girls' specific information.

"Yes ma'am." The girls bellows in unison from the other end of the pool.

"Alright then, breaststroke you're up first! Board the platform." Serena commands the group of girls.

Buttercup did not offer Princess any words of encouragement instead offers words of advice. "Try not to swim _too_ slow."

Princess flashes a thumbs up and rotates to face the roped lanes that bobbles on the surface of the pool's water.

"Racers take your marks!" Serena yells loud enough from her lifeguard tower as the girls poise themselves on their platforms.

"3…2…1…" she counts down and blows her whistle, which echoes throughout the entire pool site and the pressure was on for the racers.

"Would you look at that, I would have never thought that Princess would have such a good form." Butch, Brick and Boomer overhears a familiar feminine voice voices.

They identify that the voice belongs to Bubbles as she settles in on one of the lower portion of the bleachers so she would not block the others' view of the race.

"You did good on your race, not half bad though," Butch compliments Bubbles on her performance in her race.

"Thanks Butch," Bubbles accepts the compliment from Butch, "Is there something wrong with Brick? He isn't as chatty as he usual is."

"See...and you thought I wasn't the only one who said that." Butch express when he scopes out Princess in the the crowd of swimmers that vies for the first four positions.

"You three wouldn't mind if I joined you? I finished all my races for today so I can just sit back and relax." Bubbles poses the traveling trio before they simultaneously shake their heads as a yes.

She hikes up the bleachers and relaxes next to Boomer before she greets him with a smile and a hello.

The sight of Midori lauches her body inside of the water with a 'thunk' noise and proceeds to execute the backstroke maneuvers.

"In your opinion, do you think we have a chance to win the whole thing?" Bubbles inquires about Boomer's opinion on the race.

"If they continue with their high spirits then they can win." Boomer honetly opines about the possible end results about the race.

"I hope so." She utters before she reminds him of the incident from earlier, "I hope Blossom will be ready this time since Midori enters the end of her turn."

"Now that you mention it...do you think that the incident at Bell's pool party haunts her?" Brick's voice pipes in their conversation.

"And so the zombie speaks…welcome back to the world of the living Brick." Butch revels after he listens to Brick's voice.

Bubbles mulls over the question for a minute and replies, "It could be a reason then again she might be scared of water but that's not it either. I mean she was underground with you when Buttercup transformed."

Brick shifts his focus to Blossom, who angles her body for a smooth entrance in the pool of water. Her head pops back up on the surface and uses the full length of her arms to propels her forward.

"Whatever it was had her spooked for quite a long time. I can say for sure and without a doubt that seeing Bell's sudden rebirth could be one of the reasons why." Bubbles reponse to his question as best as she could.

"What if I told you that I saw what she was scared of…would you believe me?" Brick questions, which earns three pairs of eyes on him.

Brick was unaware that there was something that was unnoticeable to him but to the others it was present

'_If I didn't know any better…he is wearing his emotions on his sleeves right now.' _Boomer contemplates to himself.

_'What's this vibe that emits from him when he asked that question?' _Butch and Bubbles wonder at the same time.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Brick lips after he studies Boomer, Bubbles and Butch's facial expression.

"Brick, are you suggesting that you read Blossom's mind?" Bubbles catechizes.

"Is that even possible?" Boomer wonders out of pure curiosity and innocence from his tone.

"I think that's a question that only Serena can really answer _but_ there might be a possibility that he saw what she saw." Butch includes his statement in the mix.

Brick withdraws for the third time today from his brothers and for the first time from Bubbles.

"Has he been acting like this today?" She directs her question toward Boomer.

"Yeah, ever since Blossom froze up he has been _quiet_. It's weird though because he is not often like this, rude and loud would generally sum it up." He remarks while he shrugs his shoulders up and down.

'_Hm, Brick sure is one weird cookie.' _Bubbles declares with a raised eyebrow.

The crowd erupts in to cheers and shouts as she swivels her head to spot Buttercup and Bell draw near the opposite direction of the platforms.

'_I want to beat that white haired/raven-haired bimbo/man.' _ Buttercup and Bell affirm before they submerge, flip away from the wall and shoves of it.

'_If someone knew their secret then this wouldn't be exciting as it is now.' _Serena assumes, as she narrows her eyes on the girls incase for some fool play.

_'...but even still__ I wonder why Blossom froze up as if she saw a ghost in the reflection of the pool.' _ Serena recalls the expression she examines on Blossom's face.

'_I will have to check that out later. For now, I have something I need to do and that is focus!' _She redirects her concentration to the task at hand and that was to monitor the girls, who battles it out for first place.

Serena's whistle reverberates through the pool as the rest of the girls who did not make it back in time floats right in their current position.

"So who won?" Bell and Buttercup demand with fierce determination written on their face when they stare at her for the answer.

"The scoreboard hasn't finished yet. The only thing it shows right now are the times and the number one and two yet no names." Serena claims when the girls turn their sights to each other.

"I must say Butter, you impressed me on that wall jump there for a minute. I wouldn't have expected you to push off that _hard_. I mean it does make sense, after all you do have the legs of a man." Bell taunts Buttercup.

"I swear Bell your jokes and insults start to lose their shine like the fake diamond and gold jewelry you wear." Buttercup fires back at the white haired girl and adds, "Oh and it breaks you out around the neck, that's just a little heads up."

"My, my, my Butter you sure aren't holding back today! I wonder what could have gotten you so riled up? Maybe its because you know I have Butch and you can't have him." Bell expresses in a soothing tone as if Buttercup was depressed.

Buttercup's head shoots backward with a small tint of pink on her cheeks as her mind reels back on the "date" that she was on with Butch.

"You think I would give a monkey's ass that you have that arrogant self-centered boy, who has a shallow ego? Frankly, you two seem to compliment each other! I'm glad you finally found your Ken doll Barbie." Buttercup snaps at Bell.

Before Bell could even reply to the statement that Buttercup threw at her, Serena blew the whistle which motions for them to exit the pool.

Principal Alma materializes near the lifeguard tower and publizes an announcement.

"The official score between the girls' relay race will be withheld until the boys' have their race."

"Congratulations ladies for completing the first leg of the Sports Fest! You each can purchase one item from the concession free of charge."

"Aw man, and we wanted to see who had won." The girls', who were in last, complains when the last of them files out of the pool and trudges to the girls' locker room.

Principal Zeal faces the bleachers where the guys already begins to shuffle about and verbalizes, "Fellows, I would like for you to go get dress and make it as swiftly as possible."

"Ugh, its about freaking time! I was becoming really stiff from being in these bleachers for so long! On top of that, I had to watch all of the girls have _so _much fun in the water." Butch conveys after he removes himself from the bleachers and completes a quick stretch.

"Well I will catch up to you later, alright Bubbles." Boomer informs Bubbles, who had a small tint of red on her face.

She nods her head and mentions, "Sure, I will be right here. Good luck on your race!"

Boomer wears a wide smile on his face with his eyes closed and shakes his head, "Thanks! Now, I am sure I can win hands down."

"Come on lover boy," Butch humors as he snags his brother by the ear and drags him away from Bubbles .

'_Whew that was a close one.' _ She huffs to herself after she buries her face within her forearms to conceal her face from embarrassment.

She feels someone hand pat the crown of her head with their hand before she listens to her sister, Buttercup's voice, "What's wrong Bubs?"

"I am just tired. That little race on a slightly empty stomach was not a good idea." Bubbles admits, which was partially the truth.

"So how about we cash in the reward that Principal Zeal said we can get from the concession stand before the guys start their races?" Buttercup suggests to her blonde haired sister.

"I don't feel like moving. Can you just bring me a bag of plain chips?" Bubbles poses when the bleachers creak from additional weight.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Midori's voice chimes in when Bubbles feels the heat release from her cheeks and peeks up at them.

"Midori, know you know you don't have to ask me, you're free to come on your own " Buttercup remarks with both of her hands on her hips.

"Do you want anything Blossom?" Midori asks her while she steps out of Blossom's path so Bubbles could see her.

"Just get me some chocolate, I don't care what it is." Blossom replies with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Okay then, Bubs wants plain chips and Bloss wants chocolate." Buttercup repeats the list of orders that she receive.

Buttercup gestures for Midori to follow her to the concession stand. Bubbles incline her head when she inquires "Blossom, what's wrong? You are usually _detailed_ about what you want?"

Blossom reverts her sights on her sister and conveys the answer to her question in her eyes.

_'I would have missed it if I wasn't so in touch with my empathy of others.' _Bubbles conceives once she studies her sister's eyes.

Blossom's answer soon blocks itself behind a wall of bricks, which earns a reaction from the blonde haired girl.

"You want to know something Blossom? You had Brick over here worried about you!"

She instantly refuse to voice her denial at the accusation of her and Brick as a couple or even entertain the idea that Brick would ever care for her.

"Did something happen because people are staring at me as if I had hurt myself?" Blossom questions her younger sister, who sits with her eyes train in on her.

"Well…"


	36. Chapter 36

"I can't stand this wait!" Buttercup exasperates as she clutches the side of her head with both of her hands.

"Why would Principal Zeal reveal the scores of the relay race after the boys are done?" She groans as she waits for her food at the front part of the concession stand.

"Me either, but I do know Princess gave us a pretty decent lead. Who would have thought the royal pain in the neck knew how to swim?" Midori voices after she receives a hotdog.

"You know...it is not nice to mention someone's name when they aren't there to defend themselves." Princess voice was heard off to the left of Midori.

Buttercup leans forward, watches Princess withdraws a wad of cash and places her order.

"I only thought that it was true if someone talks bad about you?" She clarifies Princess' statement.

"For her to doubt my skills like she did, they're in the same lane to me but I will let you off with that one. " Princess rebuttals as she peels a ten-dollar bill and hands it to the student.

"It seems as if Daddy Morbucks has cut your allowance yet again. Care to enlighten us on how your papa found out about your spying abilities?" Buttercup mutters to the red head girl.

Princess tenses up before she returns the money back inside of her pocket and demands that they would hurry up with her food.

"Oh did I strike a nerve Princess? Oh can you find it in your huge heart to forgive me?" Buttercup quips before she scoops up her soda, Bubbles' chips and Blossom's chocolate bar.

'_I swear that Buttercup thinks she is so high and mighty because of the powers that she has.' _Princess thinks in a fit of rage before she slams her hand on the countertop.

"Are you alright Princess?" A random student inquires before they receive her death glare.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Princess snaps with venom laced in her tone.

"I mean I'm just surprised that your fist isn't hurting at all…that's amazing." The student points out to her as she gathers all of the food within her arms.

"Thank you." She hauntingly thanks them while she swerves her head and stomps away from the concession stand and turns a corner.

'_Owie.' _ Princess repeats over and over in her head as she could feel her fist throbbing from the pain of punching the countertop.

'_How could I let that sorry excuse for a girl upset me like that?' _Princess ponders to herself when her anger dissipates and converts to seriousness.

'_I need to obtain as much information as I possibly can. I mean I will be in high demand during the DFMT. Should I raise my prices?' _

"That spoil brat has some nerve to claim we were bad mouthing her?" Buttercup asks toward herself then Midori, who sips on a cola.

"I mean she does have a point but she didn't have to assume that we were talking about her in a bad way. All I said was that who would have thought that she could swim that good." Midori replies.

"I swear I dislike arrogant people like her and Bell." Buttercup states before the duo enter the pool area.

4444

"Well...you did freeze up when you were about to start your race and was late to start." Bubbles discloses to her sister before she spots Flash in the school designated swimming trunks.

"Blossom, do you have a minute?" Flash inquires when he positions the front part of the bleachers.

'_How rude of Flash to just interrupt our conversation? Don't even acknowledge him Blossom.' _Bubbles inwardly regards before she witnesses Blossom rise to her feet and steps down the bleachers.

"What is it that you want Flash?" Blossom demands in an uncaring tone once she nears the rail and leans over to look at him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win in both your and the team's race. You are a talented swimmer." Flash remarks with a smile on his face.

'_Gosh talk about laying it on thick…wait a minute, I sound just like Buttercup.' _ Bubbles deems as she giggles to herself when she realizes that Buttercup rubbed off on her.

"Thank you, that was nice of you to say Flash. So what races are you participating in?" Blossom inquires since she was raised to be polite even toward morons like Flash.

"Oh I'm doing the front crawl, the butterfly and the relay races. It seems as if my homeroom is low on athletes so I just had to pick up the workload." He imparts with the same smile on his face.

'_I never thought you would have had it in you.' _Blossom judges but instead she opts to return the compliment from earlier.

"That was awfully nice of you to do for your class but good luck on your races."

Flash burst out into laughter and positions one of his hand behind his head, "Hey Blossom," he captures her attention once again.

"Yeah?" Blossom asks as she acknowledges her focus on him..

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat after this? I mean it doesn't have to be a date but just two friends celebrating the start of Sports Fest." Flash suggests as he awaits for her response.

"I don't see why not." Blossom confirms with a smile of her own before she turns away from Flash and hikes up to Bubbles.

Flash breaks out in his happy dance as the smile on his face grows wider. He whirls around and heads back to the pool waiting area.

"Hey what were you and Flash talking about?" Bubbles asks once her sister occupies a seat to the left of her.

"Oh, he asked me did I want to get some food with him after this." Blossom reveals with no hesitate when she answers Bubbles question.

Bubbles giggles out loud after she hears what Flash asked her and wonders out loud "Did you accept it?"

Blossom pivots her head until her eyes lands on Flash before she identifies Brick in the crowd. Bubbles laughter ceases after she examines the grave expression on her sister's face.

'_No, she didn't accept that invite from that jerk! What is she thinking?' _Bubbles ponders.

Buttercup and Midori enter the pool area after they stop by the concession stand.

Blossom tucks her knees underneath her chin, brings her hand within her line of vision and reflects back on the incidents between her and Brick.

'_What was that feeling when I touched his hand?' _

_'It must have been static electricity because he drags his feet around whenever he walks but why was it visible. Why did it look like a mixture of red and pink…' _

Buttercup and Midori halts at the bottom of the bleachers and scopes out the mass of boys by the pool.

"Yo, has the races started yet?" Buttercup inquires since the boys assemble at the end of the pool.

"No not yet but they're about to get started." Bubbles updates her sister before they climb their way up to their area.

"Plain chips and a chocolate bar." Buttercup announces as she passes out their respective items that they requested her to get.

"Thank you, I was starving after my race!" Bubbles exclaims after pops the bag of chips open, tosses three in her mouth and chews.

Blossom remains silent, unwraps the plastic from around the chocolate bar, bites in to it, and utters a "Thank you".

'_Okay...now there's something wrong with Pinkie! She didn't even have a long and winded speech about the nutritional values for that bar.' _Buttercup concludes to herself when she feels a tug at her shirtsleeve.

She peers down at the hand that belongs to Bubbles, who nods her head in a no manner, as if she predicts what Buttercup was about to do.

Buttercup simply shakes her head up and down to demonstrate that she understand what Bubbles tries to mentally convey.

Midori watches the bleachers overflow with the girls from the other races and points out to the Utonium sisters, "The boys' races has attracted all of the girls' attention from our grade level."

"Do you see the new boy Butch and his brothers?" "Is that them over there?" "Oh my god, all three of them are super hot!" "I have dibs on Butch. I like his bad boy attitude." "I want the blonde haired one, Boomer, he's the sweetest out of the three."

Midori peers over at Buttercup crushes her can within her bare hand and utters "Those bimbos!". She views Bubbles crumples her bag of chips in her grasp and hisses, "No way in the world!"

'_Those two are so totally jealous! This is to hilarious!' _Midori surmises to herself while she inwardly chuckles at her friends reaction to the girls chatter.

"We shall now begin the boys races, Ms. Serena would you do the honor?" Principal Zeal motions for her to speak.

Serena nods her head and waits for the boys to locate their respective platforms before she delivers any type of instructions for the races.

'_It's good to see that those idiots chose to participate in school activities but there's something wrong with Brick. I wonder what it is?' _

"We will follow the same format as we did for the girls races so I hope I don't have to repeat myself. Do you understand, maggots?" Serena calmly proclaims from her lifeguard tower.

"Yes, ma'am." The boys agree in unison.

"Good, the first group needs to be on the platform once I finish speaking." She informs them.

"So it starts for the boys…" Buttercup speaks as her voice trails off at the end of her sentence.

An hour later…

"The competition amongst the sophomores is quite intense for the first day of Sports Fest! So give yourself a round of applause for your hard work and unrelenting spirit." Principal Zeal congratulates the students that participate in the events.

"I think that it's time to start with the points that the winners earn from the race."

"As you can see we have a podium that will be around for the end of each event. When I call your names, I would like for you to come and stand in front of the platform." Principal Zeal directs them.

"How do you think we did in the relay race?" Midori inquries to Buttercup, who zones out at the moment.

She shrugs her shoulders and renders her judgment, "I don't know but we will know in a couple of minutes."

"I know we placed though and as long as we did then there shouldn't be a problem." Midori expresses her opinion on the situation.

The pair recognizes Bubbles and two other girls from her race poises in front of the platform.

"Each race is worth five points a piece. Whoever place second then they are award three points and last place one point. Ladies, take your stand on the platform." Principal Zeal broadcasts to the girls before their venture on to the platform.

"Way to go Bubbles!" Bubbles listens to the whistles and cheers of the crowd. She finds herself wave at the kind people, who shouts for her.

"Alright ladies, I want you to stand off to the right. Next, the girl's backwards stroke, will…"

"It seems as if I'm up, try not to miss me when I am gone." Midori revels when she leaps to her feet and travels through the crowd once she hears her name.

"Next is the girl's butterfly stroke will…come up to the platform." Principal Zeal publizes the next group.

Buttercup happily roars for Midori before she glances over at Blossom, who was quiet, _'I just hope that she can get over whatever it was that scared her.' _

She supports her sister with her shouts as she ambles to the first place stand with what resembles a mask on her face.

"Next is the girl's front crawl will…come up to the platform." _'Well it's my turn…' _Buttercup concludes when she raise to her feet and ventures to the platform.

'_I forgot that we had this many sophomores…wait who is that waving at me?' _she judges as she slightly squints her eyes until she verifies who it is.

'_I'm going to kill that jerk after this!' _Buttercup silently waves her fist at him while a smile was on her face as she soaks in the crowds' admiration for her.

"Okay now on to the boys' individual races, will the boys' breaststroke take the platform?" Zeal proclaims before he reads the names off of the white paper in his hand.

Boomer settles in on the top since he won the race by quite a large margin. He merely grins and waves at the crowd.

"The boys' backstroke is next…" Principal Zeal announces the next group of boys to appear on the platform.

Brick really did not comprehend the ovation he earns because he assumes that people labels him as a jerk.

"The boys' butterfly stroke is up next…" the next group was reveals when the sight of Flash on the first place position adores the crowd's attention and love for his win.

"The boys' front crawl." The next group was herald as soon as the boys from the butterfly stroke ambles down from the platform.

Butch registers the high shrills as mostly girls' who screams their precious little lungs out just for him.

He jams his hands inside of his pockets, narrows his eyes, and cracks a smirk. That made the girls completely lose their minds and senses with that action.

'_I swear it works every time…'_ he deems before his group shuffles down from the platform.

"Okay everyone I'm sure that you have endured this long overdue wait to see who would obtain the ten points that's given to the winner of the relay races. Also, second place earns five points and third receive one point." Alma draws his students awareness once again.

_'Here it comes...' _Buttercup and Midori shares the same thought.


	37. Chapter 37

"I would like for a representative from Mr. Matura's class and Ms. Omiya's class to step forward." Principal Zeal calls out the homeroom by the teachers' names.

Bubbles and Midori urge for Buttercup to go out there for them. Blossom remains zombified and blankly stares at the wall.

Buttercup advances forward when she notes that a white haired girl, Bell, steps forward along with her.

"As you all know the team of Boomer, Brick, Fuji, and Butch obtains first place and earns Mr. Maturi's class ten points plus four points that they gain from their individual races."

"We can't forget that Ms. Omiya's class won one of their five races! They receive five points which gives them at a total of six points and second place." Principal Zeal broadcasts the results in a rather calm tone.

Mr. Matura's class hurrahs for their classmates as the group celebrates as if they just won the gold medal for their country in the Olympics.

"Now for the first place winners of the girls' relay race, with just one-tenth of a second is…."

The students plays along as some of them creates a drum roll while others leans forward in anticipation, "Ms. Omiya class...takes the victory!"

Ms. Omiya's class explodes in a frenzy at the news before they swamp Bell with a placid expression on her face.

Buttercup is stuns at first but her sportsmanship kicks in as she travels over to where the students from Bell's classroom surrounds her.

"That was a good race. I could not have asked for more." Buttercup tells her opponent as she extends her hand outward.

"Thanks Butter, that's awful nice of you! I'm look forward to this more often." Bell expresses in a phony tone but at least it was the truth in Buttercup's opinion.

"Since you lit the flames first, let's see whose going to last the longest throughout the week." Buttercup accepts that as a form of challenge from Bell.

"That sure was a close race for us. Good job everyone!" Bubbles exclaims once they convene with each other.

"I agree, the tension was so thick that a knife couldn't cut through it even if it tried." Midori humors with a smile apparent on her face.

"One tenth of a second was like a fingernail tip but we're only down by just one point on the girls' side." Bubbles proclaims after she mentally tallies up the scores.

"Congrats ladies." Butch's voice interjects in their group conversation as Bubbles and Midori shy away from the "future" boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Same to you to Butch." Midori and Bubbles thanks him before they near Fuji and Boomer.

"One-tenth of a second Butter? That was awfully close if you ask me." Butch revels after he overhears that their girls' team place second in the relay event.

"I know right! How I wanted to just cream that white haired bimbo but I have the rest of the week to do that. So this one just goes to her." Buttercup conveys with a serious expression on her face.

"Even still we should go celebrate! I'm so tired of the doom and gloom expression from Blossom and the unusual silent treatment from Brick." Butch alleges while he points to each one of them when he says their respective name.

"I don't see why not. It's better than sulking around here and listening to how I let our class down." She agrees to the plan.

"I'll take the girls and you take the guys." Buttercup includes before she treks away from him.

'_I wonder what has gotten into Buttercup lately?' _Butch wonders to himself.

_'Oh well...I like it.' _ He concludes to himself as he gathers his brother and Fuji along with him.

Principal Zeal clears his throat as a gesture that there was another message to deliver.

"Those who didn't participate in today's activities have to aid the concession stand or record the scores for the other grade levels."

"The accumulated scores for Sports Fest are as follows: first place is Mr. Matura's class with twenty-one points, second place is Ms. Omiya class with twelve points…"

Once Principal Zeal concludes his last message, he immediately dismisses the sophomores to their homeroom class.

He peers over to his left at Serena who observes the students and was also anxious to see who won the races.

"I appreciate that you were able to help out by being our lifeguard today, Ms. Shaw." He thanks her after he draws near her.

"It is no problem at all! It's actually quite fun to see everyone's excitement for Sports Fest so it made my day." Serena expresses her genuine opinion based on her observations.

"I'm glad that you liked it. It's what the students look forward to after they finished their finals so it's a stress reliever for them." Alma adds in.

"...looks as if it's about time for me to leave. I mean I do have another job to complete after this." Serena conveys in disappointment since she is really enjoying the vibe.

"I don't want to hold you up but before you go…" Alma response with a small smile on his face.

"You have excellent taste in flowers. The sunflowers were absolutely beautiful!" She compliments him since she predicts what she was about to ask her.

"This is the second time that I have to question you since you caught me off guard with the high heels." Serena remarks with a smirk present on her face.

"Hey…when you have sisters around you, you pick up on certain things." He defends as he was astonish at the fact that Serena knew what he was going to ask her.

"I'm free Wednesday night say around eight o'clock." Serena discloses while she descends the tower's stairs.

"That's fine by me. I will pick you up then." Alma asserts with his hands in his dress pants when he watches Serena stroll away from him.

4444

"I must say guys and gals…I knew you had it in you all along! We have an excellent start in the Sports Fest with a grand total of twenty-three points!" Mr. Matura proclaims to whoever was left in his homeroom class.

"So we think you owe us something in return Mr. Matura…" Buttercup speaks up to her homeroom teacher while she glances among her classmates.

"I agree with Buttercup on this one, Mr. Matura, I mean every time we win you should do us a favor." Bubbles chimes in for additional support.

"As long as it doesn't involve public humiliation for me then I'm sure I can agree to it. So what do you all have in mind?" He agrees with his students.

"We're hungry and we don't want to eat school lunch so instead can we go to the place down the street to get something eat?" Buttercup outlines the deal to her teacher.

Mr. Maturi erupts in a bout of chuckles, which causes them to tense up since there looms a sense of rejection.

"Is that it?" He requests once he wipes a tear from the lashes of his eyes and cease his laughter.

Smiles materialize on his students' face as they deem that as a verbal confirmation that they could go.

"You are so totally getting the best homeroom teacher of the year award!" Bubbles declares while they leap to their feet and scoots their chairs in.

Their homeroom door slides open and reveals a blonde haired moron name Flash.

"Excuse me, Mr. Matura, but can I borrow Blossom for a minute?" he inquires to the teacher in charge.

"I don't see why not. Its obvious that you're flunking my class and in some dire need of Ms. Utonuim's aid." Mr. Matura confirms to Flash's demand as Brick clenches his fist and releases it.

"Hey Blossom, try not to take too long with that idiot. We don't need to be caught by Principal Zeal!" Buttercup mutters to her sister with a firm tone.

"Did she not tell you?" Flash inquires as he stares at Blossom while she tries to avoid the question.

'_Please don't say anything and just keep moving you imbecile._' She presumes but he opens his mouth again.

"She's coming with me for a while so we can grab lunch, isn't that right Blossom?" Flash directs to the red haired girl.

Her back was towards them because she attempts to exit through the door without being caught.

"He's right. I did agree to go to lunch with him. I promise I will not be long so don't worry about me." Blossom expresses in a vacant tone when she answers Flash's question.

"Let's go, Bloss!" Flash declares with a wide smile on his face before he closes the door after they exit the room.

"I must say I never seen this coming! The star quarter back and the smartest girl in the sophomore class going out together." Mr. Matura remarks with his arms crossed across his chest with a expression of confusion on his face.

"They are not going out together!" three voice shrieks in unison when Buttercup, Bubbles and Brick exchange stares amongst each another but with more focus toward Brick.

Mr. Matura raises his hands up as if the cops had busted him and defends himself, "Sheesh, I was just making an observation."

"It's preferably not needed in this situation Mr. Matura, wouldn't you agree with me?" Bubbles conveys with no venom present in her tone.

"You are most definitely right, Ms. Utonium! I apologize for speaking out of place among other family members." Mr. Maturi sincerely apologizes to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"It is much appreciated and we have accepted your apology." Bubbles verbalizes with a warm smile on her face as she displays the empathy that she was famously known for.

"Hey do you want something from the place?" Buttercup poses to her teacher as he jots down what he wants.

"Good! You don't want to stay here too long or Principal Zeal will figure out that you all planned something." Mr. Matura encourages his students, who expeditiously dashes out of the door.

4444

"That was actually easier then I expected it to be." Butch mentions to Buttercup as they manage to escape out to the parking lot and locates their respective cars.

"Mr. Matura is really laid back. He understands that as students we will have his back as long as he has ours." Buttercup conveys in a confident tone while she fishes for her keys.

Butch pivots his head so he could see behind him and counts everyone that travels with them.

"He's not bad at all." He asserts as he digs inside of his jacket pocket and produces his own set of keys.

"Anyway the place isn't too far away from here. We should be back before the last lunch end or by the time the juniors finishes up with their activities." Buttercup informs Butch of the time limit that the have.

"That gives us a while before we get back." Butch remarks when they simultaneously undo the lock on their cars.

0000

Serena opts to stop for a snack before she reports in so she catches the bus a couple of blocks away from Fort Jackson.

'_I wonder what other information will I find out about Bell? What are the links that binds Tia B. Gardner with the Three Bandits?'_

She plucks the string once she arrives at her intended location, unbound the bus, and strolls inside of the cafe.

_'It doesn't really make any type of sense.' _Serena deduces to herself before she orders her a cheeseburger with no pickles, onions and tomatoes.

'_My intuition is telling me that there is something there and that if I wait it will come to me.' _ She assumes to herself.

Serena waits off on to the side with her order in the form of a receipt in her hand.

'_I probably will be granted full unrestricted access to Bell once I complete__ all of the standards. Even still there's something that's really bothering me.' _Serena reflects to herself as she views two people, who were in front of her receive their orders.

'_Is Bell truly artificial life or is she some type of man-made solider?'_

_'If she was the latter then how was the government able to select and deem a young girl worthy of such a high risk? Who would even permit their child to under take such a risky operation?' _Serena analyzes before she overhears her number being called and gathers her burger.

'_I mean she's able to regenerate her skin cells and even alter the pigment to fit her skin tone. What kind of machine are we or rather General Malone is housing?' _Serena inwardly contemplates before she bites in a piece of her sandwich.

4444

"I will make sure your drinks are out." The male waiter tells them before he heads back to the kitchen.

"I should have known this place would be busy since it's close to the school and everyone would be here." Buttercup expresses annoyance with her chin in her hand.

"As if you didn't know that yourself." Bubbles counters to Buttercup's rant about the amount of students from Pokey Oaks convened in one location.

"It doesn't look that bad though. I think everyone just wanted to take their break away from school." Boomer asserts after he examines the crowd of students that belongs to Pokey Oaks High.

"That's right! You three are still new here." Fuji's voiced chimes in which prompts Butch and Boomer stare at him as if he was just a tag along.

"I didn't say it to upset you. It's just a tradition that whenever Sports Fest comes around ever year we eat here for lunch." He defends when he lay his menu down on the booth's table.

The brothers snap their heads to Buttercup and Bubbles who shield their faces behind the menus while they giggle amongst themselves.

"So you knew all along that we could come here and that Mr. Matura would allow us to go?" Butch challanges Buttercup.

"What can I say but it worked on you!" Buttercup teases before she high fives Bubbles with a wide smile on her face.

The door thrusts opens and clashes against the bell that signals that someone either enter or exit.

The students in the restaurant cast their gaze at the door to spot a couple who just walks in.

"No way…"


	38. Chapter 38

The excitement in the restaurant dwindles down to silence once the pair enters in and occupies a seat where Bell and the rest of her homeroom were at the table.

"No way…I didn't think she was serious about it!" Bubbles exclaims after she spots her sister with Flash arm in arm.

Buttercup returns her focus back on to the people at her table before her sights land on her blonde haired sister and asks "Bubbles, what are you talking about?"

"Okay remember when you and Midori went to the concession stand to get us food right? Flash had approached Blossom and I on the bleachers. He asked her to lunch and I thought that she was going to deny him but I guess I was wrong. " Bubbles replies to Buttercup's question.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Blossom accepts the invitation on her own free will with that blonde haired rat?" Buttercup inquires after she processes what Bubbles divulge to her.

Bubbles leans back with her arms by her side and voices, "I just don't get why she agreed but it has to be from when she froze up at the pool."

Her statement cause a revelation to spark within Butch and poses, "Brick where were you and Blossom before the earthquake happened at Bell's party?"

'_There was an earthquake at Bell's party? When was that?' _Buttercup wonders to herself while she scans the faces of those who sit at the table.

"We were in some kind of underground hallway and we came across a vault because we followed this little girl's voice that called out to us. We weren't able to see what was behind the door due to the earthquake…after that we were with everyone." Brick recalls while he grinds his teeth together.

"Then it has to be what she saw or heard that had her so scared." Butch sums up his answer in one statement.

"What are you guys talking about? It feels as if I'm left in the dark about it?" Buttercup expresses confusion as it causes the spectators who witnessed the incident to stiffen up.

Buttercup inspected the exchanges of glances between each other and became upset that she was being uninformed of matters that concerned her very own sister…even Bubbles.

Luckily for them their distraction arrives in the form of their food plus Bell and her companions at the table with her sister Blossom.

"This is so good!" Fiji proclaims after he bites in the hamburger that he ordered while he diverts away from the pervious subject.

'_That was too close! She almost figured out what happened at Bell's party!' _Similar thoughts pass through Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick's mind.

"Butter," Butch calls Buttercup by his own special nickname that she would be so willingly to answer.

"What is it now Butch?" She questions to him in a rather nice manner then her usual irate tone.

"Any plans this afternoon?" he poses to her as he formulates a plan in his head.

"Yep…and they are to stay away from _you_." She asserts since she develops a feeling that he was going to ask her for a date that she owed him.

Butch chuckles while she dips some of her French fries in ketchup and mayonnaise that came with her meal.

"I swear Butter sometimes you can read me like an open book. That's just proof of how much I've grown on you." Butch claims after he stops himself from laughing out too loud.

Buttercup pauses with a fry that dangles from her mouth to face him and utters, "That's because you allow yourself to be that way."

"Maybe I need to be a little harder then but anyway, do you remember the bet we had where you lost and you owe me three dates?" He communicates as his con man abilities emerge.

"Well you're down one and I'm trying to offer up the second opportunity." Butch suggests to the raven haired girl.

Buttercup simply chews the fry that was in her mouth before she response to Butch, "What do you have in mind?"

Butch deliberates to himself for a while before he opts to withhold his answer for a while, "I will let you know after we get back to the school. For now, lets just enjoy this moment."

Meanwhile with Blossom, Flash and Bell the table celebrates their or rather specifically Bell's victory over Buttercup.

"Did she really think she ever have a chance against you Bell?" "You proved that Buttercup isn't all of what she makes herself out to be!" "She doesn't deserve to be the Top of the school, you do!"

Blossom was in a state of zombification since she was unaware that they were badmouthing her older sister.

"I guess I've earned that kind of respect from you, my followers. I'm humbled that you regard me so highly but we must heed caution since we do have one of her sisters' at our table." Bell orates a dramatic speech to her so-called friends or rather her subordinates.

Her speech still did not affect Blossom whatsoever as it simply flies over her head.

"If it was me and from what I see...it seems as if she doesn't care at all what we say about her sister to her face."

"That is so pathetic! If anyone would dare to talk about my sister to my face I would fight him or her but I guess Blossom doesn't have the heart to do it at all." One of Bell's subordinates verbalize.

"Ladies…Ladies this is no way to treat a guest at our table! Remember, we are ladies first and we must abide by the classy female code." Bell reminds her group of followers of her standards.

The girls huffs, mutters to themselves and agrees with their leader, "You're right Bell."

"Good...now that we have everyone on the same page…let's relish this victory and hope for more to come in the rest of the week." Bell broadcasts her message while she lifts her glass to the air.

"Yeah!" They click their glasses together with smiles and cheers exchange amongst the group.

"Hey are you feeling alright, Blossom?" Flash inquires to her after he hooks his arm around her shoulder and draws her closer to his chest.

Blossom merely shakes her head as if it was her only means of communication. "Just let me know if you feel out of place. I want you to feel comfortable, okay?"

She repeats the same action as if she was a robot programmed to do only one thing and that was to nod her head.

'_What's her problem? She doesn't usually act like this?' _Buttercup thinks to herself after she witnesses Blossom's current actions around Bell, Flash and her subordinates.

When she cut her eyes away from Blossom and back to her table, her eyes land on Brick who was having the hardest time dealing with his current surroundings.

Buttercup merely closes her eyes, releases a deep breath and judges, _'He must really have it hard since he has feelings for her.' _

She opens her eyes to examine Brick whose eyes were concealed from anyone's view plus the fact that he did not even touch his food was another give away of his feelings.

'_Poor Brick.' _ Buttercup broods when she peers at him again before she resumes eating her food unaware that Butch witnesses her actions.

'_She notices it too…' _he concludes to himself after he observes her eyes radiate with sadness as if she could understand what Brick was going through.

'_I will have to have a nice talk with him when I get home.' _Butch inwardly notes before the aroma of his food enticies him to polish off the meal.

0000

"Ah Special Officer Shaw, it's good to see you back. I would like to extend a apology for the sudden announcement that you had to at least stay overnight without prior notice." General Malone greets once she enters his office.

Serena stands at ease when she reaches the general and was surprise at his statement.

"It is fine General, the boys are old enough to take care of themselves in a day of my absence." She assures him with a grave expression on her face.

"You do have a valid point but as you know the job here will be slightly different because we are on the end of high powered technology and research." Gen. Malone responses while he leans toward his desk.

"I understand that sir and I will conduct myself in the appropriate manner that I have been at my previous base. What is it that is needed of me?" Serena questions when she watches Gen. Malone points to a chair.

"I already had a feeling that you were going to ask that." General Malone claims with a small grin on his face.

"If you don't mind me sir I would like to ask this question and you of course will answer it?" Serena poses to Gen. Malone, who shakes his head in a yes manner.

"I was volunteering at Butch, Brick and Boomer's school when I recognize that Bell attends Pokey Oaks High too. While I was there for the Sports Fest, they were having the swimming portion at the start of the week because I was asked to serve as a lifeguard."

"I thought that she was going to short circuit once she enters the pool and would have killed the others, who races against her." Serena expresses her doubts.

"Let's just say that we have a lot of scientists who specializes in certain things. Not only that but we initiate tests so she would not raise alarm while in the human world." He calmly conveys to Serena.

"As I thought, well whoever has had a hand in that are quite remarkable. However, that isn't the question that I wanted you to answer. What I just told you was from my observation. My real question is…what is Bell?" Serena asks her question.

She senses his demeanor transforms from his aloofness, which she notes as his typical personality, to a solemn attitude.

"Take a seat Special Officer Shaw." he orders her before she occupies the s empty space in front of him and adds "You're about to learn the history behind the B.E.L.L. project."

"The information that I am about to disclose to you is beyond highly classified that only I am the sole person who knows anything about this. Yet, I opt to permit another solider to be assigned on the project and know its linguistics without revealing too much to the other soldiers." He explains his reason why he plans to divulge B.E.L.L. history to her.

She watches him reach underneath his desk, shuffles a couple of things around, produces a thick white binder and opens it.

Serena eyes lands on the 8x10 picture in the upper right hand corner of the page when her eyes grow wide at the sight before her.

0000

The drive back to school was a little too quiet for the girls as what transpired at the cafe still sinks in for them, however the boys ride was no where near as mute as the girls.

Brick decides to sit in the back seat with Fiji while Boomer occupies the passenger's seat with Butch behind the wheel.

"Are you alright, Brick?" Butch pops the question with his focus on the road in front of him.

"Why would I not be?" Brick haughty snaps with his arms across his chest and his eyes closed.

"...because you saw Blossom with Flash and it looks as if she had a good time with him." Butch implies to Brick.

"So you think that's the reason why I am suppose to be upset?" Brick challenges as his eyes set on his brother.

"Why would that upset me? Just because Pinkie chose to hang out with Flash, I don't care at all!" Brick claims in his denial while he glimpse at Boomer next.

"If you're going to lie make sure that you have people that don't already know the truth. We all saw the look that was on your face…there is no point in denying it!" Butch retorts before trails behind Buttercup's car.

"What are you trying to say that I'm denying?" Brick questions with irritation in his tone.

"The fact that you like Blossom!" Butch counters, which left the others in the car hush for a minute.

Fiji glances at Brick and just like his brother claim his facial expression was concern, doubt and denial mix together.

"From the way you didn't respond back, I will go ahead and assume that I am correct." Butch renders.

He exhales and presses his foot on the gas pedal once Buttercup accelerates to make the green light.

"If you want, I won't say anything else about it anymore but you should really deal with that?" Butch asserts when he peers up at his rear view mirror.

"Your eyes holds sadness in them when you saw her." Butch expresses with some finality in his tone before he veers within Pokey Oaks High parking lot.

0000

Mr. Matura peeks upward from his newspaper when his door slides open and watches all of his students orderly file inside of his classroom.

"So did you all get a kick out your free period away from school?" Mr. Matura inquires once they settle back in their class.

"When you have everyone from Pokey Oaks High there then you are bound to have some thing to happen there, right Mr. Matura? " Fiji remarks twitch a shake of his head.

"I didn't know that the other teachers were permitting their students to leave school grounds on a brief break from Sports Fest." Mr. Matura speaks more to himself.

When he glances upward again, he notes the change in mood from his new student name Brick.

'_Well Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom…' _he halts midway in his thought when he observes the grave expression on Blossom's face.

'_I wonder if those with got in to a fight with each other? Wait a minute...could those two even be dating? No way...can it be?' _he considers before he stares at the chalkboard while he scratches his head at the deduction he made.

"Mr. Matura...are you alright?" a feminine voice asks behind him when he spins around to see that it was Midori who asked about him.

"I'm fine…just thinking about something that is all. What is that you want?" He politely inquires to the red haired in front of him.

"We just wanted to thank you for letting us to go out and get something to eat. We really appreciate that." She thanks him before she hands him his food.

Mr. Matura felt as if he was on cloud nine with that compliment from one his students and accepts the kind gesture and the compliment with, "Sure no problem."


	39. Chapter 39

Serena was in astonishment as she stares at the 8x10 picture attached to the sheet of paper with basic information. Yet, it was the name that catches her off guard.

'_No way…it isn't possible!' _She thinks in disbelief before she hears General Malone's cough bring her out of her thoughts.

"Let me make this clear Special Officer Shaw, before I start to tell you about B.E.L.L. history. What I'm about to disclose to you is quite a personal story." He forewarns her.

"Bell is a codename that we assigned to her but her real name is…"

'_Tia B. Gardner.' _ She mentally fills in the name as it emits from General Malone's mouth.

"Are you alright, Special Officer Shaw? You look a little pale?" The general inquires after he examines the expression on her face.

"I apologize sir. It's just that she looks quite familiar to me." Serena admits as she avoids lying to the general.

"I can understand that. We did have to fake her death due to the fact that we enter in the most crucial portion of the surgery. So we needed her human identity to be erase from the face of the world. We chose the media as the main source to broadcast that message." He explains to her.

"Oh now I remember… she was a senior from Pokey Oaks High, who was supposedly kill because someone poisoned her drink during some senior tea party. If I recall, a lot of people were heartbroken at the fact that someone as nice as she was, was killed." Serena run downs the fact as if she saw it on the news rather than personally check it out.

"That's because we didn't actually poison her. We subjected her to a comatose status with a newly developed mixture that when administers it renders whoever consumes it in a near death state." General Malone concludes up that portion of the story.

"If I'm correct about the process of how Bell is pieced together then it would have been nessecary for her to be in that phase in order for the surgery to be successful…that is." Serena claims after she listens to what General Malone told her.

"Yes you're right. The chances of the operation being successful was low even if she was induce by anesthesia or morphine. Her heart would have gave out and died on the table. We tried to maintain a high survival rate with this projects plus it would have jeopardize everyone's hard work." General Malone states.

"What I don't understand is _who_ could have volunteered their child's life for such a risky procedure? Who would be so cruel to the child? I mean did they even let her chose what she wants to do with her life?" Serena wonders out loud now.

She notes that General Malone grows quiet quickly after he listens to her statement and his eyes were direct somewhere else.

'_That look on his face…he couldn't have possibly did that…' _she inwardly assumes while she masks her true feelings from the general.

0000

As the final bell rings the students at Pokey Oaks High was thrilled to head home just so they could wake up the next day for more excitement.

"I've never seen the students act this crazy for Sports Fest." Bubbles claims at her locker as she selects some objects that need to be taken home.

"What do you expect when people are given an entire week to enjoy no school work and play all day? Hell, even I would be pretty fired about that too if you ask me." Buttercup asserts with one of her foot against her locker door.

Bubbles giggles at her sister's answer since she was considered the athletic one in the family.

Buttercup glances down the hallway and beholds Flash along with his newfound attachment their sister, Blossom.

'_So it seems as if they were serious about this then…' _she thinks before she returns her focus back on what is front of her.

"You know Butter, I don't like the look of it either since it puts my dear brother Brick through so much turmoil." Butch's voice interjects when her eyes cut to the left of her to see him in a similar stance.

"You know popping up on me isn't such a good idea since I have _killer_ reflexes ." She advises him after he blocks her forearm that was intent for his face.

"I will keep that as a reminder. The same should go for you as well." Butch warns her when she pins his arm against the locker.

Bubbles leans backward for a good look at the two before she responds with a "Wait a minute, what did you just tell Buttercup, Butch?"

"Oh Bubbles, I didn't see you there…ah you mean that the sight of the new couple on campus has Brick in a dilemma." Butch answers her question by repeating his previous statement.

"So wait a minute, are you claiming that Brick has some feelings for Blossom?" Bubbles ask Butch.

"Come on Bubbles, I know you and Butter seen that look he had on his face! Trust me on this one, that isn't one of Brick's typical facial expressions." Butch expresses in a serious tone toward Bubbles.

His statement pacifies the two sisters' before Flash and Blossom stop at Blossom's locker.

Brick veers around the corner of the hallway where Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Blossom and Flash were.

"Thanks for walking me to my locker Flash. I appreciate it since you didn't really have to do that." Blossom conveys with no signs of infliction in her tone.

"Oh its not problem at all! You know you should probably get use to this since we're going out together." Flash declares with his hands inside of his varsity lettermen jacket pockets.

Blossom nods her head before she agrees with, "Yeah, you're right. It's still a little all to new me. I will try to remember next time."

"Ah your just so adorable how can I ever stay mad at you?" Flash voices while he reaches out to rub her head where her bow sit on top of her head.

Buttercup refuses to watch the scene in front of them, advances forward and snags Flash's wrists in her grasp.

"Don't ever speak nor talk to my sister as if she was a dog. Do I make myself clear?" She threatens him while she narrows her gaze on him,

Flash expected Buttercup's action and harsh tone toward him but he refuse to bend at Buttercup's will so he defends himself.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you Buttercup but you have to accept the fact that your sister has a _boyfriend_ now! How about you loosen your sisters' off your own short leash?"

Buttercup tightly squeezes Flash's wrist without thinking while her mind absorb what Flash just tells her.

_'Is it true that I keep them on a short leash?' _She ponders to herself oblivious to Flash's yelps of pain.

Buttercup suddenly feels another hand on top of hers when she identifies Butch's hand. She peers over to the side of her to see a grin present on his face.

"Butter, are you listening to me?" Butch mutters to her before she nods her head a yes after she listens to the question.

"Flash isn't worth it. Don't let his words get to you. You obviously have the upper hand in this situation." He conveys with sincerity in his tone.

"Humph" she utters after she releases her grasp on Flash's wrist, "You're certainly _not_ worth it."

Buttercup pivots her head only to catch a glimpse of red spiky hair underneath a red cap, _'Why does he have to see this as well?'_

0000

An eerie hush enshrouds the room that contains Serena and General Malone as she inspects his facial features.

"If I stepped out of line with my comment just know that they are words from the feeling that I feel." Serena verbalizes.

Since she assumes the reason why he was taciturn because Tia was someone special to him.

'_So what exactly is your relation to her? You did say that it was a personal story to you right? The fact that you're the only General with the rights to access at this confidential material. It's all adding up now.' _She deduces from the information she was provided.

_She was his…' _Serena mulls over to herself.

"For some reason, there's something about you that makes me sense that I can trust you with this private and sensitive information." He asserts to her in a grave tone.

"She is my daughter as a product of an illicit afair and born out of wedlock that I was able to conceal..." General Malone communicates while he stares at Serena in a questioning manner.

"At least let me promise you this before you even start, I will not reveal this secret to anyone. I am grateful that you deem me as a worthy enough solider to learn of your history." Serena assures him while she expresses being highly honored.

He nods his head as a gesture to seal a silent deal exchange between the two of them.

"Sixteen years ago, while I handled some business for this fort, I ran in to this attractive young woman who asks for directions. I thought it was just a way of helping a civilian out."

"It turns out that she didn't need any directions but rather was trying to figure out a way to ask me for my name and number. I eventually found out that I knew her father because he held the position as my high commander at the time."

"I relished her company more and more that I developed a physical relationship with her after I got to know her better." He adds in on the story.

"So you didn't protect you or your secret and as a result she became pregnant. Did your wife every figured out about the affair or the baby?" Serena poses while she tries to process his story.

She observes the General shakes his head "no" and divulges, "My wife never did. When the woman insist that I should sign my last name on the birth certificate, I convinced her that if she gave the baby girl my last name then my wife would become suspicious."

There was just one question that General Malone had not addressed during the entire of his story.

"Why her? Why not someone else?" Serena inquires with a confused expression on her face.

She realizes that the subject is still a soft spot for him but if he did not have a just or legitimate reason as to why he permit his illegimate child to undergo such a dangerous procedure.

Serena could never forgive him as a commander, a man, a father and most importantly a human being.

"The answer to your question…"

0000

"Are you alright Butter?" Buttercup overhears someone ask her before she identifies whose voice it is.

She halts and whirls around to spot Butch was still hot on her trail after the whole Flash and Blossom incident.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Buttercup questions more to herself then toward her raven-haired male companion.

Butch examines her face to confirm whether or not she was serious about what she just said and poses, "You can't be serious are you?"

She knew what he hints at but she just wanted to simply forget the whole ordeal by lying down and taking a nap.

Buttercup sighs while she slumps her shoulders forward before she replies, "As much as I don't like them as a couple. I can't control my sisters' on their own personal choices."

Her response did not settle well within him since she was his last hope in the ultimate riddance of Flash from Blossom by any means necessary.

"Well then if that's your decision then I won't bother you about it anymore but I do have one more question." Butch mentions to Buttercup.

She rolls her eyes at his statement, "Make it quick…the sooner I get home the better the chances are that I won't burn down this hell hole."

Butch tenses up after he hears her statement when images of a transformed Buttercup from Bell's pool party swiftly flashes through his thoughts.

"A little birdie told me that you attended a meeting this morning where all the heavy hitters of each school assemble to discuss the format of the Dragon Fist Martial Tournament, right?" Butch asks her.

Her eyebrow raise as she starts to wonder how Butch was able to come across that kind of information, "Yeah I did. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Butch mulls over it for a moment when he recalls that he has not revealed that part of him and his brothers' lives to them yet.

"Are they still going by the team score or are they doing individual fights?" Butch questions in order to avoid the real question he want to ask her.

Buttercup shifts so that she can stand erect and spiels, "This year they plan to compact the lengthy tournament bracket to a shorter version. The team members willcomplete three individual fight between the two will still record the individuals scores so they can issue out certain awards.

"Does that answer your question?" She challenges as her face contorts to display annoyance.

He deems from the tone she used to answer his question that she was ready to go because she was irritated.

Butch flashes her a friendly smile and claims, "You know they say if you keep your face like that it's going to get stuck like that...permanently."

Buttercup rolls her eyes again, swings her weight to her right foot, and retorts "If that's all that you wanted to ask me then I'm leaving."

"Yo what ever happened to Boomer and Bubbles?" Butch poses more for the sake of the location of his brother's sake rather than Bubbles.

Buttercup peers over her shoulder and verifies that the two blondes were indeed missing from the group.

"I trust Boomer with her since he seems to be the sweetest out the three of you." Buttercup discloses to Butch.

"What!" Butch shockingly proclaims because he could not phantom what Buttercup said about his baby brother, Boomer.

"What about me? You don't trust me with your sisters?" He questions with a pout evident on his face.

"Are you kidding me? Don't ask me such a silly question as that." Buttercup expresses before she head in the direction of the parking lot.

'_Hey…she still didn't answer my question!' _He realizes after he processes what she just told him a couple of seconds ago.


	40. Chapter 40

Flash and Blossom venture outside onto Pokey Oaks courtyard when Bell and her group of Barbies waits for them. "Hey you guys!"

"Yo Bell, what's up?" Flash poses to Bell when they stop at the bottom of the steps with Blossom by his side.

"We were planning to do something this weekend at the club that had opened up a week ago. I wanted to see if you were willing to go?" Bell inquires to them when she checks her cell phone.

Flash glances over at Blossom and speaks, "That sounds like a plan to me. When are you planning to go?"

"Well it seems as if everyone else is busy on Friday night and besides I need to buy a new outfit for the party anyway. So we should do this Saturday night." Bell suggests to them before she slides her phone in its holder.

"Sure _we_ will be there." Flash declares for the couple.

"Good because I already knew that the newest hottest couple on campus would be there." Bell calmly before she spins around and struts away with her Barbies.

'_I can't believe I just sat through that…' _Brick stews to himself.

He was slightly surprised at the fact that his presence went unnoticed since he was only a couple of feet away.

He cuts his gaze over to Flash who was glances up at him. Flash hooks his arm around Blossom's shoulders in a display that she was _his._

'_So childish…I wish Butch would hurry up with whatever he's doing.' _Brick mentally regards until the subject of his thoughts was in the school's parking lot with his current fixation.

"Ah come on Butter, you still didn't answer my question?" Butch whines to Buttercup.

"Butch are you upset that I choose not to answer that question? You really need to grow up." Buttercup retorts while she fishes for her keys in her jean pockets.

"It is obvious isn't it?" he counters as they stand by their respective cars.

She withdraws her keys out when she discovers them and confirms "Alright then…fine I do. So can you leave me alone now?"

Brick rolls his eyes at the two as he treks over to the couple and jaws, "Hey! Can you two stop bickering like an old married couple for once. I am trying to get home some time soon."

"We aren't a married couple, idiot!" They simultaneously roars, which catches Brick by surprise.

'_If they say so?' _Brick concludes as he shakes his head at the pair's synchronization action with each other.

"Hey where is Boomer?" Brick inquires since he did not find his blonde haired brother with Butch and Buttercup.

It was then that he notices that someone else was missing too, _'Oh never mind, I know who he is with…'_

4444

"The answer to your question is that...Tia had offered herself to the project." General Malone admits to Serena with a placid expression on his facBe before he continues, "I repeatedly warned her about the consequences of this momentous life altering decision. Yet she insisted on completing the procedure."

"So since she was so persisted with her decision that you proceed with the operation no questions asked." Serena finishes his statement.

He hangs his head low after he listens to Serena's conclusion, "Unfortunately so."

Serena needs time to absorb and dissect the material for a couple of minutes before she voices, "Sir, I am honored that you would tell me your personal story but I must request that I return home so I can take care of my other responsibilities."

General Malone nods his head in agreement before he confirms, "Request granted. I also need to do a few more checkups on my own."

Serena salutes him until she receives the same gesture before she aboutfaces in order to leave from the room.

_'So Bell is Tia B. Gardenia from Pokey Oaks High.' _She connects the dots to Bell's civilian identity.

She reaches for her cell phone, notices that that she missed a couple of calls, and recieves some text messages.

While she scrolls through her missed calls she notes that Alma had called her and ponders, _'I wonder what he want?' _

Serena clicks back to the home screen and checks the time, _'School should be over with by now.' _

4444

The traveling trio were poise in the student parking lot when they detect Flash and Blossom enter their vicinity.

Brick senses Blossom zombified aura that shrouds her while Flash whispers something to her.

Buttercup sneers at the blonde haired boy, who accompanies her sister and asks, "Blossom, are you ready to go?"

Before Blossom could maneuver over to the passenger seat, Boomer and Bubbles stroll up to their brother and sister's respective cars.

"Hey," Flash clutches Blossom's wrist, which prevents her movement. "I will call you tonight." He says before he kisses her cheek.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Buttercup mumbles to herself as she fakes a hurl motion,

She rounds her Camaro in order to make her way to the driver's side of her car.

"Me two!" "Me three!" "Me fourth!" "Me fifth!"

"I bid you three adieu until we meet again tomorrow." Butch humors before everyone piles inside of his/her vehicles and left Flash there.

"Blossom, can you please tell your lap dog that he can leave now?" Buttercup suggests to Blossom, who looks as if she was about to fall asleep on her feet at any moment.

Bubbles leans over to check and see if her sister was awake, "Blossom, are you alright?"

She presses the back of her palm against Blossom's forehead, cheek to cheek and then her neck area.

"She feels a hotter then usual Buttercup." Bubbles discloses with a concerned expression on her face.

"Blossom? Blossom?" Bubbles questions while she shakes her sister's shoulders in hopes for a response from her but there was none.

Buttercup witnesses what occurs before she gasses the car in order to arrive at their location faster.

"Bubbles do you have any clue on why she's acting like this?" Buttercup asks her youngest sister.

'_Actually...it is because of you.' _She utters but she could not bring herself to tell Buttercup about it so instead she replies with, "I mean it could have been something when she was in the locker room."

"The Professor would know what to do after he examines her." Buttercup asserts as she flies through the light before it flashes red.

4444

Butch observes Boomer hums to himself in the passenger seat while Brick lies out on the backseat.

"It seems as if the seating arrangement has changed a little. Care to explain why?" Butch inquires to his two brothers.

Boomer halts his humming, faces his brother and explains, "Brick wanted to get in the car as soon as possible. I wasn't moving fast enough for him so he hopped in the backseat."

Butch peers up in his rearview mirror and catches a glimpse of Brick stretch out on the seat.

"Hey are you going to start crying on me?" He revels as he counts down to himself '_3…2…1…' _

Brick quickly sits forward and asks, "I have no reason to cry!"

"Are you sure? I mean if I see the girl that I like with someone else, who only wants her for her body and not her personality I would knock someone's head off! Or that could just be me?" Butch divulges his opinion on the situation.

"So you don't think I am feeling that way right now? If I could get away with murder then I would do it." Brick declares with seriousness in his tone.

Boomer senses no angry hostility between his two brothers and opts to sustain a neutral position in case there is a turn for the worse.

Before Butch counters Brick's statement with his own response, his cell phone starts to vibrate.

"Hey Boomer, can you hand me my phone? It's jammed between your seat and the shift." Butch instructs his younger brother.

Boomer shoves his hand on the side of the seat and retrieves the cellular device for Butch.

"Here you go…" he says when he hands him the phone after Butch veers off on the side.

'_An unknown number?' _he thinks to himself when he opts to answer the call.

"It has been a long time Butch or should I say 9-5-1." The voice from the receiver adresses him.

"Butch, are you alright?" Boomer questions as he views the expression on his brother's face.

4444

Serena searches her skirt pocket, plucks her personal key for the apartment door and unlocks it.

"I'm home!" she announces incase the boys beat her home before she arrive.

After a couple of seconds past, she assumes that the boys were not at home and were on their way home from school.

She decides to relax since it avoids her for the past three days after she listens to the creation of Bell.

'_All that research I did on her before I was assigned to that base…' _she ponders while she crashes on the couch as fatigue inches closer and closer.

'_But why does the Three Bandits name stick out to me?' _Serena considers since she recalls their name from somewhere.

'_Did the Three Bandits plot to murder Tia because they were aware of her pending operation?' _ She mulls over since it makes no sense.

Serena leans her head in her hands and meditates, _'Butch claims that Buttercup told him that this Prince character mission was to eliminate anyone who obtains the position as Pokey Oaks High Top. However, General states that it was the military, who administers the poison that was in her cup.' _

'_So that means the connective links is...Prince! He__ supposedly killed Tia in hopes that Buttercup would defect from the Top position due to mourning the lost of her mentor. Then that would have made his job so much easier in the sense that he would be able to keep Buttercup at his side. On the contrary, it didn't go as he planned and so he was forced to alter his plans.'_

'_There's a possibility that he could have used that as a cover plot or to deliver a secret message that only he and Buttercup would understand.' _

Serena peers over at the door when she hears the doorknob jingles before it opens to reveal Butch, Brick and Boomer.

4444

"Professor!" "Professor, where are you?" Bubbles shrieks after she barges in their home while Buttercup carries her sister in her grasps.

The white door simply labeled "Lab" opens up as smoke clouds emit from its rectangular shape and unveils the Professor in goggles.

"What is it Bubbles?" He inquires after he overhears his daughter shouts for him

"There's something wrong with Blossom! She's running a high fever! We brought her to you to see if it was something else worse?" Bubbles babbles on.

He rests both of his hands on her shoulders and verbalizes, "Bubbles, you're going to have to breath. I can't understand you when you are speaking fast."

Buttercup positions her sister on their red living room couch while Bubbles explains to their father what was wrong with Blossom.

He pads over to where Blossom and touches her forehead with his hands. He dashes back in to his laboratory, locates a thermometer and sticks it in Blossom's mouth.

"While it measures her temperature, I heard you all started Sports Fest today. What was the event for today?" Professor inquires as he hopes to lighten the mood.

Bubbles stares at her sister for some kind of movement while Buttercup elects herself to answer the question.

"It was exciting! We had a couple of new students who didn't know what was going on, but we had the swimming portion today."

"That sounds like fun. Bubbles, did you enjoy yourself too?" Professor asks his blonde haired daughter.

She opts to physically answer the question with a nod of her head instead of a verbal answer.

'_Always the one to put others before yourself.' _He appraises since this was a normal response for Bubbles to be reserved whenever one of her older sisters' is ill or suffer a injury.

"You know that this week is gong to be a very busy week for us." Buttercup remains her father.

"I do remember that the tournament is right around the corner from now." He confirms since he remember that this two weeks are important to them.

"I think it is almost time, Professor." Bubbles declares with her focus direct on Blossom.

The Professor leans over, extracts the thermostat from her mouth, and lifts it to his line of vision.

He squints his eyes to read the small print and render his diagnoses , "Yeah. She's at 115º F. She definitely has to stay home tomorrow."

'_What are we going to do without Blossom?' 'I hope she gets well or she will become worse by the end of this week.'_

4444

"Butch," Boomer calls to his brother, "Who were you talking to when you pulled over?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Butch," Boomer calls out to his brother, "Who were you talking to when you pulled over?"

"It was an old friend of mines. Don't worry too much about it!" Butch assures his brother while he ruffles up his hair.

"You looked as if you had a long day in the office. Care to tell us what you found out?" Brick questions her after he sits in the love seat.

Serena motions for a drink and comments, "I'll tell you once it all settles in…right now I have too many loose ends I need to tie up."

"Is it that bad?" Boomer poses to her before he opens the fridge to get her as well as himself something to drink.

Serena thanks him for the drink, snaps the can open, takes a sip, and declares, "Oh man! That's really good."

"It is actually that bad Boomer. Once I left from your school, I was called in to the base again to meet with General Malone about Bell." Serena tells them before she sips again.

Butch crashes on the couch after Boomer fills in a seat next to her, "One question," "Why were you at our school today…as a _lifeguard_?"

Boomer and Brick were curious to hear her response too.

"I never knew you were certified as a lifeguard." Boomer utters to himself.

Serena settles the can on the coffee table before she exhales a deep sigh at the question and replies, "I happen to enjoy volunteering for my community in my spare time. Besides, the only three people who knew we were even related were Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup."

Butch suspiciously eyes his older sister as she continues, "You know I don't like to sit down for too long when I know I can be doing something fun."

"What were you and the principal talking about?" Brick inquires after he recalls that their principal talked to her when she was on her break.

"You three are some noisy kids…you know that. I see why people get so frustrated with me since I always wanted to know things."

"So are you going to answer the question or not?" Brick demands when he props himself up on the love seat.

She releases another sigh and explains, "He thanked me for helping out the school. He told me that the kids appreciated my services and that someone would relieve me of my duties for the next grade level."

Boomer reflects on the vase of sunflowers that was delivered when the "A" on the stationary card starts to look familiar to him.

He shakes his head and deems Principal Alma not capable of doing something such as that.

"Besides, he had asked me if I wanted to participate along in the activities and I couldn't deny it." Serena finishes what Alma asked of her.

"He did sure ask a lot from you…" Butch's voice brings Boomer out of his thoughts about their principal.

Serena leans back on her couch and asserts, "Well when you are a responsible person then people tend to trust you with a lot of information."

"If you say so…" Brick adds in his own opinion on the situation.

Butch looks at Boomer, then Serena and lastly at Brick before he flashes him a signal that only he would recognize.

'_I figured that they would have called us sooner or later. The work season is right around the corner.' _

4444

While Bubbles tend to an ill Blossom, her pink cellphone vibrates signal that someone was trying to reach Blossom.

Buttercup searches Blossom's messenger bag, locates Blossom's phone and spots Flash picture under the nickname "Baby"

'_He must have put his name as that…' _Buttercup assumes before she presses the green button and accepts the call.

"Hello?" she asks once she answers it.

"Is this Blossom?" Flash's voice can be heard on the other end.

"I am so sorry but there is no one by the name of Blossom here. This is Amanda Rhines, may I ask who is calling?" Buttercup alters her voice and lies as Bubbles prevents herself from giggling out loud.

"My name's Flash and I thought this was my _friend's_ number. You said your name is Amanda right? Are you in high school?"

'_Is he trying to hit on me?' _she suspects before she puts him on speakerphone and records the conversation.

"No darling, I'm a freshman at Townsville U. Are _you_ in high school?" Buttercup poses in a valley girl accent.

"Townsville U, huh? I'm planning to transfer there in the fall as the university's starting quarterback." Flash falsely brags.

"I guess I can make sure that I look out for someone name Flash. See you later then." Buttercup ends the phone call and makes sure she hangs up the phone.

Bubbles and Buttercup burst out in to laughter at the whole situation.

"I always knew Flash was a liar but man he was laying it on thick for Amanda Rhines." Buttercup affirms.

"He didn't even bother to hang up after he found out that you were a girl." Bubbles claims.

"We need to make sure that Blossom knows what she's doing with this one." Bubbles warns her older sister.

4444

"I am so freaking bored!" a bored Lucas exclaims after he kicks a red punching bag with his right foot.

"Play the game." Prince suggests while he stares at the book that was in front of him.

"Already did that…" Lucas complains while he peers up at the ceiling of their room.

"Go bother Argos." he throws out another suggestion before he hears, "Did that already."

"Then go finish some homework. I'm tired of hearing you complain." Prince claims while he breaks away from his book.

"I want to go back to Townsville." Lucas declares out of the blue.

"Why? So you can go see Blossom?" Prince question his close friend and right hand man reasoning.

"Did I ever tell you that I ran in to her and her _boyfriend _at the mall?" Lucas informs Prince of his encounter with Blossom at the mall.

"Are you sure that was her _boyfriend_?" Prince asks him.

"Blossom doesn't just pick _anyone_ to carry her bags for her." Lucas concludes his report on what he observed from Blossom.

Prince shakes his head at his close friend naivety when it boils down to the object of his affections.

"I swear you're a piece of work sometimes, Lucas." Prince states after he rubs his temples feeling a headache.

Lucas rocks on the beanie bag before he leaps up, kicks the punching bag again, and sends it flying until it stops at the end of its line.

_'I need to break those two up! __Knowing Blossom she doesn't just trust anyone with her feelings so I will have to destroy the trust the two have for one another.'_

4444

"What is it? Is it about _them_?" Brick asks after he beholds the signal Butch flash him.s

"Yeah, they had called me earlier while we were in the car." Butch answers his red haired brother's question.

"That's why Boomer asked you who had called you, right?" Brick questions as he remembers that Boomer mentions it to him.

Butch nods his head a yes and claims, "It's legit too! They even referred to me by number and my first name. I had a feeling that they were bound to call us sooner or later.

"Now that you mention it, it is around that time that work picks up. So how are we going to balance this job and compete in the tournament?"

"Trust me, we will find a way but there is going to be a meeting some time this week so be ready to be on your toes."

"I understand. We have to keep those two out there in the dark about this…"

"It'a already done. This is something we don't want them involved in." Butch expresses with seriousness in his tone.

Knocks were heard follow by Boomer's voice, "Hey, what are you two doing in there?"

"Nothing! I was just looking for a shirt that Brick borrowed from me. We will be out in a minute." Butch lies to his youngest brother.

"Serena thought you two were planning something in there." Boomer reveals the reason why he had knocked.

"Tell her that every time we talk that it isn't always about scheming." Brick declares a little annoyed at the fact that Serena knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Just be ready to head out at any moment." Butch reminds Brick, who nods his head.

4444

"Are you alright?" Buttercup overhears her sister's voice while she was brushing her teeth.

She leans over the sink to wash her mouth out before she replies to her sister's question, "I'm fine Bubbles. You worry too much!"

Bubbles inspects her face for any signs of a lie and explains, "I can't help it because it seems as if no one else would so it is passed on to me."

"Before you go," Buttercup stops her sister before she exits from her sights.

"Yeah what is it?" Bubbles politely asks because she could sense that there was something bothering Buttercup from her tone.

"What do you think about Butch and his brothers? I don't want you to show favoritism when you answer this question. I want your honest opinion."

Buttercup watches Bubbles reactions to her question as a thoughtful expression materializes on her face.

"I mean they are like us. They love each other very much and won't hesitate to take up for one another when it is necessary. You can tell Brick is the oldest because he gives off that leader vibe, Butch is the one who is loyal and Boomer is the heart of the team."

"Yet now that you mention it...we don't know a lot about them."

"My feelings exactly…_nothing_." Buttercup expresses with emphasis on nothing, which she selects from Bubbles response.

Bubbles settles her chin in between her thumb and index finger and confirms, "Maybe there's a reason why we don't know so much about them."

"Bubbles, when has there been a time where we couldn't handle ourselves?" She questions as she points her toothbrush at her.

"I don't mean to jinx our good fortune but there has never been a single time." Buttercup proclaims, washes her toothbrush and sticks it with the others.

'_Actually there has…you just can't remember it.' _"Not that I could think of but still you of all people should know how upfront Butch is. I'm surprised he didn't tell you anything."

"You make it sound as if we are going out together or something?" Buttercup grumbles after she listens to Bubbles statement.

Bubbles places her hands on her hips now and declares, "Come on Buttercup! You can't deny that Butch has some feelings for you. You can't be _that_ thick in the head that you didn't notice that."

"That doesn't mean anything…its as if we are following a color code: jade to emerald, scarlet to cherry and navy to cerulean." Buttercup complains.

'_She says it in such a weird manner but now that she mentions it…she does have a point.' _She considers.

"Let's save this conversation for when we have the third member of our party to join and discuss." Bubbles suggests to include Blossom's opinion.

Buttercup sighs out of frustration, "Alright then, if you say so…"

4444

Meanwhile in an abandon warehouse...

There were sounds of people moving about, who were not permitted access to the building.

At least legally that is…

"Hey! How long do we have to wait again?" a voice asks amongst the darkness.

There was no immediate answer to the voice's inquiry, "Shush, I'm tired of hearing you complain."

"I don't like to sit still, _obviously_…besides I have been craving some action lately." The voice responds after complaining from earlier.

"Quiet down…we will have our time."

"Remain patient and wait a couple of more days until we can make our move." the other voice answers.

"You heard the boss…we wait a couple of more days before we move out." An additional voice speaks up.

"For now, we need to call the reinforcements in to take inventory just to be on the safe side." the voice proclaims

"When do you want this to take place?" A voice inquires.

"Tomorrow afternoon." The voice declares.


	42. Chapter 42

The morning rolls around for the citizens and residents of Townsville while two sisters wake up to the other, who was ill and lies in her bed.

"Hey it's alright! We will tell Mr. Matura that you are ill." Bubbles assures her red haired sister after she brushes a stray strand of her bang back in its place.

Buttercup beholds her sister who resembles a fragile porcelain doll and affirms, "Pinkie, try not to worry too much since we don't have any work this week."

Blossom nods her head before she rotates herself over in order to get comfortable on her bed while she yanks the covers over her head.

The other two sisters' glances at each other and could tell that Blossom did not want to be where she currently was at the moment.

"Well we should get going then since we don't want to be late. We will bring you something to eat later okay." Bubbles informs her sister, whose back faces them.

Buttercup positions one of her hands on Bubbles's shoulders as a gesture for her to leave Blossom alone for the moment.

Blossom figures that they left since the additional weight extracts from her bed plus the door closes.

'_I'm so weak…to be sick at a time like this…' _she regards to herself before she buries her face in her pillow.

4444

Midori opts to walk to school today since she feels as if she uses up her friend favors for Buttercup and a ride to school.

'_Besides, it's actually a pretty nice morning to walk to school.' _She justifies her reason for the walk when she stops by a convenience store to grab her some breakfast.

Midori ventures down a familiar street when the sound of a puppy's whines catches her ears.

_'Where is that noise coming from?' _She ponders as she scopes out the area for the source of the sound.

Midori locates a brown cardboard box peep out from the corner of an alley before she travels over to the puppy.

"Hey there little guy," Midori softly speaks to the puppy that whines in happiness after it sense human affection.

"Are you hungry?" She questions as she snaps a piece of the ham and cheese sandwich that she has in her grasp.

Midori then chews it in to smaller portions so the puppy could easily swallow it.

"What do we have here fellas?" a random voice ask, which causes her to freeze in her squatted position.

"It seems as if a cute little chickadee has lost her way while going to school?" A new voice revels.

"That's a shame…wouldn't you agree? I think it would only be in the ways of a gentleman to escort her back to her school."

_'I knew_ _there was a reason why I shouldn't have walk to school this morning…' _she notes as she peers up at a gang of boys clad in a green school uniform.

4444

Brick was the last one to wake up in the apartment of four, which receives definite awareness from Butch and Serena.

"Hey is everything alright with Brick?" Serena inquires after she crackes two eggs over a hot skillet.

Butch glances over to his sister in hopes that she would catch the look present on his face.

"Did him and Blossom have an argument?" She assumes as she reaches for a spactula and scrambles the eggs.

The sound of toaster captures Butch's attention when he replies, "It isn't that…she has a _boyfriend_."

"What? I would have thought that…" Serena expresses shock while she glimpses at Butch with his plate of toast in his hands.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one but it just happened. So he may be a little upset this morning." Butch discloses before he snatches a slice of cooked ham for his sandwich.

"So what about you? Anyone trying to get at Buttercup while you are on duty?" Serena curiously poses of the other two relationship status.

Butch peeks up at his sister and asserts, "They already know that they better not make that move but I believe I have a _stalker_ though."

Serena plucks another two eggs, cracks it against each other, let the contents to cascade in the hot skillet, and wonders, "What's her name?"

Butch scoops up the bottle of syrup, drizzles some of it on his sandwich, and speaks, "The white haired chick that tried to kill us _twice_…Bell."

Serena goes mute, shifts the pan so that the eggs would not stick to the bottom, and stews, _'They're just going to have to figure it out themselves. My conscious is too clouded right now!'_

"You have a super powered stalker even though the odds doesn't land in your favor. So good luck with that!" Serena attempts to quip with him in order not to arouse suspicious.

She chuckles after she listens to Butch complains about his series of unfortunate events with Bell.

"Here is your plate Boomer." Serena announces when she passes his plate to him.

4444

The ride to the school was boring and uneventful to Buttercup and Bubbles as the radio was used to drown out their silence.

'_It feels as if I'm missing something…' _Bubbles contemplates as she checks her phone and searches through her call log.

Buttercup eyes Bubbles to see her engross in her cell phone and ponders, _'What is that's she looking at?'_

"You know I wonder what event we have today at school?" Buttercup says out loud before they roll to a complete stop.

"Oh yeah..." Bubbles utters while her eyes were glued to her screen's phone.

"Someone said that it might be an outdoor sport since we were inside yesterday for swimming." Bubbles claims while she scrolls through her call list.

"You know what I think you're right. Last year, it was outdoor, indoor, outdoor, and indoor. I should ask Midori what she thinks." Buttercup responds after gassing the car pass the yellow light.

Bubbles head shots upwards and declares, "That's it…I didn't get a call from Midori this morning."

"So you're telling me that was the reason you was attached to the entire time as if you missed something?" Buttercup poses when they near the school's parking lot.

"Yeah! What else did you think I could have possibly be doing?" She retorts with a confused expression on her face.

"Anyway, I'm just so used to having her call me in the morning to remind you to pick her up." Bubbles claims.

Buttercup glances at her sister and asserts, "I'm sure Midori has a plan if she did not call us."

'_For some reason…I have a bad feeling about this.' _Bubbles presumes before she leans her back in the passenger seat.

4444

Midori sights were affix on the gang of boys in front of her as she monitors their bodies for the slightest movement.

She knew two things was going to happen either she could flee or suffer their punishment sooner or later.

"Cat got her tongue, boss. She isn't saying anything at all." One of them speaks as Midori conjures up a plan of escape..

An individual roams down the street before they halt at a green vending machine and proclaims, "Oh...they got that special juice!"

They retrieve three quarters from their pockets, slides the coins inside of the slot, and presses their preference of drink.

"I haven't drunk it in so long!" the person happily declares while he pops the cap when movement captures their awareness.

They make out a girl with bright red hair squat down with blue jeans, purple tennis shoes and a violet t-shirt.

'_I wonder what's going on over there?' _the person wonder as they sip on their refreshing beverage while walking down the street way.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" one of them inquires as they advance forward to her.

'_If I don't get out of here now then I might not make it to school today.' _Midori weighs before a small breeze hits her.

4444

"Ugh...another day at Pokey Oaks High…" Brick groans underneath his breath once they arrive at the Pokey Oaks High school grounds.

The three brothers file out while Butch completes his routine inspection of the parking with his eyes when he locates the car he searches for.

"Well we made it to the school in one piece…" Boomer humors in an attempt to lighten the mood between the brothers from the tension in the car.

His joke falls on deaf ears as Butch treks ahead of them while Brick hangs back a couple of feet.

Boomer predicts from the tension amongst each other as to what lies ahead of them for the rest of the week.

The trio checks in their quiet homeroom class since no one addresses them except for the occasional fan girls for them…other then that it was silence.

4444

Midori glances up to see the boys clad in a green uniform lying out on the floor beaten and bruised.

"You know when you are walking on your own it is best to go straight to your destination." She hears a voice advises her.

She beholds a young man with long chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail with the top portion of his hair spiky. His eyes were a jade green similar to Buttercup's eyes and was slightly tan in his complexion.

Midori inspects his outfit which consists of: a white t-shirt, gray sleeves and a yellow smiley face with two "X" for eyes and its tongue out. He wears a pair of dark washed jeans, a spiked belt and a silver chain with a skull and cross. A pair of gray and white tennis shoes adorn his feet.

"Hey are you alright?" he inquires when she makes out three or four rings on his hands, a black bracelet, three piercings with two at the top of his ear and one at the lobe of his ear along with dog tags around his neck.

Midori's eyes scan around him to see that none of boys not moving around except for one hand that was moving to grab his leg.

"Look out," She tries to warn him but feels another small breeze that forces her to cover her eyes.

"That wasn't nice of them to attack someone defenseless such as yourself…Ms…" he claims when he pauses to acquire her name.

"Midori, it's just Midori." She discloses since she felt entitled to tell him her real name since he saved her life.

"Well then Ms. Midori, how were you so unfortunate as to end up in this mess?" he poses to her.

'_He sure is asking a lot of questions!' _she mumbles to herself before she reveals what she had tucked away in her arms.

Midori observes his eyes trail to what she shows him the weak puppy in her palms.

_'So…she was about to end up being beaten and possibly raped for a puppy?' _He ruminates before he deems,_ '__...such a weird girl.'_

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble but I must get to school now." Midori apologizes to the strange teenager that stands in front of her.

"Hold on a minute…" he catches her before she leaves the area.

"It isn't safe for you to walk by yourself around here...at least let me give you a ride to school."

"How do I know that you aren't some kind of a psycho stalker?" She challenges him with one eyebrow raise at the boy, who appears around the same age as her.

"Trust and believe me…if I wanted to hurt you it would have already happened. Not that I'm saying that I would hurt you now to prove a point _but_ if you want to take a chance on being ambushed again without my help fine so be it." He remarks while he advance towards her.

'_What am I getting myself into?' _she wonders to herself before she returns the puppy back to its cardboard box.

4444

Mr. Matura was just as pumped as he was yesterday with frenzy while his students seemed unwillingly to retaliate the same level of energy.

He observes his students drags in and appears quite solemn compared to yesterday.

Mr. Matura scans over his students' faces that he has come to memorize in order to make it easier for him to take the morning roll.

His eyes lands on the analog clock positioned above his chalkboard and whiteboard when he realizes that it was almost time for school to start.

'_Wait a minute...Blossom and Midori aren't here yet!' _He concludes when he realizes that two of his red heads were not there.

_'I wonder where they could possibly be at?' _Mr. Matura ponders as he opts to prolong his wait to take roll a little while longer.

4444

'_I can't believe I'm in the car with a stranger…but he did save my life though._' Midori inwardly deliberates to herself after she feels the car pull off.

"You said Pokey Oaks High, right?" He inquires to her again about her destination.

Midori shakes her head a yes, which prompts him to say, "You can trust me. I won't do anything to you."

She cautiously eyes her _knight in shining armor_ when her gaze lingers around his neck region.

There was a trident on his neck in a circle that starts and ends at the tips of the "W" with three numbers underneath the handle.

_'4-3-6.' _she reads the numbers off with her eyes and ponders,_ 'What does those numbers mean?'_


	43. Chapter 43

Serena snatches the remote from the coffee table, crashes on the couch, and powers on the television.

_'I can't believe that Brick let Blossom slip through the cracks of his fingers! What could that idiot be waiting on?' _She deliberates to herself about Brick's mindset toward Blossom.

Serena knew that Brick had taken a particular likening to the red haired girl since she proved to have just as much smarts as he does.

'_Red and Pink huh?' _she ponders before she realizes that all of them had a color correlation with one another.

'_Butch and Buttercup, Brick and Blossom, and Boomer and Bubbles…the military's Beta soldiers forced to undergo life changing and traumatize events. The six teens that survived…six.' _

Serena scopes out the living room in search for her cell phone while she notes, _'I think I have to look in to one more thing before I can solidify all of the connections.' _

She lifts one of the sofa seats since she slept there last night and could be the last time she had her cell phone.

'_I'm so close to the truth! I just have to find out some more information and then I can tell them what I know.' _Serena declares when she feels cold metal against her warm fleshy hand.

4444

Midori slightly ease when she spots the Pokey Oaks High archway within her sights and feel the car come to a stop.

"I told you that I would get you here safe and sound, Ms. Midori the defender of the weak puppy." He asserts to her after he points out her school's sign to her.

Midori remains on guard about him because she did not even know his name so she decides to ask, "I would like to at least know the name of the person who saved my life and graciously offer me a ride to school. I can understand if you want to keep quiet about it."

He erupts in a bout of chuckles after he listens to how she words her question from the one he asked her from earlier.

"Here I was being polite and had already for your name and you just know wanting to know mines. What took you so long?" He revels after he cease his laughter.

'_You got to be kidding me…' _she thinks with an expression of shock on her face once she listens to his statement.

"My name's Drake Pierce. I attend a nearby high school so just incase you run in to me again I don't want you to think that I'm really a psycho stalker." The boy introduces himself as Drake claims.

For some reason, Midori could not help but to find a tad bit of comfort at the brunette's easygoing nature.

"Well then I got to go…" she mentions to him before she exits from the car and wait until he drives off.

'_I wonder what the 4-3-6 on his neck stands for?' _Midori thinks before she overhears the late bell ring from inside of the school.

'_Crap I'm late for class…' _she regards while she launches in a full out sprint at top speed toward the entrance of the school.

4444

Midori slides the door open while breathing hard and proclaims "Mr. Matura, I'm here!" when she watch him about to scribble an absent mark near her name.

"Well then...Ms. Roberts is here on time then." Mr. Matura utters to himself when he marks the symbol for present.

Midori closes the door behind her and treads over to her seat when she observes expression of distress from both Buttercup and Bubbles. However, there was something vacant from this picture or rather it was someone.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you when you didn't call us this morning?" Bubbles poses to her once she spot Midori.

"Whoa, can I catch my breath first, mom?" Midori expresses in a jokingly manner.

Buttercup laughs at her sister's action before she chimes in, "She does that to everyone she knows."

Butch overhears the trio conversation from where he was at with Boomer and a couple of other boys in their class.

"So I decided to walk to school today since it was good weather and bought me something to eat from the store. Along the way, I saw this abandoned puppy starving and I fed it a piece of my bread. I then looked up to see a group of boys in green uniforms in the alleyway. So I was frozen in place as I tried to think of a way out but I got lucky this time and someone helped me out." Midori runs down the events that just happened to her.

Bubbles eyes grows wide at what Midori just told her and voices, "Look you don't have to walk to school anymore! I will make sure that Buttercup pick you up."

"Did you even get the person's name that saved you?" Buttercup inquiries to her friend while Bubbles was in her own world in order to calm herself down.

Midori nod her head in an up and down manner and discloses, "His name is Drake Pierce…"

Butch quickly snaps his head in the direction of the girls when he heard _his _name emerge from Midori's lips.

'_It's about time that he showed up.' _He says to himself before Mr. Matura slams his yardstick against his desk.

"Alright, I just received the event for today and it is an outdoor sport. How many of you have played hockey before?"

"Wait…it's _spring_! There's no where in the school where we can play hockey at Mr. Matura?" a random student responses to him.

Mr. Matura raise both of his hands up in an innocent fashion and defends, "Now look here...don't go ripping my head off just because I asked how many of you all have played hockey before?"

His homeroom remains quiet before he speaks up, "From the silence, I will assume that none of you have played hockey before."

"How about inline or roller skating?" Mr. Matura asks when he watches a couple of hands rise in the air.

"Well then that's good that not too many of you all know how to skate since we can change that rule."

"So what are we exactly playing, Mr. Matura?" A student questions about their activity for today.

"You all will be participating in a five on five field hockey tournament. There will be the girls and of course the boys on two seperate teams. Principal Alma suggested that we don't do the skates since he considers that as a risk factor. So instead, we will play in our shoes."

"Field Hockey? It sounds like it could be funny. Just as long as we get to hit our opponents like in regular hockey. Then sign me up." Buttercup expresses with excitement in her tone.

"Sign me up too." Midori declares her participation in the event.

"I will play too." Bubbles confirms after she surfaces from her thoughts of what happened to Midori this morning.

Two other girls volunteered while the boys already established who was going to participate in today's event.

"We will be playing in the afternoon since we played in the morning yesterday. I will need the non-participants to run the concession stand and the operate at the scoring table." Mr. Matura broadcasts the message off on his paper.

"I guess we're stuck in here for a little while." Midori utters before her sights land on Blossom's desk and realizes she was missing.

"Where's Blossom?" Midori poses to Bubbles and Buttercup.

Midori's question captures Brick's attention since he recall not seeing his red haired counterpart at all this morning.

_'Wait a minute…did I just say mines?' _He reflects back on his statement.

"Bloss had a high fever on the way back home. The Professor told her to stay in bed but she should be back tomorrow." Bubbles answers Midori's question.

"Now I wonder when the blonde haired twit will show his face this morning?" Buttercup mutters while she casts her sights at the door.

"Best to believe that the word spreads around her like wildfire. So I give it an hour or so." Midori predicts as she leans back in her chair.

"This is going to be a long day today." Buttercup surmises before she withdraws a notebook and a pencil from within her desk and proceeds to doodle.

Midori shifts her sights to the left until she spots Butch make his way over toward them and warns her, "Buttercup...you have a boy alert code orange."

She finishes her drawing a lighting bolt, sticks her mechanical pencil in the middle of her notebook and shuts it.

"Are you're going to bother me since you have nothing else to talk to the boys about?" Buttercup assumes with both of her eyes closed and her jaw against her open palm.

"No, not really. I just decided to come visit a dear friend of mines, ladies if you don't mind." Butch politely speaks before Midori and Bubbles excuses themselves from the two.

"First off, good morning Butter, how are you doing?" Butch questions her first with their normal greeting.

"What is it that you want Butch? I'm not in the mood to try and play this baiting game with you today." Buttercup threatens before she opens her eyes.

"Do you remember anything from Bell's party?" Butch poses since he had to be cautious to not revive certain memories.

"I mean I just remember seeing Blossom running away, fighting against Bell on the platform, and knocking her off the platform. Then she grabbed my ankle and pushed me face forward in the water. After that, it just a blur to me." Buttercup recounts before she brings both of her hands to her head in pain.

Butch reaches out for her arm, bends to her level, and summarizes her story with "Good because after that you resurfaced and you enjoyed the rest of the party."

"So it seems as if you are one Powerpuff Girl down…you know I'm going to have Brick worry me to death about her." He directs the conversation to Blossom.

"I'm sure you can handle Brick all on your own. So why did you you ask me about Bell's party? Did something happen?" Buttercup poses to him.

"Oh nothing, I was just getting everybody's feed back on the party that's all. Anyway, Princess told me about a girl who attended school here a year ago." Butch diverts Buttercup's attention away from Bell's pool party again.

He mentally reminds himself that he had to very careful about that issue as well.

Buttercup peers up at Butch and makes out the gears in his head rotates when he continues, "They said she held your previous position and was one of the best female fighters to ever emerge from Pokey Oaks High."

"You're beating around the bush, Butch." She asserts with a placid expression on her face.

"What do you want to know about Tia?" Buttercup demands after she deduces from Butch's clues that links to Tia.

Before he could answer the question, their homeroom door slides open to reveal Bell, her gang of Barbies, and Flash.

"Hello there Mr. Matura! We're hear to request to see one of your students for a couple of minutes." Bell states her demand upon her arrival.

"...and which one of my students might _have the misfortune_ to be?" he poses in a polite tone since he had to maintain his role as an educator.

She did not even bother to check to see the person she needs was present before she identifies who it is, "Blossom Utonuim."

"I'm sorry Bell but she did not come to school today. You should try tomorrow." Mr. Matura discloses to the group in a calm tone.

Buttercup glances up and watches the reaction on Flash's face, "What! You've got to be kidding me!"

It was at the moment that she realizes that Flash glares at her, pushes past Bell and storms toward Buttercup.

"Where is she?" he bellows with venom evident in his tone.

Buttercup breaks in a grin, that progresses to a smile, which results in to a full out hysterical laughter at Flash's false exhibition of his so call affection for her sister.

It downright made her sick to her stomach.

Butch was on high alert incase Flash attempts a dirty trick but was sure that Buttercup could handle herself.

"It's good to see you this morning too Flash! If you want to know where she is why don't _you_ just call her?" Buttercup challenges him.

He was instantly muted before she refutes Flash's claim.

"Besides _you're_ the one, who so rudely interrupted our homeroom just because _you_ assume that I would forbid my sister from coming to school just so she wouldn't be seen with you. That's low... even for me."

Flash clenches his fists out of anger and hesitates as if he deliberates should he hit her.

"If you so call like my sister then you shouldn't be here wasting my time trying to start a fight with me! I mean it would only end up bad on your part. You should instead be trying to figure out what happened to her."

"Flash, that's enough!" Bell's voice calmly shouts to Flash once she sees right through Buttercup's little charade.

She adds, "We need to report back to homeroom…after all this isn't our area of play."

Buttercup knew all to well that Flash was still stupid enough to even consider hitting her, "Give me a reason not to?"

"There never was one…Flash." Buttercup contends as she has the final say in the conversation before Flash huffs, releases his fists and whirls away.

Butch overhears Buttercup exhale a sigh of frustration and mutters to Bubbles, "If you need me you know where to find me."

"Hey Mr. Matura, I'm going to my favorite spot. I'll be back in thirty minutes or so." Buttercup mentions after she marches over to their teacher's desk.

"Oh please take me with you…but that was very impressive how you handled that situation. You're starting to grow up on me, kiddo." Mr. Matura extends a compliment about the progession in Buttercup's behavior.

Buttercup wears a smile on her face and discloses, "I had no other choice! You have to watch out for the class. We don't want another incident such as what just happen occur again."

Mr. Matura releases a breath before he warns her, "Yeah, you're right. Just be safe when you're up there since people tend to get a little crazy around this time."

"Yeah you're right. I will keep that in mind. Send Bubbles before it is time or I might not come down at all." Buttercup reminds her homeroom teacher.

"Sure, kiddo. It's no problem at all…" Mr. Matura dismisses her before she ambles out of his classroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Butch roves over to Bubbles who sits near Boomer while Midori opts for a desk and stares out of the windows.

"Midori, right?" Butch poses once he draws near the red haired girl.

"Yeah, Butch, right?" Midori inquires in the same fashion as he did to her.

"I couldn't help but overhear you say that you met someone by the name of Drake Pierce. Did I get any of that wrong?" he questions her.

Midori fires Butch a weird expression on her face after she listens to his question.

_'I wonder why he would ask me about that guy?' _She contemplates when he speaks up again.

"Did he have long brown hair with the top part spiky and the rest was in a ponytail and had green eyes?" Butch starts his interrogation on Midori.

"Yeah…he had three ear piercing, rings on his fingers, a chain dangling from his hips, dog tags around his neck and a weird smiley face on his shirt." Midori fills in the rest of Butch's description of Drake.

'_What's he doing out this early…did Midori catch his eye?' _he ponders after Midori confirms a physical description on Drake.

"Since you ask for my cooperation, I want to know the answer to one of my questions?" Midori quickly asks him.

He mentally gears himself up for the possibility of her asking him how did he know Drake but something else came out instead.

Midori critically eyes him to see if he was going to lie when she asks him, "Do you really like Buttercup?"

'_So is that all she wanted to know…well that's an easy question to answer.' _He thinks to himself in relief.

"It's true that I like her but when you have Bell as your personal stalker things tend to get a little strain. So if it seems as if I'm ignoring her that's far from the truth." Butch expresses with confidence in his tone.

"Bubbles, do you think you can go get Buttercup?" Mr. Matura voices when Butch watches Bubbles move from her seat.

"How about I go get Buttercup…since you're having such a good time with Boomer." Butch offers just when Bubbles was about to pass him to exit the classroom.

She conveys an expression of understanding before she inquires to the raven-haired boy, "It's fine but do you know where she is?"

His mind reels back to the conversation between Buttercup and Mr. Matura

"_Yeah, you're right. Just be safe when you are up there since people tend to get a little crazy around this time."_

"I have a good guess where she could be. I'm sure she will come down with no problems at all." Butch reassures Bubbles, who slightly hesitates in letting him go in her stead.

"It's fine by me since you're willingly to take it upon yourself." Bubbles agrees as a motion that she permits him to retrieve her sister.

"Thanks Bubbles, I owe you one." Butch thanks the blonde haired girl before he enters in the hallway.

4444

"The sky feels so much closer up here." Buttercup mutters to herself as she rests the back of her head againsts her intertwined hands while she view the sky.

She rotates on to her side and views her blonde haired companion in a similar position as she was except she faces her.

"I see that you still coming up here to sulk Butter?" She pops the questions.

Buttercup replies with a "humph" as a smirk stretches on her face and lips, "You're one to talk Tia. Why are you invading my personal space then?"

The blonde's green eyes narrow in on Buttercup's eyes and mentions, "I see that your eyes has changed from the last time I saw them."

Buttercup gapes at her before the blonde returns her sights back to the sky.

"I would have been highly upset if they didn't change. Besides, it seems as if you're interested in another individual. May I ask who it is?"

Buttercup ignores the question when she shifts her focus to the sky choosing and hears Tia revels, "Ah come on Butter, was that a blush that I just saw?"

"No it was not…leave me alone Tia." Buttercup retorts with a snort of irritation.

"It's about time that I leave since you have a very handsome visitor coming up, see you later Buttercup." The image of Tia vanishes just as soon as she appeared.

"So you let Flash run you up to your little secret hiding spot? I must say high places seem to fit you Butter." Butch's voice quips when she observes his head peek over the ledge.

'_Why does it always have to be you?' _she broods while she rolls in the opposite direction away from him.

"I thought I asked Bubbles to come and get me and not you?" Buttercup inquires in an irritated tone with her back toward Butch.

"She was having such a good time with Boomer that I didn't want to ruin that special moment between them." Butch explains his reason as to why he was up here instead of Bubbles.

Buttercup merely props her torso forward with her one hand and stretches a tense muscle in her right arm.

"Oh well then...I can't be too choosy with who comes and get me." She mumbles as she rise to her feet and dusts herself with her hands.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" Butch wonders not moving down the ladder that connects to the roof once she strolls over to him.

"I was visiting an old friend so can you please go down now." Buttercup retorts while she roll her eyes at Butch's annoying actions toward her.

"Since you gave me a honest answer I think I can comply with that." Butch negotiates before he Buttercup forces him down the steps with her foot.

"I swear you can be so annoying at times." Buttercup states after she slides down the ladder once Butch step back and lands on the roof's first level of the school.

Butch wears a smile on his face when he response with "I happen to think that's one of my best qualities about me. Wouldn't you agree with me Butter?"

She did not supply an answer to his question and instead leads the way back to their homeroom class.

4444

The sophomore classes travel outside past the track and soccer field until they near a fenced area.

"Good afternoon, second years, it's good to see you all here today! As you were informed earlier today in homeroom that the activity is Street Hockey and that it will be held outside. The stage has already been set up and is ready for you."

"The setup for today will be a six game match up with the final game being the championship. Since Ms. Omiya class won yesterday events, they will have a bye to the second round along with Mr. Matura class, who will be on the opposite side of the bracket."

"So we won't be playing Bell until the championship…" Buttercup mumbles to herself after she listens to Principal Zeal publicizes to them.

"That works out in our favor because if we were on the same side as them then it would be a cake walk once we defeat them." Butch whispers to her after he overhears what she said.

"Why are you listening to me speaking to myself? That's why it is called _self _reflection." Buttercup retorts with a small grin on her face.

Butch chuckles at the girl who was poise at his side when he interjects his opinion. "Well if you stop broadcasting your thoughts out loud then it would be called a self reflection then."

"It seems as if I interrupted a lovers squabble." Midori humors as she stands in front of the pair with a smile present on her face.

"We aren't having a lovers squabble." The two simultaneously declares in unison while they fire her a scary expression that reads her death in the near future if she continues to tease the two.

"Oh would you look at that it seems as if I'm needed _way_ over there." She alleges while she points in a random direction and quickly inches away from them after being snapped on by the raven-haired duo.

Bubbles examines Midori's face that displays a look as if she had seen a ghost or some other supernatural phenomenon, which prompts her to ask her, "Are you alright Midori?"

Midori pauses to see Bubbles with a expression of concern on her face and verbalizes, "I just saw my precious short life flash before my very own eyes."

"What?" Bubbles inquires before she watches Midori's face ease as a smile soon appears on her face.

"Thanks for the ear and the shoulder Bubbles I appreciate that." Midori abruptly thanks the blonde while she wipes away some fake tears from her eyes with her index finger.

Bubbles prolongs her stare on Midori with a confused expression on her face, _'I wonder what has gotten into her?'_

"Are you excited for the match?" She hears when she turns to see Boomer, along with his brother Brick, make their way over to where she was standing.

"Yeah you can say that I am." Bubbles answers with a grin on her face, which Boomer gladly return.

Butch, Buttercup, and Midori soon joins the rest of the group when they overhear Buttercup proclaims, "If it gives me a chance to feed Bell's face full of asphalt then I am pumped."

"You have a of lot energy today Buttercup." Bubbles mentions after she witnesses her sister's anticipation for the rematch against Bell.

The groups converse amongst each other for a couple of minutes before Mr. Matura motions them over to his location.

"Alright class, they instructed us to utilize this time to inform you all about the positions, rules and regulations plus the safety equipment that will be used in today's activity."

"As you can see in this crate," Mr. Matura starts off when one of his hands rest on a large flat plastic container with a red top.

"Each team rooster can carry a maximum of sixteen players with six members in play. The positions are as followed: 3 Forwards, 2 Defensemen, and 1 Goalie. I will break down those positions later on."

"These are hockey sticks that are made especially for street hockey. There will be a plastic punk instead of a no bounce ball."

"The gear for forwards, defensemen and goalies are different. Forwards and Defensemen are going to wear elbow, knee and shin pads, a mouth guard, a protective cup and an approved protective helmet, which is convenitenly labeled with forwards and defensemen. Goalies will be wearing a helmet with a face mask, chest protector, blocker, catch glove, goalie shin pins and a protective cup or padded."

"The duration of the games will run for three 15-minute periods. The clock will have a running time, which means the clock will continue to run even if a play stops. There is a three to five minute break between each period. We will only have two time outs that lasts for one entire minute. Make sure that you all listen for the ref's whistle and immediately cease all actions."

"Does everyone understand or do I have to break it down further?" Mr. Matura question to the group when he halts in reading the rules of the game.

"We understand Mr. Matura. We will play for three 15 minute periods, the clock will continue to run even if the play stops, we will have a three to five minute break between the periods with only two timeouts that last for a minute." Buttercup sums up with her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay then. So I'm going to discuss the positions a little more, I'll start with the three forwards: a center, right and left wing."

"They will play on the same line with each another and can be interchangeable if the play calls for it but when it is over you have to return to your regular position. The center usually leads the forward line, sets up plays for their teammates to score the goal and engages in most of the face-offs. The right and left wing play their respective side."

"For the defenders, they usually play behind the forward line in order to keep the ball in play in the opposing zone. There are right and left defenders like the forwards, who cover their respective areas and are interchangeable as well and remain close to the goal."

"Last but not least is the goalie, they ultimately prevent the other team from scoring. They can kick, catch, grab or bat it out of the way just as long as they don't let it go past the goal line."

"So everyone understands the positions and their jobs?" he poses to the group again before he earns a unified yes from his students.

"The start of every play is called a face-off. There are three types of face-offs: standard, stick-to-stick and in-bounding."

"Standard is when two opposing players stand with their sticks one foot apart on the ground and wait for the referee to drop the puck. Stick-to-Stick is when the two centers face each other with sticks on the ground with the puck in between them and then tap the ground then your opponents stick in this pattern: ground-stick, ground-stick, ground-stick then launch for the puck."

"In-Bounding is when the puck goes out-of-bounds, the last team to touch it loses possession. Players on the defending team must then stand at least ten feet from the spot where the puck went out-of-bounds then the inbounding team puts the puck back into play. The inbounding player must make a pass before a shot on the goal is taken."

"You can always stop the play. In order to do that the puck has to go out of bounds or when a penalty or infraction is called. The ref blows the whistle, which means the entire play comes to a stop. If you knock the puck into your opponent's goal with anything other then your stick or if you fall on the puck to stop the play, unless you are the goalie, then the play automatically stops."

"Penalties consist of high sticking or if you carry your stick above your waist then you will be immediately sat down for the duration of the play. Body checks are illegal, which means you can't use your body to force another player into a wall, barrier or out-of-bounds."

"Did you just hear that Buttercup?" Mr. Matura directs to the raven haired girl when he breaks away from the clipboard.

"No fair man…just when I thought I could get away with that." Buttercup utters,which prompts her classmates to laugh at her opinion.

"You can't interfere with another player who do not have the puck (Blocking). You can't run, jump or fling yourself in to the opponent (Checking). You can't throw up your elbows (Elbowing), or strike or slash at an opponent with your stick (Slashing), or jab an opponent with the end of the shaft of your stick (Butt ending)."

"You can't knock your opponent feet out from underneath them with your feet nor use your stick (Tripping). You can't interfere with your opponent progress with your hands (Holding) or stick (Hooking). If you hold your stick with both hands and slam the shaft of it in to your opponent that is crosschecking. Finally, there is absolutely _no_ _fighting_ in the game."

Mr. Matura drops the clipboard on the ground and scopes out his students for the third time and speaks, "The principal just threw this in, it will be girls versus girls and boys versus boys. If there ever is a boy present on the court whenever there is a six-on-six girl team present then that entire team will be automatically disqualified from the tournament."

His students grow silence after they process the seriousness in their homeroom teacher's voice.

"Sign me up!" Buttercup proclaims as she leads the rally for her class.

Mr. Matura along with the non-participants and the other sophomre homeroom teachers begin to issue out the required equipment.

"I so totally wish Bloss was here right now." Buttercup claims while she straps a pair of shinguards around the front of her shins and the back of her calf.


	45. Chapter 45

Blossom releases a sneeze as she faces the edge of the couch. She hated being ill and especially not being able to participate in today's activity for the Sports Fest.

'_I can't believe that I didn't fully dry myself off coming from the shower.' _She stews since she was always cautious as to how she would take meticulous care of her health and body.

'_I wonder if someone noticed that I wasn't at school today?' _She ponders to herself as she yanks the blanket up to her red tinted face due to her fever.

She covers her mouth with one of her hands whenever she would have to cough, _'I wonder…if he…notices that I'm not there.' _

'_Ugh...' _Blossom quickly utters before she blocks her face completely embarrassed at the question she had just asked herself.

'_Why do I even care about him?' _She deliberates to herself while she tightly clenches her right hand.

4444

"So who do you think we will be facing off against the first round?" Midori asks the group once they were alone to discuss about today's event.

Bubbles glances over Midori's shoulder as she merely watches their homeroom teacher, Mr. Matura, retreats.

Mr. Matura saunters from his class as they sort out the equipment and venture over to where the other sophomore teachers were alongside with principal Zeal.

"Since Mr. Matura's class placed first overall in the swimming portion of the Sports Fest, they will have the honor to draw from the box last." He broadcasts to the teachers once he lifts a small cubed shape box with a slot in the middle of the top portion big enough for their hands to reach in.

'_Just great…I suck at the lottery.' _Mr. Matura proclaims to himself after he listens to the directions on how they would determine their position on the bracket.

"I've always been good at the lottery." Ms. Omiya's voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

He witnesses one by one his fellow colleagues withdraw a folded sheet of paper before he soon realizes that it was his turn to pick from the box.

"On the count of three open the pieces of paper…" Mr. Alma orders them while Mr. Matura closes his eyes and prays that it was something good.

'_2-5. What does those numbers mean?' _He wonders to himself before their awareness recoils to Mr. Zeal.

"If you will direct your attention to the board, you will notice two brackets with the numbers one and two written over it. If your first number is a one stand on my left and if your number is a two stand on my right." He instructs them.

Mr. Matura watches Ms. Omiya steps on the opposite side of him when he thinks, _'I guess my luck has changed!' _

"The second number that you have should tell you where to write your class names' on the board. There are two markers here for you to utilize. Please write your name in the correct slot or the bracket will be completely thrown off." Mr. Alma concludes his explanation of how the bracket works to the teachers.

"One more thing before you return to your respective class section, we will have fifteen minutes for the girls and boys with a five-minute break. This means that they will play seven and a half minutes before halftime." He adds in.

When Mr. Matura advances to the board, he views Ms. Omiya uncap the marker, writes her name on the board and passes it to the teacher behind her.

Once he legibility scribbles his name, he swiftly peeks at the opposite side of the bracket but did not spot her name on the side.

_'That's strange. I means she did write her name on the board.' _Mr. Matura inwardly reflects to himself.

He glances over to the next set of brackets and recognizes her name in the second round. _'She drew a bye for the first round too?'_

"Whoever it is won't stop me from getting even with Bell." Buttercup states before they detects their homeroom teacher, Mr. Matura meanders over to their homeroom section.

"So, who will we be facing off in the first round?" Buttercup inquires about the identity of their first opponents once he stands in front of them.

"Gather around everyone," He yells loud enough for his entire homeroom to hear him as they draw near him.

"We will be playing separate fifteen minute games with two quarters at seven and a half minutes before halftime, which is five minutes. Since we're on the number 2 sideof the bracket so our first opponents will be Ms. Dashiki's class." He imparts the information that they were told by Mr. Zeal.

"Which side of the bracket is Ms. Omiya's class is on?" Buttercup wonders after she processes the format of today's event.

"Just know that we will square off with them in the championships." He voices as he sense a sudden spike in his class energy and their spirits.

"I think a little payback is in order, wouldn't you agree Midori?" Buttercup directs her question to her red-haired companion.

They exchange high fives along with wide grins present on their face since they could not wait to meet Bell in the championships.

Butch casts his gaze in the direction of where Brick sits with his chin in one of his hand, which cause him to think, _'Not this again!'_

He wanders over to Brick, occupies an empty seat next to him, and conveys, "If you're really upset then you should just do something about it! So until we win our part of today's sport, you to keep your head clear."

Brick surfaces from his thoughts when he watches his older brother's retreat and joins the rest of his class.

'_It looks like I did it again.' _Brick assumes before he hops from his seated position and assembles with his classmates.

Bubbles quietly witnesses how Butch reels Brick back in their homeroom when the idea hit her. _'That's right how could I almost forget that…' _

After Buttercup secures the proper equipment on her body, she beholds her adversary in front of the board that displays the tournament bracket.

'_So Ms. Omiya got a bye then…' _Bell deems while she verifies her homeroom teacher's name underneath the one bracket on the second round. The other sophomore homeroom names were list on the first round.

"Surely, we are lucky since we're on the opposing sides of the bracket once again!" Bell comments to Buttercup once she stands in next to her.

"So it may seems. Just try not to lose with your bye." She advises her before she shuffles out of the way so someone can scrawl on the board.

Buttercup overhears an announcement of Mr. Matura's class to report to the asphalt court for their first game.

"Let the games begin…" She proclaims before she separates herself from Bell and canters over to her classmates.

"What was that all about, Butter?" Buttercup hears Butch's nickname for her once she reaches her homeroom.

"Oh that? That was just a little _pep_ talk among rivals." She replies while she pushes past him.

'_If she says so…' _He concludes to himself with a shrugs his shoulders and enters inside of the asphalt field.

4444

The final whistle of the first round echoes throughout the area as it captures the focus of those who knew that their class had advanced to the next round.

"Alright class, that was good play for both the boys and girls!" Mr. Matura congratulates his class on a job well done.

Now all we have to do is just wait until they write in the names of who we will face in the second round."

His class wrapped up their games against Ms. Dashiki class with favorable odds, her class looks happy to be a part of Sports Fest.

Buttercup releases a sigh of relief because she was glad that she was able to catch her breath but her fighter spirit was in full throttle.

"Man that first round was too easy, what do you think, Butter?" Butch poses once their class file out of the play arena.

"For you it was, the guys tend to play fair the girls on the other hand…" Buttercup pauses to find the right word to describe what happened.

"Shady? I saw a couple of unchecked body shots out there too." Butch interjects in with the word he thought best described it.

"Who would have thought that the great Buttercup's head would be bothered by such a low ranking team?" Bell's voice chimes in their conversation.

Butch mentally dreads the fact that the girl in front of him was still around meanwhile Buttercup coolly accepts her statement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have to avoid some body shots yourself, bimbo. You will see just how much people resent you once you become an equal." She calmly retorts to Bell's comment.

That was enough to mute Bell before her homeroom teacher, Ms. Omiya, makes her way over to where they were standing.

"Bell is everything okay over here?" She inquires to Bell as her voice expresses genuine concern once she approaches the group.

"I think we should rest up for our next game since we didn't have a break from the first round." Buttercup quickly mentions right before Mr. Matura's homeroom class stride away from Ms. Omiya's class.

"Ms. Omiya," Bell calls out for her homeroom teacher and manages to snatches her attention, "Yes, what is it Bell?"

"I appreciate your concern for your students in your homeroom class but have some faith in us that we can handle battles like this on our own. After all, you of all people should know how friendly our rivalry with Mr. Matura's class is." Bell remarks with her eyes closed as the rest of her classmates physically agree with her opinion.

Ms. Omiya manages a smile on her face before she responses to Bell's statement, "Alright then, I will place my wholesome faith in you all to maintain this friendly disposition towards Mr. Matura's class."

'_Good. However, you're going to stay in the dark about our true intentions for the students in Mr. Matura's class.' _Bell inwardly appraises prior to the sound of another whistle.

It ensnares their awareness as it was a gesture for them to take the court for their team.

'_Wait__ for me Buttercup, we will cross sticks again and this time I will take the victory again.' _She concludes to herself when she advances on to the court with a wicked grin.

4444

Meanwhile with Mr. Matura's class…

"Mr. Matura, where were you a few seconds ago?" Midori inquires about the location of their teacher as their class locate their respective break area.

The students assume that their homeroom teacher was off somewhere enjoying the festive spirits of Sports Fest since he was not present when it was his class turn to participate in the activities. However, he lounges on their table and awaits their return.

"Why? Did something happen to you guys?" Mr. Matura questions once he inspects the expressions on all of his students' faces.

"Yeah, why do you think Midori would be asking you?" Butch states as he shakes his head after he realizes that their teacher was quite dense for a man his age.

"So why don't someone just tell me what happen then?" Mr. Maturi asks since his students seem to have sharp responses to his questions.

"Ms. Omiya's class confronted us once when we finished up with our game. Of course their ring leader, Bell tried to intimate us when their homeroom teacher and Ms. Omiya came to their defense." Buttercup opts to answer his question.

Mr. Matura scans his students' faces again and voices, "Is that it? Ms. Omiya has absolutely no type of faith in her class! She's always running to their rescue especially if they are failing my class! I know you guys and gals will look out for each other so I don't have to worry so much about you all."

"Do you all understand that?" He poses to them with a grave expression present on his face.

"Wow Mr. Matura," Bubbles voice breaks the silence, "We didn't know you cared so much about us!"

Mr. Matura's solemn facial expression shift to disbelief and declares "Ah come on you all!"

"I love this class to the point that I will stick my neck out for you all if you need me too! Besides, I wouldn't be out here in this kind of weather in a _three_ piece suit if I did not care about you all."

"Okay we get it…this is getting too mushy for us." Brick speaks for the first time today as his comment causes the boys to agree with the red haired boy.

"How about we teach Ms. Omiya's class a lesson? We will wipe the floor with their behinds for the simple fact that they tried to strike fear in your hearts plus their teacher had to save them." Mr. Matura suggests to his class whose face favors agreement with him and his statement.

"Now that's our homeroom teacher!" Buttercup abruptly proclaims after they hold a brief celebration for them to move on to the second round.

"Buttercup, do you think we need to call and check up on Blossom?" Bubbles whispers her question once she ambles closer to her sister.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Buttercup wonders as to why Bubbles asked that question out of the blue.

Instead of a verbal response, she merely points over to where Butch, Boomer and Brick were poise when she remembers that Brick was not his usual self today.

Buttercup glances back over to Bubbles, who nods her head to confirm with what Bubbles exactly meant.

"I'll let him talk to her once we were done here. I know Butch wouldn't like it if we make Brick worse then he already is." Buttercup conveys to her younger sister's question.

"Yeah, you're right! We will just have to wait until we get back in homeroom and call her but for now we need to rest for our next game." Bubbles admits to the reasoning of her older sister.

'_I wonder how Bloss is holding up at home though?' _Buttercup permits her mind to think about her sister's progression of health.


	46. Chapter 46

Blossom grabbed about two sheets of tissue before blowing her nose into it. _'I wonder what sport that they are doing today?'_

She was curious as to see what time it was but the clock was in the kitchen and she did not feel like moving at all again.

'_I hope they call me to tell me what happened today…besides it is so boring not being able to go to school.' _She thought to herself before resting her head back onto the pillow.

Blossom shifted the covers that were cover her body so that it would cover her lower waist, when she paused to look at her right hand.

She lifted it until it was eye level and spread her fingers apart, turned her hand around so she could see her palm before turning it again and closed her fingers.

'_I wonder what was that light that came from our hands when we tried to shake each other hands.' _She thought to herself when she remembers clearly what happen between her and Brick.

She let out a heavy sigh before placing her hand underneath the covers, _'Why I am thinking about this so much?'_

4444

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention." Principal Alma announced causing all of the sophomore class to move over to where he was standing.

"As you can see by the board, Ms. Omiya class will be competing in the championship game for side one and they will be going up against side two winners, Mr. Maturi's class." He continued on from his previous announcement.

They were clapping heard from the others who would be spectators to the final game for the Field Hockey portion of Sports Fest.

"They are both entering the area of play now but the winner of this game will win ten points while second place will win five points. We will third place spilt among the other two so without further ado we will start the championship round for the girls first." He finished up, as they seemed to flock to the gates of the area.

The girls were lined up on their respective benches waiting for the referees to come back from their break.

"Bubbles." She looked up to see that Boomer was standing in front of her, "Good luck out there."

Bubbles offered a heartwarming smile and a gentle "Thank you" towards the blonde haired boy.

Buttercup and Butch were a little further down the bench, "Just try not to get any more body checks out their Butter."

"Ah it sounds like you starting to grow a soft spot for me Butch." She teased him after hearing what Butch told her.

"I mean I am giving you the warning about dishing out body checks to your rival Bell. The team needs you since you are down one sister." He told her.

"Well then I will promise to keep that upheld on my end just try not to worry so much about me." She told him before flashing him thumbs up when she secured her helmet on top of her head.

"Go get 'em, Butter!" he cheered her on while returning the thumbs up gesture before the referees' whistle was heard.

Buttercup gathers her teammates in a circle to discuss their game plan to win this game against Ms. Omiya's class. "Alright ladies lets do this for Blossom! Midori you will be the goalie this game, Bubbles I want you to be the left wing and I will be the right defender. We will run a very tight defense and keep the area clear for Midori to see. Forwards will run a straight, diagonal, and figure eight that will be reserve for the last three minutes. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes ma'am." She received a unified answer before seeing Bubbles stuck her hand into the center of the circle.

"Victory on 3." Bubbles told them what they were going to say once everyone stuck their hands in. "1…2…3...Victory!"

The crowd around them seemed to grow excited once they saw both of their center forwards take to the center of the circle. When the referee tossed a coin that landed on the ground before deeming Buttercup's team the winner of the toss.

"We chose to do a stick to stick drop." Buttercup voiced on how they wanted to challenge the puck.

The two place the head of the stick the same distance from one another with the puck in the middle; the referee then blew his whistle signal for the girls to start the exchange.

'_Ground-stick-ground-stick-ground-stick and go for the puck.' _She thought inwardly when she saw that they manage to retrieve the puck first.

'_Can't these imbeciles have any hand-eye coordination?' _Bell thought to herself when she saw that they loss the puck and that their forwards were heading straight for her team's goal.

She noticed that they stayed to their respective side when charging onto their defense. "Everyone try not to block the sight of the goalie, challenge them upfront."

Buttercup signaled for her left defender to move up along with her till they were a few steps from the half line of the court.

The puck was pushed to the right side once she was approach by Bell's forwards leaving her and the goalie.

'_She's on my side so that mean I could…' _Bell inwardly thought when she realizes that the girl on the right no longer had the puck in front of her.

'_Where did the puck go?' _she asked herself before hearing the siren that rang which meant that they had scored.

Mr. Maturi's forwards gave each other a high five for their job well done on scoring that point.

Bell glanced over to see that her class still had a goose egg for a score while a blinking one appeared underneath Mr. Maturi's class.

"Alright then lets score another one!" Buttercup told her forwards who nodded their heads in agreement.

'_That wasn't a bad plan there, Butter. To have your opponents focus on the middle and their dominant side forgetting all about the quiet Bubbles on the left hand side, who scored the point.' _Butch thought highly of Buttercup's strategic plan.

'_What else do you have to offer Butter?' _Butch inwardly asked himself as he decided to watch the next play unfold.

Their game seemed more like chess then Field Hockey and that the two who clashed against each other was evident as well…Bell versus Buttercup.

It was as if they carefully place their teammates in areas all so they could take each other queen's by a checkmate.

However those who thought Buttercup was all muscle and no brains were absolutely wrong with her excellent display of tactical awareness. It may not have been as developed as parse as Blossom was but she showed she could compete on the same level as anyone.

Not only that but Buttercup had the full cooperation of her teammates who, were willing to listen to her and not question her judgments.

It was exactly that faith that Mr. Maturi stated to them earlier that was evident in this game on their class side. Bell's team on the other hand was severely uncoordinated and soon lacked the will to even compete with the other team who spirits seemed to soar above the clouds that even it could not be bound by the earth.

The result was almost a landslide between the scores if it was not for the fact that they only were allowed to play only half of the regulate time that they were suppose to play. Either way it was definitely written in stone that Mr. Maturi's girls would seize the victory in the end.

"Good jobs ladies!" they were greeted with cheers of congratulations once they entered the players box before the boys filed out.

"Can you believe we finally got first place?" Midori shouted as she was still riding on the wave of victory.

"Did you see that look on Bell's face?" Bubbles asked them with a wide smile on her face.

"Priceless." Buttercup responded when she saw that all the girls giggled at her statement.

"Look alive girls, the boys are up for their turn." They heard Mr. Maturi said to them before their attention was redirected.

"Alright lets go Boomer!" Bubbles shouted happily which everyone passed off as keeping their team spirit uplifted.

"Thank you, Bubbles." Boomer responded to Bubbles statement.

"Its your turn to uphold the deal Butch." Buttercup said to Butch who stood in front of her.

"You got it." Butch flashed her a thumbs up which caused her to laugh at his action before returning the gesture as well.

"Well, well, well it seems as you two are on good terms with each other." Midori teased once the boys left the bench.

"They are even flashing thumbs ups and making deals with one another compared to how she wanted to murder them when they first arrived." Bubbles chimed in.

"I do vaguely remember me throwing a desk at him…" Buttercup stated while placing her hand underneath her chin.

"Vaguely? You nearly chewed his head off for almost running us over with his bike." Bubbles answered after hearing her sister's response.

"Who cares its all in the past? Besides I should have never judge a book by its cover." She stated with a small smile on her face when she spoke.

Bubbles and Midori exchanged looks with one another after hearing Buttercup's statement. "After all Bubbles you are not off the hook either…I saw how you and Boomer are growing closer to each other."

That caused a pink tint to appear on her face when she heard what Buttercup stated causing Midori to inwardly think to herself. _'So each one of them likes one of the brothers. How funny.'_

"Can we just focus back on the game please?" Bubbles asked them while avoiding the looks that she was receiving from them at the moment.

At that time Boomer had just scored a point for the team causing Bubbles to stand up and cheer for him.

"She so likes him." Midori and Buttercup said in unison after seeing the evidence of the proof before turning their attention back to the game.

4444

The Field Hockey portion ended with Mr. Maturi's class ultimately seizing victory and earning the ten points that came with being the champs.

"So it seems as if our winner is present and well deserved of the ten points that comes along with winning the challenge of today's sports portion. It raises their overall total to thirty-one points and we cannot forget about Ms. Omiya's class whose total is now seventeen points." Principal Alma announces.

"Now I will like for everyone to return to their respective homeroom and don't hesitate to stop by the concession stand if you need to eat something."

"Good job you guys! Your spirits were high today and you gave it your all. If you keep it for the rest of the week we could take the whole thing!" Mr. Maturi proclaimed to his class once they settled in their seats.

'_He is sure is fired up after that pep talk he gave us.' _ The class all shared similar thoughts along that line.

Buttercup, Blossom, Midori, Butch, Boomer and Brick sat around each other chatting as were the others who did not have concession stand or scoring keeping duty.

"Your game started to get interesting towards the end. I thought the boys might lose that one." Buttercup stated once they were settled in.

"Well when you have a jockey plus a hockey stick plus a no rule tolerate attitude then its equal to a Flash." Butch complained after hearing what Buttercup stated.

"It seemed as if he had someone in particular who he wanted to hit with his stick." Midori spoke up joining into the conversation.

That caused everyone to look at Brick, "What? I mean the idiot did try one or two times to take my head off but I am still here aren't I?"

"One or two? Every chance he was given he was trying to swing his stick at you." Bubbles answered Brick's nonchalant questions.

"I mean he annoys me but I kept it in fair play, if I did not you all would have been enjoying a good fist fight." Brick responded back to show that he was clearly unfazed by Flash's actions.

"So you finally got under his skin…I wonder what else would develop between you and Flash during Sports Fest." Butch stated when there were knocks at their homeroom door.

"Come in." Mr. Maturi said loud enough for whomever it was standing outside to hear him.

The door slid open and the topic of their conversation made his way in before stopping at Mr. Maturi's desk.

They talked for a brief second before they noticed that Flash was making his way towards where they were sitting at.

"What is it that you want now, Flash?" she asked him once he stood in front of the group staring at Brick for a while before turning his attention to the raven-haired girl of the group.

"I did not see Blossom at all today. Is she sick?" Flash inquired about the whereabouts of Blossom.

Buttercup closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and shaken her head left and right. "I will not tell you the answer to your question Flash. You are of no importance to Blossom."

Flash faced showed anger and disbelief, "Since you want to be the smart one call her yourself and if she asks for me hand me the phone."

Having a gut feeling that she was right and that he was wrong Buttercup whipped out her phone and pressed the button three.

"Hey Bloss, it's me…" "Oh we had to do Field Hockey today, yeah." "The usual she tried to take my head off…but I'm fine." "

"Tell her I said take her medicine." Bubbles mention to Buttercup, who nods her head.

"Bubs said take your medicine." "Yeah he's next to me why? Okay I will give him the phone then." This cause Flash's face to glow from anticipation as he watches Buttercup removes the phone from her ear.

"It's not for you Flash…" she quickly comments with a smirk on her face, "She asked to speak with Brick."

A quiet hush surrounded the group as Buttercup slightly shakes her cellphone so Brick would take it.

"I think you should take the call outside." Butch says after he leans over in his brother's personal space.

Brick removes himself from within the group and makes his way over to Mr. Matura before he points to the door.

"Now do you believe me when I say that Blossom isn't concerned about you?" Buttercup points out to a heated Flash.

"How about you loose up the tight leashes from around your sisters' neck so they can live their lives?" he snaps at her before he left them alone.

"If it keeps her away from you then I will gladly tighten the leash, you loser." She retorts before she quietly mulled over what Flash had told her.

Bubbles, Midori and Butch merely observes the raven-haired girl


	47. Chapter 47

Buttercup lets her cell phone ring before she hears someone pick up on the receiving end.

"Hello." Blossom voices can be heard before she sneezes for the umpteenth time today.

"Bloss, how you holding up?" Buttercup inquires, which causes Brick and Flash to perk up after Buttercup mentions Blossom's name.

"Eh, I'm alright. I was about to fix me something to eat but my fever has gone down a little bit. So what's happening at school?"

"We won first place against Ms. Omiya's class in the Field Hockey portion today so now we have a larger lead." Buttercup answers when she observes Flash's reaction.

"I should have been there…" Her voice trails off when she speaks in to the phone.

"Don't worry about it! We will _all_ have our chance at it tomorrow when you come back."

"Is there anyone you want to speak to besides Bubbles?" Buttercup asks the million-dollar question.

Blossom pauses to herself before she supplies her answer to Buttercup's question, "Yeah let me speak to _him_…"

Buttercup hands the phone to Bubbles, who quickly chats up Blossom before she pivots to face Flash and Brick.

Flash assumes Bubbles hands the phone to him when she peers up to asserts, "It's not for you Flash. She asked to speak with Brick."

His face glows a bright red from anger because he predicts that it was Buttercup once again who manipulates the strings for the situation.

"Brick" Bubbles calls his name as she extends Buttercup's phone toward him, which he accepts in his typical fashion before he removes himself from within the group.

A quiet hush enshrouds the group as Buttercup shakes her head at Flash and folds across her chest while she stares at him in a non-caring manner.

"It's exactly as I said, you are of no importance to Blossom." Buttercup states.

Before Flash exits he leaves her this statement, "You can't keep your sisters on your strings forever you know. They will have to make their own choices one day and they won't care about what you think."

"I think that's enough Flash!" Butch declares as he leaps to his feet and engages in a stare down with the blonde haired boy.

"You're obviously not wanted by Blossom nor in this class at the moment. So what I think you should do is take whatever's left of your pride...pick it up and walk out." Butch advises since Flash's presence was rather fustrating.

Flash heeds Butch's instructions and stomps out of the classroom without another word uttered to Mr. Matura or Buttercup or Butch.

Bubbles senses the tension ebb away once Flash left the room, "I didn't even know Flash would be smart enough to say that to you."

"This just proves exactly why I don't want him around Blossom! There's something not right about that jock." Buttercup expresses with a serious expression on her face.

'_Butter does have a point there. I wonder what's hiding underneath that idiot demeanor of his?' _Butch wonders to himself as the conversation left a weird vibe about Flash's personality.

4444

Meanwhile outside of the classroom...

Brick was on the phone and watches the door slide open to reveal Flash's blonde hair.

He fires an expression toward him before he quickly rotates away from the orange haired male and heads to his respective homeroom section.

'_He's so jealous of me…' _he concludes to himself with a huge grin on his face at his apparent victory over Flash.

He suddenly remembers that Blossom was still on the phone.

"Hello?" he asks.

For some reason, he develops this sense that Buttercup draws a favor over on her side after she claimed Blossom really wanted to speak to him.

It was silence at first when Brick removes the phone from against his ear while his thumb hovers over the red phone to end the call.

_'Who am I kidding?' _He conceives to himself.

Then right before he presses it, a voice speaks from the receiving end, "Hello? Brick are you there?"

Brick did not know how to react since he was in shock to hear Blossom's voice, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I am here." He answers, silently reassuring her that she indeed was talking to Brick Shaw and no other person.

A brief awkward silence generates between them as if one awaits for the other to say something to break the ice.

It would end up being Brick, "Buttercup told us that you had a high fever from yesterday, are you alright?"

'_Is that concern in his tone?' _Blossom poses to herself after she listens to what Brick just asked her.

She sniffes a bit due to a running nose before she responses to his question, "Yeah, I guess not completely drying off and walking outside with open pores can cause you to catch a cold. Buttercup told me that our class won first place in the Field Hockey portion today."

"Yeah, even though people were playing dirty it was still a good game." Brick agrees with the statement.

"So did someone try and come after you?" Blossom curiously poses since she did not have to think too hard on who wanted a piece of the red haired menace.

"Why Pinkie, if I didn't know any better...it sounds as if you were worried about me?" he politely teases her when he comments, "...but yeah, I had to avoid a couple of body checks, sticks to the head, and pucks to the face but all in all I had a good game."

"Well I wasn't concerned about _you_…I was concerned about the others who had to face you." Blossom corrects his statement.

"Anyway Pinkie, if that's all that you wanted to talk to me about I could catch you back up on the things that happened today tomorrow when you come back to school." Brick suggests after he pushes his back away from the wall.

"Brick…" Blossom pauses before he continues on when she can hear his breathing in the reciever, "Yeah, what is it Pinkie?"

She peers down at her hands that lay on top of her blanket, "I don't feel comfortable talking about this over the phone. Do you think you can come over…_now_?"

Brick was caught off guard at the boldness that Blossom displayed over the phone, "From the tone of your voice it sounds as if it is important. I will be over in a couple of minutes."

"Alright then, see you in a few, bye Brick." Blossom replies when Brick returns a similar send off.

'_What am I doing?' _the two inwardly asks themselves after he concludes their phone conversation with each other.

4444

"So how did it go over there?" Bell inquires once she recognizes the blonde hair of Flash enter in to their homeroom class.

"How do you think it went?" he snaps at her while he crashes in his seat, props his feet on top of the desk and leans backward in his chair.

"Buttercup is becoming a servere knot in my…I meant _our_ plans. If only there was a way we could break her hold on her sisters." Bell utters while Flash rests the back of his head against his interlaces fingers.

"That's like trying to escape the FBI with a highly classified secret…it will take years for your plans to work." Flash verbally complains with his eyes closed.

"Who says I have years to wait? We only have two more years of high school left! We still haven't made our marks in Pokey Oaks history! These stupid Sports Fest activities will allow us time to gather the neccesary information we need and finally put phase three in to plan."

"Don't you think you're rushing it by engaging it to phase three? The parameters for phase two haven't even been cleared yet! Moving in blindly is not a wise thing to do!"

"Since when did you become a tactful strategist Flash?" Bell questions since she was throughly surprised at his previous comment.

"Bell even I have secrets too that I don't want to reveal to you or anyone else about." Flash claims with a devious smirk on his face.

_'This is just the beginning Buttercup…and Brick…'_

4444

Midori, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch chats when Brick treks back inside of the class and settles in his respective seat.

'_I wonder how I should tell Buttercup about this?_' Brick inwardly asks himself after he sits in his seat on the further side of Buttercup.

"So…what did she talk to you about?" Bubbles inquisitive nature was evident when she asked Brick about his conversation with her sister, Blossom.

'_Would she let me go or make me stay? Better yet does she trust me with being alone with Blossom?' _

Brick scans their faces before he exhales a heavy sigh, and admits "She said that there's something important that she wanted to talk to me about _now_."

"So why are you still here Brick?" Buttercup poses to him with her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest.

Buttercup's willingness for Brick to visit Blossom without her presence thoroughly shocks the Shaw clan.

Midori silently agrees while Bubbles visuably nods her head in an up and down manner at Buttercup's question.

"If she says its important then why should _I_ stop you from finding out what it is?" She expresses consent as to why she permits Brick to visit Blossom alone.

"Besides you two needed to talk any way," Bubbles slips in her own opinion during Buttercup and Brick's conversation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brick questions since he was not aware of how important his role was to Blossom at the moment.

"Its exactly as Buttercup and Bubbles said, have you not seen how the way you act compared to the beginning? I think a talk is much needed?" Butch agrees with the idea while his chin settles against his hand.

"...but that doesn't mean there is anything going on between us." Brick quickly defends the notion at what the group hints at.

"No one said that Brick…." Buttercup pauses before she locks him in her gaze "...unless you're interested in Blossom? Tell us the truth if you do?"

Brick was not ready to answer that question especially not in front of his brothers and Blossom's siblings without confirming from the other party first.

"I think its time for me to go." He excuses himself from the group.

"Do you want to use the car?" Butch offers before he searches for his car keys in his jean pocket.

"No, I need to walk so I can be clear headed to hear what she has to tell me." Brick replies before he jams his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then, its your lost…" Butch comments before he returns his hands back to the surface of the desk.

Brick crosses the threshold of their homeroom door and slides the door back to its original position.

The group once again grows mute before Butch says, "So anyone wants to place a wager?"

"They get together?" (Bubbles) "They kiss?"(Boomer) "They agree to a date?" (Midori)

"Place your bets ladies and gentlemen and time will tell if either of us are right?" Butch announces while Buttercup mentally notes of whatever throws in and bet on.

4444

Serena ultimately decides that her presence was not needed at Pokey Oaks during the Sports Fest but had a sensation that she would receive a personal call to attend to tomorrow's event.

She scans the apartment that she shares along with her three dependent brothers until her eyes land on the bright yellow color of the Sunflowers in the crystal vase that rests on top of the kitchen island.

She simply rolls from overtop of the sofa and travels over to the kitchen.

'_How did I end up liking my brothers' principal?' _Serena wonders to herself while she rubs the soft petals through her fingertips.

She releases a deep sigh before she withdraws her hand from the soft sunflower petals and returns it against the surface of the island.

'_What am I doing?" _she asks herself when she hunkers down at an empty stool and leans her forehead against her hands.

'_A boyfriend right now would complicate things! Why can't I just have one ounce of personal joy?' _Serena inwardly thinks to herself in disappointment.

_'For someone reason…it feels as if I know him from somewhere though...but where?_' She ponders before she allows herself to recall a distant memory.

A teenage version of Serena walks to her home when she discovers the gate that was usually closed now open and the name slot was filled.

'_The slot was empty before...I wonder who moved in.' _Serena thinks to herself when she thrusts the gate open and the gate entrance.

She scans the area and discovers that no one was present but she was curious to see who her neighbors were.

"Hello there, you must be the next door neighbor daughter…"


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Okay you guys once again I have messed up with these chapters on this story but this is supposed to be chapter 48 but a new update will still be on the way. Anywho, enjoy this bridge over chapter and the new chapter will be on the way. Promise!**

**Sincerely, aisha12894**

**4444**

"You know you don't have to stay here the entire time with me Brick." Blossom speaks up when she checks the time on a nearby clock.

Brick seems to have gotten comfortable on the love chair and even turns the television on to some sports channel. "Don't worry about me just worry about getting better."

Blossom nods her head before she stares back at the ceiling and utters, "Flash and I never started dating."

Her statement catches his ears when he listens to her explanation, "He just asked me out to lunch and followed me around at Bell's party. I felt obligated since I mistreated him when he tried to be nice to me."

Brick exhales a sigh as a sense of relief washes over him after she told him that. "So it seems as if the rumor mill has churned out yet another lie once they saw us together."

"What about you and Lucas?" Brick inquires about Blossom's relations with Lucas before he includes, "He was angry that I was with you at the mall."

Blossom coughs a little before she clears her throat to answer the question, "We were strictly _friends_. I think he wanted something more of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship but my head was focused in on the books."

He chuckles to himself as he hears her response to his question, "You still have your head in the books even now but I recall when you told me about their group name…the Three Bandits."

"Lucas, Argos, and Prince have been buddies since the very beginning and even aided Pokey Oaks High by becoming a part of the school's disciplinary committee. The top at the time, was Tia B. Gardner, she was a very beautiful older woman, who was admired by men and envied by women. She took us, particularly Buttercup, under her wings."

"Prince and Buttercup was almost inseparable during this time because Tia selected them on her executive council. This caused them to spend a lot of time with one another. We even predicted that a relationship would bloom between them but that came to a screeching halt."

'_So this boy name Prince was a part of the disciplinary committee and Tia's executive council which meant Tia wholeheartedly trusted him.' _Brick thinks to himself.

"We all were on staff to serve the tea at the graduation ceremony when Tia was served a cup and once she consumed it she collapsed with her heartbeat slowly giving away until it ceases to beat again. Buttercup took it the hardest when it happened and she had to be escorted from the school grounds for being so volatile. Afterwards, the three buddies requested for a transfer and left without a word said to anyone."

'_Could it be possible that those three had a hand in Tia's death? I have to tell Serena that we have an update on the Three Bandits story.' _

"Blossom…" "…thank you for telling me that story." Brick expresses his gratitude to Blossom for telling him the story.

"It's really no problem. I felt that I could trust you with that information. Besides, I was going to tell you anyway." Blossom discloses to him.

4444

Midori rests her elbow on the car door with her chin in the palm of her hand when she glances in the side mirror and spots the familiar green Camaro following behind Drake's car.

She felt at ease when she saw the car but still wondered how she was conned in to riding along with Drake. _'Bubbles…'_

The blonde haired blue-eyed girl, who naturally radiates joy and optimism, can be a very convincing individual whenever she chooses to be.

'_If it wasn't for her then I would not be questioning the dude who is sitting across from me.' _Midori inwardly mulls over as she presses the down button on the window and enjoy the breeze.

"What were you doing over there by Cram Reform School?" Drake asks her while his sights were direct on the street in front of him.

"I was just on my way to school. I forgot that I live near that school since I haven't had to walk to school ever since I met Buttercup and her sisters." She admits before she rests her back against the passenger seat.

Drake peers over at his driver's mirror and watches the green Camaro tails him from the school. _'So she was serious about following me then…'_

"You know you should at least be aware of the different gangs' territories that attend my school incase I may not be around to save you _again._" He warns her before he positions his left elbow on his armrest.

"I am not a freaking damsel in distress! I don't need routine saving from the gangs at your school." Midori retorts after she listens to his comment.

He drives up to a red light, runs his fingers through his brown locks, faces Midori, and speaks "I didn't call you a damsel in distress. What I'm trying to say is that due to my experiences with fighting I can judge whether or not someone has fighting strength. I don't want you to get involve."

"You just met me _this _morning! You already act as if we have been friends." Midori complains after she listens to what Drake said.

"Will you just listen to me?" He interjects, which catches Midori off guard. "I'm sick and tired of hearing these guys bragging about how they snatched some innocent girl right off the street and forced her to do some very lewd things before leaving her body in a cold damp alleyway. The girls were shamed and humiliated when they later found out about the photos or the video recording of them." He expresses in a calm tone which prompts Midori to become mute.

'_He does have a valid point. You have even seen those horrible pictures of them…he's just trying to look out for you and your safety.'_

"Look, I apologize for being so hostile when you have good intentions…it's just hard for me to trust strangers." She confesses to Drake that she was wrong.

Drake releases a sigh before he states, "You're forgiven…I know this might seem awkward for me to say this at the moment but besides that I wanted to get to know you more anyway."

4444

"You look like you could use an ice cream cone to cheer you up…Serena." The familiar masculine voice greets her when she peers up to see it was none other than…

"Alma? What are you doing here?" she inquires in awe when she comes face to face with her brothers' principal in none other than the park.

"I didn't know what flavor you wanted so I just got you Vanilla, if that's alright with you?" He claims while he ignores both of her questions that she asked him.

She stares at a cake cone with two perfect spherical scoops of Vanilla that was perfectly balanced on one another.

"Thank you." She thanks him since the heat starts to get to her ever since she emerges from her apartment.

There was a undefined silence amongst the two adults for two reasons: one was because they savor their frozen treat and the second was because neither one of them did not want to be the first to strike up a conversation.

The sound of children running about disrupts the quietness as the students appreciates the quality time of just running around being free from the stress of their academic life.

"It's a beautiful day out today…good thing we got out of that meeting earlier then I thought." Alma speaks up since he nears the end of his scoop.

Serena peeks over at him, then to her ice cream, and then to the sun in that sequence. She asks him, "Do you get out much? Your pale skin shows you fail to do that."

"Well when you're dealing with the transitioning process for teenagers to young adults then I am sure you will be chained to your desk twenty fours out the day and seven days of the week." He simply responds to her question after he licks the ice cream.

"You do have a point. From the work that was on your desk when I first met you, I figured you take your job seriously." Serena divulges to him before he halts in consuming her ice cream.

Alma was surprised that Serena was quite observant, "So what else did you figure out about me then?"

"The car that you drove at that Cocktail party meant you paid a pretty penny for that, which meant you had a decent salary to cover its cost. Not to mention that you had power lock, air conditioning, a sun roof and slightly tinted windows." She expresses her opinion.

"How about something more of when you first entered my office?" he inquires more specifically about the location.

"Alright then, let me see if I can remember my thoughts," she pauses in the middle of her sentence, "You make sure your office is well-organized and that the secretaries are very kind and generous. Everyone is punctual and helpful to parents, guardians or students who enter in the main office. Your office is well kept, which means not a lot of people are permitted in your office, so you enjoy your space. One of your walls displays all of your accomplishments and pictures with local politicians and even with some students. It all equals up to the fact you absolutely love your job." Serena concludes after she finishes one scoop.

'_So is that what you learned in the army?' _he wonders to himself since he was quite impressed with what Serena just told him.

4444

Bell drives through her home large driveway and left her car in front of the house for the valet to take it to her family parking lot.

"Welcome home, Ms. Bell." Her maids and butlers greet her as soon as she enters through the foyer of her parents' mansion.

"Is Daddy or Mommy home?" she inquires about the location of her parents as she completely ignores the greeting from her servants.

"Your father is currently in his study and your mother is still out on her trip." One butler mentions before she reaches the staircases in her home.

"Tell them that their daughter is home and that no one is to disturb me until dinner is served." Bell issues her order to the butler, who merely bows at the waist before scampering off to do her command.

She let out a simple humph before she flings her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and made her way to her room.

Bell quickly locks herself in her bedroom since she did not want any of the nosy servants stick their heads in on an awkward occasions.

'_I have to clearly think this through…if Blossom drops Flash now then that would eliminate the only led we have on the sisters.'_

'_I knew that that Flash was being completely selfish with that request since he's nowhere near Blossom's type of guy. Even so we would have to go through drastic measures…kidnapping?'_

'_It is too risky if I do but if Flash were to do it out of spite…' _she rationalizes as she could feel the gears in her head rotate as a plan begins to formulate in her mind.

Bell withdraws her cell phone from her pocket, creates a new email, inserts her Barbies email, and types, "Omg, you won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!"

She presses the send button and watches as a glowing circle flashes in the middle of her screen before the words "Sent Successfully".

'…_And let the rumor mill turn and churn out the hottest gossip started by me…' _Bell predicts before she slides her phone back in to her pocket.

4444

Midori halted since she could not believe what she just heard, Drake Pierce, the one who saved her life earlier that morning was very honest with his intentions for her.

"This is it!" She proclaims as she erases the silence between them as Drake pulls to a stop at Midori's house.

"I appreciate the ride, Drake." Midori thanks the young man who drove her straight to her home.

"Oh, it's no problem, Miss. Midori," he merely waves her off as he accepts her thanks in the process.

When she made a move to open the door, the door lock shifted down which meant she was locked in the car.

"Can you please unlock the door?" she inquires in a polite manner when she peers over at Drake, who seems to be in a relaxed state of mind.

"If and only if you allow me to take you out on a date?" he counters, which prompts her to show a weird expression on her face.

'_Well he did save your life, drove you to and from school, so what could the harm be in that…' _Midori runs down the situation about it for a minute.

"Sure, I'm available this week." She replies not aware that Drake was doing a silent victory dance on the inside.

"What could those two be doing?" Buttercup ponders out loud as she and Bubbles pulls up behind Drake's now parked car.

Bubbles, who were currently absorbed in a fashion magazine, did not answer her sister's question.

"Alright she's out and he drove off…" Buttercup announces once she watches Midori exit the car and waves him off before he drives up to where she was.

"So is Mr. Pierce the reason why you have that grin on your face?" Bubbles questions when Midori approaches the passenger's side window.

"You were the one who insisted I go with the _gentlemen_ but anyway he asked me out on a date." Midori reminds the blonde haired girl.

"Oh is that so…it seems as if he is really interested in getting to know our little Midori. Would you not agree with me Bubbles?" Buttercup teases her best friend.

"Why sister dear I would have to agree with you…but it's your life and not ours." Bubbles remarks as she joins along with her sister in teasing Midori.

"Shouldn't you two be getting home now? After all, you do have to worry about Blossom and her health, right?" Midori asked reminding the sisters' of their other sister.

"Yes and no." Buttercup proves a response to the first question, which earns an odd expression on Midori's face after she listens to her answer.

"Why did you say that?" Midori wonders.

"Blossom is in good hands at the moment so we can trust Brick around her!" Bubbles happily exclaims.

Midori and Buttercup shrugs their shoulders up and down at the blonde haired girl's answer.


	49. Chapter 49

Serena directs her gaze on to the person, who was currently talking to her, when she notices a tall young man that stares at her.

"Pardon my sudden intrusion sir but my name is Serena Shaw, and I was just curious to see who moved in next door." Serena quickly apologizes for trespassing to the older man while she bows at the waist.

"My, my, my, you're such a cute and well respected young lady." The older man teases her as it causes her cheeks to flush pink.

The man chuckles at her innocent reaction of her blushing face, "How awfully rude of me! I didn't tell you my name…my name is Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you."

'_Arthur, what a weird name to have…' _Serena silently thinks to herself before she faces the older man.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Serena, how old are you?" the man name Arthur inquires about Serena's age.

Serena was a little hesitant on disclosing her personal information to a stranger but her age would not harm her…would it? "I'm sixteen years old."

"Oh…is that so?" he comments as if he was in awe after he hear her answer.

"That means you're around my son's age…" he mutters to himself as he tucks his arms underneath his chest while his voice trails off.

'_He has a child! Just how old is he?' _Serena ponders to herself since the man in front of her appears to be in his mid-twenties and not a day older.

"From the expression on your face its safe to assume that you thought I was around your age?" the man name Arthur questions, which causes Serena to stiffen from his response.

He simply rests one of his hands underneath her chin, which leaves only a small space between their faces, "I thank you for the compliment."

"What do you think you're doing to that _young_ girl?" another masculine voice abruptly interjects causing the man in front of her to remove his hand from underneath her chin.

"Ah you came back just in time for me to introduce you to one of our neighbors…" the man name Arthur states with a wide smile on his face.

"Not interested. If you need me, I will be in the house." the voice speaks as Serena eyes linger on Arthur's slightly exposed broad chest.

"Don't be like that!" "She's really cute!" he reasons to the voice before he returns his gaze at his guest.

"Oh Serena…I would like to introduce you to my son." Arthur announces with a small smile present on his face as he moves away from her.

Serena slowly shifts her sights away from his back to see Arthur slings his arm around what resembles a younger version of himself, "Serena this is my son…."

'_No way!' _she thinks to herself in disbelief as she raises her forehead from in her face.

4444

Brick casually ambles through the school grounds since there was no security present to prevent him from leaving the school grounds.

Even if they tried, they would not succeed since they did not know him or about his abilities.

"So did someone try and come after you?"_ 'Why did she even ask that question when she already knew the answer?'_

When he reflects back on the question Blossom asked him, he recall the expression on Flash's face when Bubbles handed him the phone instead of a hopeful Flash.

'_It's something not right about that dumb jock…' _Brick deems when he had his hands in his jean pockets.

He peers over his shoulder to make sure that no one tails him on his way to Blossom's home.

"Well I wasn't concern about you…I was concerned about the others who had to face you."

'_Did she really think I would purposely harm others during the games?' _he ponders to himself.

'_Come on Brick, I know you better than you know yourself. If you had the chance, you would have done the same thing to Flash but you didn't want to disappoint her…' _Brick hears another voice in his head.

'_Who is this voice in my head?'_

'_I'm your conscious, silly boy! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You can just think of me as your voice of reasoning from now on.'_

'_Okay…it's nice to meet you.' _

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this over the phone. Do you think you can come over…_now?"_

'_I have a feeling a confession of some sort will stem from this engagement. What do you think Brick?'_

'_How am I supposed to know? I don't know what Pinkie wants to talk to me about! We will find out when we get there.'_

'_I swear you're really dense…'_

'_How am I dense?'_

'_Poor Brick, you just don't understand the matters of the heart do you? Even you figured out that she was being serious about whatever it is that wants to tell you. She had to tell you that it was important or you wouldn't have shown up.'_

'_My conscious said its call matters of the heart?' _

'_What am I going to do with you Brick?' _

4444

Knocks were heard against the door, which causes Alma to clean off his desk a little before he announces to the person to come in. It was none other then his secretary that has been by his side ever since he received the Principal position of Pokey Oaks High.

"Mr. Zeal, there's a call for you on line two." She broadcasts to him. He personally did not want to be bothered by anyone at that particular moment.

"Tell them that I'm in a meeting for the rest of the day and that I will return their call once I get out." He conjures up a believable fib while he leans back in his chair.

"One more thing…the person calling is a…" she pauses to read the name she scribbled down on the piece of paper in her hand. "Serena Shaw."

Alma swiftly straightens up from his lounging position before reaching out for the phone and dismisses his secretary from his office.

"Hello?" he asks once he picks up the phone.

"Alma Zeal, the son to Arthur Zeal, whose family's home mysteriously burned down to the ground, the father and son perished within those flames and who just so happened to be my next door neighbor for an entire year." He could hear Serena's voice on the receiving end.

He exhales a sigh before he counters her statement, "It seems as if you have a good memory. I thought that by you forgetting me would work out in my favor so it would give me an actual chance to get to know you. After all, you were the daughter of a very high ranking official in the army."

A brief pause follows before Serena speaks up, "Let me guess becoming a school principal was your excuse to cover up your father's secret?"

"I'm not like my father and neither are any of my siblings. I wasn't aware of what my father was doing and was cleared by the cops on the basis that I didn't know anything."

"Why did you accept my brothers in to your school?" she inquires.

"My role as an educator comes first. Besides, who am I to deny a child their right to a proper education? It wasn't like I accepted them just so I could see you. I never would have thought that _you_ were their guardian."

"Since I answered all of your questions please answer mines, what took you so long to figure out who I was?"

"You changed your looks from the last time I saw you. But to be quite honest, I never really cared too much to remember anyone who lived me near since I would eventually move away."

"Well then Ms. Shaw or should I say Serena, what are your thoughts of me now?"

He did not receive a verbal answer instead the dial tone gestures to him that she had hung up in his face.

'_Why did she have to figure out who I was so early?' _Alma wonders to himself while leaning back in his chair with a disappointed expression on his face.

4444

Blossom hears knocking against the red door of her family home as she pushes the cover away from her body and slowly makes her way toward the door.

Instead of looking through the peephole, Blossom merely opens the door and notices Brick standing in front of the door with his hands within in his pockets.

'_He tends to do that when he is nervous.' _She mentally notes Brick's behavior to herself before she permits Brick access to her home with a "Come in".

"So this is where you have been stuck at the entire day?" He teasingly revels once he passes through the door before Blossom closes the door after he enters inside of her family home.

He spots a blanket that covers the surface of the couch and two pillows on top of each other. He predicts that she must have recently slept there for the day. There was a half empty glass of orange juice and a bowl with some noodles and pieces of chickens in it. Also there was a bowl of water that had a wrapped towel soaking in the water.

"Have a seat." Blossom suggests to him as she slowly walks pass Brick and takes a seat on the couch she had slept on that morning.

Brick opts to sit on the opposite couch that was but an arm length away from where Blossom was currently sitting.

"Are you sure you're feeling any better?" Brick inquires about Blossom's health when he notices that her face was red and slightly droopy eyes.

She suddenly shields her mouth with her elbow when she feels the urge to cough so she would not spread her germs, "Sorry about that but I don't want you to get sick either."

"Why don't you just lie down and get some more rest?" Brick instructs after he watches her sway since she could barely manage to sit completely straight up.

"Thank you for worrying about me…" Blossom thanks him with a smile on her face, "…even though we didn't get off on the right foot you always worried about me."

'_Matters of the heart?' _

"Anyway you're probably wondering why I suddenly called you over here. I think you waited long enough to hear your answer…" Blossom speaks up again capturing Brick's attention in the process.

"Do you remember when we ran in to each other at the mall?" Blossom inquires about if Brick remembers that particular day.

"Yeah, I remember it. It was when we ran in to Princess first then Lucas and Argos." Brick provides an answer to her question.

"It means you recall what occurred when we attempt to shake hands right?" Blossom fires another question.

"You mean that weird light thingy that happened?" Brick mentions, which causes her to nod her head up and down.

"I secretly tested an experiment on my sisters' and every time I touched their hands nothing happens. The same thing goes for your brothers, Boomer and Butch. I think it only happens between us. Care to see if my hypothesis is correct?"

'_I have a feeling a confession of some sort will stem from this engagement what do you think Brick?'_

"And what if nothing happens?" Brick assumes another possibility when he asks her the question.

"Then I will just have to ask the Professor to investigate it further for me." Blossom suggests since she already had a safety plan incase the first fail.

"So let's prove if I'm right or wrong," she asserts while she extends her opposite hand that she did not use to cover her mouth with toward him.

'_Poor Brick, you just don't understand the matters of the heart do you? Even you figured out that she was being serious about whatever it is. She had to tell you was important or you wouldn't have shown up.'_

He slowly reaches out his hand toward her as he silently hopes that something did not happen again.

'_I swear you're really dense…'_

'_How am I dense?'_

At first nothing immediately happened, which prompts Brick to release a quiet sigh of relief that he was right and that Blossom was wrong.

However, that moment would not last long as little sparkles like fireworks starts to explode in the night sky on a clear Fourth of July day.

It morphs in to miniature lighting bolts that emits from their hands and strikes the other hands except this time there was no pain.

Brick casts his gaze upward to see Blossom stares at him as well not realizing that the lightning bolts transforms in to a sphere of energy that increase in volume.

"Do you believe me now?" She questions him with a serious expression on her face.

The ball of light explodes and rains down fragment of lights around them before Brick supplies an answer.

"Yes. I do." He confirms, which earns him a wide smile from Blossom.

'_This light…was made because of us. But why just us?' _


	50. Chapter 50

"So do you still think of me as my father's bad seed?" Alma inquires toward Serena, who finishes the rest of her ice cream.

Serena turns to toss the plastic wrap around the cone in one of the green trash bins before she bites a piece of her cake cone.

"It wouldn't be fair of me if I were to compare you to what your father did." She honestly admits after she swallows the soft material in her mouth.

"You're on your own path. I commend you for being able to break away from your family history." Serena expresses before she removes another chunk from the cone.

Alma exhales a deep sigh and relaxes his stiff muscles, "You're really the first and only person, who figured out who I was and still accepted me for who I am now."

"I mean every one deserves a compliment on their character ever now and then. It just shows that your progress is worth it." Serena counters before she bites her cone.

Alma finds himself agreeing with Serena's logic when thinks, _'Who would have thought that I would be given this opportunity?'_

The two sit in each other's presence for a minute before Alma speaks up, "Are you available for Thursday and Friday?"

Serena glances up at Alma with a curious look apparent on her face and poses, "Is it for the Sports Fest?"

"Actually...it is." he confesses with an amused expression on his face.

"We are short on referees for the chariot race on Thursday. As for Friday, it's Awards Day for the various grade levels. Parents and guardian are invited to attend."

Serena muses over the offer for a couple of minutes and comments, "I'll see if I can clear those two days on my schedule but thank you for inviting me Alma, I appreciate it."

A small grin stretches across his face after he hears Serena's statement and says, "Your welcome."

Serena polishes off her cake cone, rises to her feet, stretches her arms, and utters, "It's a beautiful afternoon...lets enjoy it."

Alma observes Serena extends her right hand out toward him, which causes his grin to morph to a smirk before he accepts her hand. "I don't see why not."

4444

"So what do you think those two could be talking about?" Bubbles asks her sister once they were three blocks away from their white cube-shape home.

Buttercup shrugs her shoulders up and down, executes a left turn, and replies with, "Who knows? I just wanted them to talk with each another."

"I agree." Bubbles agrees when she suddenly feels her phone vibrate against her right leg and digs inside of her right pants pocket.

'_A new text message from Midori…I wonder what she wants?'_ Bubbles wonders to herself before she presses the small button that highlights "READ".

"You won't believe what Bell just sent me." She reads the first part of Midori's text and scans the rest, '_Omg, you won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!_'

"So what does it say?" Buttercup curiously probes since she wants to know what Midori had texted Bubbles.

Bubbles did not immediately answer as Buttercup begins to wonder if it really was from Midori or was it from the DFMT coordinators.

She feels her cell phone vibrate by the time she drives inside of their home's garage and checks her phone screen to see an envelope, which meant a text message, with Midori's name underneath it.

"You won't believe what Bell just sent me." '_Omg, you won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!_'

'_What the hell!' _Buttercup inwardly shouts to herself as she pinches herself to make sure that she correctly reads the message in front of her.

"Bubbles," Buttercup calls her sister's name, who glances up at her and inquires, "Did you receive the same message about Blossom?"

"Yeah." Bubbles utters prior to Buttercup unlocking the car door so that they could unload from her car.

"We have to tell Blossom!" Bubbles promptly proclaims as they amble over to garage door and unlocks it with the house key.

The pair slowly enters inside of their home and passes through the kitchen with the sounds of a sports station broadcasting updates on a local game.

Bubbles and Buttercup survey the living room and observe Brick on the love seat while Blossom sleeps on the couch with the covers up to her shoulders.

_'Why__ did she move downstairs to the living room?' _Blossom's sisters think as they ease their worried thoughts.

Brick turns his sights toward the kitchen and views Buttercup and Bubbles with expression of concern on their face.

He sees Bubbles waves her hand as a motion for him to come over to where they were.

"Thanks for coming over and watching her for us." Bubbles thanks Brick for staying with Blossom.

"No problem." Brick replies when he can tell that there was something that they were not telling him.

"I'll cut to the chase then." Buttercup speaks up catching Brick's attention, "The bimbo decides to churn the rumor mill because she's bored. You need to read this…Bubbles."

Bubbles hands him her phone with the message present on the front screen. "You won't believe what Bell just sent." from Midori. Fwd. _'You_ _won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!'_

"The bad thing about it is she doesn't even live by us." Bubbles mentions as Brick's eyes were glued onto the screen of the phone.

"We just thought you should know this before you go back to school tomorrow." Buttercup adds in before Brick hands Bubbles back her phone.

"I should be heading home. Thanks for letting me see her Buttercup." Brick thanks Buttercup, who merely shakes her head before he take his leave.

The sound of the door closes, which signals that Brick left the house, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll have to sleep on it. For now, all we know is this can either help or harm us but I am sure if we play the cards right it can be used as a advantage." Buttercup discloses to Bubbles, who nod her head to show she agrees with the plan.

"Lets just hope that Blossom doesn't find out until tomorrow." Bubbles expresses before she breaks away from Buttercup in the kitchen.

4444

Butch and Boomer stride inside of their apartment and discover that Serena was not home since she did not greet them at the door.

"...looks like we got the house to ourselves." Boomer proclaims before he roams toward his room.

'_I wonder why Drake chose this time of all times to hold a meeting?' _Butch ponders before he casts his eyes toward the clock to see it was five o'clock.

'_Two more hours before the meeting, I need to call Brick.' _Butch reminds himself before he reaches for his cell phone.

'_I got a message?' _he thinks after he spots his phone screen glows with "NEW MESSAGE" underneath an envelope.

He clicks on read before the message materializes and an unknown number pops up and says_ 'Omg, you won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!'_

'_What the hell? I thought Buttercup said that Blossom was sick. How is this even possible?' _

Butch quickly presses end on the phone before he dials Brick's personal number and lets it to ring.

"Yo what's up?"

"I just got a text message about you and Blossom. Care to explain?"

"You got it too?"

"Brick, quit beating around the bush and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I didn't do anything. Blossom was too sick to even go outside! So it's not freaking true!"

"Look…I believe you not just because you're my brother but a loyal and honest person however, right now we have a problem. I saw Drake at our school."

"Drake? As in _the _Drake Pierce_?"_

"That's the one and only. It turns out he saved Midori from a gang of boys this morning."

"What?!"

"I didn't believe it either until I ran in to him in the school's parking lot. He even flashed a signal to me that we have a meeting today at seven."

"Already? He must be planning something big."

"We will find out tonight. Just make sure you get home before six so we can get there on time!"

"Okay man, I'm not that far away anyway."

"Good then."

Butch ends the call before he crashes on the couch. All of the day's events that occurred from earlier start to soak in.

'_I can't believe that the DFMT is about to start up again! I wonder would it be like last year.' _He thinks in disbelief while he travels down memory lane.

"Gather around! We have to make sure that the tournament flows smoothly and in an orderly fashion. After all, this is a job that I look forward to having each year so don't screw it up!" Drake loudly broadcasts to a group of teen aged boys.

"Yo, are you ready for this tournament?" the sound of Brick's voice was heard.

"Its just like all the other ones we watched before, Brick." Butch expresses his boredom to his brother's question.

"Is that so Butch?" the sound of Drake's voice was heard among the brothers.

"Now Drake, you know we can easily take all of these schools without losing as much as a drop of sweat." Butch declares to Drake after he faces him.

"True but we are hired to do _security_. I'm sure you two can prevent the boys from joining in on the tournament fights." Drake explains their job detail for the event.

"I'm with Butch on this one. Why are _we_ always stuck with babysitting?!Why can't we fight?" Brick quizzes Drake with a similar smile.

"The answer is…I don't want you to harm anyone. I of all people know how you two go berserk when you lose your focus in a fight. Trust me on this one…both of your time will come. Just be a little patient." Drake remarks as he manages to damper their figher spirits for the moment.

"Fine" the pair simultaneously huffs out at the same time.

"Besides, you're the only two who I can trust with keeping the boys in check." Drake conveys with a satisfied expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you use that same excuse every time we have this conversation." Brick adds in which prompts Drake to erupt in to laughter.

"Ah whatever, get to work you two!" Drake abruptly proclaims while he pushes the brothers out of their meeting room.

Butch and Brick casually patrol through the various mats when there was this one competitor was a girl with raven colored hair, who tosses a boy about twice her size over her shoulder. The announcer declares her the winner since her opponent did not hop to his feet.

'_I wonder what's her name?' _Butch muses as he draws closer and closer to the mat.

"Come on Butch! We got a problem." Brick snatches Butch away from getting any closer to the mat that the raven-haired girl occupies.

'_Why did Brick interrupt me?' _Butch angrily shouts before mentally calming himself down.

A small smile stretches on his face. _'I wonder where she is now?' _he wonders to himself before he hears the knob turn.

4444

Flash packs up his duffle bag with his workout clothes after he steps out of the shower and in to the locker room.

"Yo, Flash, did you hear about your girl Blossom?" Ron questions after he draws near Flash with Joe on his left.

Flash brings his duffel bag over his right shoulder before looking at his two closes friends. "She's at home sick. Why?"

Joe and Ron glimpse at each before they shake their heads at Flash's statement.

"Are you sure about that?" Joe inquires as if he hints at something.

"Yeah, she told me herself." Flash assures the pair as he was feeling a weird vibe from his friends.

"I don't think so. Show him Joe." Ron speaks up after they hear his answer to Joe's question.

Flash watches Joe reach inside of his pocket and produces his cell phone. He presses a couple of buttons on his phone before he displays the message from an unknown number.

_"Omg, you won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!"_

Flash peers up at Joe and Ron to see a serious expression on their faces and poses. "Who sent you this?"

"Does it really matter?" Joe counters since he could not phantom that Flash was deeply in love with Blossom that he could not rationally think.

Flash still did not get a good vibe from that message. _'If she did do this then she cheated on me with Brick Shaw, of all people! I need to talk to her!'_

"I'll straighten things out once I see her." Flash declares before he pivots away from his friends and takes his leave.

'_Blossom has a lot of explaining to do when I see her tomorrow.' _Flash concludes before he slams the door behind him so hard that it rattles the walls as a reaction.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: For some reason, I tend to not pay attention to the chapters that I post in this story but this is the newest chapter for Book I: School Rumble.**

**Sincerely, aisha12894**

**4444**

Butch listens to the doorknob jiggles as he scrambles off of the couch with Serena's car keys in his pocket.

"Who is it?" he asks right as he peers through the peep hole to see that it was Brick, who stands in front of the door.

Butch opens the door, steps outside, and turns around to lock the door behind him before the pair travels downstairs to the parking lot.

"So are you going to explain to me about that text that we received?" Butch inquires while he undoes the alarm and the power locks on the car.

Brick rolls his eyes at his brother's question while he tugs the passenger door in order to enter the Mustang GTO.

Butch glances over to his brother to display him the look "Start talking" while Brick exhales a deep sigh before he speaks up.

"When I first got there she was laid out on the couch with a cover up to her ears. That's when she told me that she was ill and had a high fever. She told me that her and Flash weren't even dating but that he just ask her out to lunch. The reason why Blossom accepted it was because she felt sorry for him."

"She even told me about the Three Bandits and how Prince and Buttercup were on Tia B. Gardner executive council, which meant they spent a lot of time around each other. Blossom even admitted that her and Bubbles thought a relationship was going to form but it never happened." Brick explains to Butch what happen between him and Blossom while he was at her home.

'_I don't have to tell him about that little light show…' _Brick thinks to himself as the car roll backwards before he speeds forward.

"So that's _why_ Prince was desperately trying so hard to get Buttercup's attention?" he mutters to himself not aware that Brick could overhear what he says.

"Wait a minute…you didn't tell me you met the kid." Brick expresses shock towards his brother's statement.

"Yeah…it was just like how you met Lucas and Argos. Prince had popped up out of nowhere when Buttercup and I were on our date." Butch discloses while he nods his head up and down.

"So you're telling me that you and Buttercup went out on a _date_?" Brick poses as he emphasis the word date in his question.

Butch whacks Brick against the back of his head with his hand after he instructs, "Focus here dweebie! We finally figured out what links those three to one another, besides the fact that they attended Pokey Oaks High at the same time."

"Yeah, but what do you think Drake wants now other than dishing out information about the Dragon Fist Martial Tournament?" Brick wonders while Butch focuses his sights on the road.

"Who knows?" He admits to his brother with a heave of his shoulders when he flicks on his signal to turn.

"We will know once we get there." Butch states after he merges on to the street way.

4444

Serena thoroughly appreciates the presence of having an old acquaintance and maybe a little something more down the road.

"As much as I would like to hang out as if we are teenagers, I have to get back to my brothers." Serena speaks up after she checks a nearby clock for the time.

Alma releases a soft chuckle before he repeats, "_Teenagers_?"

"Yes like teenagers, but don't you have a job to get to bright and early tomorrow morning." Serena reminds him of his occupation.

"I really don't have to get there on time. Just as long as I am there for the start of the activities then I can leave it in my secretary's hand." Alma claims, which prompts Serena to flash him a stern expression on her face.

"I'm flattered that you are willing to go in late for your job but as a responsible date, I am taking you home." She expresses her stubbornness with a small grin on her face.

Alma nods his head in agreement before he admits to her, "You're right. I am starting to feel a little sleepy from this afternoon."

Serena could not help but to laugh at the purple haired man's statement. After all, it was only so much kid stuff that an adult body could handle.

"Ah, it was so much easier from when we were younger." She adds as she rises to her feet from the metal-wired chair and dusts herself off with her hands.

Alma copies her actions before he faces his date, offers his arm towards her and utters, "Agreed."

4444

After the two sisters made sure that Blossom was tended to the pair ventured up to their shared room.

"So how are we going to go about telling Blossom in the morning about the text that Bell sent to everyone?" Bubbles wonders before she presses the rim of the mug to her lips and sips her drink.

Buttercup crashes on an empty seat while she conjures up an answer to her sister's question. "I mean she's going to know in the morning whether we tell her or not. Now if those two pretend to be a couple then it shouldn't cause too much of a fuss."

"What about Flash? I have a feeling he won't go as quietly as mouse about the situation as everyone else will be." Bubbles mentions Flash's presence in to the situation.

"It wasn't like they were dating, Bubbles. Flash was the one who put on a front as if they were really dating. It is as far from the truth so it's his own fault."

Bubbles shakes her head in agreement with her sister's statement and voices, "That's true but you know as well as I do that we won't be hearing the last of Flash nor Bell."

Buttercup rolls her eyes after she hears Bell's name escape from her sister's lips.

"She's the mastermind behind this whole plan. She is just using Flash as the perfect pawn to do all of her dirty work for her."

"I just wish I know what it was she was planning." Buttercup huffs while she raises her torso forward.

Bubbles sips her drink once again before she stares her sister square in the face, "Whatever their plan is. I think this is just the beginning of it."

Buttercup nods her head to show that she agrees with Bubbles. "Like I said from earlier, let me sleep on it and I will let you know if I have anything."

"Let's just try to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Bubbles slips in before the sisters settle in within their respective sleeping items.

'_I hope so…' _Buttercup thought before she closes her eyes after she rests her head against a pillow.

4444

Butch veers inside of a nearby parking lot that contains a variety of motorcycles, bicycles, cars and other modes of transportation.

"It seems as if he has everyone here tonight." Brick mutters after they drive through the parking lot.

Butch locates a decent parking spot before he swerves between the two white lines and claims, "Drake is serious about this. I wonder what's so important to make him go to such great lenghts."

"How about we go in and find out?" Brick suggests prior to their exit from the orange Mustang GTO.

Once they draw near the entrance of the building, a gruff masculine voice proclaims, "Identify yourself."

Butch peers over at Brick, who merely jams his hands in his jeans pocket before he recites "The blazing red fist that burns a pathway to the light, 156."

"The benevolent green fist that protects the king from any harm, 287." Butch identifies himself to the figure before the male shoves the door open for them to enter.

"Welcome back to the Dungeon, Butch and Brick." The guard at the door personally greets them while he yanks the door back in place.

"Ah Chubs, it's good to see you." Brick shouts over his shoulder towards the man, who guards the door.

"Same to you too Brick. It's been awhile since you two showed your ugly mugs around here but it's good to see that the two of you are still alive." The boy name Chubs conveys his joy to the brothers.

Butch simply raises his hand towards Chubs to demonstrate their appreciation for their well being and safety before they step down the flight of steps.

Drake materializes in front of them once the brothers stroll out on to the floor level. He welcomes them while he executes a handshake then a hug.

"Ah Brick, your brother told me you had to handle some personal business when I rode by Pokey Oaks today." Drake mentions while he peers over at Brick.

'_Butch told him about Blossom?' _he inwardly ponders before he listens to Drake speak to Butch.

"I noticed that Pokey Oaks's Top Buttercup Utonium has captured your focus, my friend. I must say she fits you perfectly." Drake asserts toward Butch.

Butch merely shrugs his shoulders before he responds with "She's a difficult one to crack, Drake."

Drake simply nods his head before he faces the brothers' again. "I'm just glad that I finally have both my right and my left hand here with me."

A simple smirk stretches across the brothers' face before Butch asks Drake about Midori.

"She's such a cute little girl. I had asked her out once I dropped her off at her home." He discloses with a similar smile on his face.

"Besides, I'm not using her just to have access to you two. I mean you two are aware that I can contact you by not playing with one's girl heart." Drake expresses in a serious tone.

"As long as you feel that way, Drake, good luck with Midori." Butch relates to his close friend, who merely nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Butchy, but you know you always hold my heart." He quips at his raven-haired friend but the brothers' knew Drake was being honest.

"Anywho, it's good to see the both of you here in the flesh. I was just about to start the meeting so you might want to take a seat." Drake instructs them prior to his departure.

Butch and Brick shuffles toward their designated seats, which represents their position within the organization.

Drake raises his left hand straight up as it gestures to the crowd to cease in the midst of their chatter.

"I know that it has been a while since we all have seen each other. I hope everyone has progress in their individual training, since we will be working security for the Dragon Fist Martial Tournament. As you know, this is an agreement that we made with the law enforcement so we can continue to function as we are."

"It has come to my attention that some of you have vouched to participate in this year tournament. I will now render my verdict." Drake discloses as it causes a wave of excitement to wash over the crowd of teenagers.

Drake scans the eager faces of his followers. "Due to our recognizable presence, I will only permit a selected few to register but solely as undercover agents for the sake of preserving the fairness in the tournament. I will consult with my executive council on who will be chosen to attend."

The crowd bursts out in to cheers after they overhears their leader renders his decision about the tournament.

"Hey, what was the meaning of that Butch?" Brick asks his brother, who sits on top of stacked crates.

"That Drake has something up his sleeve." He comes out with after he processes Drake's announcement.

"We won't know until we have the executive meeting but I am sure that we will join the tournament this year." Butch remarks while the crowd continues to jeer on Drake.

Brick swiftly returns his sights to their leader as he increasingly grows anxious at the thought of finally fighting in the Dragon Fist Martial Tournament high school division.

'_I will have to ask Drake what are his intentions for allowing us to fight.' _Butch notes to himself before he submerges himself in the festive with his fellow brethren.

Drake relishes the praises and cheers from his subordinates since he was able to tug a couple of strings in order to permit a handful of members to partake in the tournament.

'_We won't know unless we try this tactic out.' _ Drake inwardly considers before he converses amongst the members of his gang.

4444

Morning rolls around on the town call Townsville, waking its citizens yet to another day of hard work and school.

Buttercup and Bubbles venture downstairs to see that Blossom was no longer on the couch.

"Hey you two, good morning," Blossom greets them with a wide smile on her face while she peeps over the refrigerator's door.

The sisters' exchanges their good mornings before Bubbles speaks up amongst the trio. "You look better this morning."

Blossom pours them each a glass of orange juice before she thanks her, "Thanks. I feel a lot better too! It seems as if a little rest was all I really need."

"Well Bloss, I'm glad that you are back and moving around." Buttercup asserts right before she watches Bubbles' phone vibrate.

"Thanks Butter. I appreciate that." Blossom expresses her gratitude before she returns the carton within the refrigerator and closes it back.

Bubbles nods her head at Buttercup, who brings the glass of orange juice next to her lips before she responds to Blossom's statement. "No problem."

"So are you two going to fill me in on what happened at school yesterday or do I need to ask you about yesterday?" Blossom questions after she takes a seat at the dining table.

"There are actually two things that happened yesterday…first of all Midori has this hot boy from a nearby school chasing after her. It's funny because it turns out he knows Butch and Brick but not Boomer. I wonder why?"

"Oh, where is he from the academy nearby or what?" Blossom inquires toward Bubbles about the identity of the hot guy who is chasing Midori.

"Get this one…he's from the Cram Reform School." Bubbles discloses as an expression of concern was present on Blossom's face.

"I thought that school houses those students deemed as delinquents, juveniles, people who cause mayhem, flunk school, a menace to society and other bad things." Blossom spiels after she hears Cram Reform School leaves from Bubbles' lips.

"Bloss there is something important that you need to know."


	52. Chapter 52

"Raise and shine you menaces of society…except for you Boomer!" the sound of Serena's voice could be heard from outside of the hallway.

The three brothers slugishly roll out of their individual beds before they execute their daily morning routine with little to no loud fuss or noises.

'_Okay…something isn't right here. It's just too freaky quiet in this house.' _ Serena ponders to herself before she flips the pancake over once it changes to a light brown hue.

Three "good morning" follows as they draw a stool from underneath the counter and takes a seat at the island.

"You three aren't eating this morning…" Serena suddenly interjects since she hopes that if she makes their favorite breakfast that it would snap them out of their funk.

Instead she receives no sudden movements or outbursts that demand her to feed them because they were growing teen age boys with a black hole as a stomach.

"Is there something that you three want to talk about this morning?" Serena poses to her three dependents as she peers over her shoulder after she fixes their plates.

She observes each and every one of their facial expressions and they all seem to have something in common with one another…they were deep in thought.

_'Whenever those three are insynch about something then its not good.' _Serena constantly repeats everytime the three are in thought while she hands out their respective dishes.

She waves her hand in front of all three of their faces before she spots a glimmer of hope once she notices that Boomer flinches from the sight of her hand.

"Finally someone moves! I thought I was talking to statues the entire morning." Serena exhales a sigh of relief after she watches one of them crack.

She proceeds to carry on a light conversation with the youngest of the three since she knows that the other two were harder to break for information.

'_As long as I have one of them talking to me then the other two will come around.' _She concludes as she observes them clean off their plates within a matter of minutes.

Serena jiggles the car keys in front of Butch, whose eyes seem to latch on to the silver keys within their sights. "You can take the car again today."

Her statement captures Butch's focus as he reaches out until his fingers grazes the metallic keys, wraps his fingers around the keys, and brings them toward him.

Once Butch, Brick and Boomer finish with their breakfast, the trio departs for Serena's car that she let them borrow for today.

'_I wonder what's up with them this morning?' _she ponders to herself while she collects the empty plates on the island and settles them inside of the sink.

4444

Blossom continues to stare at Buttercup since the tone that she uses toward her was very serious, which means more or less something is very wrong.

She wonders what it is that Buttercup wants to tell her. "Yeah, I'm listening. What's the problem?"

Bubbles hands her something to drink after she settles down on a seat in front of a cooked breakfast meal.

"Did you do anything with Brick while he was here?" Buttercup curiously inquires to her sister as she critically observes Blossom's facial expression.

Blossom raises one of her eyebrows at her sister. "Come on now, you know I wouldn't do anything like that! Besides, all we did was talk nothing more and nothing less." _'Except for that little display of fireworks when we shook hands with one another.'_

Buttercup appears to believe what her sister tells her as the truth before she executes the signal to Bubbles for the go-ahead.

"The the reason why Buttercup wanted to talk you about is this..." Bubbles voices while she produces her phone from her jean pockets and displays Blossom the message from Midori.

Blossom eyes scan the text message that Bubbles shows to her. '_You won't believe what Bell just sent me. Omg, you won't believe who I just saw together on the way home…I saw Blossom Utonium walking with the new boy Brick Shaw hand in hand. I think she is cheating on Flash big time!_'

Buttercup and Bubbles wait for their sister's reaction after she reads the message when her eyes grow wide after she processes the contents of the message.

"You've got to be kidding me! How can this chick claim she saw Brick and me walking from school when I wasn't even at school yesterday! Please tell me this is a stupid joke? Who would actually believe this?!"

"Bloss, do I really have to give you a list of all the people that are under Bell's influence? Even if you prove that you weren't there yesterday…Flash can easily say that since you asked for Brick instead of him, it could work in his favor." Buttercup rationalizes to her red haired sister.

Blossom cradles her head in her hands since the facts did not add up to her. "...but why would Bell even waste her time with trying to spread such a useless rumor about me?"

"She has no life Bloss. As long as you are tied to me then it doesn't matter. She will continue to do nasty things to you simply because you're my sister." Buttercup calmly explains to her erratic sister.

"You know what Blossom…Buttercup does have a point. It would've eventually happened in some shape or form. Be lucky that it is just a simple text message." Bubbles states while she stares at Blossom.

Blossom remains unconvinced about Bell's actions but knew deep down that the logic that her sisters had taken was rational

"I mean it wasn't like you and Flash were dating, right?" Buttercup probes about the status of Blossom's relationship status with Flash.

"We weren't but _he _thinks that we are." Blossom replies while she peers up at Buttercup, who chews on a protein bar.

"Oh…no that's going to be a problem," Bubbles speaks up after she listens to what Blossom just says to them.

'_This isn't going to be pretty at all…' _Buttercup assumes to herself since she develops a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

4444

The school grounds of Pokey Oaks High was quiet until the arrival of their students. They all seem charge with anticipation of what was to come from Sports Fest. Not to mention that the new rumor that deals with Blossom and the new kid Brick is hot on everyone's mind.

Butch and his brother's were the first to arrive at the school and sure enough all eyes were on them, specifically on Brick.

"What are you idiots looking at?" Brick loudly shouts his question for those students that slowly starts to surround them with curious expressions on their faces.

The intense scowl on his face sends the ones around him to scatter as if they were roaches in a now bright room.

Butch pauses in the middle of his stride onces he notices a familiar green Camaro rolls within the parking lot of the school. _'The girls are here.' _

"Hey," he calls out to his other two brothers, who advances forward before the pair halt when they overhear his voice.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asks toward Butch once they stop in their tracks and glances back at their raven haired brother.

Butch simply points his head in the direction to where Buttercup and her sisters emerge from within Buttercup's green Camaro that was a couple of cars down from Serena's Mustang GTO.

"Alright ladies…let's try to avoid any kinds of fight today." Bubbles verbalizes as a reminder more for Buttercup than Blossom.

"Fine," Buttercup responds with a verbal answer while Blossom physically nods her head up and down.

Buttercup glances to her left to see that Butch poise alongside his brothers, Boomer and Brick, a couple of feet away from the front entrance of the school.

"Let's hurry up before the bell rings I want to beat the morning traffic." Buttercup suggests to them before they left the parking lot and venture towards the school's entrance.

"Good morning, you three." Butch greets all three of them with a smirk as the girls stroll over to where him and his brothers wait.

He receives "good mornings" in a monotone before he watches Bubbles breaks away from the group with Boomer. Brick and Blossom stands a couple of feet away from each other not even speaking or looking at one another.

"I need to speak with you before homeroom." Butch mutters loud enough for only Buttercup to hear him.

She peeks up toward him before she shakes her head to show that she will comply with his request.

The group migrate on their own free will with no signal as Brick and Blossom maintain a good amount of distance away from one another the entire time they were walking.

4444

"Ah its good to see my students bright and earlier!" Mr. Maturi's voice can be heard once the group approaches their respective homeroom class.

The sight of a blonde haired male rests with his back against the wall a couple of feet away from Mr. Maturi's classroom door.

Blossom feels her heart stop once she registers the identity of the person that waits at her homeroom door before she shuffles closer to Brick.

"What do you want, _Flash_?" Buttercup harshly asks to the blonde haired male, who patiently waits by their homeroom door.

Flash pushes himself off the wall with his feet and lines up with Buttercup and the rest of her company in his field of vision..

"It doesn't concern you or Bubbles. I need to talk to Blossom." Flash simply comments as he settles his sights in on Blossom the moment he speaks.

Brick feels his hands ball until a fist form from the way Flash stares at Blossom makes him want to punch the blonde in the middle of his face.

Before Buttercup could respond to Flash's statement, Blossom speaks up from behind her. "It's alright Buttercup. I can handle myself."

'_What in the world is Blossom thinking?' _Brick, Buttercup, Bubbles and Butch think at the same time after they hear Blossom's statement before the orange haired girl push past her raven-haired sister.

Everyone, excluding Brick, quickly glances toward his direction prior to the cross the threshold of their respective homeroom class.

"Is there something wrong with Blossom?" Butch inquires while he watches the couple's travel down the opposite end of the hallway.

"I don't know. This is the first time she was willing to be alone with Flash." Buttercup alleges after she glances over her shoulder to look at the couple as well.

"I mean she was hesitant to stand next to Brick this morning." He claims when he focuses his attention on to Buttercup.

"She brings a whole new meaning to "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole"." She revels with a hint of seriousness in her tone.

"Speaking on that, we got this text message from someone about Brick and Blossom. Do you know anything about that?" Butch asks her about the text message that he receives from someone.

"If you know about it…then the entire school knows about it." Buttercup sums up the facts since she was surprise that Butch receive the message as well.

"Are you saying that Bell is that strong in a school that's run by you?" He asks for clarification on what she had just say to him.

"If there was a way _I_ can terrorize people who believe that stupid rumor I would've found a way to execute it myself by now." She quickly slips in.

"Remind me not to cross you then…" Butch says in a low tone.

"It's just this doesn't sit right with me." Buttercup admits to him before she adds, "I'm surprise she chose Blossom as her next target seeing as how she overthinks the smallest thing."

"The same thing can be said for Bubbles and her niceness." She discloses her sisters' personaity to him.

"Don't forget it has my brother's name in it so I do feel that I need to handle some of the stress." Butch reminds her that Brick's name was in the fray as well.

"Just don't let your guard down for the next couple of days. Bell has something big planned up her sleeve. One thing, I can say about that white haired bimbo is that when she strikes, she strikes swift and hard." Buttercup warns Butch, which causes him to displau her a weird look.

"It almost sounds as if you're scared of her." Butch mutters since he never imaged Buttercup to be scared of someone of Bell's caliber.

"Me? No way! My sisters' may hold some small amount of fear towards her because she's so similar to me." Buttercup conveys while she scofs at the notion of being scared of Bell and her army of fake dolls.

Butch sighs before he includes "This is going to be a long day today."

"Who you telling?" Buttercup agrees with the young man that stands in front of her.

"Alright class, get settle in so I can start roll and tell you what the sport is for today. Please remember that we will be indoors today." Mr. Maturi announces over the mediocre noise from his students.

The two overhears Mr. Maturi reads the name off of the roll before they decide to head on in to the classroom.

"Let's head in." Butch suggests as Buttercup nods her head in agreement before she enters inside of their homeroom first and Butch close behind her.


	53. Chapter 53

A irate Flash guides a curious Blossom away from the classrooms further down the hallway as he maintains the lead position out of the two.

Blossom quietly remains on her toes while her thoughts continuously tries to process exactly what Flash plans to talk to her about.

"So are you going to explain to me what's the deal with you and the new boy Brick?" Flash inquires after the pair reaches the roof of the school.

Blossom peers up at him before she counters with, "Flash, I don't have to explain myself to you."

Flash quickly turns toward her with a rage present on his face when he retorts, "Do you know how it makes me look when people tell me that my girlfriend is messing around with another guy? Even the freaking nerds were laughing at me this morning!"

"So since I've been made fun of you pretty much owe me an explanation."

"Wait a minute…" Blossom lifts both of her hands up with her palms toward him, "...since when were you and I _dating_?"

"Ah…don't play stupid Blossom!" Flash suddenly interjects, which completely catches Blossom totally off-guard.

"I don't know what fantasy world you're living in but you and I dating doesn't even exist! You need to scale down from cloud nine and land back on reality!" Blossom declares as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

She notices Flash shakes his head left and right. "If only you knew the truth behind your _precious_ little Brick. His past will have you running back to me in no time flat." Flash hints at something about Brick's past, which sparks Blossom's curiosity.

"What are you talking about Flash?" Blossom questions after she listens to Flash's statement about Brick and his past.

Flash maintains his facade of being shameful and hurt by Blossom's actions, "Forget about it. My problem is when your sister called you…you didn't ask to speak to me?"

If Blossom could, she would repeatedly bash Flash's pea body head against the wall until common sense would snap him out of his delusional fantasy of them dating.

"The problem is _you_…you're making up all these little lies. I refuse to stand hear and listen to your nonsense." Blossom proclaims before she about faces and walks over to the exit.

"...and just where do you think you're going Blossom Utonium?" a familiar feminine voice questions.

Blossom scans the area before she peeks up to discover Bell at the top of roof's door that serve as an emergency entrance and exit.

"Homeroom…where I belonged in the first place." Blossom replies before she strolls toward the door only to be stop by Bell once again after she leaps down in front of her.

"That's too bad because I had planned on telling you all about this _Brick _fellow." She expresses a feint sense of disappointment with her eyes close until she opens one eye to see Blossom still in front of her.

"So what do you say _Bloss_? I know you are interested since you have not pushed me aside yet." Bell bribes her.

Blossom merely stares at Bell then peers over at Flash before she returns her sights on to Bell once again.

"Good." Bell happily declares toward the orange haired girl that stands in front of her.

4444

"Since everyone is somewhat here today...I will announce the sport for today's event." Mr. Maturi speaks up after he captures his homeroom's attention with his loud voice and a wave of his hand.

Butch leans over to whisper in Buttercup's ear, "Hey Butter..."

"Yeah, what is it, Butch?" she wonders what the raven-haired boy wants from her.

"Aren't you just a little concerned at how long Blossom has been gone with Flash?" Butch questions.

Buttercup exhales a deep sigh before she looks toward Butch's direction. "Let me give you a heads up about my brainy little sister. If you are coy with her you fascinate her. When she takes charge to find answers, she isn't going to stop until she knows the original and primary source."

"For all we know, Flash could be filling her head up with lies and false statements, but Blossom still doesn't care. As long as she has a question and _you _have the answer then you have her full undivided attention."

"Ah…I see…" Butch mutters after he leans his back against the body of his seat while he keeps contact with Buttercup.

"However, if she isn't back by the time homeroom is over then I will go and get her." Buttercup adds in.

"Speaking of Blossom, what do you two think that those two are talking about?" Midori inquires to the two raven-haired duo after she draws near them.

Butch simply shrugs his shoulders up and down while Buttercup merely relaxes in her seat. "More then likely it's about Brick…"

Midori, Butch and Buttercup turn their heads to see that it was Bubbles that supplies the answer to Midori's question.

"Now that Bubbles mention it, didn't Flash always have a thing for Blossom?" Midori directs her question to Buttercup and Bubbles.

Bubbles nod her head up and down to confirm that what Midori just ask her was indeed true.

"Personally, I don't like the spineless bastard. There's something not right about him…" Buttercup mentions to her Midori, Butch and her sisters.

Mr. Matura clears his throat again, "As I said, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted by my lovely homeroom students, the sport that we will play today is…dodgeball!"

His announcement catches the small group that was huddle around Butch and Buttercup attention as they look in the direction of their homeroom teacher.

"Mr. Matura…you better not be lying to me!" Buttercup suddenly shrieks after she hops on to her feet.

The group watch as he places the tip of his middle finger against the center of his forehead while he shakes his head left and right.

"Now come on Buttercup…I know how much you _love_ dodgeball and what I'm trying to tell you is that that is our sport for today! Now of course, you will be separated by the girls and boys plus the rules are pretty much the same." Mr. Matura explains in a slightly hurt tone.

"I so totally _love_ this school!" Buttercup randomly shouts out after she leaps up in to the air with one of her fist outstretch above her.

Her homeroom classmates could not help but to enjoy Buttercup's warrior spirit that she emits when things goes her way.

Butch glances over at his brother and discovers that Brick closes himself off to what was going on around him.

He merely rises to his feet and quietly makes his way over to where Brick was before he asks his brother a simple question. "The timing of this whole thing is perfect, wouldn't you agree Brick?"

Brick ignores his brother's question as he stares off in the same direction when they overhear Mr. Matura greets Blossom upon her entrance in the classroom.

Blossom returns the greeting her homeroom teacher offers her when she strolls inside of the classroom, ambles to her seat, and directs her stare off in to space.

"So today we are schedule to play this afternoon and will be working the concession stand at noon." Mr. Matura adds in after he reads off of the paper for instructions.

"That gives us a whole lot of time to spare…" Buttercup complains while she rolls her eyes after she processes the announcement.

Midori wedges her elbow against Buttercup's side to catch her attention. "I think you should at least go see if she's doing alright…"

Buttercup peers over at Blossom after she hears Midori's statement about her sister. "I don't think _I_ am the one she needs to be talking to right now."

Bubbles recognizes Midori was slightly confuse by Buttercup's denial to comfort their sister.

"Buttercup does have a point…the problem doesn't involve neither one of us nor Butch or Boomer. It deals with Blossom and Brick." Bubbles defends Buttercup's reasoning.

Midori simply nods her head forward to show that she understands where the sisters standpoint on their involvement with Blossom.

"Speaking of comforting…did that Drake fellow call you last night?" Bubbles directs her attention toward Midori.

"Eh?" she jumps a little after she overhears the question with a slight tint present on her cheeks before she responds, "This whole conversation doesn't even concern him."

"Ah lighten up just a little…" Bubbles teases her with a small smile present on her face that prompts Midori to ease in her stance.

Buttercup flashes a smile at their interaction with one another before she cuts her eyes to the back of her sister's head.

'_I wonder what those two talked about?' _She inwardly wonders to herself.

4444

'_The housework is done…' _Serena concludes to herself before she crashes on to her comfortable cushioned couch.

'_I wonder why those three were upset this morning?' _she inwardly ponders after she reaches out for the remote control in order to turn on the television.

Serena automatically flips to the news station once the screen lightens up to see if there was any thing important being broadcast that she should know about.

As the commercial starts to play, her mind wonders as to what a certain purple haired and gray eyed male was doing at the moment.

Serena smacks herself in the face with one of the throw pillows that was on the opposite side of her. _'Why am I acting like a teenage girl in love?'_

She releases a deep breath, removes the pillow from in front of her face, and declares, _'I definitely need to keep myself busy.'_

Serena rises to her feet, searches for her cell phone and listens the standard ringtone. She locates it on the counter of the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"This is she?"

"Yes. I am available today."

"I can be there within a couple of minutes."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"Alright see you then…buh bye."

Serena presses the red phone button to end the call, scans the living room and opts to dress in civilian clothes rather than her military uniform.

4444

The static noise of the intercom signals to the students and the faculty of Pokey Oaks High that a very important announcement was going to be made.

"Will all the sophomore homerooms please report to the gym at this time." A feminine voice states before she repeats the message three more times.

"Let's move out class…" Mr. Matura orders his students as he files them out of their homeroom.

Their class just so happens to leave at the same time as Ms. Omiya's class, which sparks tension to surface between the groups.

"Ms. Omiya," Mr. Matura greets his homeroom rival once their two classes stand on the opposite from each other.

"Mr. Matura," Ms. Omiya returns the greeting as the other second year homeroom classes were too scared to pass through the classes' cross hairs.

The two classes were content to stare the other down however that would no longer be an issue once principal Zeal ventures down the second year hallway.

"Move along…we are on a timely schedule here. That includes your classes as well Mr. Matura and Ms. Omiya." He issues a fair warning to the two classes as he passes through the hallway.

For the sake of participating in today's sport, the teachers' escort their students further down the hallway toward the gym.

"Is it always like this between us and them?" Butch asks Buttercup once they enter through the a set of doors that lead to the gymnasium of the school.

Buttercup shakes her head in a no fashion, "It hasn't always been like this. It was just a friendly rivalry until Bell enrolled in their homeroom class. After that happened…it has been war ever since."

"So it seems as if Bell has been the cause of a lot of things here at Pokey Oaks." Butch states his opinion of the tense situation between the two classes.

"You can say that again…" Buttercup agrees with him before the pair trail in with the rest of their class while Mr. Matura heads over with the other teachers.

"Can you say causalities?" Bubbles claims while she touches her face with both of her hands to display the horror on her face.

"Ah, Bubbles, you make it sound like a bad thing." Buttercup chimes in with a wide grin on her face.

"Its easy for you to say Buttercup…I have no scare factor what so ever." Bubbles complain causing Buttercup to laugh at her sister's statement.

"Midori and I will make sure nothing happens to your face. Yo, Pink! We need you over here!" Buttercup shouts to Blossom, who ambles past in front of them.

Blossom peers over in the direction that her name was call before she recognizes it was Buttercup, her sister, waves her in with her hand.

She did not immediately provide a verbal respond but instead decides to head over in that direction. _'I have to at least pull it together.' _


	54. Chapter 54

"Alright let's bring it in…" Buttercup speaks up catching the attention of her fellow classmates.

"Huddle around, you all already know that these other schools are unimportant except for Ms. Omiya's class. They must go down in this year's Sports Fest. So let's keep focus so we can win the gold for our grade level." She states.

"Buttercup is right!" one of her classmate shout from within the circle.

"So let's hit them fast and hard like a Rattlesnake and leave them there." Buttercup shouts while punching the air with her right hand in a fist.

The group broke on a silent count when they notice their homeroom teacher was strolling back to them. "Gather round class, got a few announcements for you all."

"Alright so the teachers were discussing about the rules that they will be implementing for this game. Each team has five members on the floor with three alternates with five minutes time limits. If you catch it and hold on to it for more than three seconds that person is out. Once you eliminate all possible members then you win the game or the team with the most people on the court wins. If there is a tie then it will go to a three minute game, then a one minute game, then a thirty second game, and fifteen seconds game." Mr. Maturi explains to his class.

"So that gives us eight people to work with…so that should put us at an advantage." Buttercup mumbles to herself trying to conjure up a plan.

"Bloss, what do you think the _girls_ should do?" Buttercup poses to her orange-haired sister.

Blossom was staring off into the distance before turning her attention to her raven-haired sister. "Huh? What were you just talking about?"

Bubbles wore a look of concern on her face after hearing Blossom's question. _'This is not like Blossom to be distracted.' _

Buttercup seemed even more disappointed in her sister's reaction than Bubbles was. "Bloss, I don't know what you and blonde haired twit talked about but you have to snap out of this right now!"

Blossom's eyes seem to roam over to where Brick was to find him talking among the boys discussing their game plan.

Bubbles traced Blossom's glance to none other than Brick when Buttercup wave her hand in front of Blossom's face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"How about we leave some of our power hitters in the reserve banks for the first couple of rounds? For the final round of the game, leave someone in the ranks who could be useful and cause the opponents to grow desperate and exhaust all of their possibilities leaving them at their wits end." Blossom proposes to her sister.

"Do you agree with her plan Bubbles?" Buttercup directs her inquiry towards her blonde haired sister.

"Hm, it seems thought out plus I trust any plan that Blossom thinks of since she hasn't let us down." Bubbles states as she confirms her trust in her sister.

Buttercup glances back and forth from Bubbles and Blossom's face to see if there was any visible or even hidden signs of doubt.

"Alright then," Buttercup speaks up, "lets go ahead and win this thing!"

"I see Buttercup is pumped as usual." Bell quietly mumbles to herself as her and Flash critically observes Mr. Matura's class interacts with one another.

"Do you think Blossom believes what we told her about Brick?" Flash curiously asks as doubt begins to cloud his inner most thoughts about their plan.

Bell swiftly cuts her eyes toward Flash before she asks him, "Don't tell me you actually _care_ for this girl?"

Flash casually shrugs Bell's accusation off as if to shake away the goosebumps from his cold body. "For me to keep up this little act," I do have to adapt some qualities that makes me look the part don't I?"

Her facial expression contorts to display satisfaction at Flash's response to her question. "This plan takes a little time and effort. You weire too blind by her beauty to even realize that the orange-haired idiot clung on to every little word I spoke about her _precious _Brick.

_'If you claim so...' _Flash muses to himself while he observes Blossom and her sisters conversation and movements.

"Yo Brick, wake up!" Butch loudly claims while he snaps his finger in front of his brother's face in order to capture his focus.

Brick snaps his head toward Butch's direction and snaps at him, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Boomer face palms himself hard, drags his hand downwards and stretches the skin from underneath his eyes to his lips.

Butch simply stares at his brother and loudly verbalizes "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sick and tired of you zoning out when we really need you! If you won't handle the problem yourself then _I _will do it for you." he threatens his orange haired brother with a serious expression on his face.

Brick peered up at his brother and narrowed his eyes in on his brother after he processes the threat that was issued by his concern brother.

"Fine," he huffs out his consent to the threat, "I will handle it on my own but not until we finish this game of dodgeball. There's someone I owe a favor."

His eyes instantly cuts to Blossom's location only to spot her on the bleachers in the middle of a crowd the girls in their homeroom.

A sly smirk stretches across on Butch's face signals to Boomer that he totally agrees with his brother's thought process.

"Do what you got to do. If you need us, you know how to call us." Boomer quickly reminds Brick of their strong brotherhood bond

"All the sophomore girls' participating in the dodgeball even please stand off to my right and the boys stand to my left." Their principal's voice rings in their ears as he broadcasts his message.

"Showtime ladies!" Buttercup happily declares with a sadistic smile on her face as she hops on to her feet and walks over to her principal's right side.

"Is it me or is your sister really pumped for today's event?" Midori questions Bubbles instead of Blossom since she been out of it lately.

Bubbles casts her sights in her sister's direction before she glances at Midori and utters, "You have no idea."

"This is the official start of day three of the Sport Fest and as you all may know that today's sport is indoors. We hope that students will work within the rules of dodgeball since I know you all tend to go overboard."

"So without further ado, let's start today's activities!" Alma concludes his announcement, which was follow up with a round of an applause from the students' anticipation to start.

"We have multiple courts set up so that we can minimize the time for you all to take to complete a game. The board is posted behind me with your opponents name as well as the court number." Alma reminds them when he points to the board behind him.

Buttercup eyes scan over the board until she locates her class name before she searches for Ms. Omiya's class and discovers that they were on the opposite side of the bracket.

_'This is perfect.' _Buttercup maniacally thinks to herself as an expression of satisfaction materializes on her face before she heads off to their respective court.

"Try not to lose." Butch's voice rings in her ears, which causes her to look in his direction.

Buttercup halts in the middle of her stride, faces his direction, flashes a small smile, and responds, "Same for you."

4444

Drake Pierce relaxes against his chair with his feet prop up on the surface of the desk while the teachers attempts to explain the use of a simple formula to use on a complex math problem.

He simply closes his eyes since the lesson was rather on the dull and boring side and decides to allow his mind to randomly wander elsewhere.

"Are you _the _Drake Pierce?" an unknown masculine voice inquires before he Drake raise his hand in the air to prevent a punch from reaching his face.

Drake remained perfectly balanced in his chair with his eyes still closed as he turned his head in the direction of the punch.

"That was such a rude awakening." he calmly complains when he cuts his eyes in their direction and adds, "You need to learn how to properly greet people especially if they were taking a good nap.

The teen-aged boy attempted to withdraw his hand to his side but Drake did not budged, "Uhm boss...he won't let my hand go."

"Here you can have it back then." Drake says while he releases his grip from around the young man's hand as he stumbles back until he hides behind, who Drake assumes is his "boss".

"Will you fellows kindly leave Mr. Pierce alone so that he can acquire his adequate education?" the teacher meekly voices their opinion of the situation.

"Wait a minute...you were the one who wiped out my crew in that alleyway?" the other boy, who Drake predicts was the leader of the group of boys, questions Drake.

He releases a sigh from his lips and counters, "You mean that same group who tried to rape a young lady who accidentally roamed onto your gang's territory?"

The boy who tried to punch him slammed his hand against the surface of Drake's desk and broke it in half with little to no wasted effort.

"Now was breaking a perfectly nice desk such as that one necessary?" he casually poses to the group that slowly starts to surround him at his desk.

"Yes it was. You know we have strict rules about those who trespasses on our territory. You either follow them or you will face a punishment." The boss confidently verbalizes to the brunette.

Drake loudly chuckles at the young man's pathetic attempt at a threat, "You know what kid...I have to give you some credit."

"You have a lot of confidence in not only your gang but your rank if you dare to speak to me like that. So I guess I could spare you for today."

The boss of the gang was taken aback by Drake's moniker that he used toward him, "Look here you brat, who are you calling a kid? I'm older than you are!"

Drake patiently waits until one of his gang members signals him for the go ahead to fight once the teacher evacuates all of the innocent students, except some members of Drake's crew, from within the classroom.

"So why don't we get this over with? I haven't had a good fight since I wiped the floor with your sorry behinds." He states after he stands on his feet and slides his hands inside of his pants pocket.

"Besides, there's something that I have been inching to use on someone and I think you all receive that award." Drake adds in before he dodges another punch to his face as he ducks under the punch and counters with a right jab at the boy's jaw.

He ducks underneath a desk that was toss at him, which prompts him to comment, "Is that all you got? Can we hurry this up? I _do_ want to keep learning about math."

One of the lackeys attempts to use another desk to drive Drake, who squats closer to the ground, in to the ground. _'An airborne attack, huh?'_

Drake utilizes his current position to his advantage as he pushes his body from the ground along with his left leg until it connects with their stomach, which ceases the attack.

From the corner of his eyes, he notices someone move to attack him from his blind side. He opts to use the lackey still on his leg and tosses him in the assailant's direction.

He returns his feet back on the surface of the ground since he had to react fast because another desk flies in his direction.

'_This is quickly getting boring.' _Drake inwardly considers because his patience has run its course._ '__I think I should end this now.' _

He slowly closes his eyes and softly evens out his breathes as a means to intensely concentrate on the opponents in front of him.

'_Oh he's about to end this! He's going to use that move!' _Drake's gang members predicts after they watch gusts of wind whip around their boss's body.

"Everyone move out the classroom _now_!" A random member of Drake's gang loudly instructs to the group as they scramble for their dear precious lives.

Drake raise his left leg until it was even with his pectorals while his hands form the shape of a lily. He swiftly brings his leg down and rapidly thrusts his hands forward before gut before the desk could even reach him.

The initial course of the desk alters as it now flies toward the group as well as the other desks that were in its path.

"What _is _this power?" The boss curiously wonders after his back collides against the wall of the classroom.

He nimbly protects his face from the onslaught of desks that starts to continuously bombard him.

"Crack" "Crack" "Crack" "Snap" "Crumble" The walls gave way due to the extremely powerful Drake Pierce, whose punches cause the wall to crumble to chunks of pieces.

Drake simply shrugs off the guys' presence when he notices his fearful teacher and his classmates stares at the gang members trap underneath trumble blue.

"Yo teach, I know the answer to that question!" he curtly retorts with a small smile on his face with his head tilt to the side.

4444

"Was it me or were those a little bit too easy to win?" Buttercup suspiciously proposes to her team once they wrap up with their latest victory, which secures their spot in the final round of competition.

"Blossom was totally spot on with the game plan for the class." Bubbles floats about her sister while Midori agrees to the comment,

"Yeah! If it wasn't for the plans Blossom came up with, we would have gone all the way to the fifteen second game," Midori adds in her hypothetical situation.

Blossom remains distant whenever she was around her sisters' and friends until she realizes that they pass by the boys' game.

Brick develops the sense that someone eyes was dead set on him. He peers over to his right and registers that it was none than Blossom Utonium.

"Brick, hit the deck!" Butch's voice instructs as Brick ducks down while he avoids two red balls that was hurl at his face.

"Good one, Brick!" Boomer loudly proclaims after he fires off a red ball in order to move the opponents off of Brick's case so he can have time to rise to his feet.

"Pay attention next time." Butch promptly advises his brother before he helps him up.

'_That's right…I have to get through this first before I can approach Blossom.' _


	55. Chapter 55

Mr. Matura boys' had swiftly swept their opponents within the two-minute time period with little to no wasted effort.

"I'm glad you finally snapped out of your little daze! I started to worry about you!" Butch happily chime in after he slap his brother on the back.

"Yeah me too." Brick agreed as a small smile materialized on his face before Butch departed from his side, which left him alone.

_'I don't know how long this can last before I go back in a daze.' _He mentally ponder before he inwardly conclude, _'All I know is that my brothers' need me so I won't let that happen!'_

"So this is where the snake lie in the grass to wait for its next victim?" A familiar masculine voice interrupt Brick from his innermost thoughts.

He sharply rotate his head only to spot Bell and Flash draw near him once his classmates depart from his side to do their own thing.

Brick's guard instantly went up after the pair unexpectedly halted in front of him.

His smile swiftly fade away from his mouth when he sternly inquire, "What do you two want?"

"I thought it would be advantageous to check out friendly competition. It seem as if there are _interesting _events that is happening within your homeroom, Brick." Bell deliberately mention to the orange haired woman.

Brick quietly wonder as to why Bell would mention that however Flash opt to open his mouth to address him. "Don't think you got away with what you did to Blossom."

"I will have my revenge on you." he harshly threaten Brick.

Brick rudely ignore that pathetic excuse of a threat from the blonde haired male and irritably counter with, "I'd rather take candy from a baby."

Flash shakily flex his hand in and out of a fist as if he consider to punch Brick square in his face when he sternly forewarn him, "Now you won't have to worry about her because she is with me. So if I catch you around her again, it won't end pretty for you."

Bell about face from Brick, rest her hand against one side of his chest in order to calm him down, and instruct him to while she toss out the bait, "Remember _our _conversation that we had with Blossom about _him_. Don't stoop to his level."

Brick overheard what Bell just whispered to him, "What did you tell her?" he inquisitively pose to the pair in front of him.

"Does it really matter what we told her _thug_?" Flash snidely remark when he include, "As long as _I _told the truth then she will believe me."

Bell slowly peer over her shoulder at Brick to comment, "Oh would

"What did you tell her?" Brick poses to the pair in front of him.

"Does it really matter what we told her _thug_? As long as _I _told the truth then she believes me." Flash declares causing Brick to feel as if he was lying on a bed of nails.

"It seems as if it time for the final rounds and we must get going. After all, we are here to claim something much more important than today's sport first place award." Bell comments.

Brick watch as the two walks away from him and towards their respective homeroom section.

"_Does it really matter what we told her thug? As long as I told the truth then she believes me."_ Flash's statement continues to replay in his mind.

'_How could they have found out about that? I have to tell Butch about this before they continue to spread that news around.' _He thought to himself in disbelief.

"Brick, let's go! We are on court one with Ms. Omiya's class." Butch's voice breaks him out of his concentration.

4444

Drake idly stared at the clock that was positioned a little above the two metallic silver frame bolted chalkboards.

He release a visible sigh of frustration and contemplate to himself, _'I can't believe these idiots even thought to jump me in class.' _

The fight left him irritably displeased and slightly antsy at the fact that he could not fulfill a certain need from the unexpected confrontation.

He lazily close his eyes and shift in to a position of comfort to ease his frantic nerves.

_'The future participants are starting to act reckless before the DFMT...' _Drake recall the text messages on updates about the tournament.

'_...but then again there were a lot of requests for participation in this year's tournament. I am kind of excited to see what the boys can do in a formal fight.' _He seriously consider to himself.

It was after that thought did Drake wonder about two other boys, who became his close friends once they met.

'_I have to check in on Butch and Brick and discuss a couple of things with them.' _

'_Oh and__ I can go see Midori while I am there.' _ Drake warmly conclude before the bell for lunch ring, which signal to him that it was the perfect time to leave.

"Teach, I'm not coming back for the rest of the day." He simply inform his teacher on his way out of the classroom.

'_I have a feeling that this year maybe one where I can kick back and watch it all unfold.' _ He inwardly assume while he reach inside of his pockets to produce his car keys.

Drake briefly halt in the middle of the hallway that lead to the faculty/student lot, casually peer over at one of the windows, swiftly unlock the latch in order to thrust open the window, and surmise, _'The stairs takes too long since I'm in some sort of a hurry!'_

He position one of his foot on the window seal, grasp the wall and window's edge with both of his hands, lift himself even with window, lean forward, push off of the seal, and leap ahead.

The land was pretty decent since he was already use to randomly jumping out of a window from a multilevel building.

4444

Serena eventually traveled to Fort Jackson after she had received a call to report in by one of the lieutenants for the General Malone's sake.

The instant she crossed over the threshold of his office, the conversation that they had with each other a couple of days ago remain quite fresh in her mind.

_'I still can't fathom the fact that he would do that to his own daughter!' _Serena angrily regard as she venture inside of General Malone's quarters.

He lift one of his hands so that his palm face her before he interrupt with, "You don't have to salute."

"Your briefing won't take too long." Gen. Malone explain the reason why he stop her in the midst of her actions as he drop his hand on to his desk.

"I trust that the issue we previously discussed previously is under wraps?" he awkwardly pose after he study the confusion apparent on her face.

Serena politely reassure him with a, "Yes, sir."

Malone promptly release a sigh before he sharply declare, "Then lets make this the last time I ask."

"The reason why I had one of the lieutenants call you to report in is because we need to run very important diagnosis tests on Bell today."

An odd expression flash across her face at the mention of Bell's name, which cause her to suggest, "Can't _you _bring her in?"

General Malone weakly release a tired sigh from his lips before he explain, "That's the problem."

"You see she's quite rebellious whenever it comes down to her monthly check ups. We usually have to shut her systems down in order to retrieve her. However, that can be a problem too."

"If you just up and switch her off then someone can possibly discover her secrets and may want to target her." Serena technically conceive, which earn a nod from her commander.

"In addition, Bell was able to learn how to activate and deactivate her Global Positioning System whenever she wants, which cause even more of a hassle."

"It sounds to me that she's determine to avoid these routine checkups." Serena honestly presume about Bell after she listen to the problems that Gen. Malone has to go through each month.

"So what exactly is _my_ role in this scheme?" Serena dutifully question about her assignment.

He lean back in his chair and rest his hands on both of his thighs before he supply an answer to her question, "Convince her to come in for a checkup."

"And is that all that I have to do?" She inquisitively pose to him in order to make sure that she correctly understand her mission.

General Malone sharply advance his head forward after he solemnly admit, "Don't take this the wrong way Ms. Shaw but I think that a woman's touch is much needed for Bell."

"I understand sir." Serena wholesomely consent with the idea of a woman's touch when she address him again, "What time should I pick her up?"

He caught a glimpse of the clock that sit off to the right on his desk, read the clock, and utter, "Five would be fine since she gets home around four thirty on Wednesdays."

"Then she will be here at five." She boastfully claim right before she execute a salute and kindly mention, "Have a good rest of the day, General."

"Same to you Ms. Shaw."

4444

"Man this game is intense!" Boomer dramatically grumble after he reach for a towel to wipe his sweaty forehead.

"You got that right!" Fiji definitely agree after he overhear Boomer's statement about the flow of the game.

"It's not over yet!" Butch suddenly speak up before he ensnare his teammate's attention with a reminder, "We're now in the three minute period."

"Butch…" Brick interrupt his brother before he could finish his statement, "They're using the three second catch rule against us. Aim for their feet!"

Butch and Boomer peers over at their orange haired brother and assume, '_He's back!_'

A smirk materialize on Butch's face before he consent to his brother's assessment of their game, while Boomer exclaim, "Brick's right!"

"We have to anticipate their next move." Brick add in right before their team burst out in to a "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, with the competition,

"We're doing good!" Flash loudly proclaim while he stand in the middle of his homeroom group's huddle.

"Mr. Matura's boys back are against the wall now!" he encourage his fellow classmates to maintain the pressure.

"Just make sure you remember to brace yourself and lock on to the ball." Flash sternly advise the group before the emit a "hoorah".

One of the student referees noisily boast, "The thirty second game will now start!" "The boys from Mr. Matura and Ms. Omiya's class immediately report back to the court."

The two groups of five shuffle to their respective sides of the court while another student referee position seven red circular spheres on the white line that separate the two sides.

"The game will start in 3…2…1…Go!" the sound of the bell from the timer ring and the whistle blow signal to the players that the game start.

Boomer and Fuji were the designated runners for their group while Anton and Joe served as the runners for Ms. Omiya's class.

The first pair manages to obtain three out of the seven balls while the latter recovers the rest, which put Mr. Matura's class at a slight disadvantage.

Butch scoop up one of the balls that was roll in his direction and reckon, '_Aim for the weak…_'

He deliberately aim at one of the boys legs, which cause him to fall forward on to his face, when he inwardly regard '_Good._'

The student referee instantly detect the hit and irritably instruct "Come on out!" until the boy eventually roll off to the side to the out of bounds marker.

'_Ten seconds left...' _Butch inwardly estimate while he dodge a ball that was directly aim for his head.

Fiji briefly catch the ball but unexpectedly drop it right before the three-seconds could even start when he meekly apologize, "Sorry guys!"

"Butch, lets run the duck, duck goose trap." Brick quickly suggest once he was close enough for only Butch to here the plan.

Flash boastfully wear a confident smirk of satisfaction after he rapidly eliminate Fiji from Mr. Matura class. Not to mention, that most of the balls start to appear on his side. Plus, it seem as if most of the balls start to appear on his side.

However, he was foolishly unaware of what was currently going on around him. Brick acquire a loose ball from Joe, squat down to avoid being hit, volley it over to Butch, and witness Butch eliminate two of Flash's teammates.

Flash unknowingly advanced forward where a ball collide against his face sine he was not focused in on the game.

"That's game!" A student referee loudly annouce before they promptly explain to the student scorekeeper how Mr. Matura won. "Mr. Matura wins with the most people present on the court."

'_Whew...that game was too close!_' the three brothers' silently share similar assertations as they congratulate their teammates for a job well done on the game.

"Yo," Boomer suddenly speak up before he swiftly point out, "The girls musthave already finished their game."

"Lets go and see." He suggested to the boys, who consent to the idea and start to amble over to where the girls sat.

Butch idly peer over at the bleachers and instantly spot an irate Buttercup while Blossom was casually pose a few feet away from the group.

'_I don't like that look on Butter's face_.' Butch inwardly consider after he analyzes her facial expression.

He was about to open his mouth to address Buttercup yet Mr. Matura swiftly escorted his class over to where the other classes assembled.

Principal Zeal mysteriously materialize in front of the sophomore class and powerfully orate, "I have to honestly admit that today's event has definitely proven to be quite successful just like the previous two events."

"The winner's for the boys is Mr. Matura's homeroom, which earns them a total of 10 points. Ms. Omiya girls secure the championship round against Mr. Matura's girls, which earns them 10 points as well. The runner-ups on both the girls and boys side earn five points."

He briefly pause in order to catch a glimpse of the contents on the index card when he tediously broadcast the current result of Sports Fest. "Mr. Matura's class total is now forty-five points, which mean that they continue to maintain the lead. While Ms. Omiya's class is in second with an overall sum of thirty-two points."

Students wildly cheers on their fellow classmates for those who eagerly achieve victory and for those who closely secure a win.

"Calm down," Princpal Zeal hastily mention when the crowd rapidly became rowdy. "I have an additional announcement for the teachers."

"There is a very brief staff meeting directly after school. I promise this time I won't keepyou long. Other than that enjoy the last hour of the day."

"I don't believe this…" Buttercup doubtfully mumble to herself while the sophomores head back to their personal homerooms.

Butch overhear Buttercup utter under her breath before he cut his eyes in her direction, "Care to tell me what happened out there, Butter?"

A simple "no" emerge from her lips, which signal to him that she was not in the mood to chat right about now.

_'Wait a minute...' _Butch abruptly conjure up a brilliant idea to skirt around Buttercup's stubbornness.

'_Since you won't tell me what happened, I do know someone that will gladly tell me_.' He mentally consider after he slowly glance over his shoulder until his sights land on two gleeful blondes.

Butch swiftly divert his focus from the blondes to the orange haired Blossom securely tuck underneath Flash's arm with a deadpan expression.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if Blossom played a part in it.' _He assume after he survey the scene before his eyes.

'_If Brick claims he can handle it then I will leave it to him then_…'


End file.
